The Twisted Story of Touhou
by KirisameMarisa
Summary: This story will go through all the incidents of Touhou but with a some weird twists, all characters will be shown.
1. Makai Is Born

There was a woman sitting in a chair, sipping some hot, sweet tea. She had white hair with a side pony to the left, tied with a red ribbon. She had a long, red robe on with a white shirt underneath, enough to cover her legs and shoes. There was also another woman sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. This woman wore a long blue dress that stopped at her waist which from then on was just a ghostly tail, a blue witch hat with a star on the top, and a staff lying on the wall next to her, she wasn't drinking tea, but had a book of spells of dark magic in her lap to read. There was a long silence, only to here the clock on the wall ticking and ticking each second and minute. The woman with the red robe on decided to break the long silence and spoke.

"Um...Mima? I have something to tell you..." The ghost in the dark corner looked up from her book and took a glance at the women in the red robe.

"Yes, Shinki darling?" Shinki didn't seem too proud of what she wanted to say, but she had to get it out.

"I was just thinking of some crazy idea. Nevermind, it's stupid anyway..." She retreated with her head down and sipped her tea again, sighing sadly after the sip.

"Why do you always do that? You are about to say this big idea and say it's stupid, spit it out already hun. ~"

The two, known as the ghost, Mima, and the goddess, Shinki. They were close friends since Mima died, which was a very long time ago. Mima still denies the fact that she is actually dead for the past centuries and says she is just in a soul form, but Shinki knows Mima doesn't like talking about her past so she never brings it up. Shinki always did wonder a bit from time to time, all the years they been through together and Mima has not even told her once, not even a piece of her past, Shinki did feel a bit disappointed, like Mima couldn't trust her to tell about her past. Shinki was lost in thought until Mima snapped her out of it.

"Shinki, you're spacing out again, dear. ~"

"H-Huh?" Shinki jumped a bit and almost spilled her tea, which was cold now so she just put it by the teapot on the tray and folded her hands politely in her lap.

"I was just thinking-"

Mima interrupted. "Clearly. ~"

Shinki sighed and continued. "I was thinking that all the centuries we spent together, you have never told me about your past so...I feel a bit sad because I think you still don't trust me that much yet..."

Mima was about to speak when a young girl came out of her room yawning. She had short red hair, with a pony tail on her left side, going down, like Shinki, but hers went up. She wore a purple magician's outfit with small shoes. "Mima-Sama, reciting the first a hundred digits of Pi is hard, can I go to bed, it's late..." Mima smiled at her daughter figure.

"Go ahead, but be sure to work harder tomorrow." The little girl walked to bed saying a "Thank you" and "I will" for tomorrow. Mima turned back to speak to Shinki who had glassy eyes. "Shinki, is something wrong, dear?"

"Who...was that?"

"Oh, I found her yesterday in the forest after you left. Her name is Marisa Kirisame."

"She looked so cute and adorable; I wish I had children..."

Shinki stopped tearing and rose up with her fist in front of her chest. "Mima, you wanted to know my idea, right? Well, here it comes." Shinki took a deep breath and folded her hands in front of her heart, like she was praying. "I want to create my own world, and have my own children..." She looked Mima dead straight in the eyes with hope. Mima was about to laugh, but when she saw the look in Shinki's eyes; she knew she was being serious. "When I saw Marisa...that motivated me more for my idea, I want my own children to love, raise, and protect!" Mima didn't know how it was possible to create your own world; then again, she never saw any of Shinki's powers or knew about them.

"Where are you exactly going to create your own world?"

"I already know just the place, come on, let's go!" Shinki was too excited now and couldn't be talked out of it; Mima knew that so she abandoned her book on the chair and grabbed her staff. Before leaving, Mima locked the door so nobody could touch Marisa, the humans and lower youkai were afraid to be around Mima's territory anyway, so it didn't matter, besides Marisa, Shinki was her only true friend. They went down the trail out of the Forest of Magic and passed by the Hakurei Shrine where they saw a shrine maiden about Marisa's age, she wore a red and white shrine maiden outfit and had purple hair. They were behind the thick trees and bushes so the miko didn't notice them. Shinki didn't mind about her, but Mima despised her and the Hakurei blood line for some reason, Shinki didn't know why.

"I forgot we had a new shrine maiden since her mother died, her name was Reimu Hakurei if I recall correctly." Shinki thought it was cute, seeing her sweep the shrine, Mima didn't care at all.

"Bah...who cares about the Hakurei, let's go, Shinki." The pair continued on to the mountain near the Hakurei Shrine, they stopped at a dead end.

"Why are we here, Shinki?" Shinki walked up to the rocky wall and spoke to it; suddenly it turned into a huge white gate that said "Makai". A portal appeared as the gate opened, they went inside with the gate closing behind them and vanishing into the side of the rocky wall so it wouldn't be discovered. Once they entered all that could be seen was a floor with endless darkness with a red sky over the horizon, and a moon. It was plain, but Shinki wanted to make Makai of different parts. In this world she had full control.

"What is this place, Shinki?" Shinki smiled and created a glass chair for Mima to sit down in. Mima took a seat.

"This is Makai, Mima. I know its plain, but I want different things it in."

"There is not even ground to stand on!" Shinki giggled, knowing that since she erased the ground. Suddenly the world shook as Shinki raised her hands as a huge fortress appeared.

"I call it, Pandaemonium!" Mima clapped a bit amazed at Shinki's potential. Shinki teleported them to the top of the fortress, Mima was still in the chair, looking at the view of nothing.

"Pretty. ~" Mima joked.

"Hang on, I'm thinking of what to create. Oooo, how about some of this! And this! Some of that! A dash of this! More of this! Can't forget about this! For last let's go with this!" Soon enough, Makai became full of life. It has a grassy field over there, a frozen field here, random buildings and town, parks and fields, a lake, ruins, a Fallen Shrine, lastly the crystallized forest. Makai was so huge, you could get lost easily. Basically, Makai looked like a Hell version of Gensokyo. There were no walk ways or bridges, to get around you had to fly, everything wasn't all scrunched together either, it was all evenly spaced out. It was like space with different planets or galaxies; everything was just floating suspended with no support at all. Shinki gazed at her new world.

"What are you going to name your world?" Mima questioned.

"Didn't you notice the gate? It said Makai. This is Makai! Oh my, that's what I forgot!" Shinki that pointed near the entrance and a sign appeared saying 'Welcome to Makai!'

Something still didn't feel right to Shinki, she snapped her fingers and teleported them inside the fortress to give Mima a tour of what it was like inside, then to the bottom floor, the Creation Room. Mima was surprised, she knew it was big on the outside, but it was a maze on the inside, it already had nice hotel rooms for guests to stay and anything you can think of. Pandaemonuim was made out of pure crystal and glass, so it glittered from the moon light.

"Now I need to make the residents of Makai, my children! It was just an empty room. Mima was about to say "What gives?" but Shinki quickly did a summoning circle in the middle of the room. Shinki was exhausted and panting from the world she created, for a world this big she had a lot of energy or maybe she was saving it all for this purpose exactly. Mima was getting worried she might make herself pass out.

"Maybe you should take a break, dear, you created more than enough, imagine how much energy it would take to create a person with emotions and their own personality." Shinki was overly excited to stop now, but Mima was right, so she decided to just create one person for now. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, using the last of her energy. The circle glowed as Mima hovered back a little. The circle lit up with smoke covering the room. A figure was on one knee, as the smoke cleared, the girl wore a red maid's outfit, some boots, a headdress, and swords on the sides of her waist, and she stood up with a smile and greeted her creator.

Shinki hugged her new creation with happy tears; the creation did the same, minus the tears but with a more cheerful smile. Shinki stepped back and examined her, the maid spoke.

"Mistress, what shall my name be?" Shinki planned for this moment a long time so she already had names ready at the top of her head. "From now on, I am your Goddess, Shinki; your name shall be Yumeko, the Maid of Swords!" Yumeko bowed politely.

"Thank you for naming me, Shinki-Sama..." Shinki barely had energy left in her, which caused her to pass out with a big smile on her face. Yumeko smiled, picking up her goddess and carrying her to bed.

(Hm, Shinki did a very nice job on her world, I guess can crash here, Marisa should be fine on her own...I hope). The thoughts of what Marisa would do while she was away worried Mima. Would Marisa feel sad and lonely? Maybe she would feel like there were no rules if Mima wasn't there and tear the house apart; Mima knew Marisa's wild personality. Mima thought about it again and instead of worrying, she could use this as a test to see if Marisa could handle herself alone or not. With that, Mima followed Yumeko and helped her put Shinki in the goddess bed, tucking her in. Mima decided to take a stroll and see what Shinki created; she passed through the fields and empty villages. Something had caught her eye, all the way in the corner of Makai. The ghost drifted over to the corner that said "Welcome to Hokkai, the corner of Makai" Mima kept going deeper into this new world she found, she wondered if Shinki made this beforehand. As the evil soul pondered she found a tomb with writing on it.

Here lies, The Great Sealed Magician ~ Byakuren Hijiri.

Mima didn't know who Byakuren was or why she was sealed so she returned to Shinki's room and went to tell her about it, but she was still sleeping. It was always hard to tell the time since there is no Sun in Makai; Mima liked that though since her powers are at full power at night. She decided to tell her in the morning and went to sleep next to Shinki as Yumeko slept in another room she made her own out of a guest room. 


	2. The First Test

Shinki woke up in her dark room. Mima still slept away. Shinki felt like she recovered enough and decided to make more children. Shinki slowly and quietly got out of bed and went into the hall.

"Where are you going, Shinki?" Shinki gave an "Eeek" and turned around relieved that it was only Mima.

"Who did you think it was, there are only four people in this world." Shinki caught on to Mima's mistake.

"Four? It's only me, you, and Yumeko."

"Don't forget Byakuren Hijiri. ~" Mima added.

"Byakuren Hijiri?" Shinki questioned wondering where she got that name from, but her expression changed like she knew who Byakuren was.

"Yes, The Great Sealed Magician, Byakuren Hijiri, is sealed away in a tomb in Hokkai, the corner of Makai."

Shinki thought Mima had a dream or maybe another prank by Mima. She never heard of Hokkai even if it was part of her world, maybe someone else made Hokkai, then again Shinki was in such a hurry to make children she didn't bother to look around her world first.

"Where are you coming up with story, Mima?" Mima chuckled.

"It's not a story, I decided to take a stroll, enjoying your precious world then I sensed the presence of another magician since we can feel one another if nearby. I float up to a dark hole entering the world of Hokkai, wandered in and found the tomb of Byakuren." Shinki wanted to see if Mima was right after all so she had an idea.

"Let's go take a look then Mima, but first let me create some more children." Yumeko came into the hall in her red maid outfit, hearing the commotion.

"Ah, Yumeko, you are just in time for the birth of your sisters."

"How many are you going to make exactly, Shinki-Sama...?"

"When I run out of ideas for children to create." Shinki said sarcastically and snapped her fingers and they went to the Creation Room. Shinki did as before and closed her eyes to concentrate. Mima and Yumeko stayed back against the wall. This time, the circle glowed a blue color so bright, it blinded everyone that they had to shield their eyes, the bright, blue light lit up the whole room. Shinki didn't know what she made that made the circle react like this, but she was about to find out. Soon after the smoke cleared, a ghostly figure about Mima's height hovered above the circle, unlike Mima, she was transparent and more of a silhouette. She was mostly blue and white; it reminded Shinki of snow and rain. She had blue eyes, long, blue hair that went down below her dress, the ends touching the floor. A long, blue dress, it appeared she didn't have legs to begin with, she also had a staff just like Mima's, but instead of a crescant moon, it was just a normal crystal ball. To top it off, she had six, feathery, beautiful, angel wings. The creation looked like as if she was based off Mima herself. The angel spoke in a soft, angel voice that calmly echoed.

"Hello..." Shinki was again, amazed as what she created, she gave a motion to give her a hug, but she remembered that the angel was transparent and retreated the motion. Mima floated in front of her copy.

"Shinki, she looks like she could be my twin ghost. ~" Mima asked Shinki what her name was going to be.

"Her name...will be Sariel, The Angel of Death." Sariel smiled at her full title her goddess had given her. "I am your creator and goddess, Shinki." Sariel nodded and smiled as her mistress motioned her to get out of the circle. They all watched as Shinki closed her eyes and concentrated again, this time the circle didn't light as brightly as before, but this time it was a different color, red.

Red smoke appeared covering the room, as it cleared; a small figure could be seen, the smallest out of everyone in the room. She had a white shirt underneath her black vest, red, devil eyes, blonde hair, a small wand with a white star in her right hand, a short, red skirt that stopped her mid-thighs, devil vampire wings, two large top fangs, and a red star marking on her left cheek; she looked like the little devil indeed. Shinki smiled at another one of her creations and announced her name.

"Your name and title shall be called, Elis, The Innocent Devil. The devil magician gave an evil, sly smile, trying to act like the coolest and slickest one in the room, despite the fact the she was just born. Shinki went to give Elis a hug, but the devil didn't hug back, still trying to act cool. Shinki walked next to Mima and the creations stood in front of them. Shinki was now going to put her plan into action.

"Attention, children, this is your first test, I will give you a mission to find a sealed magician, find a way to unseal her, then bring her back here to join us, is that clear?" Shinki said in her 'motherly' voice. The three creations nodded and Shinki snapped her fingers saying a "Good-Luck" to them as she teleported than at the entrance of Makai.

The three girls pondered on where to look, Shinki gave them no hints at all, Shinki did that purposely just to make the test more difficult. A hologram of Shinki appeared in front of them.

"Hello, children, you already know your objective, but this is also a test to see what your powers are, you should automatically know what they are, Yumeko does, so again, Good-Luck!" The hologram disappeared with the girls confused. Sariel turned to Yumeko.

"What is your power..?" Yumeko turned to Sariel. "Precise sword throwing and combat, I can also teleport short distances, you?" Sariel was just born a couple minutes ago with Elis so she didn't know, but that is half the reason this test was made by Shinki. Elis was the impatient one.

"Cut the chatter! Where do we start looking!" Sariel seemed to be equal with Yumeko in intelligence and calmness, but we have yet to see which tops the other off.

They just scanned and passed by the most viewable places of Makai, starting with the grassy fields. They walked through the grass as they reached the platform of the fields, it was a really large field like the others, but there was nothing blocking their view so they just quick checked them to be sure.

"Nothing here." Elis said, so they flew to the flower fields. Yumeko beat Elis to it.

"Nothing here." Elis gave Yumeko a mean look, like she took her line. Now the frozen fields, Yumeko and Elis wrapped their arms around themselves, shivering in the freezing cold. Sariel looked that them confused.

"What are you two doing?"

"It's fucking cold, Sariel!" Elis shouted.

"The cursing wasn't necessary, Elis. Aren't you cold, Sariel?"

"Cold...? What is cold?" Sariel was lost now.

Yumeko then remembered. "Oh, I forgot, you are a ghost. Ghosts always give off a cold essence around them, so it's normal for them to not know how coldness feels, in addition, ghosts don't even have skin to feel the weather or temperature around them."

"Sariel isn't that cold though..." Elis added. "That may be so, but she can probably control her coldness when around us." Sariel nodded, beginning to understand. "I apologize...I wish I could help..." The three laughed and quickly dashed to the fire fields, Elis and Yumeko didn't dare to touch the surface of the fields, on top of that, eruptions came out from the lava, spewing pillars of fire like a geyser. Elis and Yumeko were sweating a bit while Sariel stayed cold. Again, she was confused.

"Are you two cold again?" Elis did another outburst again.

"No, it's fucking hot as hell!" Yumeko sighed.

"There is no need for cursing, Elis. Sariel, hot is the opposite of cold. Cold is when you feel numb and start to freeze to death. Hot is when you sweat and burn to death, speaking if you are in a fire."

A hologram popped up again of Shinki. "Doing well?" Yumeko explained the progress they made so far.

"Please explain to Sariel what hot and cold are...Shinki-Sama." Shinki laughed and explained everything about hot and cold, Elis and Yumeko were dying from the heat to they kept close to Sariel to even out the heat.

"Smart idea, girls." Shinki said. "If you need anything just call!" Shinki vanished.

"I wonder..." Sariel thought for a moment and blew out freezing wind from her mouth and turned the fire surface into an icy path.

"Smart thinking, Sariel." Yumeko said.

"Can we just get the hell outta here before I die after being born for about twenty minutes!" Elis was the wild and loud type out of them. The girls left to check the villages and inside the homes and found nothing. They were just about to give up when Sariel said "Hey, what is that?" She pointed to a dark hole in the corner of Makai. The girls flew to the hole and read the sign "Hokkai." This made the girls wondered if this was another world that Shinki created, Yumeko heard from before that Shinki didn't create Hokkai, only Makai. Elis, trying to act cool and brave, charged in first while Sariel followed, worried. Yumeko sighed and went in last. It was nearly pitch black in Hokkai.

"I can't see a thing." Sariel complained.

"I got just the thing, sisters!" Elis said as she waved her wand, saying some words. The wand began to glow a shining yellow color, lighting up the way for them, revealing a tomb at the end. Elis rushed to it, followed by Sariel, then Yumeko. Elis gazed at the tomb, Sariel was a bit worried if there was a zombie inside, Yumeko was rather the only one figuring out how to open it, or a clue. She circled around the tomb; the maid couldn't find a clue of some sort. She examined all parts of it carefully, finally catching some small writing on the tomb that said this.

The way to free a magician is to be a magician.

Yumeko saw some ancient magic writing and symbols that only magicians could read, and then it struck an idea in the maid. "Elis, you are a devil magician, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Read these words and symbols on the back of this tomb, only magicians can read this language, I presume."

Elis took a look and felt confident. "Hey! I can actually read this and understand it, don't ask me how, but I do!" Yumeko did a facepalm. Sariel sighed. Elis began to wave her wand in circles and chant. She did a horizontal slice motion with her wand from left to right, which caused a star to shoot out of her wand and hit the tomb, breaking it and turning it into little bits of rubble, making them fall into the endless darkness. There, appeared a magician with purple hair on the top fading to gold towards the bottom, she had different colored robes on, knee length boots with laces, and a magical scroll. She opened up her brown eyes and looked at her fellow rescuers.

"Thank you, fellow travelers; I am in your debt for rescuing me." Elis flew in front of her, taking all the credit and spot light.

"It was me that saved ya; these two couldn't have done anything with my devil magician powers!" The monk magician giggled while the two girls behind Elis sighed at the devil's childless behavior.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Byakuren Hijiri. Pleased to meet you all." Yumeko dragged Elis into the line and each of them called out their names.

"Yumeko..." The maid said politely with a bow.

"Sariel..." Sighed the blue angel.

"Elis!" The proud devil yelled out with her wand in the air.

Yumeko explained the mission they were sent on and Byakuren went back with them to the fortress. They flied in Shinki's room, on the top floor through the window. There was a note on her door saying go to the Throne Room. The party closed Shinki's door and walked down the hall, then turned right. They saw the door, which was the only gold door in the fortress. They stopped at the door when Yumeko said.

"Wait a minute... How did we know where this room was, we never had a tour of Pandaemonium." Sariel and Elis wondered that, too, now that Yumeko pointed it out.

"Let's just ask Shinki-Sama..." Sariel answered as she went through the door. Yumeko opened it so they could enter the room normally.

Shinki was on her red throne, there was a long, red carpet leading it her. Mima looked out the window. They four went along the carpet as Yumeko kneeled for Shinki; Sariel just bowed her head since she had no legs. Shinki looked at them smiling, seeing they passed their first test. Elis, being rude but not knowing it, spoke out.

"Oi, Shinki! Explain about us!" Shinki didn't quite understand what Elis was trying to say so Yumeko translated.

"Be more respectful, Elis... Shinki-Sama, what Elis is trying to say is, could you please give us more information about how we knew where this room was when we only been in the Creation Room, minus me..." Shinki giggled at the confusion of her creations.

"When I create a girl, they will automatically know all the rooms of the fortress and the places of Makai, including their powers." Sariel added herself to the conversation.

"Then how come we don't know how to use them and how come we didn't know where to find Miss Byakuren...?"

Shinki giggled again. "I never said you would know how to use them or know your way around Makai, I just said you'll know about the places and your powers." Sariel was about to protest, but admitted defeat and stayed quiet.

"Why haven't you grown your legs yet?" Sariel stuttered since she didn't know how. Shinki called Mima over.  
>"Mima, could you be a darling and help Sariel get some legs since you both are similar." Mima took Sariel to a different room so they wouldn't be distracted. Shinki looks at the new face.<p>

"Hello, Byakuren Hijiri, was it? It is finally a pleasure to see you again."

"Again…" Yumeko said silently in her head.

Byakuren stepped forward and bowed to Shinki. "Hello, Miss Shinki." She said in a cheerful voice. Shinki got off her throne and stood in front of Byakuren.

"I see my daughters saved you and brought you back unharmed, good." Byakuren smiled.

"Oh, they are your children? Well yes, they unsealed me from my prison and here I am safe and sound. I am greatly thankful of them. Anyway, so these are your children? They are so adorable!" Byakuren walked up to the devil to pinch her left cheek, where the star was. Yumeko went to stand her goddess's side. Elis enjoyed it which brought a shock to Yumeko a bit, but didn't show it.

"Now then, Miss Byakuren. I want you to join us; I would really appreciate it if you do." Shinki smiled softly. Byakuren thought about Shinki's offer. She did feel grateful that she was saved, but she wanted to get back to her friends. It would also be rude for her to refuse; she also did say she was in their debt. Byakuren decided to make a deal.

"I will join you on one condition." Byakuren said nervously, not knowing if Shinki was pleased to hear that. Regardless, she said it with a smile.

"Oh..? What is this "condition" Miss Byakuren?" Mima and Sariel fazed into the room through the walls. Shinki gathered everyone around the monk so they could hear the story.

"Nice legs, Sariel!" Elis joked and laughed. Sariel ignored the joke as they all sat down, save Elis, who laid on her belly. Shinki sat on her throne. Mima didn't bother to listen so she looked out the window again, but she would be able to still hear the story.

"You see, I have friends that are looking for me, they are more like family to me. It's been so long since I have seen them, I barely forgot what they look like, but I will try to give you some description. One is a mouse, named Nazrin. Another is a tiger youkai, named Shou. Ichirin is a buddest, she has most of her face covered. The most interesting one you have to watch out for is Nue; she's a shapeshifter with three red wings that go down and three blue wings that go up." Elis tried to imagine what such a girl would look like, it sounded cool to her anyway, but instead the devil said.

"She sounds like a freak!" Shinki gasped and raised her voice. "Elis! That is a rude thing to say, you haven't even met her yet, now apologize to Miss Byakuren!" Elis gave a groan and apologized to Byakuren, like she was told as her devil wings started to droop like a rotting flower, showing she was a bit sad or embarrassed. Byakuren giggled.

"Oh, it's alright, Nue is...Nue! The last of my group is the most loyal, a ghost named Murasa, she looks like a sailor. Please, if you ever see any of them, tell me...once you find them all, I will join them, but I will come and visit. We could all have fun together." Shinki nodded.

"Alright I agree, we shall look for your family, Miss Byakuren." Byakuren thanked them all for their cooperation and smiled.

Elis started to yawn, Yumeko went to stand by Shinki's throne and await her next orders. Shinki knew it has been a long for them and they must be exhausted for the things they had to go through, even Yumeko had her eyes half closed, fighting to stay away with her head jerking up a bit every time it went down. The goddess giggled quietly so she announced her orders.

"Alright children, get to bed, you deserve a long rest. You may pick a room here or go out and inhabit another place in Makai." Sariel didn't really need sleep, like Mima, they were the same. They didn't need food, water, sleep. Kind of like youkai, but most youkai love sleeping. Elis and Sariel left the room to find somewhere else to make a place their territory. Yumeko was the most loyal to Shinki, always staying by her side unless she was carried out an order to do something else. "You too, Yumeko, go to sleep."

"I am...fine Lady Shinki..." Yumeko kept refusing, trying to improve her loyalty.

Shinki sighed and got up from her chair, grabbing Yumeko's hand. "Come on, you stubborn maid." Shinki led Yumeko to her room, stripping off her maid outfit and heels.

"You're the one that needs the most rest, Yumeko. Get some sleep and recover, for me." Yumeko couldn't refuse any order from her mistress, so she nodded and closed her eyes, breathing softly. Shinki laid next to her, just for Yumeko's safety. Shinki was on her back, staring at the ceiling, with her arms crossed. Yumeko turned and hugged her arm.

"Thank you...Lady Shinki..."

Meanwhile, Elis and Sariel arrived at the ghost village, looking on where to stay, Shinki didn't created residents yet so they were alone. Elis flew on top of the highest building in the village; looking for places until she spotted her place she would soon make her territory. "Later Sariel, I found my spot!"

"Huh...? Elis wai-..!" Sariel tried to call out in her soft voice, but Elis was already out of sight.

Elis arrived and looked at the sign. "The Ruins of Vina cool!" She flew about, scanning her new home, soon enough she found a small cave deep within the ruins. "Ah, this is perfect!" The tiny devil crawled in and curled up against the curved wall as she placed her wand on the other side of the cave. "Just my size." She'd lie on her side, closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Oh...that Elis, leaving me alone..." Poor Sariel, the most emotional out of the sisters, by herself in an empty village. She decided not to live there, so she searched for a place nobody would think of living at. The angel kept gracefully gliding her wings through the red sky. She came across a collapsed building, trying to look for the name of this place. Scanning around, she finally found it.

"The Fallen...Shrine. That does kind of suit me. I am a sort of a fallen angel. Alright, I will claim this Fallen Shrine as my area." Sariel floated past broken pillars and structures that were nothing but rubble, as she discovered a destroyed shrine, this place isn't called the Fallen Shrine for nothing. The door was peaked open a bit; she pushed it open, causing it to fall down. Sariel sighed as she just stood in the middle of the room and turned to face the open door. All she did was stand there, as if she was waiting for something, with her staff in hand, she just waited. Not going to sleep...

Mima and Byakuren were left alone in the Throne Room. Mima was at the window still, watching Elis and Sariel the whole time. Byakuren was reviewing the spells she had forgotten in her magical scroll.

"Byakuren dear, how long were you sealed for in Hokkai, you never said." Byakuren looked up from the sudden question, only to see the backside of Mima.

"Well, for one thousand years..." Mima turned around, a shockingly surprised.

"What..! That's impossible; Shinki didn't create this world until yesterday!" Byakuren didn't know what to say or how to explain it.

"You didn't know? Me and actually great friends, now that I'm starting to remember everything, she even taught me one of her spellcards, I forgot it though, I'll have to ask her again." Mima couldn't believe this; she was swirled with so much confusion in her head.

"I...don't believe you!" Byakuren closed her scroll and looked out the window Mima was at.

"Alright, I suppose I should tell you about..." Mima looked out the window with Byakuren.

"My past with Shinki..."


	3. Byakuren's Past

The two women were still looking out the window. Mima couldn't believe this not for one bit. Byakuren did seem innocent and trustworthy. How could she lie about something that would make Mima upset? Mima felt a bit of distrust towards Shinki now, her best friend that always told her everything. All this time she wanted to know Mima's past, but yet not once did Shinki ever say a word about her own past. The ghost wondered how her closest and most trusted friend could keep this hidden from her all this time. Mima decided to let the monk hear her side of the story before she wanted to make a scene.

"Alright, so tell me about this past of yours. I want to hear everything!"

The monk magician nodded and figured out where to start with a deep breath.

"Back when I was just a normal human, I lived in the Human Village along with my brother. Everything was so simple back then. I treated everything and anything equally. I didn't care what or who it was whether it would be a human, youkai, ghost, even a god. Me and my brother just lived an ordinary human life, like everyone else had been. All the people thought of me as a saint or something. They all acted like I was their everything, a goddess you could say. One day...

_~Byakuren's Past~_

_It was a bright sunny day at the Human Village. As usual, it was peaceful, but noisy with everyone walking around the streets doing whatever they do at an everyday life. In this village, there were two monks that were always going around helping the poor or whoever was in need of assistance. Now both monks really worked hard to help around the village, but the girl worked tirelessly to help. The two were siblings, the elder sister and younger brother, Byakuren and (name) Hijiri. Byakuren loved everyone in the village because they treated her as the sweetest thing, always giving her something in exchange for her helping them, but she always refused the offer and was just glad to be of service. She did this for a living as days, weeks, months and years went by. Any season, any day, no matter the weather. Rain or shine, freezing or in the burning heat, snowy or windy, Summer, Fall, Spring, Winter, Byakuren was there to help._

_As Byakuren came home from one cold winter day she noticed her brother wasn't feeling well. She felt his head, it was a bit warm, nothing serious. Byakuren thought it was just a little cold so she tucked her little brother in bed and put a wet cloth over his head as she went out to help more villagers. The snowy season passed as it was now the rainy season. Today was just cloudy, but it would pour soon. Byakuren decided to start early today as she went to check on her brother. He seemed like we was getting worse. Byakuren was a monk, she was no nurse, she didn't know anything about serious illnesses, just the cold and flu. He still had the color of his skin, he wasn't pale or white was a ghost, so she thought it was just a normal cold still. It has been three months, but he was still moving around, she just wouldn't lets him outside as much, only to get fresh air. The worried monk told her sick brother to wait it out a bit longer. Leaving her brother, she went into the world. _

_Byakuren decided to go out and help some youkai. Now remember that back then human and any other species never got along. She traveled to the Great Youkai Forest, where many youkai lived. The youkai there knew Byakuren was friendly as she has helped them also. They always greeted her and made her feel welcome as if this was a second home to her. The first youkai to always greet her was a mouse named Nazrin, who always waited by the entrance while looking for lost treasure. _

_"Byakuren-San!"_

_"Ah, hello, Nazrin."_

_"How you been?"_

_As the two chatted a girl crept up behind Byakuren, trying to be as silent as she could._

_"BOO!"_

_Byakuren turned around with a smile as she giggled. The girl groaned in disappointment as her purple umbrella laughed at her failure. Nazrin was more annoyed as she left to tell the rest of the forest that Byakuren arrived._

_"Ahh, shut up you!" The girl slammed her umbrella into a tree as it quickly silenced itself._

_"You're so silly, Kogasa-Chan."_

_"I can't surprise anyone.." _

_The Tatara, Kogasa Tatara, a girl who just lived her life to surprise people. She however, always failed. She couldn't even scare a child because her umbrella was always there with a silly face to make them laugh. Byakuren wondered when Kogasa would figure that out. With her failure, Kogasa left to try and surprise another person. As Byakuren walked deeper into the forest youkai greeted her along the way. A lot of youkai were going the same way because every time Byakuren came they had a party, welcoming her arrival. Some welcome. She reached the center of the forest to a big clear opening, where the party was. Byakuren was amazed that it was already set up and ready. It seemed like her arrival just motivated them so well. A goddess spinned up to the monk._

_"So glad you can come, Byakuren!"_

_"Of course, the only time you have a party is when I'm here. How could I not make it?"_

_"That is true, you are like a saint to them. Well, I have to get back to my spin dances."_

_"Alright, spin well Hina."_

_As the Curse Goddess, Hina went to do her performance Byakuren went to join the circle around the fire and sat on a log. This was her favorite spot because here, Captain Murasa told her sailor stories of how she sailed the seven seas, when she was alive. It seemed Byakuren joined around the end of the story. Murasa didn't notice that the monk joined the circle since she was so into her story._

_"So there I was...on the stormy sea, my crew was eaten by that fiend kraken! It put up a good fight until... I brought out my trusty Captain Murasa Ass Anchor!" Now the croud was clapping their hands with ooo's and aaaa's. "I grabbed his slippery tentacle and threw him in the air as I jumped up and stuck my anchor in his ass! That is how I defeated the great kraken!" The crowd jumped up with cheers and whistles as Murasa made her dramatic exit out of the circle waving her famous anchor around. Byakuren caught up to the ghost sailor._

_"Nice story, Captain Murasa." Byakuren said with a wink.  
><em>

_"Ahh! Byakuren! What's going on girl?"_

_"The usual. Helping anyone in need."_

_"You know, sometimes youkai make you sound like a superhero or something."_

_"I just do what I can to help is all, nothing more."_

_"Let's go watch Hina spin."_

_"Okay!"_

_The two were joined by the rest of the crew, Nazrin, Shou, Ichirin and Kogasa. _

_"Shou, Ichirin! Hello!" The two greeted back. Byakuren felt like there was someone missing, she wasn't seen that often by anyone. Despite being the weakest of the group, Byakuren was the leader since they chose her to be which made Nazrin a bit jealous of her. The six sat down to watch the goddess spin. "Spin, Hina, Spin!" Everyone kept shouting as Hina spinned faster and faster. Some wondered why Hina never got dizzy from spinning constantly. As Hina finished her her dance the next event started by the Oni, a drinking contest. Suwako was the announcer. _

_"On the right side, we have the second in running! She's a clingy stalker, a drunkard moocher Lolita! Suika Ibuki!" The crowd cheered along with Yukari. _

_"The left side, we have the challenger! She's the fastest in Gensokyo and a nosy reporter trying to get in everyone's business, Aya Shameimaru!" The only person that cheered was Byakuren as everyone expected. _

_"You are going down Oni!"_

_Suika yawned. "Please, you're not even worth the time."_

_"Both contestants will drink the heaviest sake made by Eirin Yagokoro! The rules are whoever drinks the most sake without falling to the floor wins and will face the champion! Begin!"_

_Yukari rang a random bell she pulled out of a gap. Suika used her gourd that was equal to around 30 bottles as she chugged it down like nothing. Aya quickly went through 30 bottles as she started to get hick-ups. The crow slowly drank down 30 more, Suika just chugged down her gourd like nothing. 30 more bottles for Aya, who was fighting so hard to drink them down, but she did it. Suika laughed after she chugged down her gourd again. This time there was only 10 bottles for the 100 mark. Aya, who was half way on her last one as she dropped it and went face down on the floor. Suika went to her unfinished bottle and drank it, holding it up in victory._

_"Suika is the winner! Now we have the champion! She's mean, she isn't green, and she never spills her sake, Yuugi Hoshiguma!" Everyone cheered for Yuugi more than Suika, the crowd went nuts. The bell rang as Suika had her gourd refilled and drank it down as Yuugi quickly went past the 30 bottles. Suika got a refill as Yuugi got more bottles. 90...100...110...120...200...bottles! Yuugi was still going at it, Suika was starting to get a little wobbly. 100 more bottles, the crowd kept cheering them on for reaching the 300 bottle mark, well for Yuugi that is. On the last bit of of sake that Suika had in her gourd, she fell backwards off her chair dazed. Yuugi stood in triumph for her victory, holding up her red sake dish. Suwako jumped like a frog as she announced the winner._

_"That seems to be the end of it! Yuugi Hoshiguma has kept her title as the best drinker champion, Kero!"_

_The party was now getting cleaned up since Byakuren had to be on her way to her sick brother, she rather stayed later than usual. The six girls went to the exit of the forest, Nazrin didn't bother saying good-bye as she went into the forest._

_"Well...I guess this is my leave, thank you for the party girls."_

_"Tch, I say ya stay here with us. We can leave this place and go sailing on my ghost ship!"_

_Byakuren giggled at the captain. "I wish I could, Murasa. You know I have a brother to take care of. The village, too."_

_"Next time you come I'll surprise you good!" Kogasa had a confident look on._

_"We'll see, Kogasa-Chan."_

_"Come back anytime. Say bye-bye, Unzan." The pink cloud waved at the monk._

_"Thank you, Ichirin and Unzan."_

_"Be safe, alright? If you are injured, run back here."_

_"I will, Shou, thank you." As Byakuren turned her back to them walking away as the rest stood together and waved at her someone came down and slammed into the ground a few yards in front of her. She quickly rushed to the smoked area as a girl with odd wings glomped her, but the monk managed to keep her balance and not fall back. _

_"Don't forget me!" The girl pouted._

_"Oh, Nue-Chan, you know I would never you." Byakuren said while laughing._

_"Nue wanted to say bye too before Hijiri left!" For some reason Nue usually talks in third person and calls Byakuren by her last name._

_"Alright, Nue, calm down. I'll come back soon, don't you worry."_

_"Yay! Nue can't wait! Um...can Nue ask a favor?"_

_Byakuren wondered what ever could it be. What could Nue want from her? "Um, yes, Nue?"_

_"From now on, Nue wants to watch over Hijiri while she walks home so she can be safe!"_

_"You know I'm not even suppose to be around anything that's not human. I can't endanger you, Nue."_

_"Hah! Hijiri makes Nue laugh! Nue isn't scared of puny, weak humans! They are no match for Nue!"_

_She did have a point. Besides the shrine maiden, humans were the weakest race in Gensokyo. "Alright, Nue, you can come." Byakuren smiled as she walked home. "Come on now." Nue went back in the air to hide in the night sky since she doesn't like to be seen often. _

_"Nue will watch from the sky!" Byakuren nodded as se disappeared from view of the other girls that went back into the forest. She hurried home to get to her sick brother. The village must be wondering where could Byakuren be. She finally reached the entrance as Nue flew back home. The moment Nue left, a woman appeared at the gate of the village. Byakuren couldn't tell if she was looking at her or the other way since it was so dark. She got closer to the gate as she saw the woman wearing a red robe._

_"Hello? Who are you?"_

_"I am Shinki, the Goddess of Makai, also it's creator."_

_"Makai? Goddess? Creator? I have never heard of such a place."_

_"That is because I recently just made it and I heard from someone a monk household here has magical books of summoning certain things. I want to add stuff to my world. Do you know where this monk could be?"_

_"I am the monk you seek, Byakuren Hijiri is the name. How may I be of service to you?"_

_"What luck I have, lets continue this conversation inside, shall we?_

_"Of course!" The two walked around the sleeping village. Some people were out, but most were asleep. They reached her house as they went inside. Byakuren told the goddess to check around while she went to check on her brother. A loud scream from the monk was heard as Shinki quickly rushed to the room she was in. There she stood, seeing Byakuren's head on her brother stomach crying her eyes out._

_"What's going on?_

_"My...brother is...dead." The monk rarely cried for anything, but this was her brother that was dead in front of her, right before her eyes. Shinki didn't know how to react since she just met the girl, but she knelt down and hugged her. They both took the dead boy to the church, where he was buried with the rest of the Hijiri family. Byakuren went straight to her room and crashed in her bed. Shinki went after her, sitting down on the side of the bed. She took out a small box and dropped it on the monks head. Byakuren picks up her head, sat up and opened the box as she picked up a magical scroll that had a seal on it. _

_"What is this...?" She sniffed, cleaning her face up._

_"It's a scroll full of magic with almost every element inside. Once you open it, you will gain many powers. It will make you a great magician!"_

_"Why are you giving me this...?"_

_"Well...think of it as a- look, just open it!" Shinki used a spell to make the seal disappear. Byakuren cautiously opened the scroll as many elements came out of the scroll dancing around in a circle in midair. They glowed as if they were happy to be released from the seal. One by one, they danced into Byakuren's chest which made her giggle a bit. _

_"How do I use magic? I mean, I have books that I read about."_

_"That is why I will teach you how to use and control magic. Sometimes, if you use a spell that is far beyond your level, it can get out of control and hurt anything around you. So never get in over your head! For now, you probably had a long and rough day, get some rest and I'll teach you tomorrow night."_

_The new magician nodded and she yawn, laying back down as she drifted into a deep sleep. Shinki went to read them books about summoning magic. The Sun was peaking over the horizon. Shinki stood away all night as she looked out the window. This was her que to go to sleep for the day. Closing her book, saving her spot, she slipped into bed with Byakuren and went to close her tired eyes. The monk rolled over and wrapped her arms around the goddess. Both of them opened their eyes, only Byakuren's were surprised. Shinki closed hers again._

_"Sorry, Byakuren. I'm too tired to have fun right now..." She said as she went off to sleep. Byakuren jumped off the bed."I-I didn't mean-.." After she heard the sleepy breaths of the goddess she stopped talking as she went to freshen up and continue the day. _

_About a week past and Shinki trained Byakuren how to use her magic. She still wasn't good, only learning the basics. Shinki and Byakuren became really close friends for the past week. Hanging out and spending time together. One morning as Byakuren walked around the village, the priest called her over who was standing at the church door. She ran over to him with her cheery greeting._

_"Hello!"_

_"Ah, Miss Byakuren. I am sorry for the loss of your brother. That is one less good pure soul of a monk that is gone from the world. Anyway, who was the stranger you came in with last week when you dropped your brother off? Is she an outsider? Who is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? Is she your friend?"_

_Byakuren didn't like questions getting thrown at her all at once. She tried to answer them as best she could. "Well...her name is Shinki, she is the-" Byakuren didn't even know if she was human or youkai. She was the goddess of Makai. It sounded like a place for bad things, something demonic. "She is a great friend of mine, she was just traveling and wanted to visit me for a while."_

_"I sensed...something evil about her, like she was a demon herself! You know if I ever found out if you ever helped a youkai I would banish you from the village, maybe even worse."_

_"I-I know! I only live to help humans! She isn't a demon or anything like that. That's crazy talk, trust me!"_

_"I will take your word for it... You may go." Byakuren hurried off to the gate. Another man came out from the shadows of the corner. All that covered his body was a black cloak. The priest turned around to him to give him orders._

_"Follow that girl and make sure you pay attention everything she does."_

_"Understood..." The shadow left to follow the girl._

_Byakuren decided to pass the time she would visit her youkai friends, who were already in view from where she was standing. She was at the gate, standing in the entrance while she seen her group waving to her by the tree's. They were walking towards the village. Paniced, she ran to them, stopping their way. Only two people came, who were Shou and Murasa._

_"What are you girls doing here!"_

_"This time we decided to visit you, Byakuren!" The ghost sailor grinned._

_"It was Murasa's idea..."_

_"You both know you aren't allowed here. If I'm seen with any youkai I can never come back here again!"_

_"Relax, we know that. That's why Ichirin, Kogasa, Nazrin and Nue couldn't come."_

_"Kogasa's umbrella would cause too much attention. People would probably question to Ichirin about Unzan. Nazrin and Nue are pretty obvious. They have certain features. Murasa and I are the only ones close to looking like humans."_

_"Shou, don't you think people will question why you have a giant spear in your hand or that there is a transparent ghost sailor carrying a huge anchor?"_

_"Relax, I can make myself look solid." Murasa said casually as she did so while Byakuren was about to pull her hair out._

_"Not in front in everyone out in the open!"_

_"Byakuren girl, you need to relax."_

_"Stop saying the word relax! I don't need to relax! I just don't want you both to get hurt.."_

_"Relaaax, will ya? I'm a ghost, nothing can hurt me physically."_

_A red and blue striped snake fell on Byakuren head as a voice was heard from it._

_"Nue wanted to come, too!" Byakuren was about to scream her head off as she took deep breaths._

_"Thank goodness, it's only you, Nue. I forgot you can shapeshift into anything..."_

_"Nue wants to see Hijiri's family!"_

_Byakuren looked down in sadness as the other got a worried look on their face. "I have no family anymore, Nue. My brother died when I got home..."_

_"Ah...damn. I kinda feel like it's our fault that we made you stay a bit longer."_

_"I am deeply sorry, Byakuren..."_

_"Nue wants to make Hijiri feel better." The snake rubbed it's cheek against the magician's, which made Byakuren laugh as she invited them inside her home. They all went to the living room and sat down. Nue slithered off Byakuren and changed back to human form. Again, Byakuren freaked out._

_"N-Nue! Change back! People might see you through the windows!"_

_"Aww, fiiiine." Nue whined as she was about to change back, but it was too late. A human saw her and screamed throughout the village that there was some weird monster with six wings inside Byakuren's house. There was already a knock at the door. Byakuren rushed to it, opening the door with a smile which quickly went away when she realized it was the priest._

_"Hello, sir!"_

_"I heard reports that some sort of six-winged monster was in your house?"_

_"W-Who in Gensokyo would make up that weird story?"_

_"If you don't mind, I'm looking around." He pushed Byakuren aside as he went to the living room. The worried monk rushed to the room he went it._

_"Who are these strangers?" He pointed with his staff._

_"These are more of my friends. Murasa a-and Shou. There is no monster with six wings in here!" The priest looked in the bedroom and saw the sleeping goddess in the bed._

_"Y-You remember Shinki, sir."_

_"Yes...I do. What's in the closet?" He pointed to the door behind the monk as she pressed her back against it, figuring that is where Nue is hiding. _

_"Nothing! It's empty!"_

_"Then why are you blocking it..?"_

_"I-I...uh." The priest poked with his staff at Byakuren to make her move. He opened the door only to find a red and blue striped black widow spider coming from the ceiling of the room as it crawled quickly out the closet. _

_"Yuck, a weirdly colored spider!" He tried to crush it with his staff, but it went too fast. Shou and Murasa were giggling silently as Byakuren was more worried about Nue, wondering why her friends were laughing that Nue had a chance of getting squished. He waited for the right moment until he jabbed his spear, catching only the tip of the right back leg of the spider, which fell to the floor on it's back, moving it's legs around trying to flip itself back over. The three other girls gasped as the priest opened his mouth getting ready for his victory stab._

_"Haaaaah!" Nue panicked as she shot deadly venom into the man's mouth. He dropped his staff instantly and fell to the floor dead. Nue changed back, laying on her back as she held one of her fingers that just hurt a bit, it wasn't bleeding or broken, just injured. Shou helped Nue up as Byakuren was now flipping out that Shinki woke up and came out into the room._

_"N-Nue, you killed the priest! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! This can't be happening! This isn't good!" The shady man went back to the church and told the priestess everything that happpened._

_"What is it?"_

_"The priest is dead! Get his son! Byakuren and her friends killed him, he needs drive them away! Gather the villagers!" The woman did as she was told and started going around the village, gathering the humans together. The son of the priest took over. It was now dark by the time all the humans got together. The priest's son spoke._

_"We are gathered here tonight to drive away Byakuren Hijiri and the residents inside her house! They killed my father, the most beloved man in this village. Get your torches and pitchforks! Weapons of all kinds! Kill the rest, but capture Byakuren Hijiri!" _

_The village went and surrounded the house of the monk. Throwing rocks and spears at the house, breaking the windows. Everyone but Murasa ducked for cover._

_"Nothing is working. We must burn them out!" A village took a burning torch and threw it inside the window where the group was, the people backed away a bit waiting for them to come out with traps ready._

_"We need to get out of here!" Byakuren screamed as she stood up. Shou, Nue and Shinki went around the fire to get to the door as Murasa went through it, Byakuren followed them. Shou went out first as she set off a trap that made a net sprang up and wrap around her, making her drop her spear as she humans dragged her away. Nue went out next as she got tackle by most of the guys, dropping her trident as they wrapped a chain around her. She tried to change into small things to slip through, but they chain was always locked around her. The snake that made her change form hid inside her dress. Murasa ran through everything, bashing away humans with her anchor which knocked out many of them out, they had nothing against her since everything they threw went through her until a beam of light hit her back as she dropped her anchor and fell to the floor. It was the shrine maiden, Misaki Hakurei. She wrapped seals around the ghost so she couldn't phase out. Shinki quickly grabbed Byakuren as she spread six red wings, flying away as Byakuren called for her friends._

_"Nue!" She struggled and finally broke free, but the shrine maiden made seals around her, too. _

_"Shou!" She did the same to the tiger youkai just in case she broke for the weak net._

_"Murasa!" The ghost just laid there knocked out from the pure beam of light from the talisman that the shrine maiden had._

_The sight of her friends being captured made her feel helpless. If only the rest of the group was here, they wouldn't be captured. Misaki shot more beams of light at the flying goddess, hitting her middle right wing, making her a bit unbalanced and slowed down her speed. More of her wings were getting hit as she slowly descended to the ground. The final beam hit Shinki right in her gut, making her crash down into the Forest of Magic. Shinki, using the last of her strength, made her wings cover Byakuren so she could take all the damage from the fall. Crashing into the ground, sliding through leaves, branches, rocks, and many other things, Shinki's wings gave out as they spread open. Byakuren flew out of her grasp and landed in soft bushes. She crawled over to the passed out goddess and saw how torn her clothes and wings were. Five humans came to the crashing sight with nets ready since their goal was only to restrain Byakuren not kill her. Her scroll was inside her dress, as long as she had that she could use magic. She now had to defend for herself. Two humans charged at her. Byakuren brought out some basic spell cards Shinki helped her made._

_"Thunder Sign: Lightning Strikes!" Two small weak bolts of lightning hit the humans that were charging at her. They bolts were weak, but not for a normal human. She had to take care of the other three humans now, who were just standing there._

_"U-Um... Dark Sign: Sinking Hole!" The ground beneath the humans was slowly sinking under their feet, the ground eventually opened as they fell through into eternal darkness. _

_"Come on, Byakuren..." The shrine maiden was now standing where the human were._

_"N-NO! I never did anything wrong!"_

_"I know the story. Nue has told me everything, but that does not change the fact you had to kill humans. For that, you are one of them, you even help the youkai. You are a danger to the village!"_

_Byakuren stood up getting ready to fight._

_"You are no match against me." Misaki used more binding seals to restrain Byakuren as the humans came with a tomb._

_"Miss Shrine Maiden...please...do me one last favor...before you seal me away."_

_She threw Byakuren in the tomb, before closing the lid. "What...?"_

_"Please let the others go... I beg of you." She started to gather tears in her eyes._

_Misaki sighed. "See for yourself." The captured monk sat up as saw the others walking away, back to where they came from. They were already too far for Byakuren to call them so she laid back down her her tomb as Misaki slammed the lid and sealed it. The humans went back home to repair the house as the shrine maiden went to the side of a cave by her home. She shoved the tomb into a world of pure darkness._

_"I just found this yesterday. I don't know who's world this is, but...rest in peace..." The monk was now blind in darkness, only to see the light of the cave that was now closing in on her as her voice echoed "No!"._

_"...Byakuren Hijiri..." Misaki walked away to return to her shrine. Shinki finally woke up, it was still night. She headed out of the forest and looked up at the moon._

_"Damn... I'm sorry I didn't wake up in time...Byakuren."_

_~Byakuren's Past Ends~_

"And that's my story."

"Hm... I admit that is a sad and touching story. Do you have any proof?"

Byakuren opened her scroll as a picture came out, showing it to Mima. In the picture, everyone at the party was all bunched up together. On the back it said "We love you, Byakuren". Mima tossed the picture back.

"Alright, you convinced me, I'm leaving now."

Shinki walked into the room after Yumeko finally fell asleep. "What's going on?" Mima shoved Shinki out of the way as she left was on her way out. The ghost was now at the entrance to Makai, getting ready to leave as the goddess appeared behind her.

"Mima! Where are you going?"

"Leaving.."

"Why?"

"I know about your past now, Byakuren told me everything."

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because I had to hear about your past from someone I just met, you always ask about my past. You never told me about yours. That makes me feels so untrusted that I can't know about your past. Like you were hiding it from me! Well, you have your own world now. Live with it."

Mima left through the opening of the cave as it closed behind her. Shinki fell to her knees as the words came out of her mouth too late.

"But... I love you..."

****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_****_** Author's Note: Sorry for the really long delay, you know how summer is. I got dragged to go on vacation anyway which made me finish this and the 4th chapter is almost done. I know this was more about Byakuren, her story made some of my friends cry, when Byakuren's friends got captured. Lol. What about the ending? Shinki finally revealed her true feelings. I'm thinking of pairings right now. I'm wondering if I should put Shinki with Yumeko or Mima. Byakuren will be making her exit, I don't know how though. I'm now just thinking of going through each game now. Hope you liked this sad story about Byakuren. It's hard trying not to rush all the characters in at one time, I really want to get Mystic Squares girls in, I hope to get the 4th chapter done by tomorrow or before I leave Sunday. Review :D!  
><strong>


	4. True Feelings Revealed

**A/N: This is mostly a romance chapter...sorta, mostly just some blushes and hallucinating, thinking that they said something else when they didn't. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it is a bit short.**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed now, Mima still hasn't come back even once to at least visit her best friend. Shinki knew that she wasn't considered as her friend anymore. She spent the days crying and sleeping, her children didn't even know what was wrong with her. They couldn't explain how helpless they were, they couldn't get even crack a smile out of their mother's face. Ever since Shinki's great depression, Yumeko came up with a plan that she finally wanted to test out, this little experiment required her sister, Sariel. The trio creations were standing outside the door of Shinki's bedroom.<p>

"Wait Elis, why don't you um..." Yumeko was trying to think of an excuse so that the loud devil wouldn't ruin their plan. Luckily, Sariel saved her and continued the lie.

"...Stand guard?" The maid could now make up a story now to make the lie believable.

"Yes, just incase somebody comes, we would want nobody interrupting the mission."

"You got it, sisters!" The naive devil bought the lie and stood at her post while the two more quiet girls crept inside the room, seeing the goddess sadly sleeping before them. Yumeko went to stand by the right side of the bed, Sariel was floating above Shinki, carefully moving her wings slowly and gracefully, the angel slowly stradled onto her mother as she slowly took a good look at her body from her angle causing a small hue of pink to creep up onto her cheeks. Over time, Sariel developed skin so it was easier to tell what emotion she was feeling. Yumeko has never seen her sister like this before, she snapped her fingers to get the blushing angel back into the mission. Sariel nodded and placed her hand onto Shinki's chest, slowly putting her hand inside to reach her soul. Another ability the angel has developed is that she can now see and tap into souls of anyone to see what is wrong with them if they are ever troubled. After a few moments, Sariel finally found out the reason why as she quickly pulled out her hand, which actually causes a disturbance to the whole body as she darted to the door and phased out of it. The quick reaction alarmed Shinki's soul and woke her up, only to see nothing around her so she went back to sleep. Yumeko was laying down under the bed until she finally snuck out of the room. Sariel was sobbing quietly until Elis hugged her tightly. The angel has improved and learned a lot in the past two months. Emotions, feelings and abilites, she recently can feel physical actions. Elis just really bothered to learn how to make herself stronger rather than focus on her family first. Yumeko, well you know how that is, Shinki comes first always in her book. The maid knelt down in front of the sobbing angel with a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"What did you see? What's wrong?"

"S-Shinki-Sama...has warm feelings for Mima-San."

"Wha? I don't get iiit!" Elis wined crossing her arms, the devil didn't understand 'warm' feelings, Yumeko had to translate for young Elis.

"What Sariel means is um.. Maybe it would be better until you find out for yourself, then you will understand what warm feelings are."

"Whatever, you'll just say what you always say. 'I'm too young, wait until I'm older.' I get it already." Elis flew away in frustration off to the ruins.

"Alright, so she has warm feelings for Mima, why are you crying then?" At that moment Sariel backed into the wall and went to follow Elis. That left Yumeko wondering as she went into Shinki's room. Sariel arrived at the Ruins of Vina, where Elis made her home. Nobody else came by there because everyone was scared of the wild devil, she preferred to be most of a loner type anyway. Sariel had visits from mostly fairies, some ghosts, she enjoyed company, some just came by to insult her by calling her Death. They knew the sweet angel didn't like taking souls of the ones that fallen, she was just doing her job, she is the thing she hates, talk about irony. Elis was in her small crawlspace she made her bed, she came out and sat in front of her room, Sariel floated up to her sister and laid down in front of her on her stomach.

"Hiya, Sariel! Watcha doing here?"

"Oooh, I just wanted to be with my little sister ~."

"Really..?"

"Of course, I promised I would visit you every single day, I also I wanted to tell answer your warm feelings question."

"Really! Oh, cool! Tellme tellme tellme!"

"Well, you know what love is right?"

"Totally! It's like the way we love Shinki cause she's our mom!"

"Well...um, sort of, Elis. Except that it can't be Shinki, it has to be someone you have special feelings for, that you want to share with them."

"Hm..so it can't be Shinki, somebody else. How do I know when I find this person?"

"Sometimes...they are right in front of you, the people you see everyday, you'll find her." Sariel knelt in front of Elis, putting her hand on the devil's shoulder. The angel gracefully smiled as she kissed her younger sister's star cheek, what Elis saw and heard was totally different. In the devil's view, she saw a big heart behind her older sister, her eyes were half closed as she gave off a sexy smirk, long fluttering eyelashes with her small, soft, succulent, blue, glossy lips with her tongue sliding over them. Sparkles, hearts, and star were everywhere around Sariel as she thought she heard this sentence.

"Mmm, Elis, do you wanna go to a private bedroom in Pandæmonium and have some fun? ~" The dreaming devil's cheeks were pink mixing the color with the yellow star on her cheek.

"Elis...Elis. ~" The angel's voice kept getting a bit louder and firm as Elis thought it just got sexier and quieter.

"Elis...Elis..!~" Finally, Sariel literally gave her starstruck sister the cold shoulder as Elis snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright, Elis? You were gazing at me kind of funny, is everything alright?"

"W-What did you say?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Before that, something about a bedroom or fun?"

"If you meant the kitchen so I can bake you some cookies, then...yes?"

"O-Oh! Yeah! I'm hungry, let's go!" Sariel and Elis stood up brushing the dirt off them.

"Um, Sariel.."

"Yes?"

"Can you give me a piggyback ride...?" The bashful devil looked away and kicked some dirt around, holding her hands behind her back. Sariel smile and turned her back to her.

"Alright, come on."

"Yay!" Elis jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sariel's neck as she told her older sister to go slow so she could enjoy this fantasy world she was in. The small devil didn't even know what happened, something just clicked in her heart and she saw this wonderful girl of her dreams that was her sister, Sariel. They arrived in the kitchen as the angel put her daydreaming sister in a chair while she went to bake some chocolate chip cookies. While Sariel was preparing the cookies, Elis was watching her sister dance and sway around the kitchen fetching the ingredients to mix them in the bowl. The curious devil was thinking about the previous conversation, about finding your loved one which made her ask a question.

"Hey, um, Sariel!"

Sariel continued dancing and twirling around the kitchen while answering her younger sister. "Yes, Elis?"

"About the love thing, did you ever find your loved one yet?" Sariel paused of what she was doing for a moment and looked at Elis, then went back to working on the cookies at a slower pace.

"Actually, I did a few weeks ago, I think I know the person I love, but I highly doubt she will accept me, it would be kind of awkward so I decided to just keep it inside."

"That doesn't sound healthy or something, I think you should tell her, I bet she'll say yes." In the devil's little world, she thought Sariel meant her, but obviously the angel didn't know Elis's feelings towards her, Sariel put the cookies in the oven to bake.

"Elis, sweetheart, I know it won't happen."

"You won't know until you try!"

"You have a point, but I know it won't work out." She takes the cookies out of the oven, stacking them neatly on a red plate and sets it in front of Elis, who starts scarfing down the cookies one by one as Sariel watches her sitting in a chair, smiling brightly.

"Now chew your food, Elis, you will choke yourself!" Sariel said with a worried voice. Then, Yumeko came into the kitchen with something odd behind her in the doorway, the maid stepped aside to introduce the new character thing behind her, all it was was five eyes floating around at first. Elis rolled her eyes then gave a mean look to Yumeko, who ignored it, for intruding on her time with Sariel.

"Who's the freak!"

"Elis, sweety, don't be rude, eat your cookies."

"This freak happens to be our new sister, Yuugen Magan."

"It's just five eyes!"

"Elis, hush and eat." The devil from now on would only obey the sister she loved and quietly ate her cookies.

"For now." Yumeko looked over to the eyes and nodded. The eyes started making an outline of a female, then started filling in the detailed with the face, clothes, the girl has a simple gold blouse with black eyes on it with golden, straight hair that stopped down her mid-back and golden, twinkly eyes. She had a skinny, hourglass frame, about the same height as Yumeko, shorter than Sariel, to finish it off, she had gold leggings with gold heels and a gold glow around her. The other sisters thought gold was obviously her favorite color.

"Yuugen Magan? That's a weird name, it's way too long to say, can't we call her, Golden Girl?"

"Elis...behave." Sariel flicked the rude devil's head as a warning.

"How about Goldy Locks or Trophy?"

"Trophy...?" Yumeko didn't approve of her younger sister's insults.

"Yeah, cause she is gold and has like an hourglass frame thingy."

"No! No calling her names, be respectful." The maid snapped trying to get Elis to be polite when the new sister finally spoke.

"Look you brat, if it's that much trouble call me Yuu." Elis would of just flew across the table and tear the shreds out of her, but she was too busy enjoying her cookies and the feeling of Sariel around her as Yuu walked out of the room with Yumeko. The devil finally finished her cookies the angel washed the plate and put it away. They didn't know what else to do so the two decided to just spend the day together at Sariel's place. Yumeko and Yuu were walking down a hall having their own conversation.

"Welcome to Makai, Yuu, and to the family, if you need anything just call me."

"Alright, I'm going to go apologize to Elis, I shouldn't have called her a brat."

"If you wish, then you may." The innocent girl hovered away and searched everywhere for the devil, she didn't' find them in any of the towns or fields so she had to check the outskirts of town, the distant, lonely, abandoned locations, like the Ruins of Vina or the Fallen Shrine. Yuu decended onto the checkered platform and walked up to the shrine until she seen her sisters sitting in the middle of the broken down building, just talking and looking at the sky. The sky gazing sisters saw their new sister as Sariel sat up and waved, Elis stood up and gave a "hmph".

"Hello, my dear sisters, Elis and Sariel, may I join you at staring at the sky?"

"Of course you-"

"Nope, go away, Trophy."

"Elis, please, don't call her names, be nice.." Yuu glared at Elis, but smiled innocently.

"Elis, can I talk to you alone on another landmass?"

"Whatever, make it snappy." The two flew over to a dark land, where nobody ever goes because Shinki forbade it for some reason.

"Ya know we're not suppose to be here, new girl."

"I know that, now you shut up and listen, little brat." The next moment Elis was down on the floor on her back due to a kick in the face by Yuu, who crushed her heel into the devil's stomach, Yuu's eyes started to turn black as the glow around her and eyes following her turned red.

"You listen and you listen good! You better treat me as part of the family or I swear I'll beat you to the ground every single fucking day of your life, got it bitch!"

Elis was somehow frighten by this aggresive side of Yuu, she didn't know what to do, she kept trying to get her sister's foot out of her small stomach, but she was too weak, trying to get as much air in her system as she could, all she could do was nod and agree to make it all stop.

"Heh, good sister, now scram you little runt." She kicked Elis to the edge of the platform as the beaten devil flew away quickly back to Sariel, only to hear the evil, echoing laughs of her new sister. She arrived back to teh Fallen Shrine with beating marks, cuts, and some blood dripping from the slits of the torn parts of her clothes.

"Elis! What happend to you!

"...Sa...riel..." Elis fell face down onto the ground, Sariel immediatly jumped up and picked up Elis, flying at full speed to Pandaemonium. The angel rushed her injured sister into the lobby, seeing Yumeko tidying up the building.

"Yumeko! Please, help Elis!"

The maid stopped what she was doing and calmly walked over to her sisters. "What is it...?"

"Can't you see! Elis is hurt! Yuu-Chan wanted to have a talk with her and she came back like this! Please, help her!" Sariel fell to her knees, completely in tears, this is the first time she ever saw Elis injured so it was a new experience for her, Yumeko took the devil from her breaking down sister as she carried Elis to Shinki's room, laying her next to her mother. The maid got some damp cloths from the bathroom as she set them over the torn bloody slits on Elis.

"Mistress Shinki... Wake up." The goddess rolled over to to the maid and the cut up devil before her as she sat up quickly, snapping out of her depression.

"Elis, are you alright? Yumeko, what happened!" Yumeko calmly explained what Sariel has told her.

"I thought it would be best to bring Young Elis to you, a mother is the best cure for her daughter when injured..."

"Well, thank you, it seems you're the only one I can count on around here since you are the most responsible, go back to what you were doing."

"Yes, Mistress Shinki." The maid bowed as she politely left the room to do more cleaning. Shinki kisses the devil's forehead as she cuddled with her daughter, giving her warmth as the two slept for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this felt kind of rushed and short, I had littled time to finish this, i promise to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, I made Yuugen Magan one of them innocent girls, but always mean to one person when no one is around and that would be Elis, I really feel bad for Sariel. Next chapter might be more about Byakuren trying to get Mima back, she might even go home. I'm still wondering how to bring Konngara and Kikuri in, I got Shingyoku planned out. Oh, and one more thing, I was wondering if I should use dialouge now since you know who's talking, my friends really get confused. Ex: Sariel: "Help Elis!" Well, review and tell me if you like or what I could improve on or who you want to see next chapter, later. I'll try to get 2 chapters done next week. :D**


	5. Mima

**A/N:**** Hello all! 5th Chapter! Some warnings!**

**1.** **Yes, I made a small little sex scene that two certain people have**** so don't freak out..**

**2. Some parodies with be in here, too, so keep an eye out, they should be so obvious, I'll tell them all at the end if you missed any.**

**3. Enjoy the story!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Makai~<em>

YuugenMagan made her home where she beat Elis, the dark landmass called 'The Void'. She put a sphere of darkness around it, made as a barrier, whoever entered inside would be blind unless she allowed them inside. Sariel decided to get to the bottom of things and visit her new sister. She really wanted to know what happened to her dear sister Elis, nothing has scared the emotional angel more than seeing her devil sister beat up like that, then fainting right before her eyes. Sariel landed on her bare feet just outside the darkness, she didn't feel the ground, her dress was now shorter, it no longer covered her whole legs, just stopped at her mid-thigh.

"Yuu-Chan! Are you home?"

Of course, the gold girl heard her, she walked out of the darkness to see her sister, giving a bright, golden smile. "Hello, Sariel, did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask what happened to Elis, you both went to talk the other day and she came back all beaten up, what happened to her?"

"Funny story actually, we went to sit on some high tree branched to talk, after we were done she was fooling around jumping from branch to branch. I told her she was going to fall, she didn't listen of course and landed hard on one of the branched, causing it to break as she fell down, hitting more branches along the way."

"That does sound like Elis...she can be so reckless as times."

"Yes, maybe you can teach her how to listen to others and behave..." Yuu's innocent face went into an evil grin. "or I will..." With that, Yuu slipped back into the darkness, leaving Sariel in wonder of what she meant.

_~Gensokyo~_

Meanwhile in Gensokyo, Byakuren goal she made herself was to get Mima back. She was passing by the Hakurei Shrine watching the current shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, lazy around doing nothing, just sitting there drinking tea with an old turtle who seemed to be talking to her. She went down the trail into the Forest of Magic trying to look for Mima's house, it seemed like an endless maze, the place was dark even during the daytime since the thick tree's covered everything leaving some sun patches breaking on the ground. The air and poisonous mushrooms would make a normal human feel sick and die, it didn't effect magicians, thankfully Byakuren was one thanks to Shinki. She finally spotted an old, broken down house behind some tall bushes and vines in the way back of the forest, the darkest part, it seemed like Mima wanted to hide the house. Walking up to the door, the monk talked on it, Mima opened the door, with an unsuspecting surprise look to see Byakuren at her door.

"Hi, Mima!"

"Um, hello, Byakuren. What brings you here of all of a sudden after two months?"

"Shinki is lost without you, she's been crying everyday ever since you left, she needs you...badly."

"I don't give a damn what the goddess wants, she got her world and you"

"What does that mean? "And me?"

"I-I mean, go home!" Mima slammed the door, hiding under her sheets, Byakuren knocked on the door again, this time getting a small witch with red hair and a purple outfit, Byakuren's eyes were in shock.

"Oh my goddess! Mima has been turned into a child!" She went down and hugged the small girl tightly.

"Get off you weirdo, I ain't Mima-Sama!"

"Mima-Sama?" Byakuren stood up and looked at the girl again.

"I'm Marisa Kirisame, da ze!" The witch gave the most adorable smile Byakuren has ever seen.

"O-Oh, excuse me then." The monk went around the witch to go inside, getting a tissue to wipe her nosebleed, the witch went back into Mima's room and laid on top of her. Byakuren looked around at the nice house, it was clean on the inside, broken down on the outside. She went around looking at some pictures of when Mima was alive, she seemed to be standing next to a shrine maiden that Byakuren knew, then again, all of them look the same with the clothes and hair. They seemed like really close friends, in every picture they were either laughing, giggling, joking around, smiling, hugging, sipping tea, anything that made them happy because they were together. She saw a dry blood-stained knife on the table and picked it up, examining it, seeing some words covered on the blade, but she made it out which made her eyes wide, dropping the knife as she had her back against the door. Mima heard the knife drop, quicking getting Marisa off and rushing into the room, looking at the knife and then at the surprised Byakuren.

"It can't be...!"

"So now you know..." Mima picked up the dagger that had a name engraved on it, a certain name that has made by her, it was a present for her friend, the friend that killed her.

"S-She was your-..." Byakuren slid down and held her knees.

"Yeah, I died by the present of my fucking only and close friend...Misaki Hakurei..." Mima helped Byakuren up as they sat on the couch.

"I guess it's time I should reveal my past with her, you told me yours..."

"Wait, Shinki deserves to hear this, Misaki hurt her too while she as trying to save me!"

"I guess I went a bit overboard not talking to her for two months. Marisa!"

The little child came out of the room. "Yes, Mima-Sama?"

"Let's go, we're going to Makai!" The magician trio went out the door as they saw a big ghost ship hovering over the forest, four girls floated down in front of the three magic users, Byakuren couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nazrin!" The mouse shrugged.

"Ichirin!" Her and Unzan waved at their old friend.

"Shou!" The tiger youkai nodded and smiled.

"Murasa!" The ghost captain grinned, putting her anchor over her shoulder.

Another girl came behind the monk slowly. "BOO!" Byakuren turned around giggling and hugged the Tatara, who ended up sobbing due to another failure. "Kogasa-Chan!"

The last girl came down and glomped on Byakuren, kissing her face all over. "Hijiri-Sama!"

"Nue-Chan!"

"Mima-Sama, who are these people?"

"Hell if I know, but I know a fellow ghost when I see one. Ahoy, Murasa!"

"Ahh, if it isn't Mima! Ahoy there! Anyway, let's go Byakuren, we're taking you home to the temple."

"I can't go yet, I have to bring Mima back to Shinki, why don't you all come, too? It has been a while."

"Nue wanted to see Shinki again!"

"But...oh fine." The sailor groaned. "But, we're taking the ship!" Everyone climbed aboard as Murasa rode the ship next to the cave, Reimu looked up at the thing that was blocking the Sun.

"Hey, what the hell is this! A ship, huh.." Sigh. "Why can't youkai just behave and stop disrupting my peace time, I guess I gotta handle it now.."

The ship descended by the cave as everyone got off board, Murasa made the ship invisible as they all went into the portal, closing after the last girl went inside, they all stood at the gate as they headed for the tall fortress. Yumeko was at Shinki's side as she looked out the window, not even with a surprised expression on her face.

"Mistress Shinki..."

"Yes, Yumeko?" The goddess was still cuddling her devil daughter, she was healed, but she needed she share her warm feelings with someone and Elis seemed the only one appropriate to do so with.

"It seems we have friends and intruders..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems Byakuren and Mima have returned, but there are seven others we have not seen before..."

"Mima?" She quickly jumped out of bed, waking the sleepy devil. Shinki quickly rushed to the lobby with Yumeko walking after her.

"Heeey, what's the big idea waking me up!" Elis followed behind, the visitors arrived in the lobby seeing the Shinki and her two creations behind her, the goddess stepped forward as Yumeko has swords in both hands which caused Murasa, Shou, Nue and Marisa to go into a battle stance.

"Yumeko! Heel down for our guests, that's no way to treat them, make some tea!" The maid summoned her swords away as she went to the kitchen, the four girls went back to their normal stance, Mima and Byakuren stepped forward, Shinki went after them and hugged them both.

"Byakuren...thank you...Mima, I missed you so much..." She let go of them, seeing some other familiar faces who were Nue, Murasa, Marisa and Shou.

"Marisa, come here and give aunt Shinki a hug." Marisa looked at Mima waiting for some sort of approval sign, the ghost shook her head as the small witch walked up to her aunt and hugged her, Shinki picked her up and kissed her all over and put her down.

"Um, Shinki, Mima was going to tell you about her past." Byakuren whispered in Shinki's ear. "Maybe we should go somewhere private." Shinki nodded as she gave orders.

"Elis, go play with our quests, show them around Makai and your sisters." Mima followed the lead.

"Yes, make some new friends, Marisa." Byakuren was a bit late, but caught on.

"Oh, yes, my team, what they said, walk around Makai." The group nodded, leaving the three old friends alone as they went to Shinki's room, Yumeko came into the room with a big tray of cups with tea in them, looking around seeing no one in the room.

"Hello..? The tea is...rea...dy." A bit disappointed and feeling like she failed as a maid, Yumeko slowly dragged herself into the kictchen to put everything away. In Shinki's room, the three sat on the bed talking and catching up on each.

"Well, I made a new creation, something went wrong though, she's a bit...different, I also think I messed up her age, she is actually older than Elis even though she was born recently, I haven't told Elis yet, but I'm sure YuuganMagan will eventually."

"Marisa is learning so fast and well, she's been training alone recently so I have a lot of free time."

"..." Byakuren didn't really have nothing to say. "Hey, let's hear that past of yours, Mima!"

"Alright, well, it started on a cold, winter day..."

_~Mima's Past~_

_On a winter day, there were two women sitting on the porch of the Hakurei Shrine, watching the snow fall. It was December 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve. The two snow watching girls were drinking hot chocolate instead of their daily tea, smiling and talking. One woman had green eyes and long, green hair, she was wearing bundled up in blue, magician clothes, wearing a huge witch hat with a star on the point of the hat. The other woman had medium length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing shrine maiden clothes that weren't very protective against the cold, but she didn't mind at all. They were just enjoying their time together watching the snow and drinking hot chocolate, all they needed was each other, the shrine maiden befriended the lonely witch because she had no friends, the people of the Human Village feared her because of her power she possessed, she never asked for it, she was born with it, that wasn't her fault. They were just talking about what they were going to do for the holidays and their plans, what gifts they wanted, all that stuff._

_"Don't worry, Mima, I'm sure you will make lots of friends, all you have to do it be nice to the humans and earn their trust."_

_"You don't think I tried, Misaki? I try to do good things for once and I'm hated for it, that hurts me.."_

_"When worst comes to worst, everything always works out in the end, trust me on this."_

_Mima put her left elbow on her leg, cupping her cheek leaning on her hand, she looked at her right hand and made it into a fist, only sticking out her index finger as a swirl of darkness spinned around the finger which made her sigh deeply._

_"Whatever... I should get going, I'll bring you one present tomorrow, bye..." The witch got up and headed into the forest, Misaki was waving at her as she left out of her sight._

_"Don't worry, even if the world is against you..." She looked at the snow falling again and sipped her chocolate. "You can always run to me..."_

_Mima reached her home in the way back of the Forest of Magic, her house looked good as new back then, she went inside and decided to sleep the day away so tomorrow could come faster. She woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a scream outside, she didn't mind it, probably some youkai eating a human so the sleepy witch went into dreamland again. Morning came, well it was actually noon, Mima realized she slept late as she heard a knock at her door, it was actually the first time she heard that sound._

_"Who the hell would be knocking at my door..?" The wondering witch opened it to see an angry mob of humans standing at her door._

_"What the hell are you all doing at my house?"_

_"You bitch, how could you kill an innocent little girl!"_

_"Yeah, the hell kind of sick, twisted witch are you?"_

_"Yeah! Why don't you just go die already!"_

_So many villagers were making a great amount of insults and rude comments to Mima as she pushes through the crowd to see an actual dead girl before her, she knew this child because the kids from the Human Village sneak here so they can see Mima show off at her magic. A man walked up to Mima and looked down at her, he had a lance in his hand._

_"You disgusting creature, excuse to be called a human, bring my daughter back you bitch!" He thrusted his lance at Mima, who quickly jumped back and ran to her door._

_"I swear, I didn't kill anyone! I didn't, I was sleeping all day!" The man rose his lance proudly and pointed it at Mima._

_"Don't lie, you are a witch!"_

_"Just because I'm a witch makes me the bad guy?"_

_"Enough useless talk, kill her!" Mima quickly put her hands on the ground and summoned a huge wall of darkness that no one could get past, she stood behind it, giving a winning smirk._

_"Take that you idiots!" The humans started to walk away in defeat, but the man with the lance still stood there and said something before walking away._

_"In the name of the Kirisame Family, I will have you slain..." After he left and it was clear for a few hours, Mima went to the Hakurei Shrine as she saw Misaki at the porch smiling. Misaki's smile went away as soon as she saw Mima's face, full of sadness. _

_"Are you alright, Mima? You look down."_

_"The humans tried to kill me just now.."_

_"What did you do this time?"_

_"I didn't do anything! They said I killed a little girl when I slept all day!" Misaki's voice got serious, also her expression._

_"Did you kill that girl...?_

_"I didn't damn it! You know I don't kill people! How could you even say that! Whatever, here's your present, stay safe..." Mima threw the box onto Misaki's lap as she ran back into the forest. The shrine maiden opened the box to find a knife and saw her name graved into it which made her smile, but at the same time made her suspect Mima was lying after all. On the way home, Mima heard rustling in the bushes, she knew which direction it was coming, she wasn't stupid. She decided to keepe walking until they got closer, more movement and Mima was finally pissed off._

_"Alright, I had enough, I know you are there, if you don't come out I'll fucking blast you with all the power I have!" That threat made the moving stop instantly._

_"I'm going to count to five! 1...2...3...4...!"_

_"Alright, we're coming out!" Three of the strongest men from the village came out with weapons._

_"Leave me the fuck alone damn it!" The men charged at her as she summoned her staff and swung it, sending a wave of darkness at them, sending thee men back, she quickly ran to her house and went behind her wall. She was getting sick and tired of getting accused of something she never did, the witch decided to sleep the day away, regretting that she didn't spend time with Misaki, she promised herself that she would all day tomorrow. The next day, it was now Christmas, Mima woke up and went to get her present, going outside the wall she no humans today, she went rushing to the shrine just in case._

_"Heh, the finally must of gave up." She saw Misaki at the porch, waiting for her friend._

_"Hello, Mima! I'm glad you made it."_

_"Of course I would make it."_

_"Why didn't you come yesterday?"_

_"I was hiding from the humans..."_

_"Mima..."_

_"Why can't you tell them to fuck off!"_

_"I can't do that, they need to learn from their own mistake, I am not going to baby them."_

_"I'm your best friend and you won't even try to help me?" Misaki stopped for a bit, but she shook her head no._

_"If I die, it's your fault for not stopping them."_

_"Why don't you try to solve your own problems?"_

_"I would just blast them and send them into eternal darkness, but I know you wouldn't like that so I'm holding back for now..."_

_"And I appreciate for you not doing that, violence is not the way to solve problems, now sit down and have some chocolate." Mima sat down, but didn't have anything, she just gave her present to Misaki._

_"I wonder what it could be this time, I hope not another lethal weapon..."_

_"Oh, shut up and open it, silly." Mima decided to stop acting down and giggled so she wouldn't ruin the only friendship she had. Misaki opened the present and smiled._

_"Mima...come here..." She opened her arms wide as her friend hugged her tightly. "I really appreciate you for doing this... I don't know how to..-"_

_"It's nothing really, I wanted to...do it for you." Misaki dumped the box that had all of Mima's money into the donation box._

_"It's not like a really need money anyway, I'm sorry it's not that much."_

_"Don't be silly, you are the first person to give me a donation." Misaki leaned over and kisses Mima's cheek. _

_"Merry Christmas, Misaki."_

_"Merry Christmas...Mima..."_

_Mima stood over for the night as they slept together on the futon. Days past and it was now an hour until the new year, there was a New Years Eve Festival at the Hakurei Shrine, everyone was invited, drinking all the sake they could, the snow was almost gone, it mostly turned into ice and stood in the corners and cracks of buildings. _

_"I'm glad to see everyone made it!" Misaki raised her bottle, everyone mimicked her._

_"I would never miss an event, I could always get a couple scoops here and there." Aya had her journal and pen ready._

_"Well look who came!" Misaki looked at the group who came down from the ghost ship, Byakuren's crew._

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Are you here to crash the party? I wouldn't want you to join your leader."_

_"Nue misses Hijiri..." _

_"Well, I'm gonna try to find some treasure." Nazrin scattered off, the rest of the crew broke up to do their own thing."_

_"Yuyuko-Sama, don't you ever stop eating..?"_

_"Calm down, Youmu, it's free food and it's not mine, I have to eat as much as I can. Go enjoy yourself, go on, I'll eat what I can!"_

_"Alright..." Youmu went off as Misaki went into the shrine to check on her friend._

_"Mima, why are you still in bed? Go meet people."_

_"I don't want to, go enjoy your party.."_

_"Come on..Mima"_

_"No!" Se pulled the covers over her._

_"Please, for me, Mima."_

_"I said no, go have fun." Misaki sadly frowned as she went outside._

_"Everything alright, Misaki?" Aya sat above the roof, watching over everyone so she can write down everything she see's_

_"Just a friend that won't come out and have fun."_

_"But, we all know each other here, I see everyone, is it someone new?"_

_"Yes, nobody has seen her yet, she hides herself from the world."_

_"She sounds boring and dull."_

_"Don't say that..."_

_"Yo, Aya, Suika is talking how bad of a drinker you are!" Yuugi called out._

_"AYAYAYAYA? It's on now!" Aya speeds to the drinking circle of girls and goes to take Suika on._

_"My, my, sorry we're late." Misaki looked over to see the group standing before her. _

_"Ah... Eirin, Kaguya, and the Watasuki Sisters, Yorihime and Torihime. Mokou and Keine were behind them, but went away from Kaguya's group."_

_"Us, too..." _

_"And the Komeiji Sisters, Satori and Koishi."_

_"Hiiiya!" Koishi cheered and smiled. Kaguya's group scattered as Koishi went to fool around._

_"Hm...who is Mima?"_

_"Stop reading my mind.." _

_Yukari came out of a gap with a clock and shouted as everyone looked. "20 seconds!" Everyone gathered around and counted together. _

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...1! Happy New Year!" The party was over and Mima went home without saying bye to Misaki. _

_Months passed and it was now Valentine's Day, the day that Mima hated the most. She never bothered even getting up from her bed, but today there was a knock at the door which actually scared her, wondering how someone got past her wall of darkness that she never ever took down. She weent to her door cautiously and opened it, relieved that it was only Misaki. _

_"Miskai! This is the first time you ever came over here.."_

_"I know, I just wanted to change things up a bit." She walked inside as Mima closed the door._

_"You actually have a nice place here. Mima, what are those on the wall?" Misaki pointed to some pictures._

_"Pictures of every moment we spent together.." _

_"E-Every moment?" Misaki blushes a bit._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Do I really mean that much to you...?"_

_"You are my only friend so I guess I have to make this special."_

_"Oh, Mima..." Misaki went to the bed and sat down._

_"I could take them down if you hate them.."_

_"Come here...sit on my lap."_

_"Uh...ok?" Mima did what she was told and sat down in her friends lap, she suddenly felt arms around her waist._

_"Misaki..?"_

_"Sh, sh, shhh...don't say a word." Misaki pushed Mima onto the bed and laid on top of her, their breasts pushing against each other._

_"Misaki, what are you doing..!"_

_"I love you, Mima, you always think of me, you have pictures of our days together, you donated to me on Christmas, all of this has made me want you!"_

_"Misaki...I..." The pinned witch was interrupted with a kiss from her admirer, she started feeling up on Mima's juicy, thick thighs._

_"S-Stop...Misaki, don't do this..I'm not ready!"_

_"Oh?" Misaki reached down and rubbed between Mima's legs, bringing her hand to Mima's mouth. "That's not what your vagina says, you're already soaked down there, here, taste your own juices." She stuck her fingers inside Mima's mouth as she went down to have some for herself, going under Mima's dress, Misaki squirms between her legs, pulling down the witch's panties, putting her mouth at her special place and starts licking. Mima moans out, never having this feeling before, she felt so heated up, clenching her teeth together and closing her eyes. Misaki kept licking and sucking harder, Mima's cheeks were deep red as she was biting her bottom lip, holding in her moans. Misaki stripped off the witch's dress as she took off here own clothes and tossed them on the floor._

_"Misaki...I don't wanna do this..." _

_"Your face and juices say the opposite, you look so cute with your face like that. It's like its begging for more. ~"_

_"Shut up..!" Mima really didn't want this, but she also didn't want to just rudely reject her friend away after she admitted her feelings. The witch decided to give in and say. "Just...be gentle..." Misaki smiled as she pressed her clit onto Mima's, holding one of her legs against her own body and started moving her hips in a slow and steady motion, Mima's hips started to follow the motion on their own, every minute Misaki went faster and faster, staring at Mima's panting face. Mima felt really weird and hot now, she never had these mix of emotions before, every minute felt like and hour for the witch, Misaki was the one enjoying herself. It's been at least an hour now and Misaki was still going at it with all her speed, it didn't seem like she was even getting a bit tired at all, Mima's body was covered in her own silky juices and hot sweat, her body felt like all the energy was drained out of her, she couldn't take it anymore._

_"Ahhh, Mima, I'm going to climax, do it with me!"  
><em>

_"Misaki...no!" _

_"I feel it, my body is getting so excited! Climax with me!"_

_"I...can't hold it in...!" Both girls pressed together while releasing everything as they screamed each others names, Mima passed out from complete exhaustion, Misaki went to clean herself up and put her clothes on, leaving Mima's house. The witch woke up in a dark blue night gown with new clean bedsheets, it was now dark outside, Mima felt confused of what was going on, she didn't even remember what she did. Seeing on note on the table, she walked to it and picked it up, Mima read the note to herself._

_Dear Mima,_

_ Thanks for a good time, I had a lot of fun, see you at the shrine tomorrow. ~_

_ XOXO, Misaki Hakurei_

_(Oh...yeah, we did that...) Mima slipped into bed and went to sleep. It was now around Summer, the two lovers were sitting at the shrine on this hot day._

_"Ooh, Mima, I have a surprise!"  
><em>

_"Surprise? What is it?"_

_"Tada!" Misaki showed a small baby turtle cupped in her hands._

_"A turtle, why did you get one of those?"_

_"I found him in the lake, he looked so cute!"_

_"What are you going to name him?"_

_"I'll name him after my father... Genji."_

_"Uh, cool."_

_"Give him a kiss, Mima!"_

_"What! No way!"_

_"Don't be mean, do it!" Mima's face went close to the small turtle as it nibbled on her nose._

_"Yowch!" The witch rubbed her poor nose._

_"See, he likes you."_

_"Yeah..."_

_Mima still visited the shrine everyday of the week, every week of the month, over time they started to date more, but the two lovers would always be close friends and Mima still hasn't seen or been bothered by any of the humans. It was now October, the day before Halloween, Mima's favorite holiday, she would always use her dark magic to change the forest into a haunted house scene, she had to wait until night time to do so, Mima was at the shrine during the day until the Sun went down. Misaki was sweeping the shrine and had a bowl of candy out for the children that would come by, every Halloween Misaki felt uneasy and worried for Mima._

_"Mima..."_

_"Yes, Misaki?"_

_"Please stay here this Halloween, you know this is the day that the humans try to hunt you!"_

_"I beat them every Halloween and I'll do the same to this one, the humans are pathetic."_

_"Please...I worry for you..."_

_"Misaki, I'll be fine. As long as the wall is up, they can't touch me. I'll use the forest to scare them away." The shrine maiden started to weep a bit as she noticed the Sun was almost gone already, she cared deeply for her lover, Mima suffers through the humans everyday, mostly on Halloween, she wanted to help, but always said the humans will learn from their mistakes. Yes, Mima had dark magic, but she was still only human herself, even the strongest humans will wear out. Misaki gave her witch lover a long kiss before Mima set out into the forest, children arrived before Mima could leave, the group of ten kids consisted of: Vivi [F], Grim [M], Dei [M], Peach [F], Tifa [F] and Light [F]. The two set of twins were two boys, Slim and Jim, the girls were Nep and Nel._

_Nep: "Hey peeps, look, it's Lady Mima!" The group ran to the lovers and surrounded them, having their bags open for candy._

_"Oh my, and what are you guys suppose to be?" Misaki asked as she sat down while Mima gave the candy out._

_Nep: "I'm Neptune! I'm suppose to represent some game console called the Sega Neptune." She was 14, dressed in a purple suit with D-pad buttons as hair pins._

_Nel: "I'm an Arrancar!" Like her twin, she was 14, both of them were full of energy and dressed in revealing clothing, she had a broken skull on her head._

_Slim: "I'm dressed as beef!"_

_Jim: "And I'm jerky!" The boy twins were 15, dressed up as their favorite snack. _

_Peach: "I'm a princess of Shroom Kingdom." This polite girl was 16, she was dressed in a bright, pink dress, blonde hair and a parasol._

_Grim: "I'm an Arrancar too yo." Grim was the bad one, he had blue spiked hair and a broken mask on the left side of his jaw with his white vest open._

_Dei: "Deidara here, art is a bang!" The boy was mostly crazy about art, his really long, blonde hair covered his left eye and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it._

_Tifa: "I'm Tifa Lockheart, a monk fighter!" She was kind of bad and mostly rough out of the girls so she always played with the guys._

_Light: "Lightning...a soldier." She had pink hair that went down her left shoulder and had a sword in her hand. Grim, Dei, Tifa and Light were all the oldest, 17._

_Vivi: "I'm a Black Mage!" This girl was the youngest, only 10, dressed in a black cloak with a straw hat, carrying a book of black magic. _

_"You kids and your silly imaginations, come by my house later and I'll give you even better candy."_

_Kids: "You got it, Lady Mima!" The kids went back home to get candy from the village since the shrine was always the first place they go to. Mima went back into the forest and behind here wall, then inside her house, before she was about to change the scenery of the forest, she heard the sounds of horses, steel, fire and ranting. The witch when outside, still behind her wall as she saw the humans, expecting them to come sooner or later._

_"I told you we would come back, I swore to the Kirisame name and now today you shall be slain!" The humans cheered as they raised their weapons and torches proudly._

_"Why even try, you all know nothing can pass my wall!"_

_"Oh...I wouldn't be so sure." The next moment Mr. Kirisame had something that shot a powerful beam of light that vanquished Mima's wall as the humans threw spears and lances the second the wall came down, Mima ran inside and locked the door, going to the back room of the house, she went into her closet and went behind some clothes as she was now outside. This was a secret escape route that the outside was covered by bushes, no one would ever think to look in her closet. The humans already raided her house and it was now all beat up and broken down, Mima ran behind the tree's to the shrine as some humans saw here, alerting the whole group, they threw everything they had at her. Taking many hits, Mima had arrows in her back and deep scars from the spears and lances, she was crawling up the stairs to the shrine, hearing the horses and cheering behind her. _

_"Come on...almost...there..." Mima was out of breath and strength, which was odd, because she was at her full power on Halloween for a witch, she couldn't hurt the humans, she promised Misaki. The witch managed to get up and run up the stairs to see her lover just sweeping the shrine._

_"Misaki!" _

_"Mima?" The girl turned her head to see her lover on the ground covered in blood. "MIMA!" She quickly ran over and stood her injured friend up, Mima was hanging onto her friends neck._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Humans...damn...humans...hel-..." Mima was about to say the word help as she felt something sharp thrust into her stomach, she knew it wasn't a punch from a fist. Looking down, she saw the knife that she gave Misaki for Christmas Eve._

_"What...the...Misaki?...Why..." Misaki pulled the knife out as Mima fell on her back._

_"I have to end your suffering from them, it was the only way..."_

_"You...betrayed me...giving them your talisman..."_

_"I did, but I will always love you.."_

_"Shut up..." Mima's vision was blurry as it slowly turned black, closing her eyes._

_"Good-Bye...Mima." The humans saw the whole scene as they cheered for victory, Mr. Kirisame went to hug Misaki, but she pushed him away as she ran inside her shrine crying. Meanwhile the kids were walking to Mima's house excited to see her._

_Nel: "I can't wait to see Lady Mima!_

_Nep: "She's like so totally the best ever!"_

_Dei: "I hope she shows us some of her beautiful art of dark magic."_

_Grim: "Can it, Dei, we know you have a crush on her."_

_Dei: "I certainly do not! Yes, she is...charming and busty, but I do not have feelings for her, it's her art I love."_

_Slim: "Hm, I don't know, did you hear the rumors that Lady Mima killed our friend, that girl Terra."_

_Peach: "That was almost a year ago, around Christmas."_

_Grim: "Terra was an oddball anyway."_

_Tifa: "I don't think Lady Mima would have a reason to kill an innocent child."_

_Peach: "Indeed, Lady Mima is a wonderful woman that loves children." Nep n' Nel went ahead through the bushes as they both screamed, the group rushed to them._

_Grim: "Hey! What's the big idea screaming like-...whoa." Before them, they saw Mima's house broken down with holes in the roof, windows cracked, it looked as if it were abandoned for 1000 years._

_Nep and Nel: "Lady..."_

_Slim and Jim: "...Mima..."_

_Grim went inside to check things out as Light followed, Vivi, Peach and Dei started to cry._

_Tifa: "What...happened?"_

_Light: "Mima isn't inside.."_

_Grim: "I think she's dead, our parents probably killed her." That made the rest of the group cry, save Light and Tifa._

_Tifa: "Grim, shut up, I'm sure Mima is...fine."_

_Light: "Listen...do you hear that?" She heard the sound of a victory cheer, the rest of the kids listened as they all followed the noise, they reached the shrine and before them they saw the happy parents, the dead Mima and the crying Misaki in the doorway. The parents saw their kids and told them to come over._

_Mr. Kirisame: "Kids, wonderful news! The wicked witch is finally dead!_

_Peach: "That's horrible news! How dare you kill Lady Mima!" The parents stopped and looked at the children who didn't seem too happy about Mima being deceased._

_"Peach, darling, what do you mean?" Her mother asked._

_Tifa: "She means she didn't want Lady Mima dead!"_

_Light: "That is a cruel thing..."_

_Nep: "What did Lady Mima ever do you us! All you did was make her go through a living hell!"_

_Nel: "Not cool at all, she was nice and helped us when we got to see her."_

_Slim: "Yeah! Even though you always told us to stay away-"_

_Jim: "we still went to visit her!"_

_Vivi: "...I want Lady Mima back!"_

_Dei: "Now I can't enjoy her graceful beauty or her art anymore..." The kids looked at Grim, realizing he hasn't said anything positive about Mima._

_Peach: "...Grim? Don't you want to say something?"_

_Grim: "Nah, not really."_

_Nel: "What do you mean, Grim?"_

_Grim: "To be honest, I never liked her at all." _

_The rest of the kids: "WHAT?" Grim expected that reaction and went over to the parents' side._

_Grim: "I did it, I was behind everything! I tricked the stupid shrine maiden into giving Mr. Kirisame the talisman, I was the one that killed Terra!"_

_"Ahh, Grim's a hero! I taught and raised him well, I never knew you could be this clever and sneaky, Grim." His father nodded proudly._

_Peach: "Grim's no hero! He's a scum!"_

_Light: "A traitor...even killing innocent Terra just to have Mima dead."_

_Mr. Kirisame: "Terra had no family anyway, I could care less. Grim, young lad, you are a true hero, now you kids go home and we'll follow you." The youth did what they were told and ran home, Grim walked alone. Mima came out of her body as a ghost with her head down, covering her face, Misaki was a bit happy to see her again._

_"Grim..." The kids heard a certain voice that they thought that was gone forever, they ran past Grim as he followed behind._

_Kirby: "Lady Mima is back!"_

_"Grim...I trusted you and the kids...how dare you betray me..."_

_Grim: "Get over it, you're dead now and you can't do anything about it." Mima was surrounded by a dark aura, which made everyone feel like the life was being faded away from their soul._

_"Come here...Grim..." Mima's head was still down, Grim walked a bit closer, as he did, he felt weaker and weaker._

_Grim: "What do you want?"_

_Mima's head sprang up with an insane look on her face, her eyes were gone and her smile was big and wide, showing her teeth. "SURPRISE!" Grim flew back a couple feet as Mima grabbed her chain from her neck and swung it around, she whipped it right through Grim's chest as the chain wrapped around his heart, the berserk witch yanked on it as Grim's heart was torn right from his chest, he dropped lifelessly on the ground. The mothers called their children as they ran home, the men stayed until they were safe. _

_"NOW YOU ALL WILL SUFFER!" Mima she rose in the sky, raising her staff, she summoned black balls of fire killing many of the men below, she spawned dark ghouls that eat the remaining ones left, Misaki easily defeated some of them as Mr. Kirisame was about to shoot light from the talisman._

_"Oh, no you don't!" Mima did a motion with her hand as a huge black hand came from the ground and slammed down on Kirisame, he was the only one left now, Mima made a motion with her staff as a freakishly huge, black laser came from the moon._

_"Twilight Spark..." Misaki ran out and looked up and then at Kirisame._

_"Crap...what I do, think! Wait, duh, I can summon the gods!" Misaki said three different chants as three gods were summoned._

_"Ino, Shika, Cho!" Ino, the goddess of light and beauty. Shika, the god of shadows and possesstion. Chou, the god of food. Ino threw flowers of light as the dark ghouls Mima spawned, Shika possessed the hand to let go of Kirisame as he made it vanish, Chou opened it mouth wide as he ate the Twilight Spark. The three gods disappeared due to exaustion, Mima charged at Kirisame as Misaki shot beams of light at the ghost, making her slam into the tree, the man got away safetly, dropping the taliman that Misaki picked up._

_"So...it's come to this...Misaki" Mima stood up and looked at her ex-lover and friend._

_"Don't do this...please, this is harder for me than you think, I don't like fighting you..."_

_"Screw you! You let yourself get tricked by a child!_

_"He never tricked me at all, I agreed to his plan, I wanted to end your suffering from them. You nearly killed all the men of the village, now I'm going to here it from Keine..." _

_"I want my life back! That's it!"_

_"You only get one..."_

_"And you ended it!" Mima wacked Misaki with her staff, sending her into the ground as she went up and did her attack again._

_"TWILIGHT SPARK!" Mima charged up this one, this huge spark was getting charged up so well that is was becoming unstable, making the earth shake. She finally released her attack as it came down, Misaki stood up and shouted._

_"Divine Shield!" It hit as Mima thought she won, but as the smoke cleared all she saw was a crater and Misaki was in the middle of the only pillar part that didn't collapse, the shrine maiden was on the floor, having almost no energy left, in her own pond of blood mixed with sweat. The witch went down and the end of her staff, which was the shape a cescant moon, around Misaki's neck._

_"Now I won't be able to miss this time."_

_"It seems you are stronger than a shrine maiden...you would easily overpower them even with the power of the gods."_

_"Damn right!"_

_"That is why...I must send you away to think about what you have done."_

_"...A time out?"_

_"Yes, but don't do this in front of the kids..."_

_"The kids...?" Mima quickly turned around seeing no one there as Misaki did a chant to herself and got up, causing Mima to step back, not noticing the gap behind her, Misaki pushed her into the gap._

_"I'm sorry...Mima..." She threw the knife in with her, it was dark, nothing to see, blind, only seeing the light outside and Misaki's face. It was slowly closing as Misaki's voice echoed._

_"I love you, Mima... Happy Halloween...and-." The gap closed._

_"...Happy Birthday..."_

_~Mima's Past Ends~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Sad, huh?**** I think Mima's past was more sadder than Byakuren's, I hope you also liked some guest star appearances.**

**Parodies/References:**_  
><em>

**1. Light played as Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII**

**2. Tifa obviously played Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII (And I know I spelled Tifa Lockheart, that was the joke...)**

**3. Vivi played...Vivi from Final Fantasy IX**

**4. Nep played Neptune from the awesome game I have Hyperdimension Neptunia!**_  
><em>

**5. Dei played as Deidara in Akatsuki from the Naruto series. (My fav Akatsuki member)**

**6. Slim and Jim were just the snack...SlimJim...beef/jerky...get it?_  
><em>**

**7.**** Grim was Grimmjow from the Anime Bleach**_  
><em>

**8. Nel was also from Bleach, they were both Espada, Nel being the Ex-3rd Espada, replaced by Harribel/Halibel.**_  
><em>

**9. The end of Mima's past when the parents burned down her house (I know I didn't include burn her house down in the story, but it was a bit.) It was a bit of realtion to a Freddy Krueger story, the original movies are mostly about how Freddy died and he was burned to death by the kids' parents so...you get it, Mima=Freddy. Next Chapter is already done, just have to make some Author's Notes. Hope you loved this sad past! **

**Mario: See you next time!**

__**Mima: Get out of my story or you get a Twilight Spark!  
><strong>


	6. Reimu Goes to Hell!

**A/N: Yeah, Reimu finally makes her move, this story is full of action, sorry if I'm not great at the fight scenes, let me know if I could improve anything.**

* * *

><p>Mima just got done sharing her past, Shinki had a really sad look on her face, but had pink on her cheeks, Byakuren was crying her eyes out.<p>

"That was such a tragic story, Mima-San...I feel so bad for you..."

"I'm over it, that's why I sworn I would kill the current Hakurei and take their blood to revive myself!"

"That Reimu seems like a nice girl, you shouldn't blame the bloodline."

"I just want my life back! Shinki, are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm just a bit confused on the Valentine's Day part, can you repeat that day again?" Shinki was having dirty thoughts about her and Mima alone together, she wanted to find a way to get Byakuren out of the room.

"Well, like I said before, Misaki came to my door and...wait, why do you want to hear that part? It was the least interesting.."

"I thought it was kind of...romantic."

"Romantic!"

"By the look at her face, I say Shinki-San is having lewd thoughts about you, Mima-San."

"I-I am not!"

"She's stuttering!"

"Lies!"

"Don't you give me that tone, don't be afraid to express your feelings, Shinki-San" Byakuren stood and folded her hands over her chest like she was praying. "Love is a wonderful thing in the world that you should never keep inside."

"Ahhhhhhh, bullshit! Love is just an excuse for a word of betrayal!" Shinki quickly turned to Mima and pinned her down.

"It is not!"

"Woah...Shinki, are you alright?"

"My work here is done. ~" The clever Byakuren sang and showed herself out of the room, going to her group.

"Byakuren is right, I can't hold it any longer!"

"What...are you talking about, Shinki?"

"Mima... I love you! Ever since the day I found you passed out on the grass, I loved you!"

"Shinki...I..."

"I really do love you, honest!"

"Shinki, you're joking with me right?" Mima laughed as she thought Shinki was just trying to cheer her up.

"No...I..." Shinki couldn't believe Mima was laughing at her feelings, her heart felt crushed as she got up off of Mima. "Yeah...I was just kidding..." The crushed goddess left the room.

"Shinki...? I wonder if I said something wrong.." Mima went out the window wanting to be alone for a bit.

_~Ruins of Vina~_

Meanwhile, the girls split up for the tour of Makai, Elis had Marisa and Nazrin since they were both her height so she felt like she can take them on if they ever had problems.

"Behold, this is the best place in Makai, The Ruins of Vina, my place"

"So cool, ze!"

"Mind if I look for treasure?"

"You can try, Jerry."

"It's Nazrin..." She mouse went off in search for lost goods.

"Looks like it's us, ze."

"Nice red hair by the way."

"My natural hair is gold, Mima-Sama dyed it for me, I don't like it though..she never told me how to make it go back to my normal color, she even made my eyes red!"

"I'll take care of that!" The devil waved her wand and tapped the small witch's head as glitter went around her, Marisa's hair and eyes were now gold.

"Haha, sweet! I can't see my eyes, are they gold?"

"Yeah, you're hair is, too."

"Thanks, Elis!"

"No big deal, Goldy Locks, so what do you do for fun?"

"Hmm, dunno."

"You're boring, what do you do all day long?"

"I mostly train with Mima-Sama."

"That's it, we'll train our magic together while the rat is away."

"Isn't she a mouse?"

"Who cares, mice, rats, all the same."

"Prepare, ze!"

"Let's get magical!"

_~Fallen Shrine~_

Sariel's group had Murasa, Shou, Ichirin and Byakuren, who just caught up to them.

"U-Um...welcome all, this is my home, The Fallen Shrine, I never really had important visitors before so enjoy yourselves.

"Seems someone doesn't have their sea legs."

"H-Huh?"

"Aye, calm you're tail-fin down and relax."

"I don't have a tail-fin..."

"Sorry, Murasa likes saying sailor type sayings and phrases." Shou giggled.

"Aye, I sailed the seven sea's before my ship sunk and I drowned."

"Until I found your ghost that one day, how did you die, Sariel?"

"I..was actually created dead, technically I'm Death, but I don't like being called that."

"Arrg, Byakuren can we set sail and go to the temple now?"

"Well, I guess I have stayed here long enough, let's get the others and go."

"Come on, Unzan." Ichirin called the distracted cloud as they went to find the rest of the crew.

_~The Void~_

YuugenMagan got stuck with the odd balls, Nue and Kogasa.

"T-This place sure is scary, how can you love here?"

"Don't be scared, Kogasa, Nue is here!"

"So, this is my home, The Void, this place is forbidden, but I live here anyway.

"I want to leave this instant!" Kogasa's umbrella laughed.

"You're such a cry baby, fine, get out." Kogasa held on to Nue as they went outside of the darkness, they saw Byakuren and the others coming towards them.

"Hijiri-Sama!"

"Let's go, Nue, we are going to get Nazrin and go home."

"Yay!"

"About time! This place is for weirdos!" Everyone went for the ruins.

_~Ruins of Vina~_

After the two magicians battled, they rested sitting on a tall pillar.

"Wow, you can see everything up here, ze!"

"Mhm, I got the best place!"

"You're so cool, Elis, I wish you could be my sister or something!"

"Heh, I'm really that awesome?"

"Totally, ze!"

"Well, my sisters are all boring, it would be cool to have a sister that was just like me. Now that I think about it, we kinda look like twins." Of course, this was a straight up lie, Yumeko was boring to Elis, YuuganMagan scared the life out of her, and she loved Sariel.

"Ya really think so?"

"Yep, I do!" Byakuren's group arrived.

"Hello, Elis, Marisa."

"Aunt Byakuren!"

"Yo."

"Where is Nazrin?"

"Looking for some treasure that she's never gonna find."

"That mouse, that's all she does. Nazrin, we're going home!"

The mouse looked up and nodded as everyone went back to the fortress in the lobby. The visitors stood at the door while the Makai family was in the center of the room.

"Yumeko, make some tea."

"Yes, Mistress Shinki.." The maid went to the kitchen to prepare some beverages.

"I hoped you all enjoyed the little tour my daughters gave you. I hope you come back soon." The girls were saying good-bye to each other as some hugged, Marisa went to Elis.

"See ya, Elis, I'll be back sooner than ya think!"

"You're cool, Marisa, pound it." The two magicians bumped fists, Sariel gave Murasa a hug, Yuu didn't bother saying bye to anyone and just gave a mean look to Elis, who hid behind Sariel. Mima and Byakuren walked up to Shinki as the three mother figures hugged each other for a long time, they were more like sisters now that they felt closer to one another. Byakuren's group left first as they left Makai, Marisa followed them and waited at the gate, playing with Elis to pass the time. Mima turned around, but Shinki held her back, she looked at her children first.

"Sariel, Yuugen, you can leave now." The two sisters looked at each other and went back to their homes, as soon as they left Shinki stuck her tongue in Mima's mouth as she rolled it around, invading the witch's mouth. "Mmm..mm..mmm...mmwah! ~" Yumeko walked into the room at the wrong time.

"They better not have left me alone...this...ti-!" Yumeko was wide eyed as she dropped the tray of tea, which startled Shinki.

"U-Uh, come back soon, Mima!"

"Mm, I will. ~" Mima met Marisa at the gate.

"Mima-Sama, can Elis come with us?"

"Hahaha! No...let's go now." The witch's went out the portal, Elis flew back home, Yumeko was still frozen in her spot.

"What are you looking at, clean that up, I don't want the floor stained!" Shinki went to her room as Yumeko went to get a mop.

_~Gensokyo~_

"Now where did I park my ship.." Marisa kept walking as she banged into something that wasn't there.

"Ow, the hell is this?"

"Ah, there it is." Murasa made the ship visible as the crew climbed aboard. "Aye, see ya mateys!" The ghost captain steered the ship as they went back home to the temple, again this disturbed Reimu's tea time as she looked up.

"God, what the hell, the damn youkai keep blocking out the Sun, guess I have to make my move, this is getting annoying."

"Reimu, I don't think you're strong enough to even fight an adult, you never train.." The old turtle, Genji, always lectured the Miko to train, but was always too lazy.

"Shut it, Gramps, I never asked for this shrine maiden job anyway, but it is cool I can call gods."

"You can't yet...until you train-"

"And, I'm off, watch the shrine for me."

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Byeeee, Gramps!" Before the worried Genji could say anything more, Reimu ran out of sight.

"Lets see, the ship came from this way so there must be someone sending out minions!" Mima heard a noise and pulled Marisa into the bushes with her, Reimu just missed them as the portal was left open to Makai, but there was another gate that randomly came out of nowhere that Mima hasn't seen before, then a brown Ying-Yang orb appeared out of the blue as Reimu stood back, getting her gohei ready.

"Hm, shouldn't this be something good, only I can use Ying-Yang orbs."

?: "Reimu...Hakurei, the current shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine." The orb called out.

"Neat, it talks and knows my name."

?"You are not worthy of going through any of these gates, turn back now until you are stronger."

"Not you too, I'm strong already, nothing can match the power of the Ying-Yang orbs!"

?: "I wouldn't say that.."

"Huh? Is there someone who can defeat my orbs?"

?: "Actually, yes, you're ancestor, Misaki Hakurei, faced battle with a worthy foe that was also her best friend, she had to seal the foe because she was too strong. Please, I am only the guardian of these gates in case you eveer decided to go inside, turn back, I am doing this for Misaki's wish and your safety.."

"Is this foe still around?"

?: "Of course not, nothing can break out of the Hakurei seals." Mima laughed to herself in the bushes, having her hand over Marisa's loud mouth.

"I have nothing to worry about then, now move!"

?: "If you truly think you are strong enough, battle us and we shall lend our aid in the future."

"Us?" Just then, a figure came out of the orb, a red female priestess with long, flowing hair, glowing red eyes and she had horns.

"What are you, an Oni?"

?: "One of the four."

"Four, well I heard rumors of Oni, I never knew they existed, they are suppose to be the strongest things in Gensokyo."

?: "You are correct, my other form is not much of a fighter." Another figure came out of the orb, a blue male priest, he also had glowing, red eyes and resembled a feudal sohei.

"Do both of you have names?"

Shing: "I am Shing, he is Yoku, together we are Shingyoku." The girl flew back and held the orb as the male stepped forward.

Yoku: "I am you're opponent since I am weaker then her."

"Whatevers, let's go so I can get this over with!" Yoku charged at Reimu, who summoned the trusty Ying-Yang orb and whacked it at the male, flying back into the rocky wall. He easily got up from a direct attack and threw some blue danmaku bullets at her.

Yoku: "I don't go down that easily!"

Reimu managed to dodge with her slow speed as she summoned another orb and hit it toward Yoku, he side stepped it.

Yoku: "Ha, missed!"

Shing: "Behind you, Yoku!" Shing called ou, he turned around and took the orb right to the face as he laid down, knocked out.

"Haha! Now outta the way, I'll kick asses left and right!"

Shing: "That was just luck, I said he wasn't a fighter, now it's my turn."

"What! Two vs one isn't fair!"

Shing: "Please, you never took a hit."

"I can only fight one enemy at a time.."

Shing: "Then you are truely foolish if you think you can go through any of the portals, what makes you think there is only one enemy behind them? Now get ready, Reimu Hakurei!" Shing put the orb near Yoku as she quickly rushed at Reimu.

"Crud!" She quickly summoned the orb and whack it to the female, who easily used her horns to send it back, Reimu whacked it again as the orb picked up speed, Shing hit it back, Reimu hit it again, back and forth the orb went, increasing speed each time it got sent to the other opponent, it was like a game of Tennis or Ping-Pong, to see who will tired out first.

"I had enough of this game!" Reimu got pissed of playing around as she did a quick spin, hitting the orb with all her might as it turned into a white orb that Shing couldn't even send back, who didn't know that until she got a direct hit to her stomach, flying back onto Yoku.

Shing: "Damn...didn't that coming."

"That proves I'm strong! Bye-Bye now."

Shing: "Wait!"

"Whaaat!" Shingyoku both stood in front of Reimu and went inside the orb as it turned into a hairpin, Reimu slid it inside her hair.

Shingyoku: "Call us if you ever need help, we will act as guides until you get more allies."

"So which one do I take?"

Shingyoku: "We both recommend the Hell portal since it has two enemies, Makai has many enemies and allies." Reimu went to the right portal as she ended up in a red world, Mima told Marisa to head home as she went into the Makai portal. Meanwhile, Reimu was walking around aimlessly in Hell, no clue of where to go, not even a hint.

"This is boring, I see no enemies at all!"

Yoku: "Don't rush into the enemy, you will face even greater foes in the future, you are just lucky that you wrote the spellcard rules."

"Hey, Shingyoku, who are you guys anyway?"

Shingyoku: "We are just simple guardians of the shrine."

"I think we are lost, Shingyoku.."

Shingyoku: "Lost?"

"I have been walking around endlessly for the past couple hours, it seems like this place is a ghost town or something, all this place is-is a red wasteland. No town, village, grass, tree's, nature, anything! I can't even find the way we came anymore."

Shing: "One does not only see with their eyes, one must see and find the way with their spirit."

"Shut up with the pointless phrases and help me!"

Yoku: "I can't believe you have noticed."

"What?"

Shing: "Look up" Reimu looked up, but didn't notice anything.

"I don't get it."

Shing: "You notice how there is no buildings or nature?"

"Yeah."

Yoku: "So why would this place have a moon?"

"The moon!"

Shingyoku: "Look at it again." Reimu looked up and noticed the moon that seemed a bit closer, it had a sickly purple aura with the image of a young girl on it.

Shingyoku: "Look down again and look up, do that for about ten times." The Miko did what the orb said and was now freaked out a bit now that the moon seemed like it was getting closer and closer each time she looked up.

"Is this some kind of riddle?"

Shingyoku: "Keep looking up until it comes all the way down." As Reimu kept going to the sky to the ground to the sky again, the moon was now right above Reimu, she stepped back as the moon made an attempt to slam down on her.

"So, you figured it out finally, I was getting tired of staying up there. If it weren't for your little helpers you would of rotted here, that's how I take care of most of the intruders."

Shing: "Clever plan, indeed. ~"

Yoku: "You need to learn to notice your surroundings, Reimu..."

"Who's side are you on? What is this bronze medal thingy?"

"How rude, I am a female, the moon, Kikuri."

"You look like the bronze medal I have hanging up in my shrine.."

"Here I come!" With no warning, Kikuri came towards Reimu who was running away.

Shingyoku: "Why are you running?"

"I don't know how to fight a coin, Shingyoku!"

Shingyoku: "Did you forget you can call us?"

"There has to be a catch or something!"

Yoku: "You can call either of us only three times a day, you can call us together only once. Just say 'Assist Attack Shing/Yoku or Team Attack Shingyoku, please try not to waste us..."

"Thanks for finally telling me!" Kikuri was getting annoyed and was now chasing Reimu as a spinning disc that would instantly cut her.

"Holy crap, uh, Assist Attack...Yoku!" Reimu kept running as Yoku came from the orb and drop kicked Kikuri to the ground as he returned to the orb, the moon came back up and continued what she was doing before.

"Nice, Yoku, but that was too short! She's still coming at me!"

Shing: "A bit of a tip...we can only be summoned for a couple seconds to help.

"Care to tell me anything else I need to know!"

Shingyoku: "We think we got everything."

"I'm getting tired, I can't run forever!

Shing: "Use an orb to hit her, Reimu!"

"If she would stop chasing me!"

Shing: "Call me and I'll hold her in place, remember you have about five seconds." Reimu prepared an orb as she called out Shing, who slammed down on Kikuri, stunning her as the priestess held her up. "Now!" Reimu turned around and whacked the Hakurei orb with all her strength, hitting Kikuri right smack in the middle, breaking her into pieces as Shing returned to Reimu's hairpin.

"Noooo!" The shatter Kikuri fled as the world changed into a different scene, Reimu was now on a circle platform with darkness around her, a tall figure stood in the middle of the circle, looking like a statue, she read the sign saying "Silent Temple".

"What do you think it is?"

Shingyoku: "Go check it out, Reimu."

"I ain't getting near that thing, it looks so creepy the way it's...just looking at me." Reimu cautiously went closer, now in front of the woman as she saw a bloody horn jabbed into her head.

Shing noticed who it was right away. "Reimu, get back now!"

"Huh? What the hell!" The woman swung her sword at Reimu's stomach, cutting her deeply as she falling back on the ground. "Shit..."

"That was easier than I thought, I don't understand how Kikuri failed..." The woman had black hair and red eyes, she also had red eyes and red robes, wielding a large sword.

Yoku: "Reimu, get up!"

"I..can't move..."

Yoku: "Call one of us!"

"...Assist...Yoku..." Yoku quickly came out as he was healing Reimu's wounds at great speed as the woman went to strike the male priest.

Yoku: "No!"

"Assist...Shing!" Shing now came out and blocked the sword, impaling her horns into the Astral Knight, causing her to stumble back as both summons went back into their orb, Reimu now felt better as she thanked them.

"Cool, instant healing, who is this woman?"

Shing: "She is one of the Four Deva's of The Mountain, who are all Oni's, I am one and so is she, the strongest one, Konngara...!"

"Slick move...shrine maiden." The woman cleaned off her blood and went back into a battle stance.

"I'll take her on!"

Shing: "Don't be foolish, you only have one last summon point for both of us, you can't take her by yourself!"

"She can't get out until I am defeated, prepare yourself shrine maiden!" Konngara sheathed her sword and used the case instead of the blade. "I won't even have to use my blade for this match..." Swiftly coming up to Reimu, she suddenly came behind her and striked her back.

"Uuaahh!"

Shingyoku: "Reimu!" The miko fell to the ground, but stood back up, summoning a Hakurei orb, whacking it to Konngara, who sent it back just like the time Shing did. They kept hitting it back and forth as the orb increased speed again, Reimu knew what to do now that this reminded her of how she defeated Shing, she waited for the right moment as she spinned around, hitting the orb with her might as it turned completely white. Shockingly only to Reimu, Konngara sent it back, this time Reimu couldn't block it since the force was so great, her own orb impacted her dead in the stomach almost killing her as she flew way back to the edge of the platform"

Shing: "Reimu!" Konngara walked slowly towards Reimu, making her assured victory moment last, Reimu couldn't even move an inch, she thought this was the end of her short life, the priests couldn't do anything until they were called.

(This...can't be it...I just started my adventure...I'm sorry...Misaki...I failed you...my ancestor...)

"Farewell, weak shrine maiden..." Konngara was about to kick her off the ledge.

(...I can't move...can't even move my mouth, I have...to try!) Reimu was having a vision of herself as she saw Shingyoku appear before her.

_"Where...am I?" _

_Shing: "Nowhere, dear."_

_Yoku: "There is one more thing we forgot to tell you."_

_"Great.."_

_Shing: "As you know, you have one more summon point for me and Yoku, also one team attack, but there is another option called 'Last Word' which you can only use when you are near death._

_Yoku: "I know our chances to help are limited, but as you get stronger our assist points will increase, but we can't help you unless you move your mouth and say something."_

_"I'm...trying...help..." Shingyoku looked at each other and nodded as they went inside Reimu's soul._

In reality, Reimu started to feel a bit a bit of energy pouring inside her, giving her enough to move her lips slowly.

"Last...Word!"

Shing: "Ready, dear?"

Yoku: "Let's do this!" The two summons came out as Reimu felt completely restored as she suddenly felt bursting with energy with a bright light aura glowing around her, Yoku started comboing with kicks and punches at Konngara as he flipped her into the air, Shing came crashing down into the knight with her horns as they both went inside the the hairpin, which changed back into the orb that Reimu first saw.

Shingyoku: "Get above her and hit away!" Reimu jumped high in the air and whacked Shingyoku as hard as she should, it came down onto Konngara as it came back and with Reimu sending it back down again. Reimu's speed kept increasing every time she hit Shingyoku, now going so fast she couldn't see her own arms anymore, she kept doing this until Konngara managed to say "I surrender!", Reimu finally stopped as the light around her wore off, floating back down in front of the defeated Oni.

"That was...amazing!"

Shing: "Like it?"

"What was that?"

Yoku: "Last Word"

"Am I the only one that has that?"

Shing: "Everyone has a Last Word, Reimu."

"Oh...wait, does that mean Konngara can use hers?"

Shing: "She could of, but she can't now, she's already surrendered the battle, it's part of the spellcard rules you wrote."

"...Lucky...I just wasn't thinking, I completely forgot about my Last Word.." Konngara vanished as Reimu ended up back at her Shrine. Her, Shingyoku, and Genji were sitting on the porch watching the sunset.

"Ah, that was so much fun!"

Shing: "You almost died on you're adventure, Reimu...you need to train more so you can summon us more than 3 times."

Yoku: "Well...she's fine now, that's all that matters."

"I told Reimu to be careful..."

"Shut it, Gramps." In the end, they all ended up having a good laugh before Reimu went to bed, exhausted she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Reimu kicks some ass...not really, it was all Shingyoku. And yes, I know, all Reimu can do is whack a ball around, but this takes place in the first game, next chapter, Reimu goes to Makai!**


	7. Reimu Goes To Makai!

**A/N: Chapter 7! Get ready for some intense action!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Makai~<em>

"Yes, I need Reimu's blood to be alive again, I know more about the Hakurei than she does, I watched them over 1000 years!" Mima finished telling her plan to Shinki.

"Hm...alright, just lure her here and I shall do the rest."

"No need, she'll be coming on her own, get things ready." Mima left as Shinki made only a straight path, cutting it from the rest of Makai, it started at the gate and ended at the Fallen Shrine.

_~Gensokyo~_

Reimu woke up the next morning, ready for the portal, she was about to head out the shrine, but an old turtle was in her way.

"Ahh, move it, Gramps!"

"No way, I'm not letting you get killed this time!"

Yoku: "No worries, we'll make sure nothing happens this time."

"...Last chance, Reimu." The miko jumped on his back and hopped over Genji, running to the Makai portal.

"Here we go!"

_~Makai~_

Reimu ended up in a a red world with only a straight path ahead of her.

"Perfect, another red world, but at least I know where I'm going."

"Well, well, an intruder?" A girl appeared in front of Reimu, she was gold and had five eyes around her.

"Another metallic colored thing! It has freaky eyes, too!"

"I'm a female!"

"Hard to tell..you look like a broken or corrupted character or something, I don't want to hurt something as weak as that."

"You're just trying to push me, aren't you..."

"What is your name, broken character?"

"I am YuugenMagan, The Five Magical Eyed Girl."

"Really? You seem more like a Golden Girl!" This caused YuugenMagan to rage as she turned red as her eyes did, too since the commented reminded her of Elis, who also called her that.

"Now you've done it!" The five eyes started to shoot red lasers, Reimu had a hard time trying to avoid five at once, but it started to become easy to read her patterns, she summoned an orb and hit Yuu right in the stomach, she only budged a couple inches back but the eyes kept attacking.

"That didn't even look like it hurt, just what is she?"

Shing: "I never seen anything like it before." Reimu kept hitting Yuu successfully with her orb, but it never did any damage, it wasn't even wearing the girl down, the only one that was getting worn out was Reimu.

"I'm...getting tired."

"Ahahahaha! Is this all you have, such a pity!" Yuu jumped above Reimu and as the eyes surrounded her.

**"Spellcard! Magical Sign: Spinning Eye Madness!" **

The eyes started to go around Reimu faster and faster that she couldn't even see them anymore as they started to rapidly shoot out lasers that were impossible to tell where they were coming from, Reimu was getting shot from all sides, left and right, all she could try to do was evade them. The lasers kept shooting off parts of Reimu's clothes piece by piece, she was already losing her first fight in Makai, if she couldn't make it through the first boss, Genji would never let her go anywhere again, she didn't want to waste the Shingyoku assist's on her first fight, she had to learn to fight for herself, Reimu didn't know how many bosses were in Makai, she has yet to find out. The shrine maiden had to think of sommething quick before one of the lasers would deal the final shot to her.

Shing: "Reimu, stop standing around letting yourself get it!"

Yoku: "Do something!"

"I don't know any spellcards, all I can do is throw one orb around!"

Shing: "And that one orb is the strongest weapon, now use it!"

"And the strongest weapon doesn't even damage her." Reimu tried again summoning an orb while trying to avoid the lasors, she smacked it upward as it hit one of Yuu's five eyes, causing her to stop attacking and fall to the ground.

"Aaaaah!"

Shing: "Reimu, the eyes are it's weak spot!"

"Figured it out, huh, no matter, that won't change a thing!" (Damn...this lowers my advantage of me winning now!) Yuu looked around and saw that no one was there. "Where did she go?"

"Behind you!" Just then, Reimu knocked another eye out as Yuu's golden color became darker.

"Nooo! My color, it's fading!" Reimu popped out two more eyes while the enemy was distracted, Yuu's color now was a brownish-yellow.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" You asked for it!" Yuu now had a black aura around her, got herself up and charged at Reimu, in panic, shot her last orb which stopped in front of her and shot out a beam of light as Yuu's last out, making her flip around in the air for a while then landing on her back.

"Cool!"

"What the hell..."

Shing: "It seems like your orb has upgraded a bit, Reimu."

Yoku: "You can now shoot light from the orbs, nice."

"Now...time to deal the final blow!"

"Please no, I'm just a weak creation!" Reimu was surprised at this sudden reaction from Yuu.

"A creation? So you're just basically someones daughter"

"You could say that..." Reimu looked at the defeated black Yuu and just went ahead.

Yoku: "You aren't going to kill her?"

"I'm a shrine maiden, not some child killer."

Yoku: "She is just a creation."

"And?"

Shing: "She has made the right choice, Yoku, stop it. There are two types of creations, one is to just to endless bidding for their master until it dies or another that someone has made with love from their heart.

"Hm...so I guess someone wanted to be a mother."

Yoku: "What makes you so sure that the creator of this creation is a female?"

"Ha! Please, have you even seen males in Gensokyo? You and Genji are the only males I met!"

"Wait...shrine maiden..." Reimu looked back at Yuu, who was the one calling her.

"Yeah?" She had an evil smile on her face, even though she was defeated, the evil smile of a plan.

"The next location ahead is the Ruins of Vina...there you will find a devil named Elis, make sure you kill her, she is not like me, a creation...she's pure evil..."

"Thanks...I guess." Yuu made an evil laugh that echoed as she faded into a dark hole in the ground that was the Void.

"Did she die?"

Shing: "I think she was just returning to the place she came."

"Then onward to the Ruins of Vina!"

_~Ruins of Vina~_

Reimu looked around at the red deserted wasteland, full of tall rock formations, caves, cliffs, moutains and ruins with dusty smoke sliding across the dirt floor, the place known as Ruins of Vina. She saw no one in sight, thinking who would live here anyway, it looks abandoned,

"This place looks boring, there is no one here!"

Shing: "Remember what I said about no rushing into the enemy, Reimu.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Well, since this wasteland is a waste of land, I'm out of here."

"Don't walk about my home like that!" Reimu looked up in the air and saw a black bat above her.

"Was that bat talking just now?" The bat then turned into a girl, it was Elis.

"Oh goddess, another weirdo..."

"Shut up! What's so weird about devil magician!"

"Devil and magician don't mix... Who are you anyway?"

"Elis, The Innocent Devil!"

"You're the pure evil devil, Elis?"

"Innocent Devil!"

"Come here, stand in front of me." Elis did what the stranger said and cautiously stood infront of her enemy.

"Hm...you do look innocent and cute, that little star on your cheek is adorable."

"Yes, everyone likes my star, who are you?"

"Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden."

"I never heard of those."

"I haven't heard of a devil magician.."

"Are you a new creation?"

"No, I'm from Gensokyo."

"Never heard of that place."

"You're kidding..."

"Can you take me there?"

"I would, but I have been told to kill you."

"What did I do!"

"Someone named...YuuganMagan said you were evil so...you get the rest."

"That's my sister, she hates me for some reason..."

"Oh, then I suppose it would be pointless to just fight."

"I do, too, I may be a noisy devil, but I agree it is stupid to fight for no reason or cause of lies."

"Yes, and I don't like making enemies...so I guess I'll just move along then?"

"Well...I guess everyone would be mad at me if I didn't try to stop you, why are you here anyway?"

"To be honest...it started out as a mission to kill evil, I destroyed everyone in Hell because they were actually doing bad things."

Shing: (Such a lie...)

Yoku: (She would of died without our help!)

"Eh, I don't care what people think of me anyway, go ahead, Reimu, I'm tired to fight anyway."

"Really? You're just letting me go?"

"Like you said, making enemies for pointless reasons is dumb, there is nothing evil here so why don't you head home?"

"I'm just bored now..."

"Well...want to be friends instead or allies?"

"I...suppose"

"Well...have fun, Reimu. I'm going to bed." Elis crawled into her cave and curled up closing her eyes.

"That seemed...a bit awkward, it feels weird not fighting an enemy, but she seems totally nice, this isn't how it works!"

Shing: "If she is letting you go Reimu, then just keep moving forward, sometimes it's better not to fight at all, she is still a child."

"I guess it would be feel like fighting a little child or something."

"Wait up!" Elis got up and ran to Reimu.

"Yeah?"

"Can we..uh just fight for fun, just to make it look like I tried to stop you?"

"I thought you said you didn't care what anyone else thought if you just let me pass..

"At first that was true, but I thought about Yuu abusing me later on and my oldest sister, Yumeko, giving me a lecture along with my mother."

"How about...I just hit you a bit and you go down?"

"Alright, I'll fight back, I just won't do any serious damage."

"Well, if you want to."

"Alrighty, let's do it!" Elis flew up in the air waving her wand as shooting stars came down from the sky, Reimu could easily dodge them since Elis wasn't even trying at all, not even the slightest effort, she wondered what it would be like to fight the devil at full power. Reimu shot an orb as Elis maneuvered to the right, she didn't expect the beam of light from the orb that shot her down to the ground, she was faking of course.

"Ah..no, you got me." With a monotone voice, she went to sleep in her crawlspace as the shrine maiden marched on to the Fallen Shrine.

"Reimu, do me a favor." Reimu looked back, but she couldn't see Elis in her dark crawlspace.

"You're going to the Fallen Shrine next, my sister, Sariel's home, she doesn't like fighting so you might not end up fighting her, if you do, don't beat her up too bad, she's the only sister I actually love..." Before Reimu could reply she heard the sounds of sleepy breathing from the innocent devil so on to the Fallen Shrine she went. Finally arriving, Reimu stared at the shrine before her, she stood at the sign where the landmass started, the trial before her led to a closed door she could see far away.

"This looks exactly like my shrine, just all busted up and broken down."

Shing: "It actually does."

"Does every place here always have to look abandoned?" Reimu walked down the cracked trial to the closed door, she was about to open it but it just fell down, making the ghost turn around in front of her.

"Oh, it's only a small child.." She hovered to Reimu and smiled.

"Um...hi there!"

"Welcome, are you my sister or..."

"Nope, shrine maiden Reimu here."

"Ah, I would never of thought to meet a pure shrine maiden."

"Yeah, so uh..I'm from Gensokyo."

"So you are an intruder?"

"N-No!"

"Were you invited here?"

"Well...no..."

"Then that means you are an intruder."

"If I was an intruder I would of just started attacking you the moment I saw you!"

"I guess you are right, you seem harmless anyway."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sariel, the Angel of Death."

"That sounds pretty evil to me.."

"Don't let the name fool you, I despise death actually, but here I am, an angel that takes away souls."

"Right, I was about to leave here anyway, this place is boring, can you show me the way out?"

"Alright, wait a moment please." Sariel did some markings and symbols inside the summoning circle as a portal was now in the middle of the room.

"Thanks!"

"Just step inside and you should be home I think, sorry if you end up somewhere else, I literally just learned these markings like 3 minutes before you arrived here." Reimu waved good-bye as she jumped into the portal.

"Hey...Shingyoku."

Shingyoku: "Yes?"

"Those markings were Hakurei symbols she used, how does she know about them."

Shing: "I noticed, too."

Yoku: "She did say she just learned them before you arrived at her house, someone must of taught her them."

"This seems like some sort of trap, I can feel it."

Shing: "Anyway, how did you like Makai, Reimu?"

"It was so boring, Hell was more fun, Makai was only a straight path from the gate to that shrine, I didn't even see this Yumeko girl or the creator of them, Elis and Sariel seemed like nice folk."

Shing: "I'm glad you are making friends, Reimu."

Yoku: "That's exactly what you need so you can have friends to assist you in battle."

"What does that mean?"

Shing: "Well, Reimu, we aren't going to be your assist attacks forever, until you make two friends that can follow you around on your adventures, we will stay at the shrine with Genji and guard it like we were suppose to."

"I guess, hey, I think I see a green light, wait..wha!" The green light blinded Reimu as she found herself on the floor, she got up and looked around seeing she was back home.

"What was that about..?"

Yoku: "You are home, Reimu."

"I know that, just what was that green light?"

Shing: "Well, it doesn't matter right now, you are safe, let's go inside and show Genji you made it back safe before he has a heart attack at his old age." Reimu went inside as she opened her eyes very wide seeing something disturbing on the wall, Shingyoku came out of the orb hairpin as they didn't have a reaction outside, they were both worried on the inside, Reium read the writing that was in blood out loud.

"I came back from the dead to finally take revenge on the Hakurei Clan. Be prepared, Reimu Hakurei. What the hell is this bullshi-" Reimu looked around her shrine and realized something was wrong. "Where is Genji!" Shing searched the shrine with Reimu as Yoku scanned outside.

"What if they took Genji and killed him, he's too old to fight, he can't even fight! It's my fault..." Shing noticed Reimu was now calling the turtle Genji instead of Gramps, showing that she really cared for him.

Shing: "Maybe he escaped and went to the lake behind the shrine." Reimu rushed out as Shingyoku followed her, she found the lake but it was filled with turtles, she saw the turtle on the tallest rock, it had a white beard.

"Genji!" The elder turtle flew down as Reimu picked him up and squished him, thankfully he couldn't feel it since he had a shell.

"Put me down..."

"I thought you were dead and that's how you act?" Reimu dropped him on his back as he was struggling to fix himself.

"You know I hate it when you do that..!"

"That's what you get for being mean when I thought someone took you!"

"That's what I was trying to talk to you about..!" Shing rolled Genji onto his belly as he stood up with his four legs, they went back to the shrine as Reimu was washing the bloody writing off her wall.

Shing: "Tell us what happened, Genji."

"She's back...the woman that Misaki sealed up..!"

Shing: "That can't be, nothing can break the Hakurei seal!"

"I saw the whole fight between her and Misaki when I was just a baby...she nearly killed Misaki. Misaki said it herself, this woman could easily kill a Hakurei if she wanted to!"

"What are you guys talking about? What woman that can kill the Hakurei?"

Shing: "Are you sure it was her? Did she see you?"

"When I seen her coming...I flew to the lake and blended in with the other turtles, they knew I was in trouble so they covered me up, I don't know why she wanted me."

Shing: "I know I am going to regret asking you this but...can you please say her name just to confirm your story.."

"Who is this woman, Gramps?"

"Reimu...when you hear this name...run for your life, if only you could fly...but you still haven't trained.."

"Tell me the name!"

"When you hear this name...run...I mean it..." Reimu went closer to Genji.

"Mima..."

Yoku: "It's game over man! She was suppose to be sealed for good, she's back, game over man! Game over!" Shing slapped Yoku.

Shing: "Shut up, don't scare Reimu!"

"Mima...is she that strong?"

"Yes...Mima is the woman that was sealed by your ancestor, Misaki because she would of been killed if she didn't...Misaki was at her last breath when she did her last seal spell, I had to get all the turtles from the lake to get her some help.."

"So I have to just run when I hear her name?"

"Yes...now that is she roaming around doing who knows what, she is right now the strongest thing in Gensokyo."

"What about that woman that also watches me sometimes?"

"You mean Yukari..?"

Shing: "Ah, Yukari Yakumo, she is very strong, probably even with Mima, right now she can only take her on, but no one has no idea where she is at the moment, we have to act now." Just then, there was the sound of a laugh outside, everyone in the shrine stared dead right at the door, scared out of their minds, except for Reimu who didn't know what was going on, the woman was in front of the shrine door that was closed before her.

"Is someone going to open the door for me or should I blast it down?"

Shing: "We'll be right there! Genji take Reimu to the most back part of the shrine, Yoku, open the door and I'll ram at her.." Reimu sat on Genji's back as he flew to the backroom, after they were gone Yoku opened the door seeing no one there.

Yoku: "I'll take a peak, stay ready." Yoku poked his head out the door, looking left then right, repeating it again as his whole body was outside now, he turned back to Shing.

Yoku: "All clea-.." Yoku felt a sharp pain in his lower back, he couldn't move, his body fell to the floor, Yoku started to glow as he retreated to the hairpin as a ball of light, giving away a trial that led to Reimu, showing that she was inside the shrine.

"Thanks, now I know she is here."

Shing: "Yoku... You'll pay for that, Mima!" Shing charged at the witch, she dodged to the side as she quickly slipped inside and locked the door.

"Oni are such hot heads. ~" Mima backed away from the door as it torn off by Shing's horns.

Shing: "Leave...Reimu alone!"

"You know what I want, don't you?"

Shing: "I don't give a damn what you want!" She charged at Mima again only to find her head stuck in the wall.

"And you call yourselves the guardians of this shrine, you both are so weak you can't defend yourselves, how did this new shrine maiden manage to gain your assistance?"

Shing: "How did you know that..?"

"I know everything about the Hakurei, inside and out, Misaki told me everything, I watched them for 1000 years!" Shing was trying to get her horns out, she rammed deep into the wall.

"Now...I would move on but I'm sure you will get in my way again." Mima put her knife away that had Misaki engraved on it and summoned her staff, aiming it at the Oni. "Just to be sure you won't."

Shing: "What are you doing, I can't see!" Mima jabbed her staff into Shing as it started electrocuting her, she pulled the staff away as Shing was just hanging there in the wall.

"Oh, you should know about something. The knife I stabbed him with was blessed by Misaki since it was her present, after I got it back I mixed it with some of my dark magic so any harm this knife does can not be healed...ever!" Mima left to go deeper into the shrine and found herself in a hallway with many rooms, she didn't know which to choose.

Shing: "Reimu...I failed you...forgive me..." Shing turned into a ball of light and went past Mima and into the backroom, Mima smiled following the light and entered the room, it was a huge storage room, everything was piled up on each other in mountains of trash.

"She should be in here then.." Mima walked slowly around the room making the floor creak with each step, Reimu was on the top of a trash pile inside a box that was closed, Genji just blended in a toy, Mima started to get bored and made up a little tune for herself.

"Oh where, oh where has my shrine maiden gone, oh where, oh where can she be, I just want some of her blood to live again, oh where, oh where can she be. ~" Reimu peaked out of her box, below she could see the ghost walking around, she saw Genji who was signaling here to get back inside the box.

"Hm...maybe I should get home, she's probably such a weakling anyway, I never seen a shrine maiden run away before."

"Who are you calling weak!" Reimu fell for the taunt as she stood up out of her box making it tip over and rolled down the pile right onto Mima's feet.

"So this is the new shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, such a cute girl."

"S-Stay back, don't make me use this!" Reimu held up her gohei like she was about to swing it.

"Be my guest, use it if you dare. ~"

"I'll show you who you are messing with!" Reimu summoned an orb and whacked it to Mima, only to disappear with Mima not even moving at all.

"My turn, dear." Mima kicked Reimu down and held her in place with her foot.

"Why didn't that work?"

"I have no idea, maybe because it seems likee your orbs are too weak to even get near me, you don't know who you are messing with."

"Get off, you're hurting me!'

"Frankly, I don't give a shit!" Mima pressed down harder into Reimu's small stomach.

"Look, Mima lady, you shouldn't take your revenge on me just because my ancestor sealed you up, it's not fair to the rest of the bloodline."

"I just want a tiny bit of blood, why does everyone act like I want to kill somebody?"

"I am not giving my blood to some evil ghost or anyone else."

"Shut up! Fine, since you have no defense skills at all, I'll let you go, it's no fun this way, I'll come up with a plan to take you down now, I just wanted the tiniest bit of blood but I think I'll just end the Hakurei once and for all!" Mima went through the way and on her way home, Genji finally came out and crawled next to Reimu.

"Are you alright...?"

"The hell I am, why didn't you help me!"

"There is nothing I can do, just an old turtle that can fly.." Reimu and Genji sat on the front porch with the injured Shingyoku.

"Are you guys alright?"

Shing: "Reimu...I'm afraid our time is done.."

"Huh?"

Yoku: "We can't assist you in battle anymore, our injuries are eternal of what Mima did to us, I have a lethal wound in my back and Shing can't stop randomly shaking from time to time."

Shing: "We'll..just be in your way...that electrocution was so powerful.."

"But, I need both of you! I can't do anything by myself.."

Shing: "That is why, Yoku and I will teach you some Hakurei spellcards..this is all we can do, Reimu."

Yoku: "We now have to stay and guard the shrine with Genji.."

"I can't..not by myself!"

"Reimu...listen for once and stop arguing..."

"Gramps..."

"I will go with you since you still can not fly..but that is all I will do, I won't attack your enemy or defend you, just fly."

Shing: "Get some rest Reimu, you have hard days ahead of you.." Reimu nodded sadly and went to bed.

Yoku: "Do think we should just let her stay here, she has no chance against Mima!"

"All..we can do is hope for the best in her.." The three looked up in the sky, wondering what the future holds in store for Reimu.

Shing: "We wish you were here right now, Misaki...we all need you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do ya think? This is the end of Highly Responsive To Prayers, Mima was such a badass, Reimu can't get help anymore now that Shingyoku is injured permanently, now Genji steps in to be Reimu's transportation. Next Chapter! "Entering Story of Eastern Wonderland!"**

**PS: Yes, I know Mima was in Hell in the game, but too bad, Mima wanted to go on a miko hunt and kick some holy ass. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Random Short:<strong>

**-Nitori has a gun and doesn't know what season it is due to the confusion of the many "Miko Season" or "Witch Season" Signs**.-

**Reimu: It's Witch Season!**

**Marisa: Miko Season.~**

**Reimu: Witch Season!**

**Marisa: Miko Season.~**

**Reimu: Witch Season!**

**Marisa: Witch Season.~**

**Reimu: Miko Season, FIRE! -Nitori blows up Reimu as Marisa takes over the world.-**


	8. Story of Eastern Wonderland

**A/N: Sorry for like the 2 week wait, I been sleeping a lot lately...anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter to the 2nd game**, **I hope I can get chapter 9 done by this weekend if I'm not playing Hyperdimension Neptunia or League of Legends...**

* * *

><p>The days went by as Shingyoku and Genjii were now forcing Reimu to train, so far it has been a week, but in the end Reimu eventually sealed Mima...or so she thought, about a month later Mima broke free of the seal and was putting her plan into action. Mima had a month to plan this out so clearly it could not fail, Reimu wasn't the only one training while Mima was gone. The moment Mima returned to her manor she was ordering Marisa around more than ever and she didn't like it, once they got back home from Makai, Mima changed Marisa's hair and eyes back to red in an instant. Marisa didn't like it but she wanted to make her teacher happy, the young witch was learning all these spells and she didn't know what Mima was planning to do after all this time so she decided to step up and ask. They were both actually sitting next to each other and looking at a spellbook. Reimu was in store for a new adventure, say good-bye to Highly Responsive to Prayers, the Story of Eastern Wonderland...begins...<p>

_~Forest of Magic, Mima Manor~_

"Oi, Mima-Sama!"

"What?"

"Why are we doing all of this stuff, we been at it ever since you got back now.."

"I suppose it is time I should tell you, Marisa, the reason is because I want to take down a certain bloodline that took the life away from me!"

"Is that why I'm learning these spells, am I helping you take these people down?"

"No, you are learning these spells because if I somehow fail, which I won't, you would be all by yourself forever, so I am teaching you how to make your own spellcards."

"Sweet, I mean, that's not fair, I wanna help out!"

Mima thought about it a bit and realized, why take down Reimu if she had tools to do it for her? Speaking of tools, Mima called two girls she found while lurking around the forest to this meeting, tonight was the night she would strike. It was soon getting dark, she would have hoped the girls would show up or the plan would have to be delayed, while they waited she was going to show Marisa a new spell.

"Fine, you can help, I have a new spell I want to show you anyway." Mima read the spell as a green orb floated around her for only ten seconds before fading away, Marisa wasn't very impressed and laughed.

"Ahahaha, that's it?"

"Don't laugh, I would like to see you do better!"

"Lemme see that formula, ze." Marisa squeezed herself under Mima and examined the formula closely.

"Well?"

"Ha, this is too easy!" Marisa took the pencil from Mima as she erased some of the formula an put in different numbers and symbols replacing the old ones, Marisa said the spell this time as a red, gold, green and black orb circled around Marisa, she cancelled the spell out herself and smiled in victory.

"The spell will last until you get tired." Mima couldn't believe how much her student had grown, she was starting to think of Marisa as a daughter more than a tool but she got that out of her mind right away as soon as she started to think about it.

"Very good, I'm impressed, I have two other helpers that are coming to this meeting tonight, keeping working on different spells and make them better." A knock at the door was heard as Mima got up and sat on the couch.

"Come in. ~" The door was bashed down by a girl on a tank, another girl in red and white samurai robes walked in after her. Marisa looked at them and wondered where Mima could have found such strange people, they kind of looked like criminals.

"Now that we are all here, shall we get down to business, everyone call out your names first."

"Rika, reporting for duty!" The girl riding on the tank shouted happily, she had brown eyes, long brown hair in two braids, held a wrench in her left hand and wore a white shirt with a purple bow at the collar and some brown pants and shoes.

"Meira..." The samurai said quietly said to herself.

"Marisa Kirisame, da ze!" The witch shouted louder than Rika and went back to her book.

"And the mastermind behind this plan, Mima. ~"

"Why are we here...?"

"For the meeting, Meira, duh!" Rika reminded her to be a smart mouth.

"I'll just get right to it, here is the plan. Rika, right now Reimu should be resting so it's your job to get all your tanks, surround the shrine and just bombard the shrine, if you see the shrine maiden come out, flee to the mountain I will create, then when the miko chases after you, Meira will get in her way and stop her, then if defeated you will be the next to fight her, then Marisa, then me, our goal is to bring Reimu back to me alive, not dead, we shall head out now while it's dark, we will start when I create the mountain."

"Let's move out troops!" Rika said as she raced out the door with her tank to begin her role, Marisa grabbed her spellbook as she followed Mima and Meira out the door, which Mima fixed with her magic. They were all on a small hill, the Hakurei Shrine could be barely seen, only the top of it, it was a straight path after all. Mima put her hands on the ground as the mountain got taller going past the dark sky, as the mountain got taller it started to form into a spiral path around it, the end of the path led off a cliff which was replaced by a portal. Mima made two more plaforms behind the moutain where another portal was set, the three entered the portal and arrived at the small platform which was connected to a larger one by going up the steep hill-side, Marisa was amazed.

"Awesome!"

"Isn't this more complicated than it needs to be...?"

"Simple is boring, it's better to make it harder for the miko to tire her out, besides the harder the difficulty the more fun." The witches went up the larger platform where Mima is suppose to fight Reimu if she makes it there, the smaller one was for Marisa's fight, they decided to watch the whole thing from Mima's arena.

"Mima-Sama, where does that portal go to, we ended up having to walk through a part of Makai."

"Well yeah, the portal has to connect somewhere, you can't just places two portals and except one to come out the other, it has to be connected by another place."

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

Rika saw the mountain created, that was her signal to surround the shrine with tanks which she already did, she just couldn't resist so all she had to do was say the word.

"Alright! Flower tanks, red tanks, ying-yang tanks, aim your mark!" Inside, Reimu was sleeping as Shingyoku were watching her her, Genjii heard the sound of machines as her peeked put the window.

"Ready! Set! FIRRRE!" Genjii quickly went down and alerted everyone.

"Everyone, get down..the shrine is about to be-" The turtle was interrupted by the earth shaking as bullets started making holes in the wallls and breaking windows making Reimu wake up, Shingyoku were using barrier spells to deflect most of them, Reimu grabbed her gohei as she hopped into Genjii, they flew out and high in the air where the bullets couldn't rarely hit her.

"What's going on!"

"The shrine...is being bombarded."

"She's wrecking my shrine for noe reason, I never seen her before!"

"Maybe...Mima is behind all this..."

"Well, I have to take care of these tanks first, let me use my new attack!" Genjii lowered down a bit.

**"Spellcard! Hakurei Sign: Hakurei Orb Pinball!"**

Reimu whacked two orbs at different tanks as they bounced from one to another with their new homing ability, Rika quickly turned around and flew away on her new Eye Sigma tank, the miko saw her and gave chase.

"I'll kill you!"

_~Forest of Magic~_

Rika went into the forest and could see the mountain path ahead, back at the moutain, Meira left as soon as she heard the explosions, who Rika saw coming from the moutain and gave a smile, they stopped as soon as they were in front of each other.

"Ahh, you made it, Meira!"

"I'm here...go on ahead, I'll wear her down for you..."

"Just be careful, if you think you are about to lose, go back to Hell with Konngara, I'll meet you there."

"I promise..." Reimu finally caught up and seen Rika and the samurai.

"There you are, now I'll make you pay!"

"I would like to play, but maybe later!" Rika left out of the forest and went up Spiral Mountain.

"Out of the way!"

"I am your opponent now...Reimu Hakurei..."

"Who are you?"

"Meira...the Silent Samurai..."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want the Hakurei..."

"Reimu...be careful..."

"Now, now, there is no need to fight over me, I'm single at the moment, Meira. ~"

"What..! That is not what I meant, I'm a female anyway, sickening...!"

"If I win, we'll talk about dating arrangements. ~"

"I hope I don't lose...let's just begin..." In an instant, Reimu was knocked off of Genjii, who was kicked and stuck in the thorns of strange plants so he hid in his shell.

"Damn! Genjii!"

"Always focus on your enemy...Reimu..."

"But-" Reimu's back got hit against a tree.

"You aren't even fighting back..."

"You're too fast, I can't even see you're movements!"

"Maybe you should of trained on your speed, it always wins you in any fight..."

"It's intelligence!" Reimu argued back.

"That is important, too, but it's all speed..."

"Nope."

"If you are fast enough, you won't ever get hit and your opponent won't read your movements...you said it yourself..."

"But, if you aren't smart enough, how can you defeat your opponent, even if they can't read your movements, they will figure out how because they outsmarted you."

"Shut up, speed is the best element and that's final, I'll prove it to you by showing you how fast I am.." Meira was already gone and held up Reimu by her neck.

"Grnn.."

"I probably won't even have to use my sword...or the blade at least." Reimu noticed her surroundings and that she was in a forest filled with thick trees everywhere."

"W-Wait...I have an idea."

"What...?"

"Let go of me..!" Meira dropped Reimu as she stood up and spoke.

"This will be a battle of Speed vs Intelligence, we are going to play a little game I practiced."

"Game...?"

"Yes!" Reimu summoned an orb and made a barrier around the forest.

"What are you doing...?"

"We are going to play Dodge the Hakurei Orbs, the game is simple, the orb will bounce around from tree to tree and we just have to avoid it."

"That sounds almost too easy..."

"But here's the fun part, every minute the orb will get faster and every five minutes I will add another orb, they way you lose is if you can't last the game anymore, if you get hit it doesn't mean you lose, but if you get hit enough so much that you can't stand or move anymore then you lost."

"So basically...whoever can't last..."

"Yep!"

"Won't the orbs just go after me since I am your enemy..?"

"Nope, the orbs can hit and injure me as hard as anyone else, I even made a barrier so the orbs wouldn't go out of the forest, they will just bounce back in"

"Start the game..." Reimu whacks an orb to a tree as it started to bounce around like a pinball, the game was really easy for the first ten minutes, just two orbs going around at a fast speed, it was now twenty minutes, four orbs, not one of them were even getting tired.

"Can you speed this game up, this is boring..."

"You asked for it!" Reimu kept summoning orbs until she hit thirty, it was now madness, all these orbs bouncing around at dangerously high speeds that even some could be hardly seen, clashing into other orbs and trees. Reimu was getting more cautious of her movements while Meira we just not caring at all, just using her speed to avoid the orbs until she jumped on a branch that got broken from an orb that came from behind, she panicked jumping to another branch as she ducked from an orb that came from her right, she was losing her calmness and cool, she now felt like every orb was after her, just dodging like crazy even when no orb was coming at her. She finally got hit by three orbs that all came from different sides as she fell to the ground, Reimu jumped up from a branch and whacked every orb that came her way down to Meira at a rapid speed then disappearing after they hit their target. The samurai laid there in her bloody clothes with some broken bones in defeat, standing up carefully she moved around to check which bones weren't working so she would be sure not to use them, Reimu took down the barrier.

"Looks like I won, now about them dating arrangements... ~"

"..Shut up!.."

"Come on, I promise I'll be gentle. ~" Reimu went to free Genjii from the thorns and vines as Meira made her escape.

"I'm coming...Konngara...Rika...I'll wait for you..." Meira fled from the forest and went back to Hell, Reimu hopped back on Genjii as they flew out of the forest to Spiral Mountain.

"Awww, I guess she got the cold feet, I wonder why she attacked me anyway."

"You weren't listening at all, were you..."

"Uhhh..."

_~Spiral Mountain~_

Mima and Marisa were watching everything that Reimu was doing, they didn't see what happened in the forest, but from the looks of it with Meira fleeing and Reimu coming towards them, Reimu won. It came to a surprise that Reimu could fly until she seen who was the one actually doing the flying.

"That can't be..let's wait until they arrive here."

Reimu didn't bother going around the trial, she instead looked at the two platforms that were behind the mountain, she also seen the portal that was at the end of the trial on Spiral Mountain, going through the portal was her choice which caused Mima to crack up.

"Hahaha, how stupid she is!" Marisa didn't really get it.

"What's so funny about her going through the portal, Mima-Sama?"

"Don't you see how she can fly? If she was smart she would of just flown up here, missing the portal all together!"

"Oooh, hehe."

"Well, let's go, this will be Rika's fight now." Mima made another portal at the end of her platform, she went through it with Marisa following right behind her, the higher platform lowered with the lower one to it could just be one big battle arena, Rika's flower tanks were hidden as...flowers, Rika was just waiting there for her enemy.

_~Makai, The Void.~_

The portal ended up Reimu outside of this landmass that was covered in a black ball of darkness, she looked around not remembering Makai as a huge world, when she came here it was just a straight path, she knew where she had to go to get out. Reimu ordered Genjii to fly to the Fallen Shrine, arriving for the second time the shrine looked even more busted that before, she saw an old someone inside the shrine since there was no door, the miko went into still on Genjii.

_~Makai, Fallen Shrine~_

"Um, hey!" The familiar ghost turn around and smiled.

"Reimu...you're back?"

"Sariel, make another portal, I don't know how I ended up here!" Sariel did some markings again on the ground and a portal appeared.

"This portal works different, think of a place where you want to arrive at and it will take you there.

"Before I go, where did you learn these symbols, Sariel, they are the Hakurei markings."

"Lady Mima taught me only how to make portals with them..."

"I see, thanks."

"Hey, I hear somone else out there, are you ok, Sariel?" Someone came from the bedroom of Sariel's shrine and joined them.

"Oh, Elis!"

"Sup, Reimu, whatcha doing here?"

"I was just leaving, I have to kick Mima's ass!"

"Hm...I don't care what you do to her, just don't beat up Marisa too bad."

"Marisa?"

"Yeah, Mima has some student named Marisa Kirisame following her around, she's really cool, no doubt she will get in your way, she's the strongest girl I know, careful." Reimu shrugged and went through the portal.

"You care for Marisa, don't you..."

"She's a really cool friend! Now, let's say me and you get back to the bed, Sariel!"

"Oh, Elis...but we just finished..."

"I don't care, I want you inside me again, you're so crazy in bed!" The lusted devil dragged her new lover into the bedroom putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

_~Gensokyo, Rika Arena~_

Reimu ended up at a huge platform seeing the girl who bombarded her shrine causing her rage level to go up, she already saw the flower tanks and got rid of them with her orbs, Genjii was flying her around while she was shooting danmaku bullet which were cards at Rika furiously, Rika was on a ying-yang tank, riding around on the ground shooting her own bullets at Reimu.

"I'll kill you for wrecking my shrine!"

"It's just a stupid shrine!"

"It's my shrine and you will pay for it!" Reimu sent two orbs that started to follow Rika, following her every move, closing in on her, trying to block her way with cards so she could move a different direction, Rika finally realized she couldn't go anywhere, she was surrounded by Reimu's cards, all she could do is go in circles hoping to avoid the orbs.

"Ha, fell for it!" Both orbs were behind Rika going in a clockwise motion, but orb went the reverse way and took down Rika right to the face, the other orb hit her in the back, she fell to the ground on her stomach.

"For the finishing touch."

**"Spellcard! Holy Sign: Circle of Light!"**

"The cards stuck in the ground started to glow as a light came down from the sky hitting the cards, inside the circle Rika stood up as the ground beneath her started to glow brighter and brighter, becoming hot, soon the whole circle was blinded from the holy light from the sky, Rika was screaming at the top of her lungs from the light burning so much. The cards vanished, the light now faded into the dark sky, the marks from the cards were still left in the ground, Rika now stood there in burnt, torn up clothes, breathing heavily from the last attack, her eyes were now glowing red as she started to grow white horns, her brown her turned purple, her white shirt was now purple, the purple bow was a red ribbon, her wrench was gone, replaced by a piece of chalk.

"If...I'm going down, I'm taking you with me..." Rika closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...Meira...looks like this is my last stand..." Rika knew she wasn't going to make it to see her best friend, might as well say her last words to herself while she could.

"Reimu, get ready, this is her EX-mode..!"

"EX-mode? What is that, Gramps?"

"EX-mode is something you can only go into when you are near death..."

"Like a Last Word?"

"EX-mode...means she is going to use her Last Word."

"What?" Rika summoned her Evil Eye Sigma tank, it was a huge, big, black eye with two large wings and tentacles, she flew up high in the air as Reimu wondered what she was doing.

**"Spellcard! Last Word: SELF-DESTRUCT!"**

Rika wasn't aiming for Reimu, she was coming down like a burning meteor to the center of the platform.

5... Reimu was still wondering what she was doing.

4... Rika's speed increased greatly to make the impact worse.

3... Genjii figured it out and warned Reimu. "Reimu..we have to get to the portal..!"

2... They raced to the portal but...

1... It was too late, Rika hit the ground, only two feet behind Reimu.

"Good-Bye..." Rika said softly as the tank exploded causing the platform to rumble and breaking apart, it was a wide radius, making everyone get caught in the explosion, the heat was too much for Genjii as he slowly passed out from the smoke, the pressure was too much for Reimu as she flew off Genjii as they all fell together...

"Genjii...wake up! I can't...fly...without...you..." Reimu was also slowly passing out from the falling.

Falling...falling...endlessly...gone black...

Game Over?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed it, will this be it for Reimu? Of course not...the Reimu can't be defeated or die cause Gensokyo will crash...kinda cheap that she can't lose a fight, see what happens to her in the next chapter! I was thinking of putting music to fit the mood or whatever. I was even awwing at the Elis and Sariel scene.  
><strong>

**Anywaaaay, I'm gonna rock my Nintendo 64 and play some old school Mario 64, Banjo-Kazooie, Kirby 64, Pokemon Snap/Stadium(2), Super Smash Brothers and Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Byyye!**

**References: If you played Banjo-Kazooie/Tooie/Nuts n' Bolts. Notice how I named Mima's mountains "Spiral Mountain" the home of where Banjo and Kazooie reside in.**

**Talk With The Cast: Ello! This is a new add-on I like to call...(read the title.) This is where all the girls introduced in the story so far come to discuss about to story and maybe some guest stars shall appear..**

**Me: So here we are with with characters that have appeared in the story so far! ( Even the ones from previous chapters...) Anything anyone would like to say?**

**Marisa: Needs more ZE!**

**Reimu: You have to stop making me lose almost every fight I engage...**

**Mima: I like me so far, I'm kicking ass, but I bet the readers are wondering how I got sealed...**

**Me: They have imaginations, let them think of a story..do I have to explain everything..?**

**Mima: Yes, as your job as the author. ~**

**Me: Quiet or I'll cancel you early...  
><strong>

**Byakuren: When am I coming back in the story? **

**Me: You're done until your own game starts which is far away..**

**Shinki: What about me?**

**Me: When Mystic Square begins.**

**Misaki: I have a question!**

**Me: ?**

**Misaki: If you keep doing references or adding characters from other Anime, shouldn't this be in the crossover section?  
><strong>

**Me: Well...I think it should, but there are too many crossovers to put it in sooo..oh well? But I shall continue to add more references! :D ..Ahem..final words anyone?**

**Marisa: MARISA WILL DOMINATE ALL!  
><strong>


	9. Reimu vs The Witches

**A/N****: Hiii everyone! Sorry for like the month wait...band camp is a biiiitch and I didn't have my laptop with all my stories on it, I'm working on some other crossovers. I'm already getting ahead of myself and doing the ending for this whole story...I gotta stay calm these days, I get so many good ideas that I can't let them go, I have to put them down right away. Anyway Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Hakurei Shrine~<em>

Reimu woke up in her shrine holding her head, she was on her futon with a passed out Genjii next to her, Shingyoku were sitting together on the shrine's porch, Shing was still shaking randomly at times, they were just both looking at the sky as if they were hoping for something to happen. Reimu looked at her turtle with a sad expression, she didn't want the old turtle in anymore danger for his age, she knew if he went on anymore of these kind of adventures he would eventually die, Reimu decided to say some words while he was out.

"I'm so sorry, Genjii, you are like this because of my recklessness, I know you can't hear me and I hope you can't, too." Reimu stood up with her gohei in hand. "Don't worry, I'll be back safe and sound, though I don't really get the 'sound' part..." Reimu knew she this time had to walk around the Spiral Mountain trial and go through the portal to Makai again, she went out and dashed straight past Shingyoku to avoid the questions she knew they would throw at her, she was now already vanishing into the forest, Shingyoku could of went after her but not with their permanent conditions. Reimu was running the whole time until she reached the first portal.

_~Makai, Fallen Shrine~_

Reimu rushed up to Sariel's home already seeing that the portal was still up, she decided to refuel herself here and eat what she could, sitting at the table eating some soup that Sariel made Reimu had to listen to these disturbing sounds coming from the bedroom while she ate...

"Sariel..! Sariel!"

"Elis...I can't hold it in any longer..!"

"Don't release it yet, Sariel, go deeper, deeper!"

"I'm trying..I'm in all the way."

"Make it longer then!"

"I feel it, Elis..I'm going to...aaahhh!"

"Sariel~lll!" After Reimu heard the sisters scream each others names, only seconds later she heard loud sucking noises with Sariel moaning Elis's name, Reimu finally finished her snack having a blushed face as she stepped through the portal only to find herself falling...

_~Gensokyo, Ex-Rika Rumble~_

Just like last time Reimu was falling when Rika exploded, she forgot that the platform went with them, there was no longer a platform because Rika exploded it to bits, just falling Reimu would wonder if she would live this time, she hated it that she couldn't fly, all she could do was scream and close her eyes, she kept screaming until she felt she was no longer falling, only to find herself on a certain turtles back.

"Genjii!"

"You thought I would just let you go out on your own...didn't you...I heard all the stuff you said, I was just resting you know..."

"I'm sorry-"

"No excuses...you are stuck with me everywhere you go until you can fly on your own..."

"Fine, just go to the next portal, Gramps!" Genjii flew through the next portal only to find themselves in another bizarre world, they didn't seem to be in Gensokyo anymore, neither Makai, nor Hell. Reimu thought they were lost, but they weren't since they seen a path leading up to a small platform that was big enough for a battle. Going up the skinny path they finally reached the floating surface, Reimu was guessing it was suppose to be a forest theme with all the wild thick plants, there was another portal at the other end but it suddenly closed up, they rushed to it wondering why it closed by itself. Genjii had a famliar feeling about this place, like he has been here before back when he was just a baby.

_~Reimaden~_

"Gramps, just what is this place?" Genjii lied saying he didnt know because he wanted to be sure if he was here before or not, he had a strong feeling that he was here, he just needed something to show him proof that he was here, Reimu hopped off her turtle to look around for some clues for the portals´ disappearance. Reimu looked up and noticed how pretty the stars were in this world, she never seen anything like it, it seemed as if they were glowing and coming down towards her, they actually were so she warned Genjii to hide in his shell while she tried to find safety herself as the stars came down at full speed shooting the ground leaving star holes behind, Reimu got hit a couple times but survived the starfall surprise attack.

"Just who the hell did that?" Reimu then heard a childish laugh, the laugh of a confident little girl, she stepped out of the shadows of the trees, she was riding on a magical vine and had a wand in her hand, her eyes and hair were red, it was also short and straight and the ribbon on her hat and cloak is white.

"Liked my Starfall Surprise Attack?"

"I asked who are you!"

"I am the best human magician around, Marisa Kirisame!"

"Marisa, I see, I am Reimu Hakurei and I rather not fight you."

"Scared of my power?"

"Oh please, I just don't want to defeat a friend of another friend."

"What?"

"Elis told me not to fight you, rather not to beat you up so open the portal and let me get to my real enemy."

"That's too bad because you have to defeat me in order to open the portal."

"I figured, I won't beat you up too hard, let's get this over with."

"I'll show ya who's better!" Marisa was already making Reimu dance by firing lasers at her feet non-stop.

"Take this! And this! Some of this! More of this!"

"Don't you ever get tired of spamming your lasers!"

"No way, this is too much fun!"

"Not for me!" Reimu took cover behind a tree and sent some orbs at Marisa who avoided them with ease, countering with some star bullets taking the tree down, the shrine maiden quickly moved away and kept hiding behind trees only to be taken down by the young witch.

(This is crazy..I'm not going to even get an attack on her if I keep avoiding..)

"Where are ya, Reimu, come out and fight!"

(I could try the game I did with Meira, but she already took down half of the trees.)

"Do I have to blast down every damn tree to find you?"

(This isn't good..she seems smart and tricky just like Mima.)

"Alright, I guess I will then." Reimu picked up a branch from a fallen tree and threw it at another part of the forest making some noise, hoping it would distract her.

Marisa heard where the noise was but... "Hm..so you're over...THERE!" she fired a more powerful laser to where the stick came from as it went through the tree and hit Reimu in the back as she rolled out into the open.

"Aaahh! How did you know..?"

"I looked where the stick came from, duh, learn some common sense please."

Reimu decided to wing it and send three orbs to bounce around from tree to tree like she did with Meira.

"What are you doing? I saw this trick already, I saw the fights you had with Rika and Meira and so I can counter it with this!"

**Spellcard! **Space Sign: Orreries Solar System!**  
><strong>

Four orbs summoned around Marisa as they started attacking randomly at a rapid speed which was keeping Reimu on her toes, she was getting hit at times but she wouldn't dare give out and let all four orbs attack her at once, one orb was enough pain to her, all Reimu could do was dodge, this was going on for a bit long as she was starting to get tired.

"Isn't this a bit overkill?"

"Not at all, ze. ~"

"Make it stop!"

"No way! Uh oh.." Marisa knew her ten minutes was almost up, the orbs were losing their color and slowly fading into nothing, the lasers got thinner and weaker and only felt like a tiny pebble was thrown at you, Reimu grinned, she was in ragged clothes and covered in blood, really exhausted.

"Now...it's my turn!" Reimu was now filled up with rage after putting up with four destructful for ten minutes, she was sending her orbs out like crazy as they started to follow Marisa who was flying around on her vine, ten orbs were now circling around the witch, she stood in place wondering what they were doing, they didn't seem like any harm at all until...

**Spellcard! Hakurei Sign: Ten Holy Lasers of Pain!**

It was similar to Marisa's attack with her four orbs, but there was ten and they were pure, holy, Hakurei light. Marisa was actually really easily dodging them, she did have good avoiding skills, where ever Marisa went the orbs still followed her staying in their circle formation, the orbs were failing at hitting the witch until Reimu told the orbs with her heart. "Half of you, aim for the vine." Five orbs started to focus on the vine that the witch was riding on until one beam of light managed to catch the front of the vine, the light was so intense it started a fire, causing Marisa to abandon her vine and jump into the forest, the orbs still followed her as she was on the ground helpless, starting to shoot beams of holy light at her, all she could do was scream and scream from the burning pain, she kept crying out for Mima to make the pain stop but her teacher never came.

"How do you like it! Instead of four I have ten orbs shooting the shit out of you!" Genjii had finally came out of his shell.

"...Reimu, calm yourself!"

"Wait..huh?" Reimu finally came to her senses and called off her orbs as the portal opened up.

"U-Uh...take care of her, Genjii, I'll go ahead!" The embarrassed Reimu jumped into the portal, Marisa was still sobbing on the ground as Genjii walked slowly toward her, the witch was never scared before, she always took everything head on, it wasn't Reimu who scared her, it was actually the burning beams from the Hakurei orbs, she has never experienced that much pain all at one time before.

"Are you ok...?"

"Please don't...hurt me!"

"Relax...I'm just and old turtle, I couldn't do anything even if I tried."

"Are you a normal turtle?" Marisa died down her crying a bit and wiped her face.

"Well, when an animal or anything lives for a long time, they turn into a youkai and get a unique ability, only special ones I guess..."

"That's cool..I don't wanna be a youkai that will live for a long time, I'm going to..." Marisa was tired from all the fighting and closed her eyes.

"Heh...you kids get tired too quickly...but you did fight against Reimu, to be honest...you would of won if your fancy orbs didn't run out...she hasn't trained hard enough to fight Mima."

"I know..Mima faked her sealing to fool Reimu thinking she could defeat her again, but it was just all part of her plan..ever since..." Marisa got too tired and fell asleep, leaving Genjii wondering, he slid under the sleeping girl as he rested himself a bit until she woke up. Meanwhile, Reimu and Mima were going at it giving it their all, well Reimu was, Mima wasn't doing a thing and she was winning.

"You clearly haven't gotten stronger at all since I last met you. ~"

"But I sealed you in the end and I'll do it again now!"

"Silly little girl, you think that you can actually seal me? Mima told the confused miko what Marisa told Genjii causing her to go in shock and denial.

"You're...you're lying! I sealed you and you know it!"

"Someone is in denial. ~"

"I know I did!"

"Fool! You fell for my illusion thinking that I was sealed, I sealed myself but left it open. ~"

"That's...a lie!"

"And why are you in torn clothes?"

"Because of that damn four orb attack spell!"

"Oooh, you mean like this one?" Mima summoned four black orbs around her.

"You got to be kidding me..."

"You look beat up already just from my tools. ~"

"Tool..?"

"Meira, Rika and Marisa are all my tools, you think I care what happens to them?"

"Well, I agree with Meira and Rika but how can you say that about Marisa?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you take her in, you taught her magic, she should be like a daughter to you."

"Ha, a daughter, don't make me laugh, I taught her how to use magic just to fight you, I admit she did a nice job."

"Just want do you want with me..?"

"Just your blood so I can be alive again, you are already covered in it so come over here. ~"

"You're a sick twisted witch, I'll make sure to seal you this time, Marisa will be better off without you!"

"Are you trying to help someone you just met and fought? There is no one that can defeat me, and you can't even stand up right, come at me then!"

"I never knew my parents, I grew up alone with someone so you could say I am a loner."

"Grew up with who?" Mima's answer came through the portal, it was Genjii with Marisa on his back, they both looked back at him.

"Him.."

"Genjii? You old thing, it seems you are still alive"

"You haven't aged a day Mima..."

"Are you going to bite my nose again?"

"Heh...I'm too old to do anything now..."

"How do you both know each other?" Reimu would have never imagined them seeing each other at all.

"You could say about-"

"A thousand years ago..." Genjii finished off Mima's sentence. The evil spirit took a glance at Marisa and she suddenly felt something burst inside her, quickly rushing to her and crouching down to Genjii's level.

"Marisa, are you alright?" The defeated magician slowly opened her and and smiled seeing her mother figure.

"Mima..Sama, why...?"

"What do you mean, why what?"

"I kept screaming...and crying out your name, but you never came..!"

"I'm sorry, I never heard you.."

"You said..you would always come if I called out your name.." Genjii let down Marisa into Mima's arms as he flew to Reimu as she hopped on him.

"Well, I guess this is over, I'm not going to disturb a warm moment." Mima ordered her orbs to attack Reimu causing her to fall off Genjii and onto the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet, I still want your blood!" Mima use her staff to hold Reimu in the air and slam her down into the ground again as she kept repeating it, she finally threw her off leaving a trial of blood across the ground.

"Finally!"

"No..!" Reimu tried to stand up and fight as Mima put her hands together on the ground as a circle started to surround her, blocking out everything so nothing could disrupt her spell.

**REINCARNATION!**

Purple and black moke covered everything and everyone, nobody could see a thing, all they could do was cough and hold their breath. Mima blew all the smoke away as Reimu stared at her.

"Oh...shit..." Mima was in the air with six, huge, demon-like wings, flapping slowly and menacingly, they were a couple inches bigger than Mima herself, even she was surprised at herself.

"What is this..? I shouldn't look like this, I should be human again, not a demon freak!" Mima pulled a small spellbook from her dress and checked what she did wrong.

"Let's see..Hakurei blood, check. Spell word is Reincarnation, check. Must be in Reimaden location, check. Ah, "How to use the Hakurei blood if you want to be a human again. To be human again if you are a youkai, satori, yatagarasu, god, celestial, here we go, a ghost! If you are a ghost you must have the person who carried the Hakurei blood and they must be in the circle with you..." Mima felt rage inside of her for misreading the spell. "Damn it! Well, I'm a demon now, let's see if there is a demon one, oh, right here, if you are a demon wanting to be human again you must kill the one that has the Hakurei blood and perform the Reincarnation spell again, works for me." Mima put her book away and glared at Reimu with dark eyes as she dive-bombed on top of her into the ground.

"Don't get angry at me just because you failed your spell!" Mima held Reimu's neck in place with the crescent moon end of her staff as it started to charge-up and glow brightly.

"Don't do this!"

"I will have my life!"

"Genjii, help me!"

"You know what I said...I can not help or defend you.."

"Don't give me that bull! Would you really let me die?"

"...No, but you know I can't protect you..I'm sure Mima would blast me if I tried anyway.."

"You're damn right I would!"

"I'm sorry...Reimu..."

"Please, Genjii!"

"Get ready to-" At that moment, Mima found herself in a familiar place she been to before a thousand years ago, she looked around but she was surrounded by darkness, not that she didn't mind it, she just wanted to know what happened.

"What the...how did I get here?" She saw a patch of light that opened as the spirit drifted towards it, the light consumed her blinding her for a bit until she was back-to-back with someone she was so close to, she could just feel her warmth, she was sure of it.

_"Still trying to get your revenge I see.."_

"Shut up, this is your fault!"

_"I did it to save you, now look where you are, do you really want to stay evil forever?" _

"Until I be human again!"

_"Why do you want to be a human so badly? Look how long you lived as a spirit. ~"_

"Well..I guess it's not so bad.."

_"I promised I would always watch over you, no matter where I am, I did love you, you know. ~"_

"Blah...I'm not falling for that fake stuff again, I'm better off alone."

_"Were we a lie then?"_

"You were...I did love you, too.."

_"That's my Mima-Mima. ~"_

"I can't remember the last time you called me that..."

_"You always blushed when I called you that. ~"_

"D-Don't remind me..!" Mima did feel a slight blush on her face.

_"Turn around, I want to see that serious face of yours. ~"_

"Fine!" Both Mima and the woman turned around.

_"You haven't aged a day."_

"Genjii told me that already, I didn't know he was still alive."

_"You know I missed you, I always thought about you everyday."_

"Yeah, yeah.."

_"I'm not the only one who missed you. ~"_

"Wha-" Mima turned to where the woman pointed as she saw the nine children all grown up, all she could do was smile at the kids she used to play with.

"My, look at you all grown up."

_Nep: "We missed ya so much, Lady Mima!"_

_Nel: "So, so much!"_

_Peach: "We all missed you."_

_Dei: "I missed your art!"_

_Slim: "We missed-"_

_Jim: "playing with you!"_

_Vivi: "I missed Lady Mima, too..."_

_Tifa: "We had so much fun when we were kids."_

_Light: "As you can see...we grew up and died as adults, unlike Grim..."_

"Oh yeah...how is he doing?"

_Light: "Haven't seen him ever since you ripped his heart out.."_

"That was crazy..um, who is that extra girl, I never seen her before." There was a young girl who clearly died as a child, she was about 17, green hair and a red dress.

_Tifa: "Oh, we found Terra, this is her."_

_Terra: "Don't you remember...you found me dead when the villagers were outside your house..."_

"Well, hello Terra, it was nice to see you all again."

_Kids: "Stay safe, Lady Mima, please don't do bad things anymore.."_

The grown up children and Terra faded away saying their farewells to their favorite witch, it was just Mima and the woman now.

"I missed them kids.."

_"And they missed you..but.."_ The woman held Mima and held her kiss. _"I missed you the most.."_

"Thanks...I guess I..kind of missed you, too.."

_"And what are you thinking, you know killing my descendant will cause Gensokyo to collapse into nothing, you know what to do, Mima...Good-Bye."_

The woman kissed her again as she vanished and Mima went back to reality, she cancelled her attack and got off of Reimu.

"You're letting me go?" She quickly hopped on Genjii.

"Eh..I lost interest, now go before I change my mind."

"May I speak to Marisa...for a bit?" Genjii said as everyone was surprised, just what could he want with Marisa? Reimu got off as he flew to the young witch.

"Why do you want me, ze?"

"Look...Reimu is a bit of a loner and she can hardly trust anyone so I would like it if you could try to be her first friend..."

"Hmm..sounds easy, leave it to me, ze."

"Thank you...she needs someone to talk to..and i know it's not me..." Genjii went to Reimu as they both went back to the shrine to rest for the night, Mima picked up Marisa.

"So are you stuck with them wings, Mima-Sama?"

"Nah, turns out this is just my EX-mode."

"Sweet, I wish I had an EX-mode!"

"Well, let's go home and I'll give you one."

"Yay!" In the end, Mima didn't end up killing the shrine maiden, she came to think of Marisa as her own now and to look out for her from now on just like herself, Mima knew she was being watched by her, holding Marisa in her arms, kissing her head the young student giggled knowing she tried her hardest to get beat up this bad, Mima could learn how to try and learn how to be a mother to Marisa, they returned home as she put Marisa to bed, Mima was now sitting on the tallest tree at the Forest of Magic, looking up as the night sky as she saw a certain someone that was formed by the stars, the formation smiled at the dark magician.

_"Like I said, I'll always be watching you no matter where we are, I'll be there."_

A tear came from Mima's eye as it fell down into the forest and through a hole in the roof of her house as it fell on the corner of Marisa's eye so it looked like she was tearing, too. "I know...Misaki...I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending makes me cry everytime I read it, even if I did write it, you have to laugh and cry at the stuff you do sometimes. The next couple chapters are ready, I just want the locations accurate and stuff..so I'm cleaning them up. Anyway the next chapter is the 3rd Touhou game, it will only be one chapter just to speed things up a bit, Touhou 4 will have about 2 or 3 chapters, explaining Elly and Kurumi's Past's, maybe Yuuka's. Touhou 5 will probably have the longest of chapters, then we go to the windows games! I honestly can't wait until I get to Touhou 5 in the story, a lot of stuff will happen, I also will make some filler chapters that have nothing to do with the story, mostly for comedy and romance, etc.**

**Talk with the Cast!**

**Me: Welcome back, no one will really talk today, but feel free to ask me or any of them questions or concerns you have and they will be answered in the next episode, any last words from the cast?**

**Marisa: MORE ZE!**

**Reimu: What are the other stories you are doing?**

**Me: 2 Crossovers, one is about I just mix up every anime, game, and touhou characters in an Academy that they have to stay there for 365 days because Reimu didn't do her job and watch the Hakurei Border. My other story is just Touhou vs League of Legends, the characters will be...even I forgot, anyway if you don't know what LoL is, look it up, I personally just like the characters, not the game itself. Anyway I said enough I suppose, as my fans say... "Until Next Chapter!"**


	10. Phantasmagoria of DimDream

**A/N: Hello! Phantasmagoria of Dim Dream has started, this game will only be one short chapter of this game**. **Yeah, so, this chapter is far off the game storyline, it's not fun to totally copy the plot anyway, have some fun with it and mix it up a little. Enjoy this action packed chapter with a surprising dark and sad ending.**

* * *

><p>A couple of peaceful months passed in Gensokyo, Reimu was on the porch with Shingyoku and Genjii until her recent visitors started coming everyday, Mima and Marisa. Marisa had a knew look, she no longer had red hair and eyes or a purple outfit, her hair was now wavy and gold just like the color of her eyes, her witch clothes were now black and now she always carried a broom. They wasted through the days talking about anything while drinking tea, the sky was twilight and it was the usual time for the two witches to head back home until something crashed in front of the shrine. The Story of Eastern Wonderland met it's end, Phantasmagoria of Dim Dream now begins...<p>

"What was that crash Mima-Sama?"

"Stop asking me things that just happened."

"Ugh...I hope it's not another incident, I hate dealing with them."

"It is your job...Reimu."

"Shut it, Gramps, you and Shingyoku get inside." The three helpless characters sighed and dragged themselves inside with the tea while the three characters that could fight went to check out the scene, they saw some sort of large object in front of them, Reimu and Marisa had no idea what it was.

"Mima-Sama, what is that?"

"This is one of them space vessels I seen before, I wonder how it ended up here."

"A space vessel?"

"Duh, Reimu, listen to Mima-Sama, she is the smartest!"

"Yeah, yeah... Anyway, how does it open?" Reimu's question got answered with the door slowly coming down like a ramp, some girls were standing at the entrance with a blinding light coming from behind them, they walked down and got into a line. Marisa thought it would be funny to play along and acted like a commander as she stood in front of the line of new girls.

"State your names, soldiers!" The girls said their names from left to right.

"Rikako!"

"Kana Anaberal!"

"Ellen!"

"Princess Kotohime!"

"State your business here, ze!" All of the girls answered together.

"We are here to take over the Hakurei Shrine for our new base, orders from Yumemi Ichigo Okazaki! We will use force if necessary!"

"Well too bad, this is my shrine and no one is going to use it as some stupid base!" Reimu protested holding up her gohei.

"I don't really mind if you take it or not, but I haven't had some fun in a while." Mima summoned her staff and gave a sly smirk.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way.." Kotohime smiled. "I'll place you all under arrest for I am an officer of the law!"

"Ha, there are no rules in Gensokyo, ze!" The four girls flew in the air and started shooting danmaku at the heroines.

"You two go inside that thing, I'll take down these four idiots." Mima said confidently.

"You can't handle them all by yourself-" Reimu got cut off by the spirit.

"Watch who you're talking to, now go on, this is my fun!" Reimu and Marisa went past the battle dodging danmaku along the way until the got inside the vessel.

"How foolish are you to take us alone by yourself?" Ellen giggled.

"How foolish are you to take me on with only four people? ~" Mima mocked.

"I'll show you the power of science and technology!" Rikako bragged.

"I'll show you the power of black magic. ~" Mima mocked again as the four soldiers charged at her, the spirit swung her staff in a horizontal motion.

**Spellcard!** **Dark Sign: Piercing Wide Wave!**

A wide blue wave went across the area and hit Kotohime, Ellen, and Rikako, Kana was the only one to avoid it while still going towards Mima.

**Spellcard! Anti Sign: Anti-Spirit Laser!**

A tiny and fast, but powerful laser came from Mima's staff and hit Kana, it was super effective since she was a poltergeist. The four soldiers couldn't believe they were losing to Mima on a four against one battle, they clearly didn't know what the ghost was capable of. They were strong, just not against the new enemy before them, the team wasn't going to lose at a one against four match, they huddled around each other.

"We have to use teamwork, we can't just charge into a new enemy not knowing what she can do." Kana said positively.

"Let's just go all out!" Rikako shouted.

"We are not going full power right from the start..." Kana sighed.

"Let's just use some team attacks." Ellen suggested. They turned to Mima to use their strategy.

**Spellcard! Energy Sign: Screeching Noises!**

Kana put out her hands and released all kinds of disturbing noises, Mima put her hands over her ears to try and block it out as Ellen used her attack.

**Spellcard! Love Sign: Lovestruck Shot!**

A glowing pink arrow appeared in front of Ellen as she grabbed it and chucked it towards Mima who was left defenseless, Ellen's arrow shot down Mima to the ground. Rikako quickly dashed towards the shot down ghost and brought out a small device, she jabbed it into Mima and shocked her as Rikako laughed like the mad scientist she is, the four girls stood proud and cheered as they thought they won the battle. Mima got back up slowly on her ghost legs and laughed.

"W-What the?" Ellen seemed surprised.

"She's laughing?" Kana said shockingly.

"You girls fail.." Kotohime sighed.

"Is that all you got!" Mima kept laughing.

"Never underestimate the power of scie-.." Mima shot off all of Rikako's devices and tech gadgets, she was useless now.

"That's what I think about your dumb technology. ~"

"It's time to get serious girls!" Kana ordered.

"I had enough of this boring fight!"

**Spellcard! Mima Sign: Mima's Solar System!**

Five black orbs summoned around Mima as she circled around the four girls while the orbs kept shooting quickly at them, they tried to dodge but the pace of lasers were too fast for them, Kotohime was just standing there smiling as she put up her Invincible Shield, the other three were on the tired and in torn clothes as they lay on the floor groaning.

"No fair..." Ellen complained. Mima flew in front of Kotohime and touched her 'invincible' shield as it shattered into nothing as swung her staff into her stomach and slammed her into the ground, Mima kept beating them with her staff for the past couple minutes until she drew blood out of them.

"Eh, this was boring, I'm tired now.." Mima brushed off herself and fixed her clothes, she was about to head inside the vessel a laser shot by Mima, quickly turning around to see who shot it she saw Kana, Kotohime, and Ellen back up again, they all had an aura around them.

"Poltergeist Mode!" Kana raised herself in the air.

"Psychic Doll Mode!" Ellen smiled as her cat, Sokrates, appeared on her shoulder.

"Maniacal Princess Mode!" Kotohime shouted, Mima grinned and got her staff ready.

"EX-Modes now? Come at me then.." Kana appeared behind Mima and held onto her.

**Last Word: Circle of Souls!**

Mima ended up in a dark place with Kana above her, Mima soon saw the tortured souls and bodies of the dead as they started to emerge from the ground, lifeless zombies and ghouls crowded around the evil spirit, Mima realized her staff was gone as she seen Kana holding it while giggling. All of the living dead started to pile on Mima, biting her, clawing her, scratching her, abusing her.

"Get away!" The illusion was over as Mima snapped out of the trick that was pulled on her, she was sweating with the fear she just saw, this was Ellen's chance.

**Last Word: Slashing Hearts!**

Hundreds of hearts were summoned around Ellen that has sharp bladed edges around them, the flew towards Mima like spinning discs as they slashed away at her clothes and body, leaving heavy scars. Kotohime was about to use her Last Word until the ground started shaking.

"If that's how you want to go down..." Mima grew her six raven-like wings as she glared at them. "I'll play that game!" Mima flashed in the middle of all the girls.

**Spellcard! Phantom Sign: Wild Phantom Spirit Dance!**

Many clones of Mima appeared as they all pointed their staff in front of them and started spinning while a huge laser was shooting out of hit, the attack was impossible to dodge since they were surrounded.

**Spellcard! Evil Sign: Evil Field of Hell!**

They ended up in Reimaden while the phantom dance was still going on, soon lightning strikes and black balls of pure darkness came down hitting everything they could, after the team was defeated Mima cancelled everything as they ended up back at the shrine, her wings disappeared. Mima stacked the defeated girls on her staff and went towards the vessel. Inside Reimu and Marisa were talking with the leader, Yumemi and her assistant, Chiyuri.

"Go home and leave the shrine alone or face a terrible beat down!" Reimu warned.

"Your puny insult do not frighten me, Chiyuri fight them."

"Me? Against two of them, aren't you going to help me..?"

"Why would I help? Now go!"

"But, Yume-"

"I said fight or else I'll fire you!"

"Oooo..." Chiyuri sluggishly stepped forward and got into a battle stance that wasn't very battle looking.

"Fine...but this time only!" Yumemi went by Chiyuri's side, bringing her spirits up.

"I can handle this alone, Marisa, you sit this out." Reimu said.

"What? No way, you'll get pummeled!"

"Just leave it to me."

"Aren't we a team?"

"I don't need a team, I would normally work alone." Reimu engaged the battle rushing to the enemy team.

**"Time Cutter!**" Chiyuri waved her hand as a slice of energy came from her at a very slow motion pace, Reimu laughed as it suddenly went fast like lightning and cut her arm.

"Hey! What just happened?"

**"Wall of Water!" **Chiyuri made a wall of water with Reimu inside, she couldn't move of breathe at all. "Now, Yumemi!"

**"Dream Bomb.." **Yumemi threw a bomb that was a strawberry into the water wall and it exploded as Yumemi comboed it into another spellcard.

**"Omni Directional Bullets!" **As the first bomb exploded, two bombs came out and exploded, then three out of the two bombs, four out of the three bombs, they just kept multiplying, Reimu couldn't avoid any of them.

**"Strawberry Cross!" **Yumemi summoned a huge pink cross as she pushed it towards Reimu hitting her directly, she screamed as she got pushed into the wall by the cross.

"That...hurt..."

"I told ya so, ze."

"Fine...you take over then..ow"

"Alright, it's my turn now, let's get this party started!" Marisa got on her broom and got into the air as she started shooting random lasers everywhere, from both of her index fingers, Yumemi was avoiding all of them, Chiyuri was getting hit by some of them, even the fake ones that she thought were real were hurting her, Yumemi figured out that some were fake by the way Marisa used her finger pattern, she would always use the left hand first to make an illusion of a laser to make you avoid that one, then Marisa would quickly use her right hard to make the real laser hit you so you would have no time to dodge, very clever. Marisa went ahead and activated her solar system spell while shooting random lasers everywhere, Chiyuri was worn out and backed from the fight, Reimu recovered a bit and charged up a Hakurei orb until it was at maximum power and shot it at Yumemi's back as she slammed into the other wall.

"Yumemi-Sama!" Chiyuri rushed to her boss and helped her up, but she pushed her assistant off and yelled at her.

"How dare you abandon me in a fight, I wentto help you and you bail on me!"

"I'm sorry, I'll accept any punishment later but let me heal you first!"

"No, let's go all out of them, you hold off the witch, it's the shrine maiden we need to defeat."

"Sailor of Time Mode!" Chiyuri called out.

"Fantasy Legend Mode..." Yumemi said to herself as she charged to Reimu and tackled her into the wall against holding her neck.

"I will take that shrine..!"

"Reimu!" Marisa flew to Reimu quickly as she went to help.

"I don't think so!" Chiyuri snapped her fingers as Marisa just froze in time.

"I will not take this anymore! Hakurei God Mode!" Reimu glowed as she pushed Yumemi back with her energy, Chiyuri giggled.

"I always wanted to try this to see if it would work.** Last Word! Dream Clock!**" A clock summoned around Reimu as it started to turn back time before she went into EX-Mode, the bright glow around Reimu faded as she felt weak again, the clock was gone now.

"No..!"

"Impressive, Chiyuri."

"I been practicing for it to do that, now you can't go into EX-Mode again! Hahahaha!"

"What a waste..." Yumemi and Chiyuri started hitting and beating Reimu down now she was weak and frail, blood trickled from her mouth, slamming her into everything.

"Surrender, Reimu Hakurei!" Yumemi order.

"Over...my..dead body!" Marisa felt an anger inside of her, not burning fire, but an evil darkness which caused her to break free of Chiyuri's Frozen Time spell, she crashed down onto her feet on the ground.

"Let Reimu go..." Marisa said in a dark voice that even surprised Reimu.

"Handle her Chiyuri." The sailor followed her order and ran towrds Marisa about to punch her, but she was stopped by Marisa's hand as she grabbed Chiyuri's wrist, twisting it.

"L-Let go, that hurts! She's going to break my wrist, Yumemi-Sama!"

"Let her go...I said!" Marisa demanded in a more evil voice, Yumemi dropped Reimu and rushed to her assistant as Marisa swung her broom at her face knocking her to the floor, she twisted Chiyuri's hand who screamed in pain and kicked her to the floor. Marisa had a darkness around her, she started to grow two huge, black wings with red jewels on the left wing and blue on the right, her broom turned into a black rod as her eyes and her turned pitch black.

(Is...this Marisa's EX-Mode? What did Mima teach her..?) Reimu thought as the enemies got up, Chiyuri was holding her wrist as that cancelled out her EX-Mode. The bottom of Marisa's rod hit the floor which made clones of herself, they all aimed their rods at Yumemi and shot black lasers at her, the clones came back as Marisa charged up her final attack.

**"LAST WORD! DEATH LASER!**" Marisa shouted as a huge laser of darkness obliterated Yumemi into nothingness, Chiyuri cried falling to her knees at the sight before her, Mima came in after she finished her fight and threw the soldiers aside and saw the injured Reimu, the crying Chiyuri, some pink hair where Yumemi was standing, and the evil Marisa, Mima rushed to Marisa first and hugged her as she went back to normal, her color, the wings, and the rod went back into a broom, not rememebering what happened.

"Mima-Sama..what happened?"

"I wish I knew.." She turned to the crying sailor. "What happened here?" Just then, the alarm went off, Marisa's last laser hit the control panel and the place was about to explode into a rift of time.

"You all have to leave unless you waant to be stuck in time forever." Mima grabbed the two kids and fled the vessel, the three got away at a safe distance and saw a portal open as it sucked the space vessel inside, gone forever.

_Yumemi Okazaki...I'm glad I met you, I'm happy I worked for you. I miss you already, it's hard to believe you just died like that... I never got the chance to say I love you... Don't you worry, I'll take over the team until I meet you again...in the afterlife..._

_ ~Chiyuri's Last Words_

* * *

><p><strong>AW:**** Did you enjoy it? If you did I'm glad, half way done with the next chapter. Poor Chiyuri...and Yumemi. Alls well that ends well? **

**!Talk with the Cast!**_  
><em>

**Me: Welcome all, for our hostesses we have Marisa and Mima.**

**Mima: Why do I have to be a host...anyway, we have some questions that must be answered...so here we go, Marisa!**

**Marisa:**** To ****Azure Xuchilbara:**** About the loose ending, if you mean the part where Mima suddenly saw the kids and Misaki, that was all in her head, Misaki stopped the moment and put some sense in Mima. For Rika and what I just did to Yumemi... All in good time, ze!  
><strong>

**Mima: And for PeachDaisyAmy77****: Yes, it is wonderful that I can feel like a mother, and about getting Reimu...you never know things may change. What Marisa said, "All in good time!" ~**

**Me: For the next chapter "Lotus Land Story" will be more family-like, maybe a filler chapter will slip in, we shall see. Until next chapter! :D**_  
><em>


	11. Lotus Land Story

**A/N: Welcome to the 4th Touhou game! I already have the next chapter ready for you but it's about Elly's past so read if you want to, just a filler chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter does include 2 more deaths of girls...that is all.**

* * *

><p>It's been four months since the last incident, nobody wanted to talk about that one at all, Reimu was still terrified of what she seen Marisa could do, she wasn't even sure if she was seeing things or not, she tried not to think about it, another incident needed to happen so she could have something else to focus on, it was answered. Reimu was sipping tea with her normal company, Shingyoku, Genjii, Mima, and Marisa, she also got a new maid named Ruukuto, the Robotic Maid after the vessel exploded, Marisa got a missile named Mimi-Chan. Youkai and other creatures were swarming over the Hakurei Shrine, everyone acted immediately and did their best to get rid of them, Mima told Reimu and Marisa to find out where the source was coming from. With that, the shrine maiden ran off and Marisa jumped on her broom, they looked around Gensokyo until they found a portal under the Misty Lake, they knew just what to do, the two friends nodded at each other and raced in, Mima stayed back for this one. The Phatasmgoria of journey ends, the adventure dream of Lotus Land Story begins...<p>

_~Dream World~_

Reimu and Marisa entered a strange world with no sky, no clouds, not even a star, a sun or moon. They seen a small girl in a uniform, red eyes, long red hair with a yellow cap and a white bow in her hair, she has green and yellow clothing and carries a baton. They went up to her and asked where they were in this strange place, she was in front of some sort of outer gate.

"Yo girl, where the hell are we?" It turned out the gatekeeper was sleeping but she was in front of the gate, Marisa didn't want to wait so she decided to fly over it but there was some sort of magic barrier, the only way was to get past the girl, Reimu took the normal approach and woke her up.

"Hey, wake up, excuse me." Reimu nudged her a bit slowly waking the girl up.

"Mm..." She yawned and stretched her arms and started to focus. "Who are you both? State your business!"

"Chill girl, we just wanna know where we are."

"Oh! You are both in Dream World, some may call it Dream Land instead, this world was created by our leader Yuuka Kazami, with the help of the Getsu Twins."

"Can we see this Yuuka Kazami?" Reimu politely asked.

"Hm..why should I, you are outsiders!"

"We have nowhere to go and we want to serve your great leader, ze." Marisa lied.

"Oh, in that case go on ahead!" The girl opened the gates to let them pass through. "If Yuuka asks any questions, tell her that Orange let you through the gate." Orange waved to them good-bye as they went past her.

"What a sucker, she fell for it, ze." Marisa whispered, Orange overheard it and jumped in front of her while Reimu went on.

"Not so fast, I knew it, you are an intruder! Prepare yourself, witch!"

"Go on ahead, Reimu, I'll handle this low youkai."

"I was planning to without you or not..." Marisa went up in the air to get some distance as she started to shoot her lasers, Orange somehow had trouble dodging some basic laser attacks and easily got shot by them, she couldn't get near the witch at all with her close range combat style, she had no choice but to get hit a little while longer. Marisa started shooting weaker lasers to save up some energy, Orange finally was at her limit and went into her EX-Mode, and her hair was now blue.

"Gatekeeper Mode!" Orange jumped up high enough to reach Marisa's level, surprising her as she grabbed her broom and flung her into the ground, Marisa just tried to process of what just happened.

"Ow..did she just.." Orange came down and drop kicked into the ground onto Marisa causing some of the earth to fly up, Marisa quickly activated her orbs before she got kicked, the orbs her shooting Orange at a fast pace but she was deflecting some of them just by punches and round kicks, Marisa grabbed her broom and swooshed it under Orange's legs so she could trip. Marisa got on her broom again and shot more powerful lasers to hold her down while the orbs kept shooting holes in her clothes.

"Alright, I surrender..." Orange passed out while she went back to her normal form, Marisa went to catch up with Reimu, she was standing in the middle of nowhere, and nothing was in sight except for a lake filled with blood.

"Watcha standing around for?"

"There is nowhere to go, no village, just this lake, let's go ask Orange for help."

"She passed out, ze."

"..." Reimu sighed, suddenly a hand came out from the middle of the lake which Reimu as she jumped into Marisa's arms. "Oh Reimu, I never knew you felt that way. ~" Reimu realized she was holding her as she quickly got onto her feet. "Shut up!" A girl emerged from the lake and flew in front of the heroines, the blood from the lake slowly dripped from her as she slowly got down to the floor.

"Hello, Alucard!"

"Shut it, Marisa..."

"You dare trespass on the Lake of Blood?"

"Marisa, the Ordinary Magician!"

"You just love trouble don't you...?"

"Then your blood shall help fill up the lake."

"Just don't be too long." Reimu saw that the opening in the lake was still there, the one that the girl came out of as she jumped into the opening.

"Let's get started!" Marisa dashed in the air on her broom already shooting some lasers, the girl already caught up to her with fast speed, easily avoiding the lasers Marisa was shooting at her.

"Woah, you're speedy."

"I am Kurumi.."

"Are you sure it ain't Alucard?"

"Very sure." Kurumi quickly dashed by as she took Marisa's hat which actually made her tick.

"You are in for it now...nobody takes my hat and gets away with it!" Marisa ordered her orbs to chase after Kurumi, she dashed after the vampire and kept shooting her lasers out of anger, Kurumi kept pushing her buttons to tease her more.

"You'll never get your hat back at this rate, this will look great on Elly. ~"

"Why you!" Marisa dashed towards Kurumi as she slammed into her, knocking her out of the sky, Marisa quickly caught her hat and put it on, spotting Kurumi and dashing towards her again shooting huge lasers at her so that she had no time to evade them. Kurumi quickly rolled to the side but the tip of her left wing only got hit, she thought it was nothing at first until she tried to fly, it was a bit unbalanced as she tried to but she could manage it. Marisa wouldn't let Kurumi even breathe for a second as she kept harassing her with lasers and orbs following her, Kurumi was fast but that didn't mean she had a lot of stamina to keep up with this many lasers. Marisa stopped shooting lasers but the orbs were stilling stalking the vampire, the witch took her aim to make sure she didn't miss this final attack.

"Steady...steady...aim...FIRE!" Marisa put both hands in front of her as she shot two lasers to make one huge one, Kurumi saw it was coming as her eyes widen. "No...!" As the laser got closer she grew blinder, at the last second Kurumi wrapped herself up in her wings to try and block some damage as it caused an explode as she fell like a falling plane that lost control out of the sky. "Elly...Yuuka-Sama...forgive me..." Kurumi closed her eyes as she got shot down into the bloody lake, sinking to the bottom.

"Sorry about that..." Marisa tipped her hat in respect and went into the opening that Reimu went through, she found herself in front of a mansion that was surrounded by a garden that covered the whole area, it was like a normal sunny day, and there was a clear blue sky and a sun.

"About time Marisa." Reimu called from the garden.

"You been flower viewing this whole time?"

"Nah, it wasn't like this until I defeated some ball of light."

"Sounds weird, ze." Another girl came out from the mansion as she saw the two intruders and ran up to them.

"Hey, what are you both doing here?"

"Looking around, ze."

"Who are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am Elly, the gatekeeper to this mansion."

"Another gatekeeper..." Marisa complained.

"I want to ask Yuuka something, my shrine has been invaded with flower youkai!"

"Lady Yuuka is the mistress of flowers, she grew everything here."

"Impressive, but that makes sense, if she is the mistress of flowers she could of invaded my shrine with them."

"Lady Yuuka is not evil! All she does is tend to her garden here with me and Kurumi, I wonder where Kurumi is, she's late for her dinner."

"Ah..uh.." Marisa hid her face with her hat.

"Have both of you seen Kurumi?"

"What does Kurumi look like?" Reimu asked as she looked at Marisa.

"She's a vampire, usually around the Lake of Blood."

"Ah, that girl, well I left Marisa with her, what happened to her?" She turned to ask Marisa.

"Well Reimu...uh, she is in the lake...dead..."

"What?"

"She might be possibly dead..."

"D-Dead..!" Elly said in a worried but angry tone.

"My lasers might of been too much for her, but she was fast, I thought she was dodge it!"

"You killed the only best friend I had!" Elly tried to hold back her tears as she swung her scythe, they both backed away.

"I said she might be dead, ze."

"Shut it, Marisa..."

"I don't even know if she died at all!" Something then came from the sky which seemed like water as they way it moved, Reimu understood now, the blue sky here was the bottom of the Lake of Blood above the surface, it was no real sky, and the sun was the opening from where she jumped in, Kurumi's body drifted along the river until she fell through the sun and dropped in front of Elly.

"Ah damn...karma is a bitch, ze."

"KURUMI!" Elly shrieked with fear to see her wings blown off, the vampire slowly opened her eyes half way.

"El...ly?"

"I'm right here, Kurumi, I'll get you help, I'll get Lady-"

"Elly...you know well that I'm done for...you are still the reaper after all..."

"That part of my life if over, I need to get you to Lady Yuuka so you can heal!"

"...Elly, I'm sorry...I love you so much..."

"Please! Don't..." It was too late, Kurumi died while she was hugging Elly, she shut her eyes and put Kurumi on the porch and grabbed her scythe with both hands.

"We seem to be killing everyone these days." Reimu said casually.

"You...will...PAY!" The cause of Elly's rage inside caused her to go into EX-Mode just like Marisa when she saw Reimu injured. "Reaper Mode..."

"Uh oh.." Marisa stepped more back.

"Even though I am the reaper, I do not settle for murderers! You will pay for all the people you killed, including Kurumi!" Elly's yellow eyes, yellow hair, pink hat her red ribbon, she wore a dark red and pink dress, all of the was just pure black now, each step she took caused the parts on the ground to vanish, Marisa and Reimu kept backing away as they were arguing with each other.

"You just had to kill her didn't you!"

"You killed Rika!"

"But you killed two people!"

"Two...?"

"You killed Yumemi when you went all evil mode!"

"I don't even remember that.."

"Both of you shut up and come face your death!" Elly swung her scythe again as it cut Reimu's arm.

"Ahhhhh-..Wait a minute, it doesn't hurt..?" Reimu looked at her arm and saw that the piece that Elly cut was gone but it wasn't bleeding. "What is this?"

"I don't cut to kill...I only erase." Elly cut half of Reimu's gohei as it vanished. "I will slice you into nothing!" Reimu summoned some Hakurei orbs and aimed them at her but Elly just cut them into nothing.

"No way..."

"This is bad, ze!" Reimu got on Marisa's broom.

"Go, go, go!" Marisa rocketed off trying to escape, Elly was right behind them coming up really close from behind, closing in very quickly, Reimu kept hitting Hakurei orbs at the reaper but she would just keep erasing their existence.

"Nothing's working!"

"Just keep going, I'll think of something!"

"Come quietly and accept your fate..." Elly hissed and dashed towards the heroines as she grabbed the shrine maiden and returned took off, Marisa quickly turned around and chased after her.

"I'm coming Reimu!"

"You're annoying, it's time you fall.." Elly threw her scythe towards the magician as it kept spinning and cut Marisa's broom in half, she had nothing else to stop her fall.

(Damn...from this high I'm gonna die...not even Reimu could survive a fall from this height..I guess...this is it for me...)

"Marisa!" Reimu screamed out, Marisa closed her eyes waiting for her death, she was now in the inside of her mind talking to someone, not knowing who it is.

_It seems you are falling to your death._

_"I guess so, who are you..?"_

_Let me take over your body and you will live._

_"How do I do that..?"_

_Just let me in, feel like an empty vessel._

_"I'll try..ze"_

Marisa was getting closer and closer to the ground feeling her death coming near, while falling she did what the voice said and started to feel lifeless until a darkness rushed into her heart, she stopped an inch from the ground and came to her feet, she was now in the form back when she fought Yumemi, her rod appeared in her hand as the black wings were longer than before, the empty eye sockets, an aura of orbs were around Marisa, shooting lasers in every direction possible. Elly dropped Reimu as Marisa pointed her rod at the shrine maiden to slow her fall so she could stand on her feet, Marisa flew backwards to Reimu in front of her.

"You're in your evil form again, is this your EX-Mode?"

"This isn't my EX-Mode, Mima didn't teach me this, I hear a voice...now stand back Reimu, things are going to get serious." Marisa teleported behind Elly and blasted a laser at her with her rod, the reaper sliced it into nothing again.

"It seems magic doesn't work on you...I guess I have to take you down myself!" Marisa dashed towards Elly throwing kicks and punches, but she kept going through her as if Elly was a ghost, of course she was, she IS the Grim Reaper.

"Silly witch, you can't fight darkness with darkness, especially Death..."

"Marisa, get back!" While the whole time this was happening Reimu was chanting for a spellcard.

**Spellcard! Hakurei Sign: The Holy Hakurei Light of Heaven!" **The two figures of darkness looked up at the huge pillar of light that was coming down on them as Marisa teleported behind Reimu, the miko also used a binding spell to hold Elly in place, the beam of holy light blinded the dark girl while she screamed from the brightness as she slowly faded away into nothing, her scream faded into nothing as well, her scythe dropped next to Kurumi symbolizing that the two best friends were dead. Another girl in a pink gown came out of the mansion yawning while rubbing her eyes from waking up, she had long green hair with green eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey...what's with all the noise out here..." Reimu and Devil Marisa looked at the girl before them at the mansion doorway, the girl looked at the dead vampire and scythe. "It seems they died...what a shame."

"Who are you?" Reimu asked as the pieces of her skins that Elly erased came back, as well as the half-gohei in her hand restored to it's proper length, the girl looked at them with a disturbing smile.

"I am Yuuka Kazami...~"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...sad indeed, but don't yell at me please . I know I'm killing off the most cutet girls but this is the PC-98 Era after all...I promise you no girls will die when we get to the 6th Touhou game, but there is a reason some girls are dying, you will just have to wait until the end. ~**

**And actually to PeachDaiyAmy777, I just realized I read your Super Sonic story a long time ago when I didn't have an account on here, when he entered the Touhou world, I loved it! I forgot to review though, I'll read it again sometime. Let's see...forgetting something...oh yeah! I also updated the content of the first two chapters so they are easier to read, and changed some words. That is all!  
><strong>


	12. The Past of Little Elly

**A/N:**** I decided to do the Past of Elly, since she had a horrible death. I might do Kurumi if I get a request...**

**WARNING:**** Chapter contains: Rape, Abuse, and Attempt To Suicide****!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>There was a small little blonde girl in an orphanage in Dream World, it was a big place with many youkai and many other creatures with no humans in sight. The little girl was in ragged cloths, she looked like a 15-year-old but she was around maybe 50 in youkai years. She had no parents or never met them, they just dropped her off at the orphanage anonymously, she grew up with two other kids around her age but she only knew them for four days until she ran away, the girl was now alone until that one Wednesday somebody finallly adopted her. The clerk grabbed the girls hand and presented her to the man, he smiled at the little girl who hid behind the clerk, he payed for her and signed some papers as he offered his hand to her.<em>

_"I'm sorry, she doesn't really know how to interact with people." The clerk chuckled as she pushed the little girl to him._

_"What is her name?" The youkai man asked still holding out his hand._

_"Her name is Elly, she is like a scared fairy, please take extra care of her."_

_"Don't worry, I always wanted a child of my own...but my wife had an accident..." _

_"Come on Elly, go with the nice man." Elly slowly walked towards him and slipped her small hand into his big one, he walked her to his home that was out next to the Dark Forest in the middle of nowhere. He opened the door and showed her around the house and to her room, there was only one room with a huge bed for two to sleep in, Elly didn't really understand anything._

_"So here are some rules:_

_1. You call me 'Master.'_

_2. You are going to be like the maid around here, cooking, cleaning, etc._

_3. You are always to remain in the house and never go outside unless it's to tend the garden. Understood?"_

_He seemed like a whole nother person, Elly thought he was so nice at the orphanage, now he's all mean and demanding, it was just his act to get Elly home to make the clerk seem he was a good parent, Elly wondered if he never had a wife at all. All she could do was nod to his rules as the man gave Elly her time and some toys to play with, he went into the forest to hunt to he could bring some food home. It was now dark and the man came back with some fish he caught in the river, he gave them to Elly in the bucket and told her to cook them, Elly already knew how to do the chores since she was raised to at the orphanage, she got some pans and spices and started cooking the finish, her master was waiting at the table telling her to hurry it up and to not burn the food, Elly was working at fast as she could and was relieved when she was finally finished with the dish, she served the plates as the man tried some and smiled at her with a satisfied face._

_"Really well done, Elly, you should be chef, I really love the flavor!" Elly felt really proud of herself as she ate some of her own food, it was late and the man told Elly her shift was over, he went into bed as Elly stood in the doorway not knowing where to sleep._

_"Where...do I sleep...?"_

_"Silly Elly, with me of course." He moved over more so she could have more room, Elly crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers, he went closer behind the little her as she spooned her, Elly thought he was trying to keep her warm and snuggled back against him until he suddenly started groping Elly's well-sized breasts, she did a small squeal and began trembling. He kept touching and rubbing in places that Elly has never experienced before, she started to feel hot and sweaty just from his touches, she felt trapped and didn't know what to do at this moment so he ended up having his way with her, Elly screamed painfully all night long until her master got tired and finally fell asleep, it was like this for ten years, after the first night of being raped she decided to sleep outside like a dog but her master would always rape her when he got home. Elly was now 60 years old as she got up the next morning waking up by herself, her master had already went in town for work, she did all the chores in a couple hours and had nothing to do for the rest of the day and went outside. She noticed that flowers where everywhere blooming like crazy, Elly saw a woman with green hair walking around dancing through the flowers, walking up to the woman she decided to try and make a friend._

_"Hello, you there!" The woman stopped dancing and twirled her parasol._

_"Hello..?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Yuuka Kazami."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Because of the Flower Incident."_

_"Flower Incident?"_

_"Look around, it's when flowers bloom uncontrollably around everywhere." Elly took the time to notice the wonderful and lushful colors of the scenery._

_"It is beautiful.."_

_"What is your name?"_

_"I am Elly.."_

_"Why are you dressed in rags, are you homeless?"_

_"I wish I was homeless at this rate..."_

_"So someone owns you I'm guessing."_

_"Yes...but I don't like him...I want to run away.."_

_"Come with me and I promise life will be better for you, Elly."_

_"R-Really..!"_

_"You have my word."_

_"I want to go with you!"_

_"But first, to prove you are worthy, you must find my mansion..." Sunflower petals started to swirl around Yuuka as they began to cover her from Elly's view as she disappeared before the petals fell to the ground where Yuuka once stood._

_"How...will I ever do that..." Elly already gave up hope and went inside before her master came home. Each day was the same for the past 150 years that Elly grew up: eat meals, do chores, and sleep outside. Elly was now 200 years old, she was now emotionally broken inside and didn't even care about her life anymore, she wanted to end it and die somewhere alone in silence. The girl took some rope and went outside into the Dark Forest, she climbed a tree and sat on the branch and tied the rope around it and the other end around her neck, Elly was about to lean off until she saw a girl in a black cloak, she took the rope off her neck and went to her._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the Grim Reaper, of course."_

_"Oh...are you going to kill me?"_

_"From the looks of it, it seems you were going to help yourself to that."_

_"I gave up on life...I been raped and abused for the past 200 years."_

_"Then do something about."_

_"I can't fight him..or run away because I will have nowhere to go."_

_"Anywhere is better than here for you!"_

_"I'm just scared.."_

_"Hm...I grow bored of my job anyway, take this and you will be the new Grim Reaper." The girl held out her scythe._

_"I..don't know."_

_"Even being a Grim Reaper is better than being raped for 200 years, but in exchange you will have no soul and you will become ageless." Elly hesitated but she accepted fate and grabbed the scythe as the girl disappeared but her voice remained._

_"Thank you..." Elly smiled holding the weapon close to her._

_"Get revenge for everything that he has done..." Elly rushed home and hid the scythe in the garden, her master came home as she cooked dinner and served him, before he went to bed he abused and raped Elly for the last time, the night sky now became a violent thunderstorm, she went outside into the garden and grabbed her scythe, her bottle of emotions she suppressed finally popped open as she began twitching and shaking in excitement. Elly slowly crept up the stairs and stood outside her masters door, she sliced it in half as the lightning flashed, the man woke up in fear as Elly came at him slashing her scythe in every direction out of pure rage._

_"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH, I'LL SLICE YOU TO BITS!" The thunder kept booming while the lightning kept flashing making the scene more scary, by the time Elly was done she was smiling insanely splattered with blood, she found a nice red dress in the closet with a pink hat and put them on. She went down the stairs and went outside a few yards away from the house and turned back to look at it for the last time, a lightning strike hit directly on the house as it bursted into flames, Elly turned back and went onto her own adventure to find Yuuka Kazami. 200 years later Elly finally found her destination, she was away from Dream World all the time to search for Yuuka but she was in Dream World all long, it changed greatly, Yuuka seemed to rule now. Dream World was no longer the big city Elly knew, no buildings or towers, schools, not even her orphanage, it was all just a flower field with a huge mansion in the middle of it all, she met her old friends at the gate, Orange and Kurumi._

_"Elly, is that you?" Kurumi flew to her with joy._

_"Elly, it's been how long?"_

_"Too long...400 years too long..." The three old friends hugged as they showed her the opening in the Lake of Blood, Elly jumped in through the opening that was the Sun and dropped in front of the door of the mansion, she knocked on the door but no one answered, she heard some humming in the garden and went around the back, she hid behind some flowers to watch Yuuka tend to her garden._

_"It's...her..." Elly whispered to herself, Yuuka could here her though._

_"I see you came, it took you long enough."_

_"Lady Yuuka!"_

_"You will be the gatekeeper to my mansion if you want to stay."_

_"Of course...anything for you, Lady Yuuka!"_

_In the end, Elly reached her goal to find Yuuka and lived the rest of her life with her 'family.' Elly loved her new life, she could spend time with Kurumi and Orange, she would tend to Yuuka's every need, giving Yuuka her whole dedication and loyalty. She was so happy she was glad she couldn't die...until...she got engulfed in a beam of light from Reimu Hakurei, Elly's whole life flashed before her eyes as she the shadow of her was now gone from the pure light that killed her along with her friend, Kurumi._

_"I'm coming...Kurumi... I failed you, Lady Yuuka...forgive me..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing really to say, a really sad chapter for Elly for what she's gone through. Again, I'll do a Kurumi past for a request or anything else. Next chapter 'Vs Yuuka Kazami!.' R.I.P For the Touhou girls who died so far...for now.**_  
><em>


	13. Vs Yuuka Kazami

**A/N: Hiii, time for the epic fight with Yuuka, but our two heroines won't be the ones fighting her, why? Read and you will find out, I did feel like I made Yuuka's fight kinda short but that's why I added a little part of chapter 14 and how Shinki makes her evil plan, you will see the Mystic Square girls finally.**

**Warning: Nothing really, just some YuugenMagan abusing Elis again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I am Yuuka Kazami..."<p>

"So you are Yuuka, I'm here to put a stop to you spreading flower youkai at my shrine!"

"What makes you so sure it was me?"

"You control flowers right, that's the only reason I need!"

"Come at me then. ~" Yuuka taunted, Reimu ran towards the flower youkai, Marisa teleported behind her in a chance to double team Yuuka, Marisa got her rod and shot a dark laser as Yuuka side stepped it causing it to hit Reimu and make her fly back.

"Reimu!"

"You knocked out your own friend, that form must be powerful." Yuuka closed her parasol and used it as a sword as she came behind Marisa and hit her back with full force causing her to fall on top of Reimu.

"Ahhh!"

"Come on, it was only one hit. ~" Marisa got back up and kept shooting dark lasers at Yuuka.

**"Spellcard! Flower Sign: Master Spark!"** A huge laser came from Yuuka's open parasol as it blasted away all of Marisa's orbs hitting both of the two heroines, Marisa was trying to hold it back with her rod.

"I never felt anything this strong before..!" She felt herself getting pushed back as she gave out and took the hit flying back further than Reimu; Yuuka morphed a flower into a clone of her as the clone got at the other end.

**"Flower Sign: Dual Spark!"** One laser came from each Yuuka as it hit Reimu and Marisa in the middle of them causing double the damage, Marisa's stamina was up as her devil form ended. Yuuka shot off another Master Spark but it got blocked off by another spark.

"It seems I have another to deal with." Yuuka looked up at the Sun. "Who might you be?"

The ghost came down in front of the defeated heroines and grinned. "Call me Mima. ~"

"I guess it's your turn to get blasted. ~"

"Let's see which is better. ~"

**"Twilight..." **Mima pointed her staff at Yuuka.

**"Master..." **Yuuka aimed her parasol at Mima.

**"SPARK!" **Both women said shouted at the same time, a huge green laser came from Yuuka's parasol while a huge dark purple, nearly black laser came from Mima's staff, her spark was easily erasing Yuuka's as it came closing in on her slowly, her flower clone stood beside her and also did a spark to try and even things up but it just slowed the pace of Mima's spark getting closer to her, Yuuka soon gave up as the Twilight Spark blasted her through the open door of her mansion and inside into her room. Mima turned around to see the defeated shrine maiden and her daughter figure; she picked them up and placed Reimu on her left shoulder with Marisa on her right.

"You both probably had it rough, time to get you ho-AAAAHHHH!" A Master Spark came from behind and hit directly at Mima's back, she fell to her knees then to her stomach with the kids still on her shoulders. "Damn...I didn't expect it to do that much..." Yuuka came out of her mansion with different clothes instead of her pink gown, a red vest jacket with a white shirt under and some red pants.

"You think that was all my power...I was only sleeping, I guess I have to wake up now but it seems you are already down. I didn't except to win a three vs. one so easily." Mima grew six wings and hovered above the ground.

"EX-Mode already? ~"

"I don't need it to defeat you; I just don't want this form to be rusty. ~"

"I guess I shall join you then. ~" Yuuka grew six green wings out of her back.

"Didn't see that coming. ~" The two dashed in the air and clashed staff and parasol for a couple minutes at each other, started shooting danmaku bullets and exchanging spellcards, both of them kept avoiding each attack thrown at them, it seemed they were evenly matched but one of them had to go down, once in a while they would shoot sparks at each other. They knew it was a battle of magic power to see who would run out first, then again they could always just go to physical combat which most in the Touhou worlds weren't good at, after about an hour of going with all they had Mima was growing bored of this fight, Yuuka was still smiling.

"Alright, I guess that is enough, this is a stalemate."

"It seems so." The powerful girls stood on the ground in front of each other and crossed weapons.

"Allies?" Yuuka asked.

"Friends. ~" Mima joked.

"Come to visit sometime. ~"

"I will. ~" Mima picked up her two allies and returned to the shrine, Shingyoku and somewhat Genjii healed them, in the end they were always on the porch until sunset drinking tea like usual. The two witches left as Mima carried Marisa in her arms, Reimu sat there watching them leave and smiled knowing that Mima saved them at the end from Yuuka.

"Thank you...Mima."

_~Lobby, Makai~_

Meanwhile in Makai, Shinki made more many more daughters with her free time, she had the girls circle around themselves to get to know their siblings while she went to her room to leave them alone, or more rather hide behind the wall to listen to them get along.

"Stat your names noobs!" Elis demanded, they went from tallest to shortest.

"Sara!"

"Luize. ~"

"Yuki!"

"...Mai..."

Sara's new position was being the gatekeeper, replacing YuugenMagan, Luize had no job really, she was always dreaming of traveling and seeing new places, Yuki and Mai were twins with Yuki being the older one and the talker, Mai was the shy and silent one and would always let Yuki do the talking for her. Shinki went outside near the portal and decided it was finally time to do something evil with her corrupted mind, she's been in Makai for a couple months almost a year now and it's gotten to her head, she opened the portal to start letting demons through into Gensokyo to invade and take over. Once she opened the portal a small girl in a light blue dress came through and rolled at Shinki feet, the girl looked up a bit sad like she was lost or abandoned.

"Who are you little one?"

"Alice..."

"Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere..."

"Are you a human?"

"Yes..."

"Don't you remember anything, what did you do yesterday?"

"I...didn't exist yesterday."

"...Wait a minute...did I just...create a human?" Shinki couldn't really believe it, but nonetheless she took Alice in as her own and gently pushed her in the room with her other sisters.

"Who is this wimp?" Yuu asked coldly.

"I-I...am Alice."

"Wait a second..." Yuu's void instincts kicked in as she dashed behind Alice and smelled her neck and slammed her onto the floor while pinning her.

"This little spy is a human!"

"Get the hell off her!" Elis reacted without thinking and rammed Yuu off of Alice into the wall, Yuu threw her into the other wall as Sariel went to help her, the void girl stood in front of the devil.

"Who the fuck do you think you're attacking?"

"I'm attacking you bitch!"

"Little bitchy runt!"

Elis stood up and got her claws ready. "Come and say that in my face!" Yuu commanded one of her eyes to spam Elis into the wall and hold her there, she walked up and grabbed the devil's neck and slammed her into the wall again to her level.

"You-are-a-little-bitchy-runt!" Yuu then slapped Elis with her free hand and dunked her onto the floor, nobody dared to step into the fight, Sariel was too scared, Yumeko didn't want to get involved and just stood there with her hands folded, Alice ran to cry to Shinki, the last four didn't cared really and went to find their home. Yuu went into the Void hole that was under her, Sariel carried Elis and went to the Fallen Shrine, and Yumeko just went to do chores like nothing ever happened. Shinki was in her throne petting Alice as she was explaining what happened.

"Tell me what happened dear?"

"Well...this girl with the five eyes pinned me to the floor, but this vampire girl saved me and then she started getting hitted on a lot then I left..."

Shinki's face got a bit serious. "I see...don't worry, everything will be better soon, the plan has already begun..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aren't you guys happy that Yuuka didn't die! :D Don't worry, she will sadly die soon when Touhou 9 comes around, I'm going to base it off a doujin, which I won't say until the chapter comes, but she will come back like the rest of the dead girls, and I know I said that no windows girls were going to die but yes THEY WILL COME BACK, and Yuuka is still a PC-98 girl so...she will die, and I know Yuuka is somewhat an important and awesome girl but do not worry, I have it allllll planned out!oh, I realized I messed up on the first two chapters so I fixed them for good this time.  
><strong>

**Next chapter! "Mystic Square, Reimu and Marisa Arc!"**


	14. Mystic Square Reimu and Marisa Arc

**A/N: Finally, Mystic Square is here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the the last PC-98 game before we go on to the Windows games. The Yuuka and Mima Version will be short which is already up so anjoy that, too.  
><strong>

** WARNING: Gore, Character Death, Strong Language.**

* * *

><p>Reimu has been noticing more and more youkai and demons lately, it's been like this for a year, she thought it was nothing at first and asked around but no one knew anything, she didn't even know where they were coming from, her group just decided to wait on the porch drinking some tea for the two witches, Mima might be up to something again, Reimu was about to find out as the two magic users arrived. Lotus Land Story ended a year ago, it's time for the Mystic Square Arc to unfold...but first.<p>

_~Demon World~_

Marisa and Reimu found themselves floating in what seemed like space, stars were all around them, they were now on a huge floating area as the gravity turned back on, and two girls were standing in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What's going on here, ze?"

"Welcome, to Demon World, we come to do battle with you both to put a stop to your hero doings, we wish for demons to rule your world and we can't do that unless you both are out of the way so we brought you here to get it over with. I am Gengetsu; this is my younger twin, Mugetsu.

"Let's battle please."

"Demons are such weirdos, ze." Marisa got on her broom.

"I will never, ever understand them." Reimu got her gohei ready.

"Begin." Marisa and Gengetsu went for an aerial battle while Reimu and Mugetsu fought on the surface; the air girls shot lasers and bullets back and forth as the ground girls kept exchanging kicks and fists. Reimu kept shoot cards at the demon maid but would just round kick them back at her, she tried using Hakurei orbs, Mugetsu would kick them back as well. Marisa tried aiming for Mugetsu's wings so she could have the advantage but she figured out what she was trying to do so Mugetsu was watching her wings carefully.

**"Demon Sign: Maid of Demons"** Mugetsu summoned nine small demons as they turned into her, they all spinned around Reimu to confuse her easily and stood still facing her.

"Choose a maid..."

"No thanks, I got one." Speaking of Reimu's maid, she just happened to come down from an opening in the sky and landed on her feet in front of Reimu.

"I am here to aid you."

"Thanks Ruukoto!" Gengetsu was distracted of what was going on down there that she got hit by a missile and exploded, she quickly backed away to see what just hit her.

"Mimi-Chan!" Marisa shouted.

"Ready to help!" It was Marisa's missile; she got off her broom and hopped on Mimi.

"Let's go this!" The clones started to come one by one after Reimu and Ruukoto, the robot maid easily defended them off herself and her master. Ruukoto dashed in front of Mugetsu and punched her up off the ground, Reimu called down a Hakurei orb that dropped on top of her to smash her into the ground, Ruukoto picked her up and whirled her into the air, Reimu called many orbs as they started bouncing Mugetsu between the orbs, kind of like pinball but Mugetsu was the ball while the orbs were the bumpers, all the orbs aimed at the demon maid and hit her at the same time to cause an explosion of light as she dropped to the ground.

"Nice one, let's watch Marisa now."

"Let's do this thing, ze!" Marisa got back on her broom and Mimi kept going around Mugetsu, Marisa did the same but went the opposite way, the demon was getting confused and mad so she spread danmaku around her to back them up, Mimi went under the wave and came under Mugetsu to explode again.

"That's sweet how you explode and come back to pieces."

**"Star Sign: Blazing Comet!"** Marisa laid down on her stomach on the broom and held on to the front as she turned into a shooting star and shot Mugetsu out of the sky, Mimi joined in as Marisa did her spellcard again and aimed into the ground to hit the winged demon together causing a huge explosion. The four heroines stood with each other seeing the two defeated twins before them, they all ended up heading home. Now the real adventure begins...

"Yo, Reimu!"

"Hello, Marisa, you look different, something with your hair."

"Yeah, it's over my eye."

"Going for that goth look?"

"Ain't my style, ze." Reimu glared at Mima.

"Witch..."

"What's with the cold stare?"

"I know it's you, it took me a year to figure out but it is you, admit it!"

"What's your problem?"

"Haven't you noticed so many demons and youkai increasing lately?"

"Hm, I knew Marisa was having too much fun lately, all I hear is her blasting lasers outside."

"Uh, I think I might know where everyone is coming from, ze." Reimu set her cup down and touched foreheads with Marisa.

"You do?" Marisa poked Reimu's forehead pushing it back away from hers.

"Yep, every time I defeated a demon they would always say "Makai will rule!"

"Makai?" Mima and Reimu said shocked.

(Oh Shinki...what did you do...I forgot to check on her for two years, shit...) Mima got worried now that she started to remember Shinki, her true friend she kind of abandoned. Reimu ran along the path to the Makai gate.

"Marisa, you're with me! Mima, I already called an old enemy to go with you!" Marisa chased after Reimu into the portal. Mima waited until her partner finally came.

"Ah, who would have thought it would be you. ~"

_~Makai~_

"Hm, Makai is way enormous, the last time I saw it Makai was just a straight path."

"I don't think I been here at all, ze." Marisa couldn't remember that she visited Makai two years ago, the world did seem familiar to her, the new gatekeeper stopped them from going in.

"Halt intruders!" The new gatekeeper shouted in a loud voice.

"Sheesh, yell it louder why dontcha, I believe they couldn't hear ya in the Forest of Magic."

"State your business here!"

"Is there some sort of leader here?"

"Ah, you mean Mother Shinki, indeed she is the leader of Makai, do you have an appointment with her?"

"Nah, we just came to kick her ass and bring this place down, ze."

"As duty as a gatekeeper I won't let that happen!" Sara came running towards them but all Reimu did was throw a barrage of Hakurei orbs at her against the wall which quickly knocked the weak gatekeeper out.

"..." Marisa couldn't believe how weak Sara was.

"Well, that was easy, moving on." Reimu led the way as they seen floating islands everywhere, there were no walk ways, the only way to get around was to fly which Reimu couldn't do, she forgot to take Genjii along so she hopped on Marisa's broom.

"Let's try that village in the center, Marisa." Marisa headed for the village as they bumped into a girl who had a suitcase, it seemed like she was trying to escape from Makai.

"Watch where you're going, da ze!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"I say we kick her ass, Reimu!"

"But I was trying to-"

"Aaaah!" Marisa was about to fire her lasers when Reimu told her to stop.

"Hold it, Marisa!"

"Phew...thank you."

"Lemme at her, Reimu!"

"Wait, Miss, who are you?"

"I am Luize."

"And what are you doing, are you a demon?"

"I am trying to escape this horrible place, and yes I am a demon."

"She's a demon! Kill her, Marisa!"

"Sweeeeeeet!" Marisa dashed towards the girl with flying lasers and orbs shooting at her, the girl reflected some away with her suitcase but she couldn't keep up with the speed of the witch, Luize was feeling the stings of the lasers, all she was doing was deflecting the orbs back at them but Reimu countered that with shields and barriers, sometimes she even threw a Hakurei orb to cancel Marisa's orb and hit Luize at the same time, by now the girl was all worn out and rested on a floating piece of platform.

"I surrender...!" Marisa didn't listen and bombarded her with exploding mushrooms causing the platform to crumble and fall into endless darkness along with Luize. They kept going until they saw another girl come right after a few minutes later.

"Stop right there!"

"Another victim, leave before we kick your ass, ze."

"You said a bad word; Mommy Shinki doesn't like bad words."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Mommy told me to stop you so I will!"

"Who are you?" Reimu asked for no reason.

"I am Alice!" Right away she started throwing white danmaku.

"I got this one, Reimu." Marisa just used her Blazing Comet spell and rushed past the weak danmaku and rammed Alice into a house, she started crying and flew away.

"Hahahaha, that was too funny!" Marisa laughed.

"Stupid girl..."

"And good riddance!" Reimu saw a huge fortress past the Frozen Fields and told Marisa to head in that direction, the witch turned her broom to go in the way her friend was pointing and went on. They both saw two small girls playing and flying around the icy land, one looked like Marisa a bit which made her want to talk to them, Reimu didn't want to because it would end up in another fight and she didn't like fights unless she was forced to, or so she thought.

"Let's go talk to them that could be my long lost sister or something, ze!"

"Like you would have a sister, keep it moving!"

"Hey you girrrrrrrrls!" Marisa's loud and proud voice caught their attention as they took their time to come over.

"Now look what you done, the next time we go on an adventure you let me handle the talking..."

"Did you call us?" The blonde witch in black asked, there was a blue-haired witch in white behind her who seemed shy and silent.

"You know it!"

"Who are you?"

"Marisa Kirisame!"

"Reimu."

"I'm Yuki, and this is Mai, she doesn't talk much." Mai nodded.

"Any reason you guys here?"

"We came here to bring this place down and kick your leader's ass!"

"You mean Mother Shinki?"

"Why is everyone calling her Mother Shinki?" Reimu said annoyed.

"She must be the goddess here, ze."

"We ain't gonna let nothing happened to her, we'll stop you, let's go Mai!" Yuki aimed fire at the ice on the ground and caused steam to blind the heroines, Mai, with incredible speed knocked Reimu off the broom as the shrine maiden was sliding across the ice on her back. Marisa backed away and fired some stars in the steam to create some spots so she could see, also summoning her orbs that circled around herself for defense, they were shooting lasers randomly since they had no target to aim at. Mai used her wings to blow away the steam while Yuki started a flame on Marisa's broom; she had no choice but to abandon it as it got scorched into flames.

"No way!" The witch twins thought that Marisa was useless without her broom so they went straight for Reimu and kept picking her up together and slamming her into the ice. Marisa tried to run over but she would always slip and fall, she tried to think of something to do, every second Reimu was either getting slammed on the ice, frozen by Mai and then burnt by Yuki, she didn't even have enough time to do an attack.

"Let's try a team attack, Mai" She nodded as they both grabbed Reimu's arms, they went high in the air enough so Marisa wouldn't shoot a laser within range of them, they came down with the shrine maiden and started to spin faster and faster, just before they hit the ice, they let go of Reimu and backed away so she shot through the icy ground and got stuck in it, the ice was really thick and it took great power to be able to do that, Reimu didn't have strength to do anything, she was bleeding everywhere with some broken bones. Marisa tried shooting lasers at them but they would perfect miss them, Mai had great evading skills while Yuki had more power skills.

"Reimu, answer me!"

"..." She had no energy to move her mouth or even go EX-Mode.

"Hey, shut her up Mai." Mai dashed behind Marisa and pinned her on her stomach against the freezing ice; Yuki melted the orbs that were protecting Marisa.

"...You will both freeze to death here..."

(...Damn it, I can't do anything, I don't even have my broom, it's freezing...my body is going numb...need help...Mima...Sama...someone...)

_Need my help again?_

_"Who's help...?"_

_My help of course._

_"Why do you always help me? Reimu needs help more than me..."_

_But you are the one I need, Marisa, you are stronger than her._

_"Really...?"_

_Has she ever helped you during a battle?_

_"Well..."_

_She let you fight Orange and Kurumi by yourself; she did nothing to help you fight Elly or Yuuka._

_"I had no chance against Elly with your power, darkness can't win against darkness!"_

_I suppose you are right on that, I'm sure you know by now that my power is not your EX-Mode._

_"I figured, Reimu said I acted like a villain myself..."_

_I'm only here to help you, now let me in._

_"Promise me that you'll save Reimu!"_

_Why do you care so much for that weak girl?_

_"She's my friend!"_

_She is lazy and cannot even fight for herself._

_"Lies!"_

_You know it. I mean yes, she defeated Meira, Rika suicide and would have died if that turtle wasn't there, Mima came to her senses. Ever since you became her 'friend' she has been using you to fight for her battles, think of it. She didn't do a thing against Yumemi and Chiyuri, you took them both out, Orange, Kurumi, somewhat Elly, Yuuka, Sara does not count, and I will admit that she did her share with Luize but you did most of the work and finished her off. Now look at her, getting toyed with by two, small, weak witches! She is using you as a pawn for her battles; she is not your friend!_

_"She is, I'll prove it by saving her...if you help me..."_

_We'll see, I'm taking over!_

**A/N: If Mai dies**

Marisa felt lifeless for a second before all the darkness rushed into her heart, making her feel nothing from the cold of the ice field, the two wings that grew out were now sharp on the edges as they spiked up together and stabbed through Mai's body in the middle, she floated to her feet as her wings spread causing to literally rip Mai apart, Yuki screamed in fear and rage seeing her sister die in that horrible way.

"M...M...!" The sad fire witch went to the ground and looked down crying.

"She was on my wings, yo." It was no longer Marisa talking when whatever it was that took her over.

"YOU DONE IT NOW! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Yuki looked at the evil Marisa with her eyes that were now scorching with fire, Marisa's empty sockets still shook Yuki a bit down her spine, she grew two wings made of lava that were dripping on the ice causing steam to come up, soon enough after that Yuki was made of fire herself, she had to get up in the air so she wouldn't melt through the ice.

"I'm already dead!" Marisa smiled as her clothes turned to pure black, she shot dark lasers at Yuki but they would just go past her since she was made of pure itself, she thought it would be just like putting out a regular fire but she didn't know any water spells, Marisa looked at the ice beneath her and had an idea.

"I bet you got shitty game." Evil Marisa taunted.

"THEN TAKE THIS!" Yuki kept shoot balls of fire and kept missing as the ice would melt into water, Marisa kept going to the ice patches that were left so it would turn into a pool, the Marisa inside wondered how the water was still there when there was no crater to hold it in, then again the island was made of ice and nothing was holding that, as the ice melted Reimu and the two halves of Mai were just floating on the water island. Marisa got her rod and went behind Yuki summoning a magical chain of darkness as she dashed towards the mass of water, Yuki tried to melt the chain but nothing could win against darkness except light...sometimes. Yuki knew she was done for and all she could do was think her last thoughts

_Mai...I wasn't strong enough...I'm coming for you..._

Marisa dived into the water as Yuki vanished into steam, she took Reimu and went in front of the fortress and went back to normal, for some reason the thing that took over Marisa would restore her to full health and her broom before it was done using her body, it also restored Reimu's broken bones due to Marisa's request, but not her health or energy.

**A/N: If Yuki dies first**

Marisa felt lifeless for a second before all the darkness rushed into her heart, making her feel nothing from the cold of the ice field, her wings forced Mai to fly on the other side of Marisa, Evil Marisa took the chance and instantly aimed for Mai as she shot a dark laser from her rod.

"Mai!" Yuki rushed to her sister and rammed her out of the way as the laser shot right through her heart, Mai's expression on her face still didn't change.

"..." Yuki turned to Mai with a smile.

"...Mai...run...away..." Yuki fell into the endless darkness of Makai.

"About time she died...now I can fight without worrying about the death weight holding me back..."

"Heh, you're the weak one out of your sis." Marisa was no longer controlling her talking or actions.

"We'll see..." Mai's cute, little, fluffy, white wings fell of her back as huge, white, demon wings grew out of her back, Mai's eyes were now frozen as her body turned to ice itself. Evil Marisa could just blast her to bits now but she saw the Magma Fields and though it would be fun so she flew over there, Mai gave chase quickly. This wasn't even going to be neither a challenge nor a fight, Evil Marisa already had this planned out somehow.

"You won't get anywhere with that speed." Along the way she had to avoid the bursts of lava that came out from the magma, Evil Marisa was just going through them like a ghost since she claimed she was already dead, Mai wasn't getting touched with her great evasion skills.

"If you think any of this lava is going to hit me think again...I have the best evading skills in Makai..."

"It won't matter; I know what I'm doing." It has now been a couple minutes as Mai was getting slower but she didn't noticed, thinking that Marisa was only getting faster, she seen that Marisa had suddenly stopped and pretend to be off guard not knowing where Mai was, the ice demon came from behind and stabbed Marisa with a shard of ice from her hand as the illusion vanished, Mai noticed she was above the lava hole.

"...Fuck me..." Lava came up and melted Mai to water then evaporated to steam, this whole time the real Marisa never left the Frozen Fields, she trapped Mai in an illusion to trick her going into the Magma Fields. So Mai was actually chasing after nothing. Marisa took Reimu and went in front of the fortress and went back to normal, for some reason the thing that took over Marisa would restore her to full health and her broom before it was done using her body, it also restored Reimu's broken bones due to Marisa's request, but not her health or energy.

"Thanks...Marisa."

"Don't mention it, ze."

"I don't think you should be using that evil form of yours."

"Let's go inside this big thing." Marisa ignored the advice and barged inside, Reimu followed.

"Whoa."

"Sweet, this is like some huge place to crash and party!" They went up towards the long flight of stairs; they turned the corner and found more stairs, and more stairs, and more, and more...and more... Shinki's fortress was insanely huge that it required this much stairs, she had no elevator.

"Yo, why don't we just fly?"

"You can't fly inside; it's too small in the stairwell."

"It'll take forever to reach the top floor, ze."

"Hm...Let's keep going up until we think of something." They kept going up the stairs for about 30 more minutes until Marisa realized something.

"Hold it!" Reimu almost fell down the stairs due to Marisa's outburst.

"What's with you, don't surprise me like that!"

"We have been going up the same stairs for hours!"

"It's been an hour total, how can you be so sure?"

"That doesn't matter; we are under some sort of spell trap to make us think these are really long stairs when they are not."

"Very clever of this Shinki."

"How are we gonna get outta here?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Hm... Maybe I could just blast a hole in the wall."

"No, no, something more quiet so we have a surprise attack."

"Shinki probably already knows we're here, ze." While the two were arguing, a maid came down the steps.

"Welcome, how may I service you?"

"Get us out of these never-ending stairs!"

"These stairs do end on the next level."

"Uh, what...?" Reimu gave an angry look at Marisa for believing her.

"The door is above us, follow me." Marisa gave a don't-look-at-me-look as they followed the maid with the swords on her legs.

"I guess these were just really long stairs."

"This is a very huge building..."

"Here we are." The maid lead them into a room that was just a glass path in a dark room, the path was really skinny.

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't expect us to walk that tiny path, this room is all black, what if we fall?"

"I never said you had to walk..." The maid was suddenly on the other side of the path at the other end of the door.

"Duh, Reimu." Marisa got on her broom and flew across the darkness with ease leaving Reimu behind.

"If only I had Gramps here..."

"Come on, Reimu!"

"Then get me over, I'm not walking!" Marisa laughed and came over for her friend then back to the maid, they went through another door into a room that was all red, the maid stood in the middle of the room facing the heroines.

"Beyond the door behind me is Mistress Shinki, you must defeat me to get past."

"I figured ze."

"Shall we at least know the victim's name?"

"Yumeko, the Maid of Swords..." Marisa threw around lasers and star danmaku as she took flight, Reimu aimed her homing Hakurei orbs at her enemy, Yumeko easily sliced them in half with her swords in both hands, she herself chucked some swords at the heroines, mostly at Reimu, who didn't expect the maid to throw swords, the shrine maiden barely evaded the blades.

"Hey, you can't just throw swords like they are some sort of ninja star!"

(Hm...Yumeko, she does look familiar, this Shinki sounds familiar, too.) Marisa kept wondering these things as she shot her lasers, Reimu admitted she been here once but it wasn't that big last time, Marisa did feel like she has been to some parts of here, she would still have to find Shinki to ask some questions.

**"Sword Sign: Wall of Swords..."** Yumeko summoned hundreds of swords out on her side of the room, the sharps end aimed at the other side; it was like a wall of swords that had no openings to sneak through by. "Let's see if you can dodge this..." The swords shot towards them all at different speeds so it would be more confusing for which swords were going faster or slower than others, Marisa took her charge head-on for the wall of swords with the help of her orbs and lasers to shoot the blades out of her way, the orbs also would take hits for her. Reimu just had to follow Marisa and keep summoning orbs to home in on the swords out of her way and block them with her gohei, both of them barely got past the wall with some little cuts of them, Reimu had bigger ones.

**"Sword Sign: Dance of Swords..."** Yumeko took out one sword for each hand and started spinning towards Reimu at a fast rate, Marisa shot lasers but the dance would just reflect them back, Reimu had to keep avoiding left and right to evade the sword dance.

"Let's try this." Marisa flew directly above of the dancing maid and shot a huge blue laser straight down as Yumeko couldn't reflect it since it didn't hit her swords but her instead, she stopped her dance and shook the stinging pain off from the laser.

"I had enough of playing around, I must elimi- ugh!" The next thing Yumeko knew she was bashed into the wall by Marisa's Blazing Comet spell.

"Now, Reimu!"

**"Holy Sign: Hakurei Heaven Light!"** Reimu had three talismans, one in each hand and in her mouth, they all shot off a beam of light to create a huge one as it hit directly at Yumeko, Marisa shot some extra big lasers adding power to Reimu's light. Yumeko knew this was it; she couldn't go into EX-Mode because of the holy properties of the Hakurei light hitting on her which cancelled out her powers. After the attack was done Yumeko slide down the wall onto the floor, leaving blood that had her shape on the wall. The last thing she saw was Marisa Kirisame since she didn't want to look at the shrine maiden, the maid signaled the magician to come over.

"I'm...glad you're back, Marisa..." Before Marisa could say anything Yumeko stopped breathing, the witch took her hat off in respect as Reimu went on not caring at all.

"I thought so, that's proof I been here before...I wonder what Reimu would think if she knew I came here for fun..." Marisa went on after Reimu into the next room that was purple with a throne in the middle of it, the room was dark but the light from the window behind the throne shone in, there was a woman in the throne that faced the window instead of the door behind her.

"I'm glad you're back, Yumeko, need some sweet tea please."

"I'm not getting you shit!" The woman turned around at the harsh word and got up.

"Who are you?"

"I've come to stop your evil plans over taking over Gensokyo!"

"Oh, you're that little shrine maiden I saw a couple years ago and who do we have here?" The goddess looked over at the small witch and was a bit shocked.

"Yo, yo."

"Marisa...? That is you, correct?"

"How did ya know my name?" The woman got down to her knees and opened her arms.

"Come give Aunt Shinki a hug." Marisa heard this exact same sentence before a few years ago back when she came with Mima, she reacted without thinking and rushed into Shinki's arms holding her tight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Reimu was so confused at this moment.

"Aunty has missed you so much, Marisa."

"Aunt...Shinki."

"You grown so much since you left."

"Hey, hey, hey, Marisa what is the meaning of this?"

"Marisa came to visit Makai long ago with Mima; we always had such good times, thank you for bringing her back to me."

"I didn't come for that, we came here to defeat you!" Shinki's face got serious.

"Marisa...is that true, you came to defeat your own aunt? You know Makai thinks of you are part of the family, I even made some new cousins for you."

"New ones, you mean Elis, Sariel, and Yuu?"

"No, I mean: Sara, Luize, Alice, Yuki and Mai, and of course, Yumeko. Surely, you should have seen them along the way here."

"Well...we did but-"

"I killed them all!" Reimu took the blame for Marisa, Shinki's face grew darker.

"What...?"

"I just sent Alice crying, Sara is probably conscious by now." Shinki lunged at Reimu and held her against the wall by her neck, crushing it.

"Ngn..." Shinki's force was surprisingly strong as Reimu gasped for air.

"Shinki, stop it!" Marisa screamed as Shinki dropped Reimu to the floor, the goddess walked over to the witch.

"So are you officially betraying me, Marisa?"

"I don't wanna fight you, just stop taking over Gensokyo."

"Never, Mima wouldn't stop me; she forgot to visit me for the last two years!"

"Then...I guess I gotta try and stop you, ze."

"It pains me to fight you, but if it has to be this way...so be it..." Shinki sprouted six purple wings with red markings on them from her back as she changed the battle field; it was now just a large glass platform in the middle nothingness. This reminded Reimu of the time when she fought Konngara at Silent Shrine. Shinki spread bullets everywhere as Marisa got on her broom and Reimu started throwing Hakurei orbs, her orbs cancelled out most of Shinki's weaker bullets, Marisa helped out with some of her lasers as she put her orbs around herself. Shinki's wings would mostly block the weak attacks, some strong attacks but she would feel a bit of a sting. Reimu remembered her talismans and shot beams of light that would really harm Shinki, the demon goddess remembered that day when Misaki shot her down when she saved Byakuren, this triggered some sort of rage inside her.

"I haven't felt the pain from the Hakurei talisman in 1000 years, brings back bad memories..." Shinki walked toward Reimu taking hits from the light as she kept deflecting Marisa's lasers.

"How come you aren't stopping, go down already!" Reimu kept shooting beams of light but the goddess wouldn't slow down, Marisa was thinking if she should use her new spellcard but she wondered about the bad effects.

"Whatever, sometimes ya gotta roll the dice." Marisa went on the end of the platform that was deserted and grabbed an item from under her hat, it was a small item called the Mini-Hakkero, the witch took a stance and focused.

**"Spellcard! Love Sign..."** The Hakkero started to charge up and glow like a star... **"MASTER...!" **A freakishly, rainbow-colored, beam came out of the Hakkero as it covered the entire field, not even Reimu could dodge it, all Marisa could hear was the laser and a screeching yell from Shinki as the laser finally died off all she saw was Shinki on the ground as Reimu inside a glowing barrier, the witch ran over to her friend as they were back in the Throne Room.

"You're alive!"

"Whatever..."

"How?"

"I wasted EX-Mode, like you care, go check on your aunt." Marisa was about to go over to Shinki but she stood up.

"I...will not be DEFEATED!" Her wings started to turn red with purple markings, the building started to shake, Marisa shattered the window with her lasers as they both got on the broom and stormed out.

"Sorry...Aunt Shinki." Marisa headed for the gateway.

"No...No!" Shinki was about to give chase until Alice walked in the room confused about why the fortress was shaking.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Alice..." A part of the floor fell to a lower level as it made more holes with the rubble piling on top of each other with each level it went down, the bottom floor support bars snapped causing the building to collapse. It was slowly coming down to the ground as parts of the ceiling were falling around Alice as it blocked off the doorway.

"Mommy!"

"Alice!" Shinki's used the last of her strength to bash through the rocks with her wings as she held Alice and used her wings to covered her little girl, every level fell on top of another level, but they were all going to the same place, the ground. Shinki wrapped up Alice like a cocoon in her wings and hardened them as the roof fell on them, they kept plowing each level below them until they finally got to the ground, they were now under probably about five to ten feet of fallen rocks, Shinki couldn't move at all, she was at her last breath. "Grr...HA!" She felt a fire of anger inside of her that she blasted all the rocks around her away and rolled on her back as her wings released Alice.

"You did it, Mommy! We are ali-" Alice took a good look at Shinki, who had closed eyes and a smile on her face, her wings were all beat up and scrapped from the rocks, one of them fell out of her back that had a chunk of her body attached to the end of it where it was suppose to go into her back.

"Mommy..." Little Alice rested her head on her mother's chest and didn't feel her heart beat anymore, she cried as the other three remaining daughters gathered around. Elis, Sariel, and YuugenMagan, they seen Reimu and Marisa go through the portal at the last second.

"Marisa...how could you..." Elis growled.

"What do we do now, half of the family is gone and our mother." Yuu asked.

"There is nothing we can do..." Sariel picked up Shinki with her broken and took her back to the Fallen Shrine, Yuu went back to her Void, Elis stood at the portal with Alice.

"Go..." Elis said.

"Huh?"

"You are human, you don't belong here, you aren't even Shinki's creation, and you just lost your memory, that's what happened when you come in Makai or leave it, that is why Marisa barely remembered us. I am going to throw you into the portal so you can live a better life. Elis grabbed Alice and threw her in with a grimoire. "Good-Bye, Alice..." Elis flew back to her ruins.

_~Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo~_

Back at home on the porch everyone was drinking tea while looking at the sunset, Reimu was quiet the whole time while everyone else had their conversations, when sometimes tried to talk to her she would just say "I'm thinking." After Shingyoku and Genjii went inside, Yuuka went back to Dream World; Mima was waiting for Marisa at the forest path.

"Marisa..."

"Yo, Reimu?"

"Don't ever show yourself around here or me again."

"What?"

"I know you were my enemy and worked for Mima but that was different, to think you actually went to Makai before me and played with them!"

"That was so long ago, why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because I will not work with an enemy of Makai."

"What about Mima-Sama, she visited Makai with me!"

"She's still evil, but I thought you were different, now get, you witch!" Marisa always took the word witch as an insult.

"...I betrayed Shinki for you, how can you say that."

"Next time I see you, I won't hesitate to exterminate you, witch."

"Fine! You always used me for a pawn anyway!" Reimu went inside her shrine and slammed the door, Marisa ran away passed Mima and went home, Mima flew after her.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?"

"I'm not even crying.."

"You want to, right?"

"You always said not to show it..."

"I'm glad that you listen, but what happened?"

"Reimu just cut me off because I went to Makai before..."

"Let her, you don't need her, right?"

_"Do I...?"_

_Of course you don't, she used you remember?_

_"Yeah!"_

_All you need is Mima and I_

Marisa knew the voice inside her was right and went home with Mima.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel bad for Shinki honestly, she didn't deserve that or the others, but atleast Sara, Alice, and the Touhou 1 girls are still alive. Enjoy the Yuuka and Mima Arc, prepare yourself for extreme gore...**


	15. Mystic Square Yuuka and Mima Arc

**A/N: Now for Yuuka and Mima, prepare yourself for the warning listed...**

**Warnings: Extreme Gore/Blood, Strong Language, Character Death, Gruesome Shinki Death. **

** Good Notes: Sweet Romance...?**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Reimu!"<p>

"Hello, Marisa, you look different, something with your hair."

"Yeah, it's over my eye."

"Going for that goth look?"

"Ain't my style, ze." Reimu glared at Mima.

"Witch..."

"What's with the cold stare?"

"I know it's you, it took me a year to figure out but it is you, admit it!"

"What's your problem?"

"Haven't you noticed so many demons and youkai increasing lately?"

"Hm, I knew Marisa was having too much fun lately, all I hear is her blasting lasers outside."

"Uh, I think I might know where everyone is coming from, ze." Reimu set her cup down and touched foreheads with Marisa.

"You do?" Marisa poked Reimu's forehead pushing it back away from hers.

"Yep, every time I defeated a demon they would always say "Makai will rule!"

"Makai?" Mima and Reimu said shocked.

(Oh Shinki...what did you do...I forgot to check on her for two years, shit...) Mima got worried now that she started to remember Shinki, her true friend she kind of abandoned. Reimu ran along the path to the Makai gate.

"Marisa, you're with me! Mima, I already called an old enemy to go with you!" Marisa chased after Reimu into the portal. Mima waited until her partner finally came.

"Ah, who would have thought it would be you. ~"

"Who would have thought that it would be me indeed? ~" The green-haired girl smiled with a yawn.

"Yuuka Kazami. ~" Mima said.

"Mima Kirisame. ~" Yuuka joked. They both went into the portal with an evil laugh.

_~Makai~_

The women ended up at the gate as they saw a girl guarding it, they walked up as the girl stopped them.

"Halt, state your business!"

"Does every world have to have a gatekeeper, Mima?"

"It seems so, Yuuka. ~"

"I said state your-guuh!" Sara ended up with a parasol in her stomach and slammed into the ground, Yuuka's eyes were almost closed, she kept abusing Sara with her closed parasol as she hit her left and right, in the air or deep into the ground, Yuuka then threw Sara in the air and swung her like a baseball as she knocked Sara far away and soon fell into the endless pit of Makai.

"Home Run. ~" Yuuka cheered and went on.

"Did she really just do all that while half asleep?" Mima followed, they flew across the darkness to a village and saw a girl running to them as if she was trying to escape from here, she bumped into Yuuka but only the girl ended up falling over.

"You're dead. ~" Yuuka smiled and stabbed the parasol through Luize's neck as she forced her parasol up and flung her head off that fell into the darkness as her body fell on the ground.

"Holy..." Mima giggled. Alice heard the commotion and came over.

"Hey you, stop right the-... Eeeeeek!" After Alice saw Luize's dead headless body she fled.

"This is way too easy. ~" Yuuka bragged as Mima lead the way to Shinki's fortress, they had to pass the Frozen Fields, at arrival they seen two witches playing with each other. Both of them agreed to just keep going so they could get this done faster, but the white witch saw them as the black witch stopped them.

"Hey, where are you both going?

"To meet my old friend, Shinki." Mima decided to do the talking before Yuuka could say something to start a battle.

"Mother Shinki is a personal friend of yours?"

"For more than 1000 years."

"Cooool, that is a really long time!"

"Yes, so I must hurry to her before she worries about me being late."

"What about that girl behind you, is she a friend of Mother Shinki?"

"Yes she is, we know each other well."

"Hurry up, Mima, before they find out I'm not even from Makai. ~" Yuuka smiled.

"An intruder?" Yuki shouted.

"No, I am not from Makai either-"

"Intruders, let's get'em, Mai!

"This is boring... ~"

**If Mai dies first...**

Yuuka opened her parasol and did a Master Spark that obliterated Mai into nothing like she was never there to begin with.

"M...M...!" Yuki turned into fire itself as she grew flaming wings.

"You take this one, Mima. ~"

"Any reason why you are giving me the spot light?"

"Let's say fire and flowers don't mix."

"As in?"

"My weakness is fire. ~"

"Understandable, lucky for you I don't have a weakness so far." Yuuka backed away and sat on a floating piece of rock that was just wandering by, Mima easily dodge the fire beams from Yuki as it melted the ice into water, Mima shot off random beams and lasers just for fun but Yuki had trouble dodging them. Yuki started throwing down balls of fire making some water holes in the ice, suddenly Mima saw the fire witch get blown away by a Final Spark from Yuuka.

"That wasn't nice to steal a kill. ~"

"I couldn't resist. ~"

**If Yuki dies first...**

Yuuka opened her parasol and did a Master Spark that obliterated Yuki into nothing like she was never there to begin with.

"Finally the dead weight is gone...now I can fight for real..." Mai's cute, little, fluffy, white wings fell of her back as huge, white, demon wings grew out of her back, Mai's eyes were now frozen as her body turned to ice itself. Sleepy Yuuka carelessly swung with her parasol and chipped parts off of Mai, she jumped up and split Mai down the middle and finished it off with a Master Spark to blow her away into nothing just like what she did with Yuki, she giggled and yawned again while Mima was amazed as she did all of this by herself while sleeping, they continued on to the fortress.

"Still huge as always." Mima and Yuuka went inside and up the long stairs, and up, and up...and up.

"This is getting us nowhere." Yuuka complained, Yumeko came down the stairs and greeted them as she bowed.

"Shinki has been waiting for your return, Miss Mima..." Yumeko led the way as they strong duo followed her into a red room; she let Mima go onto the next room while she blocked Yuuka off.

"You are to wait here..."

"As of hell I am, I guess you have to die, too." Yuuka smiled as Yumeko got out her sword and ran towards her, the flower youkai got her parasol and used it as a sword as they both clashed and slashed, they would both go back and clash again for a while. Yumeko started spinning with both swords in her hands as Yuuka put her parasol in a defense position and kept getting pushed back to the wall, at the last moment she finally unleashed all her energy and pushed Yumeko into the other wall

"You're pretty strong..."

"I know. ~"

"But can you dodge this...?" Swords came out of the wall from Yumeko's side of the room as they came at Yuuka's side, they all went at different speeds to try and confuse the flower youkai.

"Don't have to. ~" Yuuka did a Master Spark to blow everything away.

_~Throne Room~_

Mima came in and stood behind the throne, Shinki was facing the window thinking it was Yumeko.

"I need some sweet tea please..."

"Maybe later. ~" Shinki turned around and got up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mima!"

"Glad to see you again." Shinki ran up to Mima and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you so much..."

"I'm sorry I never came again."

"I love you..."

"I lo-" The moment was broken with Yumeko flying through the door and out the window falling into the endless of Makai, Yuuka came out smiling twirling her parasol. Shinki rushed to the window to see Yumeko fall to her death.

"Yumeko! What the hell did you do?"

"Didn't you just see, I could try to react it without a prop. ~"

"How dare you kill Yumeko!"

"I killed most of your children."

"What...?" Mima stood aside against the wall hoping she wouldn't have to fight Shinki.

"Except the Alice one, she got away. ~"

"What if I took the life of your children...?" Shinki grew six purple wings with red markings.

"Mine already got their lives taken, I took them in, but one is alive, if only I could see them smile together again." Yuuka said in memory of Elly and Kurumi.

"They probably deserved it!" This caused Yuuka to 'wake up' as her eyes glowed red. She ran towards Shinki and bashed her against the shattered window with her parasol; she got her down to the floor and pressed her foot on Shinki's face.

"Nobody talks about Elly or Kurumi that way and gets to live..." Yuuka kept stomping her foot into Shinki's stomach with a smile on her face, this even scared Mima a bit, Yuuka was now awake and nobody knows what could happen when Yuuka is awake, Mima would just have to prepare for Hell to break loose, Shinki kept spitting out blood the further Yuuka stomped onto her stomach as she ripped off one of her wings out of her back.

"Guh...nn...ahh!" Shinki screamed in pure pain.

"When you see a vampire and a girl with a scythe, tell them I miss them dearly." Yuuka did a final stomp that went through Shinki's stomach and the floor; she went out the window as Mima slowly went to Shinki.

"Mima..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault...I know you were scared to get involved..." Mima kneeled down and kissed Shinki's bloody mouth as a tear fell down her cheek and onto Shinki's.

"I love you...Mima."

"I lo-" For the second time the moment was broken as Yuuka Master Sparked the bottom level of the building causing the rest of it to fall to the ground, Mima got out through the window and met up with Yuuka at the portal. The fortress collapsed into the ground with Shinki under the pile as Yuuka left into the portal, Mima turned back and finally finished her sentence with no Yuuka around to ruin the moment.

"I love you, too...Shinki..." Mima left through the portal.

"Mommy..." Little Alice rested her head on her mother's chest and didn't feel her heart beat anymore, she cried as the other three remaining daughters gathered around. Elis, Sariel, and YuugenMagan, they seen Yuuka and Mima go through the portal at the last second.

"Mima...Sama..." Sariel cried.

"What do we do now, half of the family is gone and our mother." Yuu asked.

"There is nothing we can do..." Sariel picked up Shinki with her broken and took her back to the Fallen Shrine, Yuu went back to her Void, Elis stood at the portal with Alice.

"Go..." Elis said.

"Huh?"

"You are human, you don't belong here, you aren't even Shinki's creation, and you just lost your memory, that's what happened when you come in Makai or leave it, I am going to throw you into the portal so you can live a better life. Elis grabbed Alice and threw her in with a grimoire. "Good-Bye, Alice..." Elis flew back to her ruins.

_~Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo~_

Back at home on the porch everyone was drinking tea while looking at the sunset, Reimu was quiet the whole time while everyone else had their conversations, when sometimes tried to talk to her she would just say "I'm thinking."Shingyoku and Genjii turned in.

"You sure get serious when people talk about your gatekeepers. ~" Mima teased the sleepy Yuuka.

"Are you trying to wake me up...?" Yuuka growled.

"Maybe. ~" Mima joked. Yuuka went back into her lonely Dream World as Mima waited for Marisa at the path into the forest.

"Fine! You always used me for a pawn anyway!" Reimu went inside her shrine and slammed the door, Marisa ran away passed Mima and went home, Mima flew after her.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?"

"I'm not even crying..."

"You want to, right?"

"You always said not to show it..."

"I'm glad that you listen, but what happened?"

"Reimu just cut me off because I went to Makai before..."

"Let her, you don't need her, right?"

_"Do I...?"_

_Of course you don't, she used you remember?_

_"Yeah!"_

_All you need is Mima and I_

Marisa knew the voice inside her was right and went home with Mima.

"Rest In Peace...Shinki..." Mima whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, Yuuka was on a killing spree throughout the whole chapter/game. And I forgot to mention this is the last chapter but what Reimu did to Marisa was just awful and mean, and what is this voice that Marisa keeps hearing when she is in doubt? Again, I did feel that Yuua went overboard of what she did to Shinki, at least she got a final kiss from Mima... Next Chapter "That Scarlet Mist Arrives."**

**I thank my loyal 2 reviewers for getting this far through the harshest chapters like with Mima's Past, Elly's Past, the Character Death, and now this Yuuka killing spree, and thank you new 3rd reviewer, spread this story around for popularity. For a prize for Azure and PDA777, I will do requests stories that has to involve Touhou and whatever else you want.  
><strong>


	16. Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Reimu Arc

**A/N: The Windows games are here! Reimu starts out on better and non-deadly adventures from here on out, but this time she has no Marisa to back her up, how will she ever survive? Good News, that SpellCard System Rules are in affect, but I might of twisted them around a bit so it would be easier for me and many others. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Another year past as Reimu hasn't seen Marisa for that time, she kind of felt bad she said those things and she still wondered what Marisa's last sentence meant.<p>

_"Fine! You always used me for a pawn anyway!"_

"...A pawn?" The lonely shrine maiden thought about all the battles they been through and sort of realized that Marisa did finish them off by herself, she denied it though and laid on the roof on the shrine to look at the blue sky. Reimu was relieved she finally put the SpellCard Rules into affect so things could be more easier and non-deadly so she wouldn't have to kill anymore and hope this would hold Marisa back from using her evil form, she wondered if Marisa even knows about the SpellCard Rules, likely Mima would of told her by now. The blue sky suddenly got blocked out by a red, scarlet mist. Reimu no longer wore her traditional old shrine maiden outfit, she felt like she needed to change more. Reimu's hair color changed from purple to black, her hair is short in and at least shoulder-length, and her eye color changes from purple to dark red. Her outfit tends to consist of a red and white dress with a short skirt remotely similar to a shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered; a large, red bow tied to her hair; a red neckerchief and a longer, more powerful gohei.

"Oh...what the hell is it now..?" She groaned for actually having to get up and jump off from the roof of her shrine. "I guess I have to handle it of course, well at least it will take my mind off the witch for a bit." She set off for another incident to solve. Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil Adventure begins...

"It seems to be coming from the lake, I have to get through the Forest of Magic first, I hope I don't meet up with her." Reimu took the path into the Forest of Magic, the Scarlet Mist made the forest almost pitch black with some red patches on the ground, she finally made it out and saw the lake on the horizon but the shrine maiden saw a sphere of darkness going in circles, she go her gohei ready and proceeded with caution.

"This path is so long I wonder where I am going." The voice inside the sphere complained.

"Wah! It talks!" Reimu jumped back as the dark sphere stopped.

"Of course I talk, I am a youkai!"

"You are a weird-looking youkai."

"Is there something wrong with my dress or my hair?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not making fun of your hair or outfit am I? Who knows, I can't seen you, hahahahaha!"

"Wait, you are telling me that you aren't that black dark ball thingy?"

"Oh no, I am inside of it, I been like this forever as long as I lived, I never have any idea where I am going and nobody has ever seen me personally past the darkness."

"You poor thing." Reimu said with sarcasm.

"I like it though, the Sun bothers me and it's too hot."

"The Sun isn't out right now..."

"Oh? It finally died? Happy Day!"

"Uh...can you ever take that off?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know what the Sun is?"

"A lot of people talk about it that it's too hot, so it sounds dangerous."

"I can take that off for you if you want."

"Well, since the Sun is gone like you said I accept your offer!" Reimu sighed thinking she was crazy for talking to a weird dark ball, she was glad Marisa wasn't around to laugh at this moment, she threw a light purification card as the sphere of blackness vanished into the girl's red amulet that was in her short blonde hair, the girl was really small, she had red eyes and wore a black vest and skirt, and white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck.

"Wow...so I'm not crazy..."

"Hiya!" The girl looked at the sky and cheered. "Yay, no Sun!"

"Do you even know what the Sun looks like?"

"Not at all."

"..."

"What does it look like?"

"Well, when it comes up it's like a orange color, when it is high in the air it's yellow and when it goes down it's red."

"It goes up and down?"

"Yes..."

"It changes colors?"

"Yes..."

"That does sound dangerous."

"Did you ever see the Moon?"

"Nope, my darkness goes away on new moons."

"What?"

"It says that on my amulet."

"That thing in your hair?"

"Yep."

"Did you ever take it off to look at it?"

"I can't touch it, only other people can."

"Mind if I take it off?"

"No, you can't, it's a bad thing."

"...?"

"Go ahead and read the warning, but do not take it off." Reimu walked over to the small girl and closely looked at the red amulet, there actually was a warning in small red letter.

_For whoever removes the amulet will unleash a terror and curse open the user who wears it, unleashing Hell for all._

"Hm...that does sound disturbing." Reimu sort of believed it since she does sealing and all of that jazz.

"Yep, so please tell everyone you see not to remove it."

"I'll try and remember that...so I guess I'll be on my way?"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I never heard your name!"

"Reimu Hakurei."

"Ooooh, that shrine maiden that put in the new rules of danmaku, I am Rumia!"

"Yes, I put the rules into affect so you can actually live in a danmaku fight"

"Let's fight then!"

"I don't have time, I have to solve the incident!"

"Incident?"

"The sky isn't normally like this."

"The red mist?"

"Yep, so I have to find out who is behind it."

"Can I come with?"

"Huh..?"

"I want to help!"

"Uhh...I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of ally along." Rumia has joined the party.

"Yaaay!" Rumia followed Reimu as they went on towards the lake, Reimu felt odd for having a youkai tag along to help her, they just met and this Rumia girl already wants to help, Reimu thought youkai must be more dumber than she thought. Rumia was simple-minded and never went into detail on anything, she would always give a straight answer, not even beat around the bush. They finally reached the lake as they simply flew over the water since Reimu could now fly, a small ice fairy stopped their progress as she shouted with excitement.

"Stop where you are in the presence of The Strongest!"

"...?"

"Oooh." Rumia was dumb enough to be amazed.

"Cirno, The Strongest, has some to defeat any opponent who she crosses!" Another fairy that had green hair caught up to Cirno."

"Cirno, please don't cause trouble!"

"Back off Daiyousei, I'm on a roll!"

"Hold it you two!" Reimu got annoyed and wanted to get this incident over with so she had an idea.

"How about you come with me to fight a stronger opponent."

"Stronger opponent?"

"Oh yes, very strong, we are gathering up allies but we will leave the strongest to you."

"I am so in!" Cirno has joined the party. The three went onwards as a huge manions that Reimu has never seen before appeared before them, there was a spiral of red mist coming from the clock tower and that's where Reimu decided to go. They went up to the mansion and saw a sleeping gatekeeper at the gates, she was leaning on the side of the gate snoozing on the job.

"Alright, we are going to sneak past the guard there, please do NOT make ANY sort of noise, got it?"

"Yes, Commander!" Rumia agreed.

"But I was gonna fight her.."

"No, that one is too weak, there are many stronger people inside."

"You promise?"

"Trust me, there's always a stronger one inside the deeper you go."

"Let's do iiiiiit!" They flew to and up over the gate but there was some sort of barrier, it seemed the only way to get through was only the gate itself, this was just like the time with Orange when she guarded that gate that had the same exact barrier like this one. Reimu ordered her new allies to stay put while she examined the gatekeeper, she looked like someone Reimu knew that she had forgotten.

"Hm, she reminds me of that one girl, eh, probably just my imagination." Reimu seemed to have forgotten about the old era of the girls from her darker days, she made herself forget them times so she could start fresh and new, she returned to Rumia and Cirno.

"How do we get it?" Rumia wondered.

"Alright, Rumia, you and me are going to open the gate and make a run for the door, Cirno, if the gatekeeper wakes up freeze her and join up with us. The miko and youkai went to the gate and had their hands on it ready for the plan, the ice fairy got her spellcard ready in case she had to freeze the guard. They pushed the gate open and went for the mansion, as expected the girl woke and and Cirno froze her in time for them to get to the door but it was locked.

"You got to be kidding me..." Reimu groaned as heard the crackling of ice, they all looked over as the guard broke herself out of Cirno's Ice Prison spell, she cornered them at the door.

"Leave now or I, Hong Meiling, shall use force and make you the Mistress's food!"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Reimu joked and got her gohei ready.

"Hold it, Reimu!" Rumia stood in front of her.

"Out of the way!"

"I want to take this one for you, I will hold her off as long as I can."

"Rumia..." Reimu never seen a youkai determined to help her so much, she felt a bit touched for this little girl.

"Ha, the door is locked and the only other way in is through the basement in the back! Oh...wait..." Meiling gave away a secret entrance into the mansion as Reimu and Cirno went to the back of the mansion.

"I don't see anything." Reimu said as Cirno spotted a frog that hopped in the bush as she jumped in for it, soon after Reimu heard the sound of her falling down the steps and a x-eyed Cirno at the bottom of the stairs.

"Found them..."

"Nice, Cirno!" Reimu flew down the steps in front of a huge pair of double doors, Cirno recovered from her fall, they opened the doors together to reveal a huge library filled with books and really tall bookcases, Reimu couldn't believe how big this room was.

"Someone must have no life to have all these books." They walked around like they were in a maze until they finally saw a devil that was putting some books away, deciding to avoid attention they continued on finding a desk with a girl sitting at it wearing pajamas. Reimu saw the stairs to the clock tower and told Cirno her plan.

"Alright, when I get to the stairs to can wake her up and fight her and that devil we saw, ok?"

"Alright."

"Wait until I get to the stairs."

"Got it." Reimu floated to the stairs so she wouldn't make any creeks on the old floor, she thought that the bookworm didn't notice her.

"What gives you the right to trespass here, and in my library on top of that...?"

Reimu kept going hoping that the girl was talking to herself.

"I said, what gives you the right to trespass here?"

Reimu kept going.

"I'm talking to you, shrine maiden!" The girl waved her hand as she set up a barrier to the clock tower.

"Well that was rude.."

"What brings you here?"

"Haven't you checked the weather lately?"

"I don't need to, I made it."

"You created the mist outside?"

"I created it, I just never released it, that was Remi."

"Let me speak with this Remi person."

"I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"You aren't an invited guest, I wonder why Sakuya hasn't gotten rid of you yet.."

"I got her, Reimu!" Cirno came in and tackled the girl to the floor, it seemed the girl was weak physically that even a small fairy could hold her down.

"My word, you are lucky I am weak..!"

"Say your name!"

"Patchouli Knowledge!"

"Release the barrier or Cirno here will send you a trip to ice land!"

"I just want to continue reading my books if that's too much trouble to ask.."

"Oh..that why did you block my path?"

"You think I would just let you pass that easy?"

"Well, yeah."

"..." Patchouli sighed and took down the barrier as Reimu went on.

"Get off of me, ice fairy."

"Make me!"

"Koakuma!" A devil appeared behind Cirno that looked innocent and sweet.

"You called, Miss Patchouli?"

"Take the trash outside..." Koakuma restrained Cirno with some unknown devil power and dragged her outside by the collar of her dress and dumped her in the trash that was labeled 'Burnable.' She saw Meiling was now chatting and having tea with Rumia like they were good friends and nothing ever even happened, Meiling always would get off track, it was easy to distract her or get her off a certain topic.

"Meiling, what are you doing, Sakuya will knife you if you don't stop slacking off."

"Relax, Koakuma, it's just a small break, come join!"

"I actually do my job.."

"All you do is put books away, big deal, do something harder, you don't guard a gate 24/7 or water the garden."

"That wasn't harsh at all Meiling, thanks..." Koakuma went back inside to do her easy job, Reimu finally reached the top of the clock tower and saw maids in two lines that faced each other, there seemed to be a leader maid giving orders.

"It seems Meiling failed to do her job again and let intruders break in the mansion, there will be no exceptions, get them dead or alive and bring them to me so I can prepare them for the Mistress, I will have to deal with Meiling later..." The small maids scattered around the mansion to look for the criminals, the chief maid stared at the clock for the longest time as Reimu wondered what she was doing, once she blinked the maid was gone and right behind her with a knife at her neck.

"Who the, what, where, how, when?"

"You think I didn't see you..?"

"How the Hakurei did you do that?"

"I am Sakuya Izayoi, I control time and space."

"What a cheap power..."

"Who might you be, the leader of your group to make it this far?"

"Reimu Hakurei, I am a shrine maiden."

"Ah, I heard a bit about your clan, I am a bit new to this world myself so I wouldn't want to say anything."

"Can you let me go and I will leave peacefully?"

"Certainly not, I never let anyone out of my grasp."

"Can't say I didn't try." Reimu shot a beam of light from a talisman she managed to grab while talking with the maid, Sakuya backed away while Reimu made her chance to get outside for a better battle field, the head maid caught up with her and blocked her way.

"Hm, it's a dead end up here, where is your mistress?"

"In the mansion of course."

"Isn't the mastermind usually at the highest room of a mansion?"

"She is."

"This is the tallest point of the mansion..."

"I won't tell you anything."

"I guess I have to beat you now."

"If you have the time." Sakuya started throwing knives without any warning at a fast rate, Reimu barely avoided them with her average speed, she froze as there were ten knives around her, they closed in as Reimu jumped up to evade them.

"That was close...that's a really cheap power."

"I find it a burden.." Sakuya froze time again and put twice the amount of knives around Reimu and let time continue again, this time the miko used her gohei to deflect them back as she spun around to block all of them.

"This is getting old!"

"Third time's the charm.." Sakuya froze time again and put five times the amount of knives around Reimu, this time Reimu got hit with all one hundred knives left and right as pieces of her clothing were getting sliced off, leaving cuts all over her body, she had to get down on one knee to hold her left side that was the only part of her body to have a deep scar.

"That is...a really annoying power."

"Give yourself up, the mistress doesn't really want her food dead."

"You can't kill me with the SpellCard Rules of affect as I can't kill you"

"Do not fool me, I have read your rules, you have never called out an Official SpellCard Battle, therefore, I can kill you."

"Damn...I thought that would fool you at least, but if I die Gensokyo will fall apart, a Hakurei has to keep the barrier together!"

"I am not fooled by that either... One has told me a legend that if a Hakurei is slain, the killer gains the power of a Hakurei, therefore, Gensokyo won't fall."

"Who told you that...?"

"Let's say I lived for a long time even though I am a human."

"Think about it, do you really want my job or would you rather be a loyal maid for your precious mistress?" Sakuya now did think about it and knew she was right so she put her knives away.

"You are right, I devoted my life to Remilia Devil Scarlet, maybe she can kill you and gain the Hakurei powers instead so I can still serve her." Sakuya opened the clock part of the tower as a red glow came from it.

"What the.."

"The mistress is in there." Sakuya snapped her fingers as maids came from everywhere and healed Reimu up.

"Why..?"

"The mistress does not want to fight someone with a disadvantage."

"So she fights fair, alright then." Reimu went inside as Sakuya closed up the clock and went to go lecture Meiling.

_~The Devil's Room, Scarlet Devil Mansion~_

"Remilia! I come to stop you, come on out now." A bat appeared in the center of the room, it was above a red spot on the floor, in a puff of smoke a girl appeared.

"Stop me? ~"

"Call off the mist!"

"Oh, dear no."

"What made you release the mist?"

"I don't like the Sun, it's out for too long during the day and I have limited time to be outside."

"Why does everyone hate the Sun...?"

"It's not good for a vampire you know. ~"

"That's still a stupid reason, humans can only be out during the day because of all the youkai and creatures at night."

"But humans can still be out at night if they choose, we cannot." The vampire did have a point there.

"We? Who is we?"

"Heh, heh, heh..."

"What's so funny?"

"You can come out now. ~" A pair of red glowing eyes and crystals glowed behind Remilia in the pitch darkness.

"Let's see if you can stop both of us! Aha..Ahahah..Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remilia is unleashing her secret weapon against Reimu, her new allies are (holding off?) the other residents of the mansion, she got lucky with Sakuya, and now she has no Marisa to help her in this team fight, is this the end for Reimu already even with the SpellCard Rules? I'll let PDA777 say her line this time =w=. Next Chapter! "Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Marisa Arc!"**


	17. Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Marisa Arc

**A/N: It's now Marisa's turn to take on everyone in the Scarlet Devil Mansion...sorta. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Gore, Blood, Devil Marisa.**

* * *

><p>Marisa has been alone living by herself ever since she had that fight with Reimu, about two days after that fight her and Mima went back to Makai with Byakuren's crew to attend Shinki's funeral, everyone left but Mima decided to stay to rebuild and restore Makai with the remaining daughters: Sara (You can choose if Sara is alive or not depending on which Arc you prefer to follow, Reimu's Arc she lives, Yuuka's Arc she dies.), Sariel, Elis, and Yuugen Magn. Marisa now had her own house which was also a shop in the deepest part of the Forest of Magic to isolate herself from others, it seemed the fight with Reimu changed her inside quite a bit. Marisa was going doing some laundry to hang outside to dry in the sun spots while they were at the best places but soon a red mist covered the sky, she was rather annoyed but excited at the same time.<p>

"About time something happens here, ze." The witch grabbed her broom and rode on down the path to find out where it was coming from, maybe even some information from somebody. She finally came across a ball of darkness that just kept hitting itself against a tree as she heard an "ow" everytime, the witch thought it was some sort of demon or evil spirit, she decided to go up and speak with it to see if it knew anything.

"Yo." The ball stopped.

"Hello!"

"What do you know about this mist that has covered the sky."

"What mist?"

"Let's start over, I am Marisa Kirisame."

"I am Rumia!"

"What are you?"

"A youkai, duh."

"You sure look pretty...uh, unique."

"Is it my hair? My dress? The way I look?"

"You are just a black ball."

"I am a youkai inside the black ball, I cant take it off anytime I want now thanks to that nice shrine maiden, she used some light thingy."

"It seems Reimu was here already, I won't let her beat me!" Marisa seemed annoyed that Reimu got a head start before her.

"I find it pretty useful anyway." Rumia continued the conversation.

"Have you ever see a sunny day? Rain? Snow?"

"I only felt rain and snow, I don't know what a Sun feels like."

"Blue sky, a big yellow circle in the sky that makes a day hot."

"People complain that the Sun is too hot so it sounds dangerous."

"Strange youkai..."

"If you will excuse me I have to eat something."

"Uh.."

"I think I might eat you."

"I don't taste that good."

"I won't know until I try, are you a human?"

"No, I am a demon!"

"Demons do taste good, come here!" Rumia ran into a tree. "Ow..that wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry." Marisa joked and laughed.

"I'll get you this time!" She ran into the tree again.

"Try again." And again.

"Third time's the charm." And again..

"Almost." And again...

"So close!" And again...Rumia knocked herself out.

"Youkai are so dumb it amuses me so much." Marisa went on to continue towards the lake until it suddenly got colder and colder. "Damn, what is with this chill?" Two fairies appeared on the other side of the lake, an ice one and a green one.

"Hold it right there!" The ice fairy called out.

"What g-gives with the c-coldness?"

"I am Cirno The Strongest!"

"I am Daiyousei.." The fairy said shyly behind Cirno.

"Go away so I can warm up!"

"I challenge you, I am going to be the strongest out of everyone and defeat everyone who comes my way!"

"If that means you'll go away, alright then!" The annoyed Marisa shot her big lasers to try and scare Cirno so she would back off, clearly that didn't work since this fairy was really determined to be the strongest of all.

"It will take more than big lasers to scare me off!" Cirno started shooting icicles at Marisa as she dodged them with ease.

"Those could kill somebody!" Marisa laid down a spellcard field so the rules would be in affect. "Much better." Marisa put up her orbs to deflect some of the icicles back towards Cirno, she started shooting lasers to shatter them into pieces.

"Prepare for my power!"

**"Ice Sign: Icicle Fall" **Cirno made two circles of ice in front of her but there was a huge opening in front of her that made her an easy target.

**"Comet: Blazing Star!" **Marisa held onto her broom and turned into a comet as she shot herself towards Cirno at a high speed hitting her in the stomach directly causing her to fly backwards.

"Take this!

**"Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze!" **Cirno shot a beam of ice in a zig-zag line towards the witch, all she did was fly up to evade it as it froze the whole tree behind her.

"Holy Mushrooms!" Cirno did her attack again and again while Marisa glided through the air with ease. Marisa wanted to finish this pointless battle quick so she decided to use her spellcard.

**"Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!" **Marisa got behind Cirno and opened both of her hands as waves of stars came out striking Cirno everywhere, the fairy was now dazed seeing different colors of stars around her head, Marisa used this chance to get away as she used a laser to push her backwards at the same time while blasting off Cirno into the air.

"Looks like Cirno is blasting off away!"

"That was so boring, I need someone interesting to fight." Marisa kept riding along the air on her broom until she seen a huge mansion coming up close into her view, she never remembered seeing it before so she might of figured they just moved here into Gensokyo, the curious witch decided to investigate. As Marisa arrived she seen a gatekeeper sleeping at the side of it in a chair.

"Maybe I should go around the back but that wouldn't be fun." She went up to the gate and used Comet Blazing Star attack to break the gate down as it caused the ground to rumble and make the gatekeeper fall off the chair waking her up.

"Huh? What?" The startled girl got up and saw the gate broken down, she already started to panic and worry. "Oh no! I fell asleep again, Sakuya is going to kill me for sure, what do I do?"

"Yo." The girl turned around and glared at the witch.

"Did you do this?"

"Nope."

"Oh...then why are you here?"

"I saw the person go that way." Marisa pointed behind her into the forest.

"The person that broke the gate?"

"Yep yep, it was a shrine maiden."

"Not again, Sakuya will kill me if I let her break in again! I could find her and try to bring her to Sakuya to make up for my mistake." The girl was so caught in the moment of what would happen to her she didn't notice Marisa wasn't actually suppose to be on the ground of the mansion in the first place, the gatekeeper went off into the forest since she didn't really have anything to guard now. Marisa went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked shut.

"Damn, wait, what's that?" She saw something around the corner of the mansion of what looked like some sort of wing, as it got noticed it left from view, the curious witch followed it as she saw the bushes move when she got around, of course the witch crept up to try and sneak attack whatever it was, she tackled the bushes only to find herself roll down a flight of stairs. She found herself in front of two huge doors in front of her, Marisa gazed at the them and pushed one open enough just to sneak in quietly, she gazed at the sight she was seeing. All in sight was cases of books after books in perfect, organized rows, who knows what she could study in here, she decided to go a little off track from her mission and looks at some spellbooks. There was a devil above her putting some books away in a neat manner, once she noticed the intruder she flew off somewhere out of Marisa's view, the witch wondered where she went so she followed the devil on her broom and finally reached a desk with another girl at it, the devil was also there, and they seemed to be talking. Marisa carelessly walked up to them and made herself present.

"Yo all!" The devil turned around while the girl in the chair didn't bother to but still ended up doing the talking.

"Welcome to the Viole Library, who are you?"

"Marisa Kirisame, da ze!"

"I am Patchouli Knowledge, why have you come?"

"I actually forgot, I came to read some books-. Wait...no, I came here to stop that red mist first, I can read your books later."

"Remi wouldn't like that if you stopped her mist, someone is already dealing with that anyway."

"What?"

"Some shrine maiden came through here, but I couldn't stop her."

"Damn that Reimu!"

"You know her?"

"She's my former friend and ally, enemy, and rival, ze!"

"Hm...then go on ahead and stop your former friend, I'm too cold to fight anyway. Koakuma, get me some hot chocolate."

"Yes, Patchouli-Sama!" The devil flew off out of the room as Marisa rushed upstairs to the clock tower, once she got up there she saw many rows of maids with a chief maid in the front of them giving them orders.

"Alright, according to some watch-maids there has been another intruder that Meiling failed to keep out and she is nowhere to be found, we can't let this one get away, find the intruder!" All the little fairy maids spread out all into different directions, Marisa waited for them to clear out so she could talk to the head maid one on one."

"Yo!"

"An intruder giving herself in?" The maid seemed a bit surprised by the witch's action just coming up to her like she owned the place.

"I wanna know where Reimu is!"

"Yes, the shrine maiden."

"Tell me where she is!"

"You want to save her?"

"Huh? Is she in trouble?"

"She is in the Clock Tower facing against my mistress, she most likely won't win by herself."

"I'm a former friend of Reimu, she just cut me off so I probably won't help her if you let me in, I want to stop the mist myself!"

"Hm, I wonder why no one likes the mist."

"I want to see the Sun like everyone else!"

"Well, I must stop you, if you win you may pass."

"Fine."

"If I win, you must come quietly for I must turn you in to the mistress."

"Whatever, just start!"

"As you wish." Marisa threw down the spellcard field as she got on her broom, Sakuya got some knives and chucked them at the flying witch, evading all of them.

"Haha, I'm the only speed type in Gensokyo!"

"Hmhm..." Sakuya froze time and got behind Marisa and put ten knives around her and resumed time. "So you thought.."

"Wha!" Marisa put her orbs up to make Sakuya back up as the orbs shot at the knives that barely protected Marisa, Sakuya giggled.

"Are you convinced?"

"What was that cheap trick!"

"As I said, you are not the only fast one in Gensokyo, there are many others faster than you."

"Like who!"

"Me, Milady, and her sister as well."

"We'll see about that!" Marisa darted towards Sakuya as she froze time again ended up behind Marisa again and resumed time, the witch kept going but stopped when she realized Sakuya did her trick again.

"Well? ~"

"That is so annoying!"

"Too bad, it's not like I trained for this power."

"I hate it when people act like they are special just because they are born with some cool power, I worked for mine to get where I am and I still kick ass!"

"Then prove to me that your training has paid off."

**"Strange Art: Illusional Misdirection" **Sakuya threw a hundred knives in every direction at random, Marisa found many openings and dodged them with ease.

**"Strange Art: Misdirection" **Sakuya threw another hundred knives at Marisa and this time she got hit with some of them, she gave herself more distance from Sakuya and held her bleeding arm.

"What the..!"

"You fell for it. ~"

"What?"

"The first wave of knives were just an illusion, the second wave was the real deal."

"Damn tricks..."

"Let's try another one.

**"Private Square" **A glowing line was going around them making a huge perimeter as it cut them off from Gensokyo.

**"Speed Sign: Luminous Ricochet"** Sakuya knew six knives at random sides of the square as they kept going off the walls increasing speed as they did, Sakuya was even putting herself at risk but she knows how to combo her spellcards, the knives were even too fast for her to avoid, two were coming at her as she slowed down time to get out of the way and then resumed it, Marisa was having the most difficult time since she couldn't go outside the square.

"This might be a good time to use it."

**"Magic Space: Asteroid Belt!" **Marisa was sending asteroids at the knives rather than towards Sakuya to try and disrupt their path but it failed as the quick knives shot through the rocks as they just broke into little pieces.

"Nice try. ~"

"Maybe this will work!"

**"Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!"** A small pink tornado appeared in the middle of the square as it got bigger and bigger starting to pull the knives in and Sakuya as well, even Marisa herself was getting pulled in. Eventually, the tornado got big enough that it couldn't go outside the square limit anymore, for some reason Sakuya couldn't stop or slow down time, maybe it was because too much was going on, or there was no way out, Marisa used Blazing Comet to get above the tornado.

**"Star Sign: Dragon Meteor!"** A fiery, orange, burning meteor came down through the eye of the pink typhoon and exploded inside, the pressure from the explosion caused the square to break and both of them landed back on the roof of the mansion all worn out, Marisa was standing above Sakuya holding her bleeding arm.

"Heh...looks like I did it, ze." Sakuya laid there on her back with her eyes half closed and blood spattered clothes, the witch helped her up.

"You are very strong, stronger than that shrine maiden, she couldn't even put up a fight." Sakuya called some maids to heal them both up fully as they shook hands.

"I'll let you pass." Sakuya clicked the her stopwatch on her wrist as the clock part of the tower open as Marisa flew inside.

_~The Devil's Room, Scarlet Devil Mansion~_

Meanwhile, Reimu was convincing Remilia to cut the mist off.

"Remilia! I come to stop you, come on out now." A bat appeared in the center of the room, it was above a red spot on the floor, in a puff of smoke a girl appeared.

"Stop me? ~"

"Call off the mist!"

"Oh, dear no."

"What made you release the mist?"

"I don't like the Sun, it's out for too long during the day and I have limited time to be outside."

"Why does everyone hate the Sun...?"

"It's not good for a vampire you know. ~"

"That's still a stupid reason, humans can only be out during the day because of all the youkai and creatures at night."

"But humans can still be out at night if they choose, we cannot." The vampire did have a point there.

"We? Who is we?"

"Heh, heh, heh..."

"What's so funny?"

"You can come out now. ~" A pair of red glowing eyes and crystals glowed behind Remilia in the pitch darkness.

"Let's see if you can stop both of us! Aha..Ahahah..Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Both...of us?" Reimu felt a pain in her heart causing her to kneel on the floor and hold her chest, she looked up and seen an open hand from the darkness behind Remilia.

"Reimu!" The pain stopped as the hand went back into the dark, Remilia looked up, Reimu stood back up catching her breath and looked with Remilia to see Marisa flying in the red room.

"Marisa!"

"Marisa?" The witch stopped in front of Reimu and glared at her.

"Outta the way Reimu, I'm stopping this incident!"

"It's my job to, go home!"

"As if!"

"You are getting in my way, I said I would exterminate you the next time I saw you!"

"Then do it!"

"I am busy with miss vampire, you have until then to go home, if you are still here I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"My, my, this seems entertaining." Remilia sat in her chair to watch the two former friends argue who was going to fight her.

"No way! I came here to stop the mist and that's what I'm gonna do, ze!"

"Stop making things so difficult and leave!"

"I saved you many times in the past, this is how I am thanked?"

"I never needed your help!"

"If it weren't for me and Mima helping you out you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Shut up you useless witch!"

"That's it!" Remilia was laughing in her chair, in front of her was Reimu, and in front of her was Marisa, she got anger and did a Master Spark as Reimu got out of the way and it directly at Remilia, she flied back into the wall making a hole of her outline, the two looked at the vampire with a 'oh crap' face.

"I had enough..." Her eyes opened as she pushed herself out of the wall, the miko and witch looked at each and decided to call it truce and team against Remilia.

"Can we promise never to have a big fight like this again?"

"Sure, ze." Reimu was about to put down a spellcard field but Remilia halted her.

"Hold it!"

"Huh?"

"Let's have an anything goes battle. ~"

"I created the rules for a reason!"

"Afraid you might die? ~"

"Duh!"

"Do you truly want the mist gone? ~" Remilia smirked at Reimu, her hand was shaking with hesitation from which decision to make, she finally chose and ripped the card in half signaling an out all battle.

"Reimu.." Marisa couldn't believe her partner would agree to this.

"Let's get started shall we? ~"

**"Dark Sign: Scarlet Netherworld"** Remilia sent everyone to a separate red world where they could do their fight without ruining her mansion, Marisa started shoot stars and lasers right away after getting on her broom and flying in the air, Reimu was throwing Hakurei cards. Remilia was dodging everything so easily with great speed that even amazed Marisa, it seems Sakuya wasn't lying when she said that Marisa wasn't the only speedy girl in Gensokyo. Remilia would eventually strike back and dash back one of them slashing with her claws along the way, it bothered Reimu that they were having trouble with a two on one match.

"I'm sure you both can do better than this, are you still holding back?" Remilia taunted.

"I'll show you who's not holding back!" Marisa shouted.

**"Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie"** Marisa opened her hand as colorful stars came out that were shooting randomly in any direction, the sad part is Remilia wasn't even in range of her attack.

"I guess it's my turn now."

**"Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Shoot"** Remilia wrapped herself in her wings and started to spin like a drill as she darted herself towards Reimu.

**"Divine Arts: Wind God Kick"** Reimu jumped in the air with her glowing leg out clashing with Remilia's attack as they both backed off.

"Smart move. ~"

"Shut up!"

"Rest a bit, Reimu, I'm going in!" Marisa flew off and kept shooting her lasers.

"Magic, huh? I guess Patchy's pointless magic talking wasn't useless after all."

**"Red Magic" **Remilia opened her hands and shot red beams and red rays came from the tips of her wings that greatly cancelled out Marisa's light beams as they shot her down off her broom.

"Ahhh! Going down! She came crashing down far away behind Remilia, Reimu was now alone for a bit until Marisa recovered from her fall.

"Marisa!"

**"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle" **Reimu did some hand signs as strings of light came from the ground and tangled around Remilia's feet, she was about to take off but some more strings quickly came up and wrapped her wings that pulled her and slammed her into the ground.

"Grr.." The vampire kept struggling as the binds got tighter, soon enough she was running out of breath.

**"Critical: Heart Break!"** Remilia glowed full red for a second as a wave of energy came from her causing the bindings to break, Reimu backed away more a bit.

"You just won't go down, vampires are so stubborn, just like youkai!"

"I won't be defeated by stupid humans." Remilia got blasted from behind and into the air, Marisa blew the smoke from her Hakkero that caused the Master Spark.

"As long as I'm a human I will not be called stupid, ze." Reimu took this chance while Remilia was spinning in the air.

**"Spirit Sign: Circle Fantasy Seal"** Reimu jumped up as seven different colored orbs were circling Remilia, faster and faster as they made the vampire dizzy and distracted they closed in blinding her with light and damaging her massively.

"Damn you huuumaaaaaaaans!" Remilia was on the side of her legs sitting up and coughing with her worn out wings.

"Had enough? Reimu grinned as the vampire stood up flapping her wings.

"I'm not going down!"

"Mother of mushrooms, give up already."

"Man, this is a pain." Reimu complained.

"Put up a barrier Reimu."

"What?"

"Put it up now!"

**"Black Magic: Event Horizon"** Marisa grinned as nothing happen.

"Well?" Reimu was putting up signs for a barrier, Remilia was looking around waiting for something to happen.

"What's the meaning of this witch?"

"You said the trigger word, now you're in for it, ze."

"Don't be foolish!" Marisa pointed to the horizon behind Remilia as Reimu quickly put the barrier once she saw it, as the vampire turned around she was wide eyed, the red horizon was now turning black as it got closer and closer, an army of stars, shooting stars, asteroids, beams, rays, and orbs were all going to plow through the surface and not stop, Remilia tried to get up in the air but her wings were still tired from the Master Spark and Fantasy Seal.

**"Dream Land: Super Duplex Barrier"** Reimu shouted.

**"Scarlet Sign: Bloody Magic Square"** Remilia put up a wall of blood in front of her as the army of things were pressing up against her pushing her back, eventually it spattered onto Remilia as she got run over and destroyed by Marisa's attack, they passed by the heroines and whatever touched the barrier disappeared, Reimu cancelled it as the sky turned red again, Remilia was on the ground on her left side.

"Damn...human...ssss..."

"Haha, humans are best, ze"

"Right they are."

"...Get the...shrine maiden...NOW!" Remilia passed out as something flashed by Reimu and left, all that was heard was clothes that got torn, they looked at each other, Marisa looked down and screamed.

"R-REIMU!"

"What's the..mat...ter...?" Reimu suddenly collapsed onto the ground on her stomach, the sky was now dripping blood, the witch turned her friend over to see a hole in her stomach, she looked around but no one was in sight. There was a small laugh that echoed through the silent world, Marisa got up quickly and felt a familiar darkness in her heart.

"Who did this!" She shouted to only hear her own echo. "Answer me!"

"Me. ~" Marisa turned behind her to see a huge red castle with someone on top of it.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Who are you?"

"Marisa Kirisame, da ze!"

"I am Flandre Scarlet, Miss Marisa. ~"

"Scarlet..." She turned back to Remilia.

"Yes, she is my sister, my older sister."

"I see...did you do that to Reimu?" Marisa calmed her anger down, but her heart kept falling into the dark side of her.

"I just wanted to play, all I had to do was "Kyuu!" and it exploded.

"This isn't playing around, you almost killed her!" Marisa wasn't even sure if Reimu was alive until she turned around to see her friend healing herself slowly, Marisa smiled a bit and turned to Flandre.

"Fine, I'll play with you!"

_It seems like you need to save that weak shrine maiden again?_

_"She isn't weak, it was a cheap shot!"_

_But yet, who is bleeding on the ground with a gaping hole in her stomach?_

_"I don't need you, I left you in the past with the others, I don't even remember anything back then, except Mima."_

_You will surely lose if you do not gain my power, you already used one of my spellcards, Event Horizon._

_"So what."_

_I'm taking over now._

_"Wait...no!"_

Reimu turned her head to Marisa who had her head down this whole time, Flandre was sitting on the castle waiting for a move to happen.

"Marisa...please don't...do it..." It was too late, Marisa grew back her devil wings as she obtained her rod, she gotten worse from last time, she looked like a shadow and her wings were more vicious and devil-like, the rod even looked more overlordish, she even grew claws.

"Ooh, what is this?" Flandre awed at Devil Marisa, she looked up at Flandre and smiled with her fangs showing, Flandre did the same, Marisa ditched her rod as they both lunged at each otherm, starting clawing at one another in the air.

"Play with me more. ~"

**"Taboo: Four of a Kind"** The four Flandre's spread around in different directions and started shooting bullets randomly at Marisa, she laughed and id the same.

**"Taboo: Four of a Kind"** Four Marisa's appeared facing the direction of each Flande and shot Dark Master Spark at each of them, they all got hit as the three disappeared and the real one screamed.

"Try this one!"

**"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome"** Flandre spread out box patterns of danmaku to separate the clones and cage them in, the boxes eventually condensed and crushed the clones, it was now just a spellcard battle to see who would give out first, Marisa was waiting for FLandre to do another spellcard.

"Can you find your way out?"

**"Taboo: Maze of Love"** Waves of circles fanned out to form paths making a maze, to make it more harder every odd number of wave went a clockwise motion while every even wave went the opposite direction, the colors were the same to it was hard to tell which went what way, but Devil Marisa never wasted time to think.

"I don't need to find any way in or out..."

**"Magic Sign: Ultimate Shockwave!"** Marisa summoned her rod and tapped the bottom of her rod in front of her like it was on the ground as it sent out black waves of darkness destroying Flandre's danmaku and sending her backwards, losing balance.

"Gaaaaah!" Marisa teleported behind Flandre and sent her up in the air with a whack of her rod, she got her in the right spot for a spellcard.

**"Hollow Sign: Dark Lightning!" **A black storm-cloud appeared as rain poured on Flandre, soon after dark bolts start to strike the vampire one after another, Flandre screamed and shrieked louder each time the lightning struck her, soon enough she would surely be dead. Devil Marisa insanely laughed at the pain she was causing, loving each second of this moment.

**"Prayer: Exorcism!" **The next moment Marisa was binded up as she fell to the ground which cancelled out her spell as Flandre fell with the witch, Reimu was staggering while she was standing up and was trying to get rid of whatever this was, she knew it wasn't Marisa at all so she had to stop this evil spirit inside her. Reimu did some signs as a holy ball of light came from her hand and slowly danced towards Marisa.

"Reimu, what are you doing!"

"You aren't the Marisa I know, begone evil spirit!"

"Heh... Heh... Heh..." Once the light ball touched Marisa it turned black right away and shot towards Reimu, but she swung it away with her gohei.

"What the, my exorcism failed?"

"I'm not an evil spirit fool!" Reimu ignored the lie and continued.

"Let's try this then."

**"Hakurei God Sign: Diminish the Evil Spirit!" **A Hakurei orb that was blessed by Misaki Hakurei herself, this was an old ancient spellcard that could only be used for good and bad, but only two people in Gensokyo know how to use it secretly for evil, maybe even three. Anyway, the orb got closer and closer and Marisa didn't even seemed worried, as if it wouldn't do anything, but it had to work, even Misaki Hakurei used and blessed it herself long ago, nobody even told Reimu about Misaki since she was the first Hakurei in Gensokyo as if it was a bad thing to tell her the truth about Misaki's past, Reimu found this spellcard stashed away in an old room in the Hakurei Shrine when Genjii wasn't around, he always told her not to go in that room for this reason and more. The orb touched Marisa as it suddenly vanished, she laughed.

"That's...impossible! Nothing can survive that spellcard! What...are you?"

"That's only for Marisa to find out, I will bring her back, but you haven't seen the last of me..!" The voice faded as Marisa was back to her normal form.

"Wait, I'm not done with you!"

"Oi, Marisa, why am I binded up?"

"Crap.." Reimu undid the seal binds as they bothed turned to the two Scarlet Sisters, the red world went back to Gensokyo and they all ended up on the roof of the mansion in front of the Clock Tower. Sakuya and the rest of the crew where waiting there for their return, Meiling rushed to Flandre, Sakuya to Remilia, they all went to follow Patchouli to get them healed up, leaving the heroines alone for a bit.

"Reimu...you still have-"

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you now, this is becoming serious!"

"What is? You have a huge hole in your stomach!" Marisa got up and carried Reimu to the basement for Patchouli to fix her.

"Oh my, Little Mistress must of got too excited." Sakuya called Patchouli over to repair Reimu's stomach as it became good as new.

"I could only do that once...I was going to save it for Remi but she recovers faster than humans."

"I tried healing it myself but I only managed to stop it from bleeding."

"The Hakurei are the best sealing and healers around, don't you know any good healing?"

"I...uh...really haven't trained for that, haha."

"You better get to it before something happens to your witch friend." Patchouli suggested.

"Where is Marisa?" Reimu asked as everyone looked around as they saw her at the door to leave on her broom with books tied to the end of it.

"Let's beat it Reimu, I got books to read!" She blasted off like a shoot star out of the mansion and went home, Patchouli did an anger, but annoyed sigh as Reimu flew after her.

"Take care, we'll make sure that Milady doesn't do anything bad again." Sakuya smiled and carried her mistress to bed, Meiling took the little sister to the basement.

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

Like the old times, everyone was sitting at the shrine drinking some tea while watching the sun go down for the day. Shinkyoku and Genjii were talking privately at the other end of the porch about Misaki after Reimu told them about what happened today. They decided to wait until the right time to tell Reimu everything and joined them with a smile.

"Another day another book, ze."

"Patchouli might come after you later."

"She rarely leaves the library, ze."

"Well...everything turned out well in the end."

"Yeah, I gotta read some new books, later Reimu!" Marisa got on her broom and rocketed home.

"Be safe...Marisa, I'll have to tell Patchouli about that thing inside since she looks like she knows everything."

Until Next Phantasm...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...so...at least no one died, right? Pretty more intense stuff, I know, sorry for that. I did think I over exaggerate Flandre's actions but it's Flandre... Next Chapter! "Past of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"**


	18. Perfect Cherry Blossom

**Hey all! I and truly sorry for being away for 3 months, I know I promised you all the Scarlet Past but that will have to wait since I lost the flash drive it was on, over 100,000 words, it was the longest and most detailed chapter I typed and now its gone, but this will give me a chance to redo and think it over since some things didn't add up right. Anyway enjoy Perfect Cherry Blossom! Good news! No character death!**

**Warnings: Marisa rejecting Alice and some love rivalry. **

* * *

><p>Some months have passed until it was the time of the Spring season. But clearly something was completely wrong with this years spring. Let's find out in this next part of Gensokyo's daily life. Now that Remilia's Scarlet Mist is gone back in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, our heroines now have to solve this incident to save the Spring season. It is finally time for Pefect Cherry Blossom's tale to begin...<p>

"Yo, Reimu! I caught an ice fairy, da ze!" Marisa barged in Reimu's shrine holding up the defeated Cirno, the shrine maiden was wrapped up in a huge blanket while sipping hot coco at the table. Marisa had a puffy witch outfit on that was built for the Winter season.

"Oh.. Hello, Marisa, could you please close the door, you should know that it's time for all the lower youkai to come out this Spring." Marisa gave a growl and pointed to the snowy wonderland behind her.

"Do you see this? It's snowing outside and it is freaking Spring!"

"Spring is just coming late...probably."

"This is clearly an incident that the Hakurei shrine maiden has to deal with!"

"I'll decided whether or not this is an incident, and I say Spring is just coming late, now either close the door or leave."

"Fine! If you're gonna be that way about it, I shall solve this all alone by myself! I don't need you!"

"Put me down!" The ice fairy flailed her arms and shouted.

"I'll show you that you're wrong and this is clearly an incident, that I am gonna fix!" Marisa threw the shouting Cirno out into the cold soft snow and got on her broom. Cirno got up on her feet as Marisa flew right by her and knocked her down again as she flew off, the ice fairy got back up again and aimed her voice at Marisa.

"Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka!" She soon got knocked out with a Hakurei card.

"I can never get any peace..." Reimu slid the door closed and went back to her tea time. Marisa was flying about above the forest of where she lived in, she saw a girl that looked like Winter itself, snow and ice circling around her.

"She has to be the one causing this! Hey, Snow White!" The girl noticed the witch and smiled.

"Do you mean me?"

"Yeah you!"

"I am Letty Whiterock, the Winter Spirit. I only follow where Winter goes."

"So that means...you aren't causing all of this snow?"

"Of course not, I can only go where it's cold or I will melt."

"Hm..do you know who might be causing this?"

"I do not, are you planning on stopping the Winter early?"

"Hell yeah, it's suppose to be Spring damn it, I hate Winter!"

"Then I have to prevent you from doing so, I don't want my Winter time to be shortened.."

"No way, I'm tired of Winter!"

"Then I shall bury you in this wonderland of soft snow.." Letty rose higher in the air and started to throw snowflake danmaku bullets, Marisa evaded them easily and shot her star danmaku as they melted through Letty's bullets, Marisa's magic is made from light and heat but her power gets weakened in the cold, it was going to take more than the coldness from Winter to hold Marisa back anyway. Letty started to use the snow and form them into huge balls and shoot them towards the witch, she easily melted them with her lasers of heat as some also shot Letty with a little sting.

"Ow! That's pretty hot.. Clearly this is a fight I can not win.."

"Don't worry, I'll blast ya outta the sky!"

**Love Sign: Master Spark!** Marisa held out her beloved Mini-Hakkero as it started to glow with light, Letty's eyes opened as she quickly turned and flew away, but the freakishly huge laser covered up a huge area in the air enough to get Letty caught up in the light from the laser and get shot out of the sky like a duck during a duck hunt.

"There she goes, ze" Marisa saw the Winter spirit fall from the sky into the snow on top of another fairy who loved the cold, she soon heard the sound of a camera taking a picture, turning around she saw a crow tengu who soon took off from sight the moment Marisa turned around, shrugging it off she continued on her search flying above the snow covered forest and caught a glimpse of another house in the forest, of course her curiosity got the best of her and just had to check it out. Marisa fly past the tree tops to reach the house and got on the ground to stand in front of it to take a good look, the house was much bigger than hers, two stories high, pretty wide, it had a lot of big windows that you could see the whole inside of the house on the bottom floor, this house was never here before, who could possibly be living next to Marisa in the deserted forest that no one likes going through? The witch crept closer and pressed herself against the side of the window so she couldn't be seen, there was a light blonde haired girl rocking in a chair.

"Who could that be..? Is she playing with a doll? In fact, there are dolls everywhere on the shelves and tables, the floor, she must love dolls.." The girl in the chair stopped rocking and just froze, Marisa suddenly felt a knife-like object at her neck, she turned instantly to only find out it was a doll, she relaxed and started to laugh until more dolls came as it got more serious to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Marisa Kirisame." The girl from the chair came out from her house and stepped in front of the witch.

"You...know me?" The girl got a bit angry for Marisa not remembering her, the doll started to poke Marisa's neck with her spear.

"How could you forget me!"

"I can't think if you have these dolls at my neck trying to kill me, ze.." She called off the dolls and controlled them into the house except two, there was a red and blue doll behind her that seemed to act on their own without the help of the girl.

"Now think!"

"I don't have time for this, I have to stop this snow and save the Spring!"

"You aren't going anywhere until you remember me!"

"Come on.."

"I'm waiting!"

"At least throw me a hint.."

"Shinki."

"Shinki..?"

"You don't remember Shinki?"

"Another hint."

"Makai."

"Uhhh..."

"How about Yumeko?"

"Nope."

"Yuki?"

"Nope."

"Mai?"

"Nope."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." The girl sighed and gave out the last resort hint.

"Crybaby..."

"Ooooh, it's you Alice!" How ya been?"

"I'm not a crybaby!" Alice whined.

"Says you."

"But you really don't remember anyone else I said?"

"Nope, maybe Reimu does, but she's too busy being lazy and not helping me solve the incident."

"Incident?"

"Spring hasn't come and it's almost April!"

"Late Spring?"

"Don't be like Reimu.."

"How should I know what the reason is?"

"I...didn't ask you?" Alice blushed and turned.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you wanna help me?"

"What?"

"Help me solve this incident!"

"Well...I..."

"Pleeeease. ~" Marisa looked deep into Alice's eyes which made her easily gave in.

"Alright already, stop looking at me like that!" Alice turned away but secretly enjoyed it.

"Hehe."

"Where should we start then..?"

"I know the best girl who knows everything, ze"

_~Voile Library, Scarlet Devil Mansion~_

Marisa barged in the library like always. "Patchy, I'm coming in now, ze!" Patchouli did a "Great, Marisa's here" sigh, but soon smiled to herself. "I'm glad.." Her smile soon turned to a frown as soon as she heard another girl's voice echoing with Marisa's.

"M-Marisa, that's rude!"

"So?"

"If you ever did that to my house I would of slapped you!"

"Like you would slap me, Alice."

"I would!" Alice was clearly bluffing, she wouldn't dare hurt Marisa in any way possible, they both walked down the isle of books until Patchouli was in view.

"Patchy!" Alice stood behind a bookcase to hide herself from view while Marisa went on ahead, the purple witch kept reading her book.

"Hello, Marisa.."

"I need your help." Patchouli felt a bit happy.

"My...help?"

"Yeah, it's the Spring season and it's still Winter, I need you to find out if there is anything that can stop Spring from coming."

"Who is that wench hiding behind you..?" Patchouli asked totally not answering the question.

"What wench?"

"That wench..." The pajama magician pointed behind the bookcase.

"Ooh, that's Alice, an old friend of mine."

"Just a friend...?"

"Yep."

"Let's keep it that way.." Marisa didn't really understand what Patchouli was upset about Alice for, but Alice and Patchouli knew they were rivals now, a battle to win Marisa's love to claim their own.

"Alice, why are you hiding anyway, come meet Patchouli."

"That's fine, I'll wait outside..." Alice pressed her grimoire against her chest tightly and ran out.

"Alice..." Marisa wondered why she just ran off like that.

"Koakuma."

"I heard everything, I'll find the book right away." The devil familiar flew off and came back within seconds.

"That was fast, ze."

"I know where every book is in this library more than Patchouli-Sama."

"But I actually know what is in them."

"I only put them away, you wrote half of them."

"Is this book really the answer?" Marisa asked while Patchouli opened it to a certain page.

"Yes, there is an old legend that this tree called the Saigyou Ayakashi

has the power to take the Spring away so it can always bloom cherry blossoms and never die."

"Where is this tree?"

"In the Netherworld, I heard from Sakuya that she said the air has been getting weaker near the Hakurei Shrine."

"I was just there maybe an hour or so ago, how can Reimu not notice the air being weak, or her not breathing well?"

"Maybe it's a Hakurei thing.."

"Or maybe she's just too lazy to notice... That's it! Reimu doesn't notice a thing because she is too lazy!"

"Is...that even possible?"

"Anything is possible for the lazy shrine maiden." Both witches caught a really bright sparkle of light that flashed by the window, a white light.

"What was that?" Marisa never seen anything like it before.

"I recommend you follow her."

"Her?"

"Lily White is the Spirit of Spring, she follows where ever it goes, she can lead you the way." Marisa rushed out on her broom as she zoomed by and grabbing Alice's hand. She shouted out a "Thanks, Patchy" that echoed through the air as it woke up Meiling. Marisa pulled Alice up as the doll girl held onto her tightly, she kept following the white fairy into the sky into the clouds, there it was, a portal to the Netherworld, there was energy going into it and there were three girls playing instruments. A gloomy blonde girl playing a violin, a happy cheerful girl playing the trumpet, and a cunning girl that was playing the keyboard, it seems they are guarding the entrance or something, Marisa couldn't find Lily White anymore.

"Hey, you three!" The girls stopped playing and looked at the magicians.

"Do you mind?" The blonde band member asked.

"We were performing!" The smallest girl shouted.

"Who are you girls anyway?"

"The Prismriver Sisters."

"Never heard of ya, ze."

"We are new to this world so we are playing music!" The cheerful girl said.

"Names?"

"I am the oldest sister, Lunasa.."

"I'm the second oldest, Merlin!"

"I'm the second youngest, Lyrica."

"Then who's the youngest?"

"Layla, but she can't leave the mansion because she is bound to it, she is the reason why we exist..." Lunasa replied.

"Sad, now can we pass through?

"It's your death, we're just here to play music." Lyrica said.

"I'm not much for fighting anyway, we're already dead anyway." Merlin said.

"Already dead?"

"We are poltergeists.."

"Well, get back to playing for the world or whatever, ze." Marisa went past them and into the portal, they were both suddenly on their back in a black world with only a long flight of stairs going up to a gate.

Meanwhile at the Hakurei Shrine...

Reimu was laying down in her fuuton all nice and warm until someone opened the side door again.

"Doesn't anyone use the front anymore?" She opened her eyes to see who it was. "If it isn't the Scarlet's Maid." Yes, it was Sakuya with her usual maid outfit on that was a bit odd for the Winter, the top was fine with a long sleeved and a scarf around her neck, but surely her exposed legs had to be freezing with that really short skirt, she didn't want to say anything and start a conversation though.

"I have a message from Lady Remilia: "How long are you going to let the youkai do what they want?"

"Huh?"

"You know it is snowing outside and it is Spring."

"Late Spring.."

"I'm sure you know this but as a Hakurei shrine maiden, you must keep things in check by solving incidents." Reimu sighed with annoyance and turned over away from Sakuya.

"It's my job to decide whether what is an incident or not...not Remilia."

"Indeed it is. I have delivered the message so I shall leave, but I heard the witch went off after Patchouli told her where to go. I wonder if someone ever died in the Netherworld can they truly rest in peace...?" With that, Sakuya closed the door behind her and left Reimu with a worried look on her face, she decided to brush it off with sleeping. That really didn't help since she woke up some minutes later with a horrible nightmare of Marisa dead, she was all sweaty, Sakuya's words kept burning in her mind, she couldn't get them out.

"Is something wrong?" Ruukuto asked while cleaning up the table."

"I gotta go!" Reimu rushed out the door leaving it open, the others came in the room and smiled at Reimu flying away.

"She knows what is right...even when she denies it...she always grew up that way...just like Misaki..." Genjii smiled.

"Reimu would never let her friends die on her hands." Shing said.

"Would she?" Yoku replied.

"Marisa is the only real friend she has, I say after every incident she solves we host a party." Shing suggested.

"...I'm sure Reimu denies this too, but Marisa is the best thing that has ever happened to her..." Genjii nodded and closed the door with his mouth to keep the cold out.

_~Netherworld~_

"Holy mushrooms that's a lotta stairs!" Alice stood up and brush the dirt spots off her.

"Let's go, Marisa." Alice was already heading up the stairs.

"Wait, who said we had to walk up all that?"

"I sure as hell am not!" Marisa hopped on her broom again, Alice did the same.

"You're right.." She flew up the stairs and reached the top quickly, arriving at the gate there stood a girl with a sword and a floating white ball behind her.

"And another gatekeeper..." Marisa groaned.

"Welcome to the Netherworld, a place where the dead reside, I suggest you living humans go home and enjoy being alive while you still can."

"I have hundreds of years left, I don't have to worry of having a short life." Alice replied.

"Alice..? You're a..." Marisa didn't even know.

"You didn't know I was a youkai?" Marisa felt a bit of angry towards Alice for giving up her humanity just to become a youkai.

"Why would you become a youkai?"

"That's really none of your concern.."

"You gave up your humanity just to live longer, what good is that when you see the ones you love die in front of you because they have a shorter life span?" Marisa's voice started to get a bit louder, enough for Alice to back away.

"I never thought I would see you again, but I..."

"I can't believe you, Alice!"

"Why are you so mad, it's not a big deal.."

"I can't stand it when someone gives up being a human for a stupid youkai, that's why me and Reimu exterminate them! As soon as Reimu finds out, you're good as dead...because I'm not gonna kill you."

"Marisa!" Alice started to feel rejected of what she was. Being rejected by the girl she loved and admired, the girl that is now crushing her heart, Marisa Kirisame. The witch turned her back on the doll maker and focused on the phantom girl.

"Just go home...I don't need a youkai's help!"

"I just...don't understand."

"I don't have to rely on some special ability that every youkai has, like controlling flowers, to become death, or instantly killing someone from the inside, I started as a regular human and got this power through years of hard work while you youkai are born with an ability you can use without even working to obtain it. Now I'm not saying I hate youkai, I have youkai friends like Patchy and Mima-Sama, every youkai I know were just born as a youkai, that isn't their fault, so I can't hate them for being born that way. But you Alice, you chose to become a youkai and get a power because you were too lazy to work for one. However, I know some other humans who also were born with their power, like Reimu and Sakuya, but they are human and I know they wouldn't ever change to a youkai."

"Marisa...I never thought you would be mad at this, I imagined you as a laid back person."

"Very little things tick me off, and this is a big one, now get lost." Alice didn't want to stay another second to hear Marisa say that again so she just ran away leaving a trail of water from her eyes behind.

"Are you done now?" The ghost girl asked.

"Sorry about that, now who are you?"

"Youmu Konpaku, the Half Human Ghost. You don't look like the Hakurei shrine maiden, who might you be?

"Marisa Kirisame, an Ordinary Magician!"

"Prepare to be a ghost here forever! "Youmu came at Marisa with her sword and used her broom to block it. "It didn't break?" Marisa used her free hand to blast Youmu with a laser that caused her to fly back.

"My broom make look like an old stick from a tree, but magic can do many things, ze." They kept clashing with the broom and sword while breaking some lantern posts that came between them as they ran down the path, both backing up Marisa shot some stars as Youmu slashed them to pieces, Marisa rolled some mushrooms under Youmu as they blew up on the spot damaging her greatly, by the time the smoke cleared, Marisa used her Blazing Comet spell and rammed into Youmu and crushed her into the wall knocking her out.

"Now, where is your leader?"

"Who is disturbing me eating time?" A ghostly woman appeared floating above the tree while eating some cake.

"Me?"

"What brings you hear, human?"

"I'm here to take the Spring back, and feel free to resist I love doing things by force."

"You aren't the Hakurei shrine maiden.." The ghost swallowed her cake whole.

"I'm tired of hearing that line! Now how do ya want it? The pain first and ass kicked later or ass kicked now or pain later- Hey!" Marisa was interrupted by butterfly bullets from the ghost woman.

"I am Yuyuko Saigyouji. Do you want to suffer a painful death and wander around lost forever in the Void or wander around until you starve to death and suffer more in the afterlife? Take your pick.." Marisa got on her broom and flew towards Yuyuko.

**"Death Sign: The Performance of Dancing Butterflies"** Yuyuko unleashed many different colors of glowing butterflies, they formed a pattern as it looked like they were actually dancing to their spots, once the pattern was formed they started to make a spiral in the middle which dazed Marisa in it's beauty.

"Woah...I never seen anything...so pretty..." A blast was coming towards her from the middle of the pattern as someone grabbed her aside and the shot missed.

"What!" The spell faded as the butterflies just started randomly darting towards the girls.

"Reimu, when did you-"

"Save it for later!" She let Marisa go and started shooting cards at the butterfly bullets, Yuyuko was now focused on Reimu instead of Marisa now.

"Now's my chance!** Master Spark!**"Marisa's Hakkero overheated from using it too much as it shot little colorful bullets instead of the usual freakishly huge laser, Yuyuko easily deflected them.

"Nice try but-" There was suddenly a barrier around her, not one but many, colors of red, yellow, and orange Hakurei cards and seals.

**"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!"**

"It seems I was too careless.." Yuyuko smiled as she got engulfed in the sphere of light...

_~Gensokyo~_

Soon after they came out from the portal it was a nice Spring day, the Sun was beating down on them with warmth heating up Gensokyo again, the lower youkai came out to play with each other and the flowers started to bloom from their buds.

"What were you thinking on going alone, you almost died?"

"I was just distracted.."

"Bad excuse!"

"At least I'm not lazy to solve them!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't think I can die, ze."

"What?" Reimu got worried and thought about that thing inside Marisa.

"I'm too awesome!" Reimu sighed a bit relieved.

"As if, I saved you."

"Pfft, you could never save me even if you tried."

"Maybe I should have let you die then by her laser."

"My awesomeness would have overcome it." They finally reached the shrine and walked up the stairs to find a party going on.

"What in the Hakurei Gods name is going on?" Everyone they knew so far was there except for some lower youkai they never bothered to pay attention to, Remilia even had her own chair and had it on the porch of the shrine like she owned the place, Sakuya was beside her as always, Marisa could see Patchouli inside reading a book, Meiling was sleeping in Reimu's fuuton, even Flandre was out for the first time, she had to sit by her sister though. Mats were laid out on the ground for picnics, the Prismriver sisters were playing music.

"I think it's a party, ze."

"I know what it is!"

"Why'd ya ask?"

"Calm down now...Reimu." She looked down.

"What's the meaning of this, Gramps?"

"They are hear...because you solved the incident..."

"Even the culprit is here..."

"Think of it as an apology. ~" Yuyuko appeared behind Reimu eating some cake, Reimu knelt so she could whisper to Genjii.

"You know I hate people!"

"That is...why we did this..."

"Why you.." Genjii suddenly gave Reimu the death stare.

"Now listen here you lazy shrine maiden...you are going to enjoy this and make some friends and have a good time or so help me I will show you some old turtle woop ass that I did back in my day..." Reimu was speechless. "Good girl..." Genjii crawled away into the shrine, Marisa showed up with some sake.

"Reimu?"

"Did...that...really just happen?"

"I brought some sake, ze."

"Give me that!" Reimu started to chug it down to try and forget what just happened.

"Woah."

"You never knew Genjii could do that could you? ~" A voice said.

"Oh no...not her, anything but her!"

"Is that a way to treat a guest? ~" A woman appeared out of a gap.

"Yukari..."

"You seem shocked, Reimu ~"

"I don't want to talk about it.."

"So this is the Marisa friend you told me about?" Yukari took a good at Reimu's friend, eyeing her up and down behind her fan.

"Hey now, if ya want anything of this just ask, ze." Marisa joked as Reimu turned away blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind little witch, tah tah. ~" Yukari retreated in her gap.

"She seems like a nice lady, Reimu."

"Not until you know her..."

"Smile for the camera!" The crow tengu appeared and took a picture.

"I hate it when you do that, Aya!" Reimu rubbed her eyes, Marisa's face got serious as she glanced at a woman she could call a rival.

"Even she's hear, I didn't know she came to Gensokyo.." Marisa gave her sake to Reimu for her to finish.

"Who are you talking about?" She looked from where Marisa was and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for Meiling in her fuuton.

"Meiling!" Reimu went off to her, Marisa kept her eyes locked on the woman talking to some bug youkai, the woman smiled and went behind the shrine, of course the curious Marisa followed and stood around the corner.

"I know you were watching me, I'm guessing you want to take me home? ~"

"As if, I just never thought you would be hear..." The woman appeared in front of Marisa with an evil smile.

"I decided to stay in this world since I have nothing left in Dream World."

"That's too bad, I wonder what kind of bad people did such a thing."

"Well.." She dug her nails in Marisa's neck. "One is in front of me..the other lives at this shrine."

"You know...I actually look up to you from time to time."

"Always look up to the strongest. ~"

"You cut your hair, and I guess you like skirts now."

"I see you got more of a mouth on you than before."

"You are my rival after all."

"And you are my enemy.. ~"

"Pretty harsh, ze."

"You won't know harsh until I'm done with you."

"How about a kiss then, ze."

"Maybe when you are near death on the ground at my bare feet in my garden."

"Sounds exciting, but I think you should be at my feet."

"Enjoy that smart mouth while it lasts."

"Enjoy your garden while it stands."

"Maybe I should kill you right where you stand."

"Not with witnesses, I couldn't bare it if Reimu kill you."

"She can't do nothing to me, only you can kill me, Marisa, because we are the same, you and I."

"That sounds so sweet."

"Just as I can kill you."

"What if someone kills me before you?"

"Then become stronger than me so that no one but me can kill you."

"Ah..it's nice to actually see you again, Yuuka Kazami."

"Yes it is...Marisa Kirisame." The youkai went in the forest to leave for her garden.

"I'll become strong just like you..." She returned back to the party where Aya was about to take a picture of everyone.

"There you are, Marisa, hurry up!" Reimu called to her, Marisa got in the picture and wrapped her arm around Patchouli who strangely didn't reject it.

"Alright, 3...2...-"

"Wait, Aya!"

"Ayayayaya?"

"We're forgetting someone new to Gensokyo, ze."

"A new arrival?" Marisa saw the girl in the forest.

"Come on out, Alice!" Just like Marisa said, Alice came out from the bushes with her two dolls.

"She looks scared." Letty said.

"She is...of me." Marisa dragged Alice next to her and put arms around her and Patchouli, the two started at each other behind Marisa.

"Alright, say sake!"

"SAKE!" Everyone held their glass as Aya rushed in the picture. Everyone had left and left the place dirty, Reimu order Ruukuto to clean everything up as the usual crew were drinking tea. Shingyoku and Genjii always had their chat while Reimu and Marisa had theirs.

"So who did you see that got you so serious earlier?"

"Yuuka Kazami.."

"She was here? I didn't even notice her, not even her violent presense, maybe she changed into a good flower.

"Yeah...maybe."

"I see Alice moved here as well, it's nice to have more humans."

"Alice...turned herself into a youkai."

"Ah..that's a shame then, well she was a human so she still is in my book. Youkai or not she is still equal with everyone else."

"Yeah.."

"What's with you? Ever since you came from behind the shrine you been acting down."

"Oh.."

"Who were you talking to anyway?"

"No one...it's my fight and I'll finish it."

"You were fighting and I didn't sense it?"

"I guess so.."

"Troublesome, but what fight?" Marisa put her tea down and just sat there. "Hey..Marisa." Reimu reached over to her but the witch quickly ran away with her broom in hand. "Marisa!"

_~Marisa's House, Forest of Magic~_

Marisa was in her bed with just her underclothes on, she was laying on her back with her arms folded back as her pillow as she looked out the window.

_HAHAHAHA, YOU LOVE HER!_

_"Shut up..."_

_YOU LOVE HER AND YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!_

_"Quiet..."_

_But, can you kill the one you love?_

_"That's why I'm thinking if I should or not.."_

_You don't need anyone, you have me, which reminds me, you haven't used me in a while._

_"I said I don't need you.."_

_You didn't need Reimu you said if I recall correctly._

_"Just go to sleep..."_

_I can't unless you do._

_"Whatever...night"_

_Night, flower lover._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems this spirit still won't leave Marisa alone, Alice and Yuuka return from the dark ages of the 98 Era and move to Gensokyo along with the Prismriver Sisters and many other youkai, things just got more exciting! Reimu now has to watch out for Genjii.. **


	19. The Dark Imperishable Night

**A/N: Greeting my 3 loyal reviewers! Beware of this chapter and** try to stay calm of this dark night. :D

**Notes: Time skips around so try not to get lost :)**

**Warnings: Uuuuuh, Devil Marisa is now Shadow Marisa and another surprise is in store for her. Annd some parodies if you can stop them :D.**

* * *

><p>A new incident has occurred in the insane fantasy world Gensokyo; it appears something worse has occurred that is even a bigger threat than Remilia's Mist or Yuyuko's spring stealing to the Windows Era, how will Reimu and company manage to solve their way through this one? Yuyuko was close in Perfect Cherry Blossom. Let's see if the new enemies can accomplish their evil goal! The incident of my most personal favorite Windows Touhou scrolling type game, Imperishable Night, awaits...<p>

_~Prologues~_

_~Reimu and Yukari Scenario, Hakurei Shrine, 7 A.M. ~_

Reimu woke up this morning around seven, but something was clearly wrong, she took a look outside and couldn't believe it.

"What in the..." The sky was pitch black with only a white moon to look at, it was so weird that even the moon looked fake, in fact it was, says Reimu's high intuition. She thought about getting everyone she knew to get this problem over with quickly, but a certain youkai came from behind her and giggled, the miko turned around to only find out it was none other than Yukari Yakumo, her youkai "guardian."

"Reimuuu! ~"

"What now...?"

"Why always with the cold greetings? ~"

"You are annoying like any other youkai, but just too unpredictable like any other strong youkai."

"That means so much! ~"

"What do you want!"

"I have come to solve the incident with my trusted partner."

"Boy, do I feel sorry for the idiot who gets paired up with you..."

"Then we shall wait until 11 P.M.!" Yukari disappeared with a laugh.

"Yes- What?" Reimu caught what she said and turned out it was her that was the idiot.

_~Marisa and Alice Scenario, Forest of Magic, Noon~_

Every since the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, Marisa has been visiting Alice everyday and made it part of her daily schedule. Alice always treated her like an annoyance but she secretly was happy that it was Marisa who bothered visited her. Marisa learned to accept for people and youkai who they are and the respective choices they make unless it was something that could be life threatening. Like usual, they are in Alice's room talking about whatever comes up, but of course they both knew what the main topic was today.

"Hm, strange, it's around ten in the morning and the fake moon is here."

"Should we do something about it?"

"Of course! I am so gonna beat Reimu to this one this time, she isn't gonna save me and I'll make sure of it."

"Do you and Reimu always have a race to see who can solve the incident first?"

"Not until recently, I always get the head start but she ends up saving me like I can handle anything on my own, it insults me!"

"Maybe she is just looking out for you..?"

"Or maybe she thinks she can just show off with her Hakurei god-like powers while I stand on the sidelines and watch! I saved her ass too many times back then, she couldn't even fly!"

"I see..."

"First, we gotta practice our magic and eat before we head out."

"Sounds good."

"We set out at nine, da ze!"

_~Sakuya and Remilia Scenario, Scarlet Devil Mansion, 9 P.M. ~_

It was around nine at night, the time Remilia woke up from her day-time sleep, Sakuya was standing in front of her bed.

"You seemed worried, Sakuya." Remilia stretched out her arms, legs, and wings.

"Milady, the Sun never came out today."

"My dream came true?" Remilia flew to the window but quickly felt insulted by the scene.

"It's been like this all day."

"Whoever did this is clearly insulting all vampires, they were so low they took the real moon! Vampires exist to see the moon each night!"

"What should we do..?" Sakuya already knew who the moon stealers were; she didn't expect them to come too soon, for now she had to play along.

"First, you are going to make me some tea and a meal, and then I am going alone to punish them!"

"Milady, I shall go with you!" Sakuya instantly snapped.

"Calm down, Sakuya, I'll take China as a meat shield."

"I must always be the one at Lady Remilia's side no matter what!"

"Enough! Now get to making me a meal before I make you my meal."

"Yes...Milady." Sakuya lowered her head and went to do her job.

_~Youmu and Yuyuko Scenario, Netherworld, 10 P.M. ~_

"Youmu, more dessert!" Yuyuko was having her usual buffet of anything sweet and sugary.

"Haven't you eaten enough?"

"I can never eat enough."

"Don't you think we should do something about the fake moon?"

"Fake moon? The Sun never rises in Netherworld; it's either a moon or no moon during the "day."

"I kind of went to Gensokyo this morning and the Sun never rose."

"It's ten at night, Youmu, you tell me this now?"

"Well...you just woke up and asked me to make you dessert."

"Let's not bother with it; I'm sure Yukari will tell the Hakurei miko to solve it."

"I suppose..."

"On second thought, let's just go even if there are others solving it just for the fun, I have been growing bored."

"Yes, Yuyuko-Sama!" The two ghosts headed their way out of Netherworld and into Gensokyo.

_~Team Magic, 9 - 9:05 P.M. ~_

Marisa and Alice set out at 9 just as planned, every time Marisa even took a small glance at the moon her heart would thump so hard she had to hold her chest and cough, Alice was getting more worried because every time she did the color would leave Marisa's eyes by a little, they were already half black.

"Maybe you should stop looking at the moon; I heard you could go insane."

_"I'm already insane..."_ Marisa said but her mouth didn't even move.

"Marisa?" She snapped back to her usual self.

"Yo, when did all these fireflies get here?" They were surrounded by light bugs that glowed like stars in the sky, it was rather pretty for Alice, Marisa felt like it was some sort of ambush trap.

"Isn't it a wonderful night?" A bug girl said sitting on a branch above the magician team.

"A perfect night for youkai hunting."

"E-Eeh?" That frightened the firefly girl a bit.

"I guess you're first on the list then!"

"Ha, bring it on!" The bug came down and stood proudly like she was going to win this fight.

"I'll take this one, Marisa..."

"Good idea, I'll let you handle the small fry; I'll take on the strong foes, ze." Alice summoned three other dolls and tossed them the bug girl as the exploded.

"Ow! Hey!" The insect stumbled out of the puff of smoke.

"I think it's polite to know the name of my opponent before I defeat them." Alice requested rather politely than in a cocky way like Marisa does.

"It is I, Wriggle Nightbug, who shall defeat you-"

"Alice Margatroid."

"Right! Now prepare for my Wriggle Kick." Wriggle used two millipedes from her sleeves to wrap around the branches behind Alice, pulling herself forward as Alice summoned more dolls that had huge shields, Wriggle kicked into them and just stopped right there as she dropped to the floor holding her foot.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Finish her..." The dolls crawled around Wriggle as they all exploded at the same time dealing massive damage causing the bug to blast off out of the forest.

"That was boring, Alice!"

"What?"

"Needs more explosions and lasers, ze."

"I fight with strategy more than power."

"Which is why you lose to me? ~"

"Let's go..." The two magicians continued on with their mission.

_~9:10 - 9:30 P.M. ~_

The girls got deeper into the forest and got closer to their destination with each step, Alice noticed Marisa has been getting more paler than a ghost, sometimes she could hear Marisa without her lips moving, or her eyes would sometimes just go black then back to gold, her hat looks more pointed at the top, and straighter. Alice tried to enjoy the time with Marisa while she could, she still was wondering why the fake moon didn't make the witch go insane, and she was a human after all. The doll magician was always think of something on her mind, minor or major.

_Hm...I wonder if Reimu if on the search, too, what if we run into her. We could join forces, and I could ask her if something is wrong with Marisa, it looks like she might just randomly fall any second._ Alice couldn't handle that thought of Marisa falling before her; the doll's thoughts were interrupted when Mystia's singing could be heard.

"Marisa, do you hear that?"

"Besides the silent night?"

"Like, singing?"

"I hear an annoying chirping that is ringing my ears."

"Do you like it? ~" The night sparrow youkai appeared before the magic users.

"Not a damn bit, I rather listen to the Prismriver Sisters, ze."

"I'm going to ask them to be the lead singer. ~"

"Even worse..."

"I'll show you how blinding it can be ~"

**"Sense Sign: Song of Sight" **Blackness started to seep in and surround the magicians, limiting their vision in a short radius.

"I'm blind, Marisa!"

"Really? I can see fine, ze." For Marisa, her vision didn't change at all, she didn't even know what Mystia did to her vision, the sparrow was still in her view.

"How?"

"I guess you're useless here, right?"

"Not at all, watch this."

**"Doll Sign: Festival of Dolls" **Many different versions of dolls were summoned at Alice's command, they all got in a circle around them facing out into the darkness, forming themselves into layers on top of another as the odd layers rotated right, the even layers went the opposite way. The dolls starting shooting whatever weapon they had, lasers, spears, swords, fire power, or just danmaku with beautiful colors just like a festival indeed. The spell lasted about five minutes until the darkness quickly faded around them to see the sparrow had fled knowing she had been beat by little toys.

"That was pretty, ze."

"I worked hard on that spell."

"Let's move on, da ze!"

_~Team Scarlet, 9:30 P.M. ~_

Remilia went out the door of her mansion and into the quiet night, Meiling and the sad Sakuya were at the gate waving her off on her adventure.

"You alright, Sakuya-San?"

"I wanted to go with Milady..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"She told me to stay..."

"Boy, even though I been here longer than you, it seems you both have a special connection I won't ever have or understand."

Sakuya just stood silently still, wishing she could join her mistress.

"Sakuya! You can't get all mopey every time Remilia-

"How dare you!"

"W-Wha?"

"It's, Milady, Mistress, Remilia-Sama, or Ojou-Sama, not just...that!"

"You can't even just say Remilia..?"

"It would just be a slap to the face, show her respect!"

"Alright! As I was saying, you can't get all mopey every time Remilia-SAMA says you can't go with her."

"But..."

"Even she needs some space just like you."

"Her space is my space!"

"Then go if you want to that badly."

"I can't disobey her..."

"Give her a reason then."

"Like..?"

"Maybe, what if she gets hurt and no one is around to help her?" After that, Sakuya dashed off in a gust of wind so fast Meiling's hat fell off, and she felt like someone kissed her cheek in the confusion.

_~9:40 P.M.~_

"Let's see now...I guess I just have to-" Remilia saw a bug on her hand and flicked it off. "Annoying things..."

"Hey! Now that was rude!" A firefly girl came out the night and in front of the vampire.

"I didn't know bugs get that big...or develope a humanoid form."

"That wasn't nice to just flick one of my kind like that."

"It was touching me."

"You didn't have to hurt it!"

"I don't have time to waste with a bug; I need to get the moon back."

"Before that, I'll show you the wrath of Wriggle Nightbug!" Wriggle started ordering insects to harm the vampire, but instantly time froze for a second and resumed, the next thing they saw was the bugs on the ground sliced in half.

"W-Woah?"

Remilia sighed. "I told you not to come..." A woman in a maid outfit appeared from behind the tree.

"I apologize, Ojou-Sama, but I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt, forgive me!"

"So you think I am weak, Sakuya?" It seemed the vampire took Sakuya's reason as an insult of her power rather than a thoughtful reason.

"I-It was Meiling's reason! She told me to come and-"

"Who is your Mistress, Sakuya!" Remilia shouted loud enough to make Sakuya back down.

"Ojou-Sama..."

"Take care of her and head home, I'm going on." Remilia flew past Wriggle as her wing cut a bit of her cheek and left the maid with the firefly.

_~9:50 P.M. ~_

Remilia eventually caught herself talking with a lower youkai.

"So you're a singing night sparrow?"

"That's right, Miss Vampire. ~"

"The mansion does need some music around." Some knives darted past Mystia and found their end stuck in a tree.

"What the?" Mystia went behind a bush as Remilia sighed.

"Do I have to punish you?" The same maid came from behind a tree again.

"I don't care at all! Just let me go with you! I will happily accept any punishment in the world!"

"You have been acting strange, Sakuya."

"Strange..?" Remilia looked up.

"I'll let it go...it's probably the fake moon messing you up."

"R-Right!"

"Let's go then." Remilia went on.

"What about the bird youkai?"

"What bird?" Sakuya realized she had scared the lower youkai away and followed her mistress with a smile on her face.

_~Team Magic, 9:40~_

"Ugh, we gotta go over the Human Village."

"What's with the "ugh?"

"I try to avoid going here."

"Why?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Family problems."

"Like what?"

"I rather not get into detail, ze" The magicians were halted by a woman.

"Do not go any further!"

"Ew, a school teacher!"

"I am Keine Kawishirasawa, I protect this village.

"Kawashirowhowa?"

"Never mind my long name, I forbid you to go near this village, clearly it is the work of magicians to make the fake moon!"

"My dad lives here, and we're both humans."

"You can't fool me; I know what you're both up to!"

"And that would be?" Alice joined the feud.

"No human can naturally control dolls, or where a witch outfit!"

"I ain't no witch!" Marisa protested.

"What else could you be with that outfit on?"

"An Ordinary Magician, da ze."

"Magicians, witches, wizards, summoners, mages, magi, sorcerers all the same category, they all use some type of magic!"

"I had enough of your insults, hang onto me, Alice!" The end of Marisa's broom glowed brightly as Alice held the witch tightly.

"What's going on? Keine put more distance between them.

"I made a little minor spellcard for when I'm in a hurry."

**"Speed Sign: Outta My Damn Way!"** Marisa shouted as the broom blasted off heading towards Keine.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm one crazy magician! Keine flew to the side in an instant or else she would have gotten run over, she chose not to waste her time giving chase and stayed protecting the village. Marisa ended up blasting into the Bamboo Forest and the two ended up wandering around since they got lost.

_~Team Ghost, 10 P.M~_

"How long do we have to keep walking, Youmuuuu!" Yuyuko whined.

"You were never walking to begin with, Yuyuko-Sama." She was floating the whole way.

"Then explain why I'm so tired!"

"Maybe you are hungry?"

"Of course!" They kept going down the path until a certain firefly youkai came out of the tree.

"Ew, that's a big bug." Youmu felt disgusted.

"It looks chewy!" Yuyuko got out her emergency fork, knife, and bib.

"I, Wriggle Nightbug shall-... RETREAT!" The hungry Yuyuko chased after the chewy insect that quickly fled in an instant.

"Aww..."

"Maybe this will be an easy adventure..." Youmu wondered as the traveled near the end of the forest, they could see the opening.

"I should have eaten before we left..." Yuyuko complained.

"You were eating a dessert buffet..."

"It didn't feel like one!"

"The day you stop being hungry is when Gensokyo falls apart..."

"I'm in the mood for something spicy." Right on time, Mystia showed up at the wrong time and place.

"Evening. ~"

"Yes..?" Youmu grabbed her sword.

"Hey now, let's not do something rash, I just came to sing. ~"

"What are you?" Yuyuko asked.

"Mystia Lorelei, a night sparrow." In Yuyuko's translation. Sparrow = type of bird = chicken = hot wings.

"Youmu cut her up so I can have nice spicy hot wings!"

"You're crazy!" Mystia left the area in an instant knowing that she would be food if she stayed any longer.

"I think we won't even have to fight tonight..."

_~Team Scarlet, 10 P.M~_

"Hm...I think this is the first time I been to the Human Village."

"You haven't been here since the Vampire Incident."

"Ah yes...I remember that."

"Back when we first came to Gensokyo..."

"Yes, I remember that now, like we just had it yesterday."

"It's nearly been 200 years."

"I came from the Outside World and that's when you and China showed up, I defeated you both at the same time."

"Yes...and you took us in because we only lived to kill for survival, back when humans and youkai fought everyday to survive."

"Indeed, it seems to me that everyone learned to get along, human or youkai, despite the incidents that occur. Anyway, I might as well snack on someone before was move through here."

"You know you can't eat humans from here, I'm sure Yukari will bring you some later."

"There will be no eating anyone from the village at all!" Keine showed up to see what was wrong.

"You might do. ~"

"Oh dear, you two again... Come to start a second vampire incident?"

"Do not worry; she is harmless, for now anyway."

"Watch your mouth, Sakuya!"

"I will not stand by and let you both start another war!"

"We were just trying to get the moon back..." Sakuya explained.

"I bet you were the ones that made the fake moon with your time and space powers as phase one of your plan!"

"Let's handle this annoying beast, Sakuya."

"Gladly, Mistress." Sakuya already started to throw knives at Keine; she had a bit trouble avoiding them with her average speed compared to the knife throwing maid. Keine led them into the Bamboo Forest to try and get them lost deep inside, she went through all these curves, twists and turns and thought she finally lost them, turning around only to see the maid behind her.

"How are you not lost?"

"We're just following you." Sakuya replied.

"Wait, where is the vampire?"

"Look behind you." A voice said behind Keine as a burst of red light hit her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Cheap shot, Milady."

"I'm in a hurry; I have no time to deal with weaklings." Remilia smirked at the weak Keine, then at the fake moon. "It seems she wasn't useless after all, the moon is closer."

"Milady, I see a mansion behind those bamboo trees."

"I never saw a mansion here."

"You never have been here."

"Neither have you." Sakuya was in fact here before; she couldn't admit that to Remilia.

"I know that, let's go see who owns it, they might know something about the moon." Remilia repeated what Sakuya said to make it seem like her idea and led the way as her maid followed like always.

_~10:10 P.M~_

_~Team Ghost~_

"Let's stop for dessert in the Human Village!" Yuyuko suggested.

"We have work to do, Yuyuko-Sama..."

"Pooo, learn to have fun, Youmu. ~"

"Fun is not in my vocabulary..."

"Your father was always about work; too, you're just like him."

"Freeze, you ghosts!" Keine appeared again for the third time to see who might be a threat to the village, the ghosts turned to her. "I said freeze!"

"Ice cream sounds nice." Yuyuko grinned.

"What?"

"She's hungry."

"She's always hungry!"

"Maybe a freeze pop?"

"Yuyuko-Sama..."

"Cut the crap, you're the third pair to pass here!"

"Third pair?" Youmu asked.

"Around 9 these two magicians came around, 30 minutes later the vampire and her maid defeated me to pass through."

"I'm guessing the Hakurei shrine maiden isn't solving this incident, Yuyuko-Sama."

"She is." Yuyuko assured her guardian.

"How so can you be so sure?"

"Because Yukari never stopped by tonight, you know she always does unless she is doing something with the miko, knowing how lazy both of them are at home, I would say they would start around 11 or later, it's 10:30 now."

"It seems four teams total are doing the same incident, there is no doubt we will meet up with one of them and have to fight."

"Relax, Youmu, as long as we meet up with Yukari's team we won't have to fight, we'll join them to speed this problem up, let's wait here until the show up to pass by."

"Well, as long as you both aren't really doing anything I don't have to worry..." Keine relaxed a bit as they all waited for the Boundary Team.

_~Team Magic vs. Team Scarlet, 10:30 P.M. ~_

"We been lost forever, Marisa!"

"This is the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, ze."

"I don't care what the name is, we are lost!"

"Hence the name."

"You better figure a way out of here!" The two cat-dog pair finally found an opening in the forest, and a familiar pair Marisa knew all too well, by appearance.

"Well-well, the vampire and the maid"

"I thought I heard an annoyance around..." Sakuya turned around along with her mistress.

"How long have to been in this forest, witch?"

"Ever since I'd say an hour or less."

"How odd, an hour?" Remilia smirked.

"Why would you be out in a place like this, shouldn't you be in your coffin?" Marisa was doing all the talking since Alice never really met any of the Scarlet Crew personally.

"Shouldn't you be eating mushrooms?"

"I bet you made the fake moon and came out here to try and do some vampire ritual of demon summoning!"

"Stop watching them Sci-Fi flicks."

"Don't accuse my mistress of such cruelty; she can't even do that type of magic!"

"I'm solving this incident right here and now, so I'm putting a stop to your evil doings!"

"Would it be wise to fight a vampire like me at night? ~"

"You're not the only one who has full power at night; I defeated you in your own world anyway!"

"Let's handle these two witches and move on, Sakuya."

"You mean a team battle, Milady?"

"Nah, take your own race, human vs. human and youkai vs. youkai."

"Then that means... I'm against-" Sakuya looked straight at her opponent. "The thief."

"I never saw this girl before." Remilia looked at the doll youkai.

"Stop talking and fight!" Marisa started riding her broom and shot huge lasers everywhere that could be seen as fireworks from the Human Village, Sakuya went up to face her opponent, Remilia and Alice had to fight on the ground."

"It seems you have a bit of an advantage, doll girl, I am not a ground fighter, but to make up for that it is night time so it should even out the odds, let's see what you can do!" Remilia charged at Alice who summoned decades of dolls shooting danmaku, the vampire came at the doll like a bullet, cancelling out all the danmaku thrown at her and hitting Alice right in the stomach, the doll slid back but she still managed to stay on her feet. Sakuya was rather having trouble even with using her time powers against Marisa, her lasers were indeed more powerful at night, the maid was already worn out just by avoiding the stars and beams, and the heat that they gave off when Sakuya barely dodge them. Alice knew she had no chance against a vampire, she never gone up against one, having hardly any knowledge of them how could she fight with dolls? She tried her Doll Festival spellcard but Remilia threw her Gungnir to pierce through the walls of dolls and hit Alice directly, the doll youkai was already on the floor, Sakuya eventually went to the ground also with torn clothes and laser marks on her that still burned, Marisa came down and got in a stance.

"I wanna try this spellcard out if you don't mind, I been working on it for a while." Marisa popped out her Hakkero as it started to glow brighter than usual; a glaring sound can be heard coming from the item.

"That damn Master Spark!" Remilia looked at the half passed out Sakuya and grabbed her instantly.

"Let's see if you can dodge my ultimate spellcard so far!"

"It's not Master Spark..?"

**LOVE SIGN: MAGICCANNON...FINAL SPARK!** Marisa's voice echoed throughout Gensokyo just as the light from her laser did the same, it could have been seen even if you were on the moon, the light covered the whole forest and all that could be seen from far away was a huge laser that seemed like it was going on beyond the horizon line.

_~Team Ghost, 10:55~_

Keine, Youmu, and Yuyuko saw the huge laser that was shot off in the forest, also the spellcard name that was echoed.

"Should I investigate while you wait here, Yuyuko-Sama?" Yuyuko was still in shock from how big that laser was, she hasn't been this scared in 1000 years since she died, she wondered how Yukari would react to this since Yukari has never been scared once in her life. "Yuyuko-Sama!" Youmu brought her out of her shock.

"Huh...what? Who?"

"Should I see what went on in there?"

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea..." She tried to stay calm for Youmu's sake, if Youmu knew she was scared who knows how she would think of her.

"I can do this, I'm strong enough!"

"Alright...I trust you; if you fail I won't let you off alone again." Youmu went off into the Bamboo Forest and started slashing down the stalks to make it easier for herself.

_~Team Boundary~_

It was finally 11P.M. as Yukari showed up under Reimu's blanket in her futon; the sleeping miko felt a force on her.

"Whoever it is, you are heavy...get off."

"That not nice to call beautiful women fat, Reimu, no wonder you don't have any friends. ~" Yukari giggled and appeared at the door, Reimu sat up.

"Friends...yeah, yeah."

"Everybody needs friends. ~"

"That sounds weird coming from a scary youkai, how many friends could Yukari Yakumo possibly have..?"

"More than you. ~"

"Name some."

"Suika, Yuyuko, Yuugi, Kirby, Aya, Remilia, Aoko, Arcueid, Saber-"

"I get it!"

"And you. ~"

"Very funny."

"Who do you have?"

"Marisa, I guess."

"And?"

"What?"

"Annnnnd?"

"Really..."

"Say iiit!"

"Yukari..."

"Yaaay!"

"Are we going or not?"

"As soon as you stand up, or do I have to carry you? ~"

"When I'm dead you can touch me." Reimu stood up and walked past her out the door, Yukari followed her into the night, going down the path towards the moon. The more they got closer Reimu realized the population of insects were increasing, Yukari probably knew also, she couldn't be that clueless. Reimu knew no matter how much Yukari acted up she was always at least five steps ahead of a situation. Reimu wanted to see the day when Yukari is totally unprepared. Soon enough the boundary girls were swarmed with insects, fireflies to be exact.

"A nice night to enjoy the bugs, right, Reimu?"

"Stop joking around, come on out already!"

"Heey, why aren't you screaming out of your mind?" A firefly girl appeared from the trees.

"I find bugs an annoyance rather than scary..."

"Usually humans scream in fear all the time, it makes me feel strong!"

"Who said we were human. ~" Yukari giggled.

"So you're both youkai?"

"Sure are. ~"

"I rather be dead than be a youkai, I don't care much for any race, I treat everyone the same." Reimu preached.

"What's wrong with being a youkai?" The insect girl asked.

"I exterminate them, mind if I know your name so I can add you to the list?"

"Ha, no one can exterminate Wriggle Nightbug!"

"You seem like a lower youkai to me, maybe you aren't worth it."

"Did you just call me weak?" A spark struck in Wriggle, it seems being called weak ticks her off.

"Yep."

"I'll show you who's weak!" Wriggle shouted as two huge millipedes came from her sleeves and wrapped around Reimu's wrists, Yukari went to sit in a tree and watch the show.

"Yukari, what are you doing?"

"Watching."

"Why?"

"I want to see how strong you are by yourself."

"Stop joking around!" Yukari wasn't kidding at all, her face was all too serious, Wriggle pulled the miko to her and kicked her in the stomach to send her back against the tree Yukari was sitting on.

"Uug..."

"Behold my Wriggle Kick!"

"Getting beaten by a lower youkai? ~"

"Shut up!" Reimu stood up and tried to think of what to do, Wriggle flew up and started calling smaller fireflies to chase Reimu, she wasn't scared at first until they touched her, causing a small shock to her skin.

"Ow!" Reimu started to avoid the bugs as best as she could. "These bugs actually hurt?" Reimu used her cards to slice them in half and get rid of the pests; she used homing Hakurei orbs to strike Wriggle who summoned huge bugs to take the hits for her.

"She can summon, too..?"

"It seems the fake moon and making the weak youkai stronger." Yukari said while going into a gap as she appeared behind Wriggle.

"Huh?" She turned around to see the boundary youkai before her.

"Here you go. ~" Yukari sprayed something in Wriggle's space and watch back behind Reimu.

"What is the meaning of...-cough- What the? -cough-"

"What did you do to her?"

"What every bug hates."

"No! Anything but -cough- that!"

"Really..? Pesticide?"

"Retreat my insects, fall -cough- back!" Wriggle and her followers quickly fled the infected area.

_~11:20~_

"Let's move on. ~" Yukari took the lead this time as Reimu followed.

"You need to train, Reimu."

"Blah, blah."

"I'm serious!"

"That's a first."

"What if you meet someone who totally out powers you?"

"I'll just use EX-Mode and its game over."

"You can't always rely on your EX to win you the fight, there are some who can easily still out power you even in EX."

"I'll just use Marisa for training."

"What if one day a lower youkai beats the living crap out of you?"

"Then Gensokyo would fall apart, even the stupid youkai know not to defeat me, so technically I can't lose a fight."

"You could if you agreed to have a battle to the death."

"Oh yeah...that's in the rules."

"Two opponents may agree to do an "Anything Goes" for the Hakurei Shrine and replace the current shrine maiden, who will also lose all their powers forever."

"I know that!"

"Why did you even put that rule in there?"

"I never asked to be a shrine maiden, I just want to see if one day I actually will lose, and lose everything I have, I also want to see who actually has the guts to try it."

"Risky, Reimu..."

"I also did it to keep Gensokyo from getting destroyed, if I did get defeated and there was no replacement, who would be the shrine maiden? So if I ever do get defeated someone can take my place and keep the border from falling apart."

"Hm...that is a wise and risky choice, but you are doing it for Gensokyo."

"I keep hearing someone singing..."

"Singing you say?"

"Do you like it? ~" A night sparrow came forth in view.

"No, go away."

"Can I sing for you? ~"

"No, we're busy..."

"Good choice, here I go. ~"

**"Sense Sign: Song of Sight" **Darkness crawled in and only the moonlight shined on Reimu and Yukari, their vision was limited and they couldn't see anything. Yukari just went in her gap after some danmaku bullets came from the darkness and hit Reimu.

"What is this?" Reimu used her talismans and kept shooting random beams of pure light in any direction until she heard someone fall to the ground.

"Uuu..." The darkness cleared as Reimu saw the defeated night sparrow, Yukari reappeared.

"Well, I guess this youkai was really weak..."

"More of a singer than a fighter. ~" The two went on.

_~11:30~_

They both were flying through the air looking down at the village and saw Yuyuko and Keine; they flew down to the ground and stood in front of them.

"Yukari, very late to start the incident." Keine went back to village patrol; Yukari saw the look of fear in her friend's eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"Huh..?"

"I know when you are frightened." All Yuyuko could do was point at the Bamboo Forest.

"Huge...laser I ever seen."

"It has to be Marisa!" Reimu rushed into the forest, Yukari helped Yuyuko up as they followed her.

"Wait up, Reimu!" They followed Youmu's trial which was the cut-down bamboo stalks as they soon reached the clearing where the battle took place, Reimu saw the scene first and froze in her tracks.

"No...she didn't..." Was all Reimu could say, the youkai and ghost caught up, Yuyuko got more shocked while Yukari was a bit surprised.

"Oh my."

"Youmu!" Yuyuko saw the sword wielder defeated on the ground, along with a passed out Remilia and Sakuya, and an injured Alice that got caught up in the Final Spark, the only one who was left standing was the witch, Marisa, the dark witch that stood there with them black wings of death, the rod of pure darkness, the black misty aura around her, she looked like a walking shadow, just a black outline of Marisa.

"Mari...sa?" Reimu managed to slip out, the shadow witch turned around as a wave of death was felt over the three girls.

"I never seen anything like it!" Yuyuko hid behind Yukari, Reimu stepped forward.

"Marisa?"

_"Ah, you're that weak Reimu she has to deal with!"_ The voice was loud and sounded echoy and hollow, empty and dark, full of sorrow and evil.

"What..?"

_"You act like you just seen a ghost!"_

"Marisa..."

_"Stop saying that name, I ain't Marisa!"_

"Then...who are you?"

_"Shadow Marisa!"_

"Pretty original..."

_"I am finally free thanks to this fake moon someone put up!"_

"What do you want with her!"

_"Just to use her body and take over it so I can have some fun!"_

"Where is she!"

_"Right here inside, wait-what is- Guurg-" _It seemed something was interfering with the shadow form of Marisa.

_"You aren't getting her that easy, I was in her body first!"_

_Like I give a shit, I want her body more!_

_"You were just born when the fake moon arrived; she's all mine I tell you!"_

_We'll see__..._

Reimu couldn't understand what was going on, she heard two voices and it seemed they both want to use Marisa's body for probably the same reason but for different motives, whatever that newborn thing was it forced Shadow Marisa back into Marisa's body as she fell to the ground with the rest of the passed out girls.

"What the hell is going on tonight?" Reimu asked as everyone got up off the ground and looked at each other not remembering a thing that happened.

"When did I fall asleep..?" Youmu rubbed her head as Yuyuko rushed to her guard and held her.

"Youmu..."

"Milady, are you alright?" Sakuya asked her vampire mistress.

6uygyu9iohj9lkp

"Why is everyone here?" Remilia demanded, ignoring Sakuya's question.

"When was there a mansion there?" Alice pointed behind everyone.

"That wasn't there before, I swear it..." Youmu told everyone, Reimu couldn't believe everyone was acting like nothing happened, no one could remember a thing, she took the lead of the group and went on as everyone followed, Marisa still hasn't said a word since everyone woke up, that worried Reimu and Alice, Yukari was rather interested than worried for Marisa. Reimu pushed the door open as they all kept going down until the hallway split in two.

"Alright, it's obvious we have to split into two groups of four now, how are you gonna do this?" Reimu ask.

"Maybe one group youkai and one group human?" Alice suggested.

"I must always be by Ojou-Sama's side." Sakuya requested.

"Same with me and Yuyuko-Sama!" Youmu followed.

"You servants and your stupid loyalty. Alright, then you two pairs go together, Remilia and Sakuya with Yuyuko and Youmu, two humans-two youkai. Then it's me, Marisa, Alice, and Yukari, we'll go down the right hallway, you go left." Reimu's group went to their side and Remilia's went to theirs, they went down their hallways as agreed.

_~Midnight, Hallway A~ _

The servant and mistress pairs went down the left hallway; it seemed like an endless hallway with nothing in sight, no enemies or anything strange. Nothing could be heard; it was dead silent, the hallway seemed to get narrower the deeper they went down, the light got dimmer, they couldn't really go back now. Remilia took the front of the line followed by her faithful maid Sakuya, Youmu followed behind and then Yuyuko. Youmu started idolize Sakuya as a bigger sister.

"Excuse me; your name is Sakuya, right..?" The maid slowed down and did her best to walk next to Youmu.

"Yes, I believe you are Youmu, we met back in the Vampire Incident."

"I remember you now, I lost to you..."

"Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering how long you have been serving the vampire..."

"Nearly I could say about 200 years."

"How can a human live that long..?"

"My ability of time control, my age growth has been greatly decreased; in the future my age will just complete stop growing so I will remain like this forever. Think of my heart as just a clock that has a battery dying."

"I see...even though I am half human, I'll still be around since I am half dead you could say."

"How long have you been serving your mistress?"

"Only 60 years, since my father left."

"What is she like?"

"Just eats all day non-stop, what is yours like?"

"Mostly tired and child-like, just like her sister who is much worse."

"Has anyone seen her sister?"

"No one except the residents of the mansion, the witch and the shrine maiden."

"She sounds like she's jailed or something."

"She is, in the basement, she's more powerful than anyone I seen so far, but the two humans managed to somehow defeat her, she's even stronger than my mistress herself."

"She sounds insane."

"She is."

"Could I see her one day?"

"You'll have to ask Milady, catch her when she is in a good mood."

"How do I know when she is?"

"She'll be up and about outside during the day-time."

"Alright..."

"Actually, didn't you see her at the party after Reimu solved your spring stealing incident? She was out for the first time."

"I guess I didn't see her, I was too busy making sure Yuyuko-Sama didn't eat all the sweets..."

"I actually think no one noticed her since everyone was having a good time, I think it's better that way." The group finally reached a door and opened it to a dark hallway with the light from the moon gleaming through the windows. They kept going on as it looked like they were in space now.

"I don't think we are in Gensokyo anymore..." Youmu stated.

_~12:12 A.M~_

_~Hallway B, Midnight~_

This hallway was pitch black that Reimu had to use her talisman to light up the way for them, Reimu wrapped her arm around Marisa's to make sure she would stay by her side, Alice did the same, the two kept tugging on Marisa to see who could protect her the most, Yukari was in the back getting amused by the fight.

"The hallway is getting smaller!"

"No kidding, Alice..."

"It seems it can only be two next to each other now. ~" Yukari reminded them, Reimu and Alice glared looks.

"Maybe you should stay in the middle so you won't get hurt." Reimu suggested to the doll youkai.

"Maybe you should do your job and keep lighting the way!"

"I think you should let go of Marisa before you hurt her more!" Reimu tugged Marisa to her side."

"I have never hurt Marisa in my life, you clearly aren't helping her!" Alice tugged the witch to her.

"Both of you...stop..." Marisa spoke out.

"Marisa!" Her two tuggers shouted with excitement.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked first.

"Just woozy, I can finally hear now."

"You couldn't hear?" Reimu asked.

"I was just having an inner conflict with us."

"Us?"

"It's nothing, I'm better for now, where are we going?"

"I see a door up ahead, through there."

"I forgot, what were we doing again, Alice?"

"Getting the real moon back."

"Alright, let's do this!" Marisa charged to the door first.

"Something is really wrong with her, I might have to try more serious purification cards, and I'll have to pay a visit to Patchouli tomorrow."

"She really couldn't hear?"

"It seems the witch's body was shut down for the time being." Yukari explained.

"Shut...down?" Alice was confused, Reimu knew what she meant.

"She was probably talked to them voices, I wonder if she can see them if she is dreaming." Reimu wondered.

"That would be the only place possible if they do not have their own form."

"Can't you just get them out?" Alice asked both of them.

"They would have left her body if they have their own; they need the witch's body to live off of."

"Are they sucking the life out of her?"

"For now, the two things are fighting to see who gets the body, or maybe something worse could happen." Yukari waved her fan.

"W-What?"

"If those two things inside her were smart they would join forces and each of them takes each half of her side of the body so they could share it together."

"She wouldn't be able to fight them together to regain control!"

"Quiet, Alice! This is Marisa we are talking about; she can take down anything in her way even without them stupid things in her."

"May I remind you Reimu what we say earlier?" Yukari reminded her, Alice didn't know what she meant.

"It's the fake moon, like you said when we were fighting Wriggle; it's making weaker things stronger."

"How long has that thing been inside her then, not that new one that was born, the one that took over her?"

"Took over her?"

"I can't really remember...but I know it was before the Spellcard Rules were put in affect."

"That's probably why; we must get rid of it before it kills someone."

"It can't kill anything unless the opponents agree on an "Anything Goes" battle." Reimu reminded Yukari; Alice was left out of the conversation.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yukari's voice got serious and rose.

"What don't I get?"

"That thing doesn't need to follow the Spellcard Rules! Neither does that new one that was just born!" Reimu froze with fear.

"What thing?" Alice was ignored.

"It could probably kill the witch right now if it wanted to, before it was probably just using her, it can't do anything now until one of the two things win or if they join forces!"

"What's going on, Reimu, what took over Marisa?"

"Have Yukari tell you..." Reimu ran after to find Marisa, she ended up in the next hallway that was a bit brighter because of the moon shining through the large wall windows, Marisa was standing there looking down at everything.

"Reimu, look, we're in space right next to the moon!" She pointed as Reimu walked over slowly and held Marisa from behind and rested her chin on her right shoulder; some sobs could be heard as Marisa felt her shoulder get wet from the miko's tears.

"Oh Marisa...it feels like I'm too late..."

"It's not too late, Reimu, you can still enjoy the scenery while you can until we get some butt, I know it's pretty but there's no need to cry over it, ze." Marisa realized what was just going on. "What, hold on!" She turned around to see the tearing miko. "My mushrooms, you are crying, I never knew space was the thing that could make you cry."

"Shut up!" Reimu fell onto Marisa to hold her again. "It's not the stupid space scenery..."

"What is it then? I never seen ya cry before, ze." Yukari and Alice caught up to them, Alice felt a bit jealous that Reimu was on Marisa.

"Never mind, I'm fine..." She got off Marisa as they all looked at the other door ahead.

"So many doors and hallways." Yukari complained as Reimu pulled on the door was it seemed something else was pulling it on the other side so it would let them in.

_~Hallway A, 12:30 A.M. ~_

"Hm...Sakuya, help me with this door!" Remilia order as Sakuya grabbed the vampire's back and pulled, Youmu and Yuyuko pulled with them to get the door open.

"It seems they really don't want us in, Milady."

"Pull harder, Sakuya!"

_~Hallway B~_

Marisa, Reimu, and Alice were pulling together to try and open the door, Yukari was just laughing out of her mind, she went in a gap and ended up between the hallway on the other side of the door. It turned out there were two doors tied by a rope, behind Yukari were stairs to go who knows where, she heard voices of Yuyuko's team and her own team.

"This was pretty clever; I expected no less from the Brain of the Moon." Yukari turned around to see the pharmacist nurse, Eirin, on the stairs with the Moon Princess, Kaguya Houraisan, along with two other rabbit youkai.

"I haven't seen you since the Great Moon War, Yukari Yakumo." The nurse smiled gently, but evilly, she got her bow and shot an arrow behind Yukari to cut the rope as they went up the stairs. The two teams fell behind on each, Yukari couldn't help but laugh.

"That's Eirin for you." The teams got up and rejoined each other.

"So you were pulling on our door, vampire!" Reimu accused.

"It was you pulling on my door!"

"Who said it was YOUR door?"

"Because I said so, I win, 25 points, now silence you." Remilia grinned knowing that she actually won, they all went up the stairs and had to fly since they were now in space, the opposing team was there with the real moon behind them.

"Moonnappers!" Reimu shouted.

"Welcome all." Eirin greeted the visitors with a smile.

"Cut the crap, we came for the Moon!"

"It seems we have rude guests that want to take things from others, Princess."

"Earthlings should know their place and stay on the ground."

"I always wanted to fight an alien!" Marisa blurted out.

"How insulting!" Kaguya shouted as Eirin looked at the visitors one by one.

"Good old Yukari and Yuyuko, come for a rematch?"

"Hm..." Yukari grinned; Eirin then spotted the maid behind the vampire.

"Oh my, look who it is in the maid clothes." The group turned toward Sakuya.

"Sakuya? Do you know these people?"

"I never met them in my life, Milady!"

"Why must you lie-" Sakuya knew Eirin was about to say her real name.

"My name is Sakuya if you didn't hear correctly."

"Is that what the vampire named you?"

"What is she talking about? You said you didn't have a name so I gave you one."

"Milady, I did not have a name, I don't know them!"

"Are you betraying the Lunarians again, Sakuya, if I must call you that now?"

"I-" Sakuya started to panic, the pressure was building on her.

"You never answered any of my messages; did you forget your mission?"

"Again? Messages? Mission? Sakuya I want the truth now!" Remilia ordered.

"I thought she looked familiar, Yuyuko." Yukari started to remember Sakuya in the past.

"She had long hair back then, and it wasn't braided up, I think she used a sword back then instead of knives." Yuyuko still remembered.

"Who are you...Sakuya?" Remilia lost complete trust in her maid now, Eirin broke up the moment.

"Eight vs. four doesn't seem like a fair fight, let's split this up." Eirin and Kaguya went somewhere else. "I recommend that stronger youkai come with us and the humans fight Reisen and Tewi."

"Marisa, let's go." Reimu said but Yukari grabbed onto their shoulders.

"You both fight the rabbits, Yuyuko and the vampire will come with me, I'm sure you all can handle two small rabbits." The stronger youkai chased after them.

"I don't think we can handle five of them, Tewi..."

"We're always outnumbered!"

"Don't worry; we'll even it out, come on, Marisa!" Reimu went after Yukari's group.

"I prefer stronger opponents anyway, ze." Marisa blasted off after Reimu.

"That's much better!"

"Let's see what we have here..." Reisen examined her opponents. "A maid, a samurai, and a doll, that should be easy enough."

"A fake, a pretend hero, and a child's toy." In Tewi's translation.

"We will not fail!" Youmu swung her sword.

"Do we really have to fight..?"

"You know we have to, Reisen, we don't have a choice, I prefer just pranking Eirin all day myself."

"I know that feeling..." Sakuya agreed.

"You shouldn't be talking, traitor."

"You ran away with me, too!"

"But I came back..."

"..."

"That's what I thought." Sakuya lost her will to stay and just return to the mansion.

"She's a coward, too?"

"Always been, Tewi."

Meanwhile Yukari's team were evenly matched against the two lunarians, the humans finally showed up.

"Yukari!"

"I told you both to stay back, these are enemies beyond even my level!"

"Nothing is stronger than you, Yukari."

"I know some people that are, and Eirin is one of them. Then you both focus Kaguya, she isn't that strong."

"This will take only three seconds." Marisa flipped her Hakkero and aimed it at Kaguya, Reimu was distracting her.

"Master Spaaaaark!" The laser shot out from Marisa's small item and covered a big enough area, there were some screams heard but she couldn't tell who, after the bright light finally faded she could see who she injured. There was an exhausted Reimu, it didn't seem like she was hurt, Eirin was still standing but was breathing heavily with Kaguya in her arms, Yuyuko barely evaded the blast, Yukari came out of her gap, and Remilia's mob cap was gone.

"Ha...well, I got Kaguya." A light was around Eirin and Kaguya that quickly covered them, it soon faded and Kaguya was back on her feet like she's been revived.

"It seems like we lost already, Eirin."

"She's alive?" Reimu looked like she was about to fall out of the sky but Yukari quickly grabbed her.

"The Princess cannot die, she is immortal."

"Alien..."

"I'm tired now, Eirin, give them the moon back and let's move in the Bamboo Forest."

"As you wish..." In a flash of light everyone ended up back at their homes or where they started the night.

_~Hakurei Shrine, 2 A.M~_

"I can't wait to get some sleep..." Reimu arrived at her shrine as she came up the long stairs; she came up to the door and opened it seeing sake bottles everywhere, someone must have been here. "What the..?" She heard the sound of snoring from her room; she entered it to see a girl with horns with a gourd in her hand.

"What the hell?" Yukari popped out of her gap.

"Welcome back. ~"

"What is that thing?"

"That's Suika, she's an Oni, and she will be living here with you now."

"This is not a hotel! I have Shingyoku, Ruukuto and Genjii already living here, I do not need some drunkard and freeloader!"

"What's with the yelling?" Shing came in the room, still shaking.

"Oh my, it's you. ~"

"Yukari, I haven't seen you for a long time since the Diva's broke up."

"Well, I found three, where is the fourth one?"

"Reimu has killed Konngara."

"I don't remember a Konngara."

"She was your second enemy, she nearly killed you."

"That doesn't matter! I can't have two Oni living here!"

"Why not?"

"I'm sure Suika will be happy to see me when she wakes up."

"Screw this...I'm too tired to care now." Reimu just joined Suika in bed and fell asleep; Shing went back to her room as Yukari turned in going back into her gap.

_~Netherworld~_

"Your bed is ready, Yuyuko-Sama!"

"I see you changed the sheets."

"These are your favorite butterflies on the cherry blossom ones." Yuyuko slid in bed trying to forget that image of Marisa out of her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Give me some cookies before I go to bed."

"I figured as much..."

_~Scarlet Devil Mansion. ~_

Sakuya was outside with Meiling, she told her what happened on her adventure tonight.

"Well, I don't care who you are, Sakuya, all that matters is you are right here with me." Meiling smiled.

"I wonder what the others will think..."

"I'm sure Patchouli and the devil won't mind, Flandre wouldn't care as long you keep playing with her, give Remilia-SAMA some time, try to do extra work around to make her happy."

"I will try..."

_~Kirisame Magic Shop. ~_

"I'll be going now, rest up and take some days off from incidents." Alice left out the door to leave Marisa with herself.

"You're a handful..."

_Wait your turn; I have to deal with this new guy now!_

_"I'm going to liven this body up!"_

"Both of you knock it off, Shadow was enough...who are you now."

_"Call me Hollow!"_

_Original, I sense a parody coming!_

_"Who is this flower girl you're gonna fight, huh?"_

_How did you know?_

_"I'm her now; I know all of her thoughts just like you, Shadow."_

_Well, Yuuka is her name, she wants some rematch or something, and we're gonna help her defeat this evil thorn!_

"Oh no you're not!"

_"What's this "we"?"_

"Please, none of you help me when I fight her, this is something I needed to do alone, only I can kill her, thought I really don't want to..."

_"Alright, we won't help."_

_It's either kill or be killed to live in any world you live in._

"Yeah, the world's cruel..."

_Hmm, on second thought I like this new guy._

_"Let's help Marisa together." _The dark voice and the echoy voice started to rather get along now, Marisa didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

"Both of you shut up and let me get some sleep."

_We'll see you in your dream._

_"Don't let the flower bite! Hahahahaha!"_

_Hohohoho!_

"Good grief..."

_~Garden of the Sun~_

"This is a nice spot to live, it's isolated enough, only that lower youkai group comes around to play anyway." Yuuka settled down by the Nameless Hill, it was nice and quiet where she lived now, where she could enjoy her garden in peace with the lower youkai, she made some new allies already as she could call them rather than friends.

"Yuuka-Sama!" The group of lower youkai showed up.

"Wriggle..."

"You made the best place for insects like me!"

"So much food plants to eat off of!" Rumia started eating some apples that fell off the trees.

"I could sing here without any humans beating me up. ~" Mystia sang.

"This is awesome!"

"Yuuka is awesome!"

"We're awesome!" The three fairies that were always seen together, Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire. Cirno and Daiyousei showed up with Letty a bit later, the new youkai, Medicine was sitting alone by herself with her doll, Su. Yuuka started to feel like a mother, along with Letty, who adopted nine children.

"Why are you little youkai still up at two in the morning?"

"You should know youkai are active at night." The sparrow sang on.

"The dark is fun anyway!" Rumia's dark ball was off at night now since Reimu messed with it, so people could actually see her at night.

"I suppose that is true; now you all should head home, let me get used to being her for a little while longer..." Yuuka said nicely.

"Alright, later, Yuuka!" They all said good-bye to the flower mistress, Rumia took some extra food before she left, Medicine went back to the Nameless Hill instead of with the group, and it seemed she had trouble making friends as well since she was the newest youkai.

"60 years already...have passed; it seems it is time..." Yuuka said to herself like she knew what was going to happen to her.

A group of humans went to check out the new youkai they heard about to see if she was nice or not, they saw the girl with green hair just standing in her garden, the men crept closer and soon vines started to tied them to the ground, Yuuka walked to the foolish humans and looked down at them with red eyes. Red flowers started to bloom and just burst out blood; every flower in her garden was now red and covered in the red liquid. The last thing humans heard was the berserk laughter of Yuuka Kazami.

The last thing they saw...was her bloody mouth...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Marisa seems to be having a party. Who really is Sakuya? (You should know if you played **

**Final Fantasy 13)****. ****Reimu needs friends and what is wrong with Yuuka?** **Find out in the next chapter! :D**


	20. Master Spark! VS Master Spark!

**A/N: Well, it's here (Since it was already done :D). The shortest but most ****saddest chapter (maybe for Azure :o). **

**Warnings: Death of Yuuka... (Sorrys Azure D:) and language.**

**Good Note: MIMA APPEARANCE :D**

* * *

><p>We now end the tale of Imperishable Night, that cruel night that was truly insane for most people under the fake moon, after a few weeks later flowers have been starting to fade in Gensokyo rather than bloom wildly since it was the season of flowers. The lower youkai had stopped coming to Yuuka's garden for a reason that had yet to be found out. Back to the disappearing flower, is this happening because too many creatures have been coming from different worlds or is it the many causing daily incidents that are harming Gensokyo's nature? No one truly knows, but let's find out what happens under the Sun in this bloody version of Phantasmagoria of Flower View...<p>

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

Reimu woke up around nine in the morning with Suika on the floor, she shook her head and got up and stepped over her to get into the hot spring she had in the back, Yukari just happened to have popped out from under the water with no clothes on.

"W-Woah!" Reimu jumped out and wrapped the towel around her.

"Did you talk to Patchouli yet?"

"Oh, I forgot..."

"It's been three week, Reimu, get to it or I'll make you do it myself. ~" Yukari went back in her gap as Reimu groaned and got dressed and headed for the library, she was too lazy to notice that the flowers have been disappearing around her, arriving at the mansion she saw the expected sleeping Meiling, she walked up and opened the gate herself walking to the back of the mansion into the hidden entrance that only some others knew about. She barged in just like Marisa does but always apologizes when she walks up to Patchouli and says that it's urgent.

"What could be so urgent that you have to break in..?" The witch flipped a page in her book

"It's about Marisa." Patchouli looked up instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it goes like this..."

_~Forest of Magic~ _

Marisa woke up around noon and noticed right away that her magical plant that she was growing had vanished, she was growing it because it was such a rare plant that only came around once every several years, she got a bit angry.

"Who in the hell took my exotic plant!" She looked outside and noticed that forest also losing leaves off the trees and bushes, even the mushrooms she picked up daily were gone, even the green lush color was now all dull and faded. "What the..?" She grabbed her broom and hat as she went outside to get a better look at the problem.

"Holy mushrooms, the forest is dying!" She flew straight to the Human Village and noticed along the way there was no plant life at all except for these red flowers that exploded and left a puddle of blood behind, then they would grow somewhere else and explode again, she reached the Human Village and went in to hear if any news was going on, the pub was always the best place because the Bard would spread the daily news, the witch took a seat at the counter, a few feet away where the humans were crowded around the Bard.

"Is it true, Bard?" A woman asked.

"Aye, it appears that new flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami...has gone mad and kills humans, there's blood everywhere you look, I managed to not be seen when I went to her garden..."

"She looked so nice to me, like an old lady that had a vegetable garden." A child said sadly.

"She always looked suspicious to me with that evil smile!" A brute man shouted.

"What if she comes and attacks the village?" The woman shrieked out.

"Highly unlikely..." The Bard was a normal human who drank the Hourai Elixir so he was the wisest human out of them all, he knew every incident and every youkai he met, he sort of looked like either a Viking or a pirate with that patch over his eye and that horned helmet over his head, he always carried an axe and sword.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I hear Yuuka has never left her garden once in her life."

"But these are just rumors, right?"

"Rumors have a chance of being the truth as well as being a lie..."

"What if she goes crazy enough that she will come here?" The Bard raised his axe with pride.

"Then I shall slay her!" The humans clanked glasses and drank in favor for him as they cheered.

"Heh, no one but me can kill Yuuka Kazami, ze." The humans gasped and turned to Marisa.

"Who do you think you are doubting the Bard's great wisdom and power, girl?" The brute questioned in a loud voice.

"Aye, it be the Ordinary Magician, Marisa Kirisame..." The Bard introduced her to the pub crew.

"That Marisa? Mr. Kirisame's missing daughter?"

"She was classified as missing...but she ran to live in the forest just like another witch I know." Marisa probably knew who he was talking about.

"I'm gonna stop, Yuuka, there's no need to worry, and please don't tell my father that I was here." Marisa went off and flew out of the village; she went saw a mansion that had recently been there for a while by the Nameless Hill. "Sounds like a place Yuuka would settle down in, I wonder if the rumors are true..." Marisa was high in the air on her broom and saw a familiar green-haired youkai with her parasol, she instantly dropped and landed firm on her feet.

"It seems like someone is giving flowers a bad name for them not to bloom in places anymore..." Yuuka's head raised, her back was facing Marisa, she wanted to see Yuuka's face.

"I am the flower youkai, Yuuka Kazami, Flower Master of the Four Seasons; I am always together with the flowers for I cannot possibly exist in a flowerless world...

However, I can make flowers bloom no longer, expect for the bloody red ones. Having to live that extent, is it not too late to be afraid of vanishing...death? Well...Marisa?" Yuuka turned around to glare at the witch, Marisa felt the icy chill of death slither up her spine the moment she saw Yuuka's blood-lusted, glowing red eyes, she never felt this scared in her life, not this feeling of knowing she might die by a youkai.

"Can you imagine it? Being able to feel that you are going to fade away like you never existed, slowly but surely..? Unable to resist it no matter how desperate you are...the only choice you have is for your existence to be wiped clean from the world, like an erased getting rid of the pencil markings on a piece of paper. Even youkai like me have a dream...and I don't want to vanish yet until I can realize that dream..." Yuuka's hair managed to cover her left eye but Marisa still felt the chill, she managed to speak out words.

"It's too late...Yuuka...way too late!"

Yuuka stood there like a flower waiting to get pulled out of the ground.

"At the very least, I wanted to always settle things with you just alone, by myself, without Reimu for once. I won't even let her see your corpse by the time she arrives!"

Yuuka still stood there, dead silent.

"I don't want a danmaku fight, I want a no holds barred, we'll be killing each other with our strongest magic!"

"Very well..."

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time..."

"Let's do this with one...final attack...the victor claims all..."

"Even more interesting." Marisa flipped out her Hakkero.

"At your ready...Kirisame Marisa..." Yuuka opened her parasol.

"Love Sign..."

"Flower Sign..."

**Master...SPARK!**

**A/N: Version 1...**

A rainbow laser shot from Marisa's Hakkero, a green laser came from Yuuka's pink parasol, the two lasers blasted and collided with each other, Marisa could easily tell that Yuuka was hardly using any power at all.

"What...?" She pressured Yuuka more to see if she would push back. "What are you doing! I said no holding back!"

"This is my full power...my current self...the power of a flower youkai who can't make flowers bloom..." Marisa's laser was closing in one Yuuka.

"Stop fucking with me! You think I'll accept this? And you call yourself Yuuka Kazami!"

Yuuka closed her eyes waiting for her death.

"No...YUUUKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuuka gave out so the lasers could cause a huge explosion that could be heard and seen from anywhere in Gensokyo.

**A/N: Version 2...**

A rainbow laser shot from Marisa's Hakkero, a green laser came from Yuuka's pink parasol, the two lasers blasted and collided with each other, it seemed like they were evenly matched for a little while, but Yuuka showed no sign of getting tired at all, Marisa had to keep moving back to the Yuuka's laser wouldn't close in on her, could Yuuka really be this strong with her full power? Marisa now realized back then when she first fought Yuuka that she was holding back so Marisa could get stronger, she found that Marisa was a worthy rival to fight with, and this would be their last moment together, even if one was about to die.

"Can you feel my power...Marisa?"

"You were the strongest enemy, but now you are my strongest rival... I never felt this intense power before!"

"This will be the last time you will..." Yuuka's laser was still closing in. "Are you holding back...?"

"I wish I could say yes!"

"You came at me with this as your full power...? I am at a weakened state and I am beating you."

"Wait, this isn't your full power if you are weakened!"

"Then...I shall break my limited for you..." Yuuka tapped into herself to unleash more power as her laser got brighter and bigger.

"Holy...!"

"Break your limits to defeat me, Marisa...! Think of this at my training to you!" Yuuka was only still using one hand, how could she be this insanely strong?

"I...will...not...LOSE!"

_"Need help?"_

_You're getting owned!_

"Stay out of this, I can do this alone, I don't want any help for her!" Marisa used her sheer power alone to push back Yuuka's laser and started to walk forward, her laser was getting larger as well as if it was going into Final Spark, but Marisa held that back because she wanted to keep her true word to Yuuka and keep this a pure Master Spark battle.

"You're improving...get even stronger!" Yuuka was starting to push her back harder.

"She keeps adding on power, how?"

"I am not holding back anymore...the more you stall the more power I get." Marisa tried to think of something that would get her strong, she couldn't find out what it was.

"Think of the thing that you most want...make that unleash your power!" Marisa then heard Yuuka's voice and realized what she wanted, she yelled out and push back Yuuka's laser at a great distance, it was rushing towards her now, Yuuka could only do nothing else but smile.

"I know what I wanted all my life ever since I met you!" The lasers caused a huge explosion that could be heard and seen from anywhere in Gensokyo.

**A/N: Versions merge.**

_~Voile Library~_

The mansion felt a slight earthquake as Meiling came down.

"Patchouli, there was this huge explosion where that new youkai moved in some weeks ago!"

"Marisa!" Reimu rushed out and flew to the battle.

_~Makai~_

Mima was at Shinki's grave putting a picture of her family until she felt a disturbance in herself.

"Hm...it's probably nothing..."

_~Garden of the Sun~_

The smoke cleared and the only thing Marisa saw was a wasteland, the garden and the mansion were gone, nothing but a red covered Yuuka on the ground lying on her back, she walked up the wilted flower. Her clothes were torn as she laid there in a spattered pool of blood that spread out like someone threw a tomato at the wall, Marisa could only get on her hands and knees over Yuuka and cry.

**A/N: Version 2 add-on.**

"What...was the thing you wanted...? What made get stronger...?

"It was...you...Yuuka Kazami..."

"Why is...it me...?"

**A/N: Version 2 add-on ends.**

"I always admired you... You're strong, amazing...and beautiful. I even had a dream where we were together, and I was using Master Spark like the way you do.

You were the one, I really wanted to win and beat for real...!"

"I actually...do not feel that bed...maybe this was because my dream came true." Yuuka replied softly.

"Dream..."

"You know...I always wished to be loved by somebody just like any of flower, someone that would take my hand and take me as her own. You can laugh at me, you know."

Marisa starting crying harder.

"It is unlike for you to make such a face...Marisa." Marisa couldn't help it but give Yuuka a firm last kiss, there was one last sunflower above Yuuka's head, it looked brand new but it was slowly wilting, representing Yuuka's time she had left.

"Shut up..."

"How I wish I was...a weak youkai, being able to socialize with others without putting fear into them...and leaning on stronger people to help me, to have somebody to cry on..."

"Yuuka..."

"If only...I was...earlier...hadn't..." Marisa looked at the flower and saw that it was now black; a whirlwind came around the spark users.

"Don't go, Yuuka!"

"Kurumi...and Elly...my time has come...I can't wait to see them again..."

"Yuu-!" Marisa tried to keep her eyes on Yuuka but she had to covered her eyes and close them because of the strong force, the wind died down and now the witch saw nothing when she opened her eyes back up, she turned around to see that the plant life of all in Gensokyo has returned to normal, the mansion still wasn't there, but right where the mansion was-was an open flower, Yuuka's parasol. Marisa plucked it out of the grass and carried it over her shoulder as she walked away.

"I always will love you...Yuuka Kazami..." Reimu showed up at the last minute and looked around, she saw Marisa at the last second as she went into the forest."

"Marisa...you..."

**A/N: Version 2 add-on.**

Marisa kept walking home as she saw all the plant-life return to normal, her right arm was greatly injured and got almost blown off so she flew home in a hurry and went inside her house, putting her broom against the wall, hanged her hat up and sat in a chair as she started to wrap bandages all the way up her arm. She fell back in bed and put Yuuka's parasol by her in the bed.

"Hm...I noticed something..." Marisa was replaying the battle in her head and recalled Yuuka only using one hand; she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for the day.

"I wonder if I would have lived...if she used both hands..."

**A/N: Version 2 add-on ends.**

_~Sanzu River~_

Yuuka opened her eyes and sat up to see a woman with red hair in pig tails, she was standing in the front of the boat looking at the sunset, she stood up with her hands folded behind her back.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"Your soul is on the ferry to be judged by Shiki-Sama."

"I already know where I'm going..."

"You have yet to find out, Miss Yuuka..."

"Yes..."

**A/N: Version 2 add-on.**

"How did you die?"

"I let myself get killed...by my lovely rival."

"Let yourself?"

"She requested the attack at full power...but I didn't..."

"How so?"

"I used one hand..."

"Ah."

"But...I gave her some of my power before I died in the gust of wind...that parted us."

_Until Next Phantasm..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of our beloved sunflower, Yuuka Kazami, Reimu gets pissed off in the next chapter, let's see why until the next incident of Gensokyo!_  
><em>**


	21. Battle of the Shrines!

**A/N: ...What do you want me to say?...**

**Warning: Gore, Near-Death.**

* * *

><p>Yuuka's life finally came to an end after her 2000 years of living; the flowers came back so everyone could enjoy a nice flower viewing, that didn't matter to Marisa since she couldn't forgive herself for what she had done to her idol. A new shrine has moved on the top Youkai Mountain, a place where rumors said that there was a storm every day, let's see who the new enemies are of our miko and witch in this new incident in the Mountain of Faith...<p>

_~Forest of Magic, Kirisame Magic Shop~_

The next day Marisa woke up at dawn without having to wake up to an incident for once, she wanted to finally relax, the plant she was growing was there now but it transformed into two seeds and dropped to the floor, they started forming into something bigger in a more bright light and Marisa couldn't believe she just saw.

"Holy mushrooms, it's me and Reimu?" She stared at the two heads of herself and Reimu; they looked like big plush toys.

"Ahh, take it easy! ~" The Marisa head said it a laid-back voice.

"Yeah, relax it easy!" The Reimu head repeated.

"You both take it easy!"

"We're always easy!" The heads said together.

"What are you?"

"Yukkuris!" Both said in unison.

"Ah...well it was called the Yukkuri Plant for a reason I guess." The heads were playing leap frog by hopping over each other. "So uuh, do you guys eat or something?"

"Nope."

"Sleep?"

"Sleeping is easy!"

"Well, I should take you both to Reimu's to see if you are harmless."

"Harmless we are!"

"We take it easy!" Marisa got her broom and hat as she opened the door.

"Let's move it now." The two easy things hopped on her broom, Marisa rode slowly so they wouldn't fall off, she arrived at Reimu's and let them hop over to the shrine as she followed behind them.

"This place looks easy!" Y-Reimu said.

"What does that even mean...?" Marisa said to herself, the things kept hopping to the shrine until they got to the door.

"Hm...how to open."

"Who's says we gotta open it." Y-Marisa said as it threw itself against the door.

"I'm coming!" Reimu slid the door open and saw Marisa far away at the stairs.

"Down here, easy girl!" Reimu's head said as the miko did look down.

"What in the hell?" She slammed the door shut in a panic; the heads looked at each other.

"She clearly needs to take it easy..." Marisa went up to the door.

"Reimu, it's me." She called out as Reimu opened the door to a familiar voice as she saw Marisa's arm.

"Marisa, your arm!"

"Its fine, Reimu..."

"It is not, come in this instant!" Reimu didn't know why she said that, it's not like she really worried about Marisa before, the witch came in and rested in the futon as the heads rolled in and started hopping around randomly.

"This girl that looks like me is too easy. ~"

"Quiet! What are those things?"

"They are Yukkuris; they are only good for helping you escape from a battle if you are losing."

"And I'm guessing the one that is my head is mine?" Reimu started taking the bandages off.

"I guess."

"I have enough people living here as it is." That said everyone came in: Shingyoku, Suika, Genjii and Yukari, they all looked at Marisa, worried of course.

"Oh my, the witch has gotten a boo boo. ~" Yukari giggled.

"Nice to see you, too..." The two Yukkuris hopped onto Genjii's back.

"This turtle is easy!"

"I say...hop off me!"

"Its fine, Gramps, they are harmless."

"Yeah, take it easy, pops."

"Take it easy. ~" They all circled around Marisa like she was the most important person here.

"What happened?" Yukari asked first.

"Yuuka..."

"Yuuka?" For once, Yukari didn't know somebody.

"Mhm..."

"She was a flower youkai." Reimu explained.

"She was stronger...than anyone else, even Eirin, with power alone." Yukari actually wanted to meet Yuuka now.

"Where is this flower youkai? ~"

"I killed her..."

"If you killed her she can't be powerful than Eirin"

"She was...but I don't think she was herself..." A human rushed in and suddenly calmed down once he saw Reimu.

"Miss Shrine Maiden!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Reimu was healing Marisa's arm with some healing seals, it was the Bard from the pub.

"A new shrine has been established on Youkai Mountain and they are gathering faith and followers are a fast pace, they like the new shrine maiden more than you."

"SAY WHAT?" Reimu shouted loud enough to make the shrine shake.

"Take it easy. ~" Y-Reimu said casually.

"This world is only good enough for ONE shrine maiden, I'll show this fake who is the veteran here." The Bard left.

"It's not like you have any followers anyway, Reimu. ~" Yukari laughed.

"Shut it woman, this place ain't big enough for two shrines!" Reimu stormed out to the Youkai Mountain.

"Reimu!" Marisa got up holding her arm and rode after her on her broom, Reimu's speed was insane, it seems she really hates knowing there is another shrine getting more followers than her, not like she even has any to begin with, Marisa caught up as they both reached the Youkai Forest.

"The mountain path is in here." Reimu ran in the forest.

"Who knows what's in here, ze." Marisa followed.

"We have now entered extreme enemy territory..." The Youkai Forest was pretty similar to the Forest of Magic, but this forest was much darker and murkier since this place had some ponds and puddles and streams in it, Marisa's forest had no water at all. All the youkai loved being here because it was so dark; the sunlight couldn't break through the thick tree tops at all unlike the Forest of Magic which had some sun spots on the ground. They both traveled deeper into the forest and saw two girls dressed like the fall season. One had a shorter red dress over a longer black dress and a red hat, the other girl had a nice dress that looked like one huge red leaf that even had the edges shaped like one, she also had a red leaf in her hair as a hairpin.

"Is it the fall season already?" Marisa asked as the two leaf girls stood up in their circle of leaves.

"We are the spirit of the fall season." The red leaf dress girl said.

"But it's only the summer..."

"Who are you both?"

"I am Minoriko Aki; my older sister next to me is Shizuha Aki." Shizuha smiled and waved him.

"Can't she talk?"

"Not much, she can't really do anything by herself." Reimu didn't want to waste time with any side chatter.

"Enough of this! Do you both know about this new shrine maiden that lives on Youkai Mountain?"

"Oh yes, she moved in recently with two other girls, despite the constant rain everyone loves going up there when the rain stops."

"Show me a way there!"

"I guess she can take you to the other end of the forest that leads up a path to the mountain." Shizuha was already leading the way.

"Hold on, sister!" Minoriko chased after her sister as the heroines followed, Shizuha finally reached the end and turned to them with a smile making a gesture with her hand like she was presenting the way out. Reimu walked out right away, Marisa thanked the silent leaf girl and followed her friend, Minoriko grabbed her sister's hand and went back to their circle.

"You always get too excited when you meet new people, Shizuha!"

_~Youkai Mountain~_

After a while, our two friends were going up the path for quite some time until a spinning girl came to stop them.

"Wait! Don't go up any further!"

"Move it, Bay Blade."

"No way, it's dangerous up there, please go back!"

"Look lady, we are the most powerful humans around, so why dont'cha just step aside."

"No way!"

"I'm going to-"

"Hang on, Reimu, I'll handle this." Marisa walked up to the spinning girl.

"Go back!"

"It's hard to take you seriously with you spinning like that..."

"Fine!" The girl stopped spinning. "Now go back."

"Wait up, who are you?"

"Hina Kagiyama, the Curse Goddess."

"Listen, Hina doll, we really need to get through because Sanae invited us for lunch today."

"Oh did she..?"

"That's right!"

"Hm...Well, at least be careful on your way up." Hina moved aside to let the humans pass by her, they went up higher and higher up to the mountain, the girls came across a girl working on some sort of machine, like she was fixing it.

"What in the hell is that?" Reimu pointed.

"It's a machine that shoots danmaku, it's almost finished and then I wanna test it out."

"Sounds fun, ze."

"You bet it is!"

"So who are you..?"

"Nitori, here."

"I'm guessing you're a youkai?"

"Kappa, to be more precise." Nitori finished her machine with a few more kinks and she was done. "There we go!"

"Well, have fun with your toy..." Reimu paced on.

"Man, I really wanted to try it."

"I'll play with ya for a bit." Marisa got on her broom.

"I like you already." Reimu went more up the path until another girl blocked her.

"Halt!"

"I had enough of this constant blockage!" Reimu started throwing cards but the girl sliced some with her sword or blocked them with her shield.

"Who are you?"

"Momiji!" The wolf tengu came charging at Reimu with her sword, the miko went in the air and started shooting cards everywhere without leaving spaces between them, she dashed somewhere else in the air and did the same thing, Momiji had no trouble spinning her sword around to slice and shred them to bits of paper or defend with her shield, the tengu called two wolves made up of danmaku as they all dashed towards Reimu together. One wolf managed to grab hold of her leg with its mouth, the other world head smashed into Reimu's stomach and exploded into danmaku bullets, Momiji grabbed Reimu and threw her into the ground as the other wolf did the same as the first one and exploded into bullets.

"Unn..."

"Stop the presses!" A crow girl appeared above the fight scene, Momiji looked up.

"Aya!"

"Yo, I see you met Reimu!"

"You know this human?" Aya came down to their level but she didn't put her feet on the ground.

"Of course, we're allies you could say."

"Oh! Any ally of Aya's is an ally of mine." Momiji pulled Reimu to her feet.

"Jee...thanks..."

"Where ya headed?"

"To beat the hell out of Sanae."

"That new shrine maiden?"

"I think Reimu is jealous because Sanae is the better shrine maiden."

"What did you say?"

"My point exactly."

"I don't need to be jealous of some poser!" Reimu stomped away up the mountain.

"What's her deal?"

"I'm gonna follow her, this is big news! I can see the front page now "Shrine Maiden vs. Shrine Maiden!" or maybe "Shrine Maidens Clash!"

"Hm..."

"I'm off, and if you see a witch happen to pass by, let her through since that is her only follower."

"A witch?"

"Yeah, Marisa Kirisame, Reimu's partner in crime." Aya dashed off after the red shrine maiden, once they reached the top it was like a water world wonderland of...water! There were ponds full of frogs everywhere, it was like some zoo for frogs, there were the long stairs ahead just like Reimu's shrine had, she raced up them with Aya. Now they really were at the very top of the mountain, the shrine that looked just like Reimu's stood there before them, but more bigger, enough to be a hotel. She spotted a girl with green hair, the same clothes as Reimu but with different colors, the detached sleeves, the Gohei, she even had the same broom as she was sweeping the shrine's porch. She did seem so innocent at a first glance, like a little girl wanting to be a mother, but Reimu saw right through her and confronted her.

"You there!" The girl rushed to the voice that called her and bowed politely.

"Welcome to the Moriya Shrine-"

"Can it! So you are Sanae Moriya then."

"N-Not exactly, I am Sanae Kochiya."

"Isn't this your shrine?"

"Not exactly, this is Kanako's shrine.

"So it's only you and Kanako?"

"Suwako is here, she's a friend of Kanako.

"Never mind that, what's the big idea stealing all my followers!"

"Your followers?"

Yes, MY followers!"

"I apologize; Kanako-Sama did not mention another shrine in this world."

"Let me meet this Kanako person!" Sanae went to the shrine and opened the doors, there sat a really tall woman with rope tied around her waist that was holding up the huge pillars on her back. The shrine was bigger than Reimu's inside and out, the woman was just casually sitting around without a care in the world, she had a presence that felt like Reimu was being pushed back by wind.

"Are you done sweeping, Sanae...?" The woman said in a displeased tone.

"N-Not yet, a visitor has come to see you." She turned to the red miko.

"Have you come to follow the Moriya Shrine, girl?"

"Not even if I was dead!" Sanae gasped as the woman a crash of thunder was heard outside.

"You dare to oppose the Goddess, Kanako Yasaka?"

"Hell yeah, I'm the only one who is suppose to have a shrine in this world!"

"So you are that Hakurei girl then."

"You know her, Kanako-Sama?"

"No, she is this world's shrine maiden."

"Then why did we come here?"

"My goal is to take over the Hakurei Shrine to have more followers, which gives me more faith, which equals to more power!"

"Lousy plan..." Reimu held back her laugh.

"Ooh? You won't be saying that when you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how this goes. The villain always talks big about me dead at their feet but they end up getting their ass kicked."

"Then let's change things up a bit."

"Huh?"

"Let's have an all out battle, no rules. One team wins, one team loses, no draws. Winning team lives and takes both shrines, loser dies."

"Hm...my first risky opponent, you must be pretty confident to challenge me to a no rule battle."

"Scared?" Reimu was too stubborn to back down, even if this did cost everything she had, she gulped.

"How's this fight gonna go...?"

"Three on three, the losing team is when no one can longer go on fighting, or if they are dead."

"You only have two people here."

"Don't worry about us, focus on getting your team and come back here."

"You're on, Kanako!" Reimu ran out and back down the stairs where that frog water park was as she ran into her two allies.

"Yo, Reimu, you take care of it already?" Marisa asked.

"I wanted some shots of the battle!" Aya pouted.

"You two, I need your help."

"Us?" The witch and crow looked at each other, then at Reimu.

"Well, Kanako wants a three on three battle so I thought you guys might want to fight with me."

"You know I'm always in, da ze!"

"I'm just a reporter, not a fighter, find someone else." Aya flew away before Reimu could say another word or use force.

"Useless crow!"

"Now what, Reimu?"

"We have to find someone who will fight with us."

"Who likes fighting?"

"Hm...who can we ask?"

"Alice!"

"She's weak."

"Patchy?"

"She doesn't leave the mansion."

"Yukarin?"

"She might hurt us..."

"Watcha mean?"

'Never mind, give me another."

"How about Remilia?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"If Remilia is with us, Sakuya will be right behind her."

"Good point, what about uuh... I said all the strong people."

"Well, high chance Kaguya's group won't help us."

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice was heard coming up the stairs, they saw scarlet red hair and the tip of a scythe, the girl kept revealing herself inch by inch up each step she went, it was none other than Komachi.

"Yo, Komachi!" Marisa greeted the shinigami girl.

"Marisa? Reimu? Why are you both all the way up here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Reimu said cautiously.

"I snuck away from my job to see the new shrine maiden."

"Oh no you don't! You are going to help us fight her!"

"Ehh?"

"Don't get her involved, Reimu..."

"Shut up, Marisa, I need a third person."

"But Reimu-"

"Shut up!" Komachi was slowly going back down the stairs.

"Hold it right there!" Reimu use binding spells around Komachi's arms and legs and pulled her along with her as they went up the second pair of stairs.

"Let me go, how did I get in this mess! I rather be doing my job! I knew I shouldn't have left..." Marisa followed up the stairs behind them, feeling bad for the tied up Komachi.

"Sorry, Komachi, but Reimu really doesn't like this shrine thing."

"I can see that!" They all arrived back in front of the Moriya Shrine, Sanae and Kanako were already waiting in the open field with no third person.

"Ha, so did your third person chicken out?" Reimu said so surly.

"The true shrine goddess wouldn't back off; she's been wanting to play for quite some time now."

"True goddess!"

"Come out now!" Kanako shouted as Marisa pointed at something in the air.

"Reimu! Look up there!"

"Huh?" Something jumped high in the air in front of the Sun from behind the shrine, it came down and slammed into the ground causing the earth to shake greatly, everyone but Kanako stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Can I go home now?"

"Shut up, Komachi!

"What was that?" Everyone stood back up to see the third member of the Moriya Shrine group, it was a small, adorable, little child with a hat on her head and a purple dress with frogs on it, and she even sat and hopped like a frog in place.

"Kero!" The girl hopped once.

"I'm not fighting a child!" Reimu shouted.

"I will tell you that she is no child."

"She's the cutest thing I ever seen!" Komachi cheered.

"True dat, ze."

"Don't talk like that, Marisa..."

"Who is she anyway?"

"She is Suwako Moriya, the real goddess of this shrine."

"She's so cute!"

"Let's get this fight started! Remember the rules?"

"Which ever team can't go on or dies is the loser, last girl standing for their team wins.

"Anything goes as well." Kanako and Reimu walked up to each other with their teammates a few yards behind them, the leaders shook hands as a circle from them spread out across Gensokyo to let others know that a rule free battle was going to happen. Yukari was sleeping in Reimu's bed and woke up instantly and left right away, both leaders flew back as they picked their main opponent, another crow tengu was watching the whole thing and decided on her own to be the announcer.

"Hatate here, live at the battle between the two shrine teams! One will go down or maybe even die in this brutal battle, which will be victorious in this devastating battle!"

"Beat it, Hatate, this is my headline!" Aya blew her away with her fan but she quickly came back.

"Shoo, Aya, I'm busy. It seems now the teams picked their main opponent to focus on. Kanako vs. Komachi, Marisa vs. Suwako, and of course, Reimu vs. Sanae!" Aya was writing down everything that was happening. The shrine maidens took flight and decided to have their battle in the air, Kanako and Komachi still had the open field while Suwako jumped down the stairs to Lake Suwa as Marisa followed her.

"Looks like I get the weakest one." Kanako grinned and started shooting danmaku.

"Even gods have to die..." Komachi twirled her scythe and swung away to slice the bullets in half and turn them into lost spirits.

**Snake Sign****:**** Ground Serpent****! **The ground rumbled as a huge white snake came out of the ground under Komachi, she reacted quickly and rode on the snake's head and stuck her weapon in it, the snake thrashed in pain as Komachi cut its head clean off as she jumped off and landing on her feet.

"Clever, try this one!"

**Festival Sign: Divine Festival of Pillars!** Kanako summoned a hundred pillars in the air, also affecting the shrine maiden battle; ten came down one by one as Komachi tried to avoid them with her average speed. The second wave of ten started to fall after the first was finished, Komachi couldn't fight back since the pillars were taller than skyscrapers, the last one was coming down to finished the wave, Komachi barely dodged it by a few inches but some dust got in her eye and blinded her.

"Damn!" I can't see!" She stopped to rub her eyes as the third wave of pillars were starting, the first one was coming down on a paused Komachi, she looked up but couldn't keep her eyes open, the spirits that were still circling her pushed her out of the way, one of the went inside Komachi to cure her blindness, leaving four left.

"Komachi survives with the help of her spirits!" Hatate announced.

"Thanks..." Komachi was already worn out by the time the last wave finally arrived, there were three pillars left to crush her, one came down as she evaded it but part of her dress was under it, leaving her stuck.

"No!" The second was on its way to crush the shinigami, Komachi sliced off part of her dress and flipped back to dodge that pillar. Now, finally, the last pillar was coming down, Komachi was so ready for this one.

"I would be careful. ~" Kanako either tried to warn her or give her some sort of hint. Komachi was focusing on the pillar to listen, she jumped back out of the pillars way and tripped onto her back as the pillar plowed into the ground.

"Finally...I dodge them all..." Komachi couldn't move from her pure exhaustion, she was panting harder than a dog.

"I think not. ~" Kanako went up to the pillar and blew on it as the long stick slowly tipped over and fell on Komachi. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"It seems like Komachi has been squished like an egg everybody! It seems a special guest has appeared at the scene."

"Komachi..."

"Surprise guest, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, has just witnessed the moment of Komachi's death, your thoughts?"

"Take a better look, bird." The pillar seemed like it was rising.

"Ha ha ha- Huh?" Kanako stepped back as the pillar was thrown off Komachi.

"Ha...Hah..."

"Komachi is back in action!" Hatate announced.

"The only person...who is allowed to kill me...is Shiki-Sama!" Komachi's power shot up to maximum.

"Komachi is going in her EX state!"

"You might want to stay back, birds." The Yama warned them.

"Every time I heard that when someone went into EX..." Aya said.

"Hm..." Kanako went back more as Komachi glowed a red color and used her "Old Rain" spellcard.

"Get ready..." Komachi faded into nothing.

"Where did she- uun!" Kanako felt a kick in her stomach as she got slammed into the ground.

**Voodoo Sign: Let's Share our Pain in Life... **Komachi linked her soul with Kanako's as she stood up.

"What did you do?"

"Want to find out?"

"Yes!"

"Oh Komachi..." Eiki shook her head in disappointment. "Resorting to that..."

"Let's feel pain together!" Komachi sliced her open stomach open, blood was gushing from Kanako's stomach as well.

"What is this...!"

**Soul Sign: Life is Just a Game... **Komachi kept making harsh wounds to herself, Kanako felt whatever Komachi felt, their souls were linked so they shared everything now. She slit her neck open as Kanako fell to the floor, Komachi did one last motion.

**Death Sign: The Price of Life... **Komachi hooked the end of her weapon right into her heart; Eiki stood in front of her and whacked her with her golden rod sword.

"That's enough, Komachi! Remember your job!"

"Shiki-Sama..." Komachi's aura was gone as she fell into Eiki's arms.

"We're going home now." Eiki raised her sword and disappeared in a beam of light.

"Now that battle is over, it's time for the miko battle!" The tengu flew higher in the air above the clouds to report the miko battle; it seems it was almost over.

"You're so weak you don't deserve to be a shrine maiden!"

"You're too mean to be a shrine maiden!"

**Snake Sign****:**** Great Snake Swimming in the Clouds****...** A snake that blended in with the clouds was now swimming around and could appear at any time.

"Ha, nothing even happened, try this!"

**Spirit Sign****:**** Hakurei Illusion****!** Sanae was binded with seals by her arms and feet, Reimu was in front of her as she a beam of light came from the Sun and shot Sanae that started to burn her alive. She screamed with fear and pain and suddenly snapped out of the illusion, Reimu was laughing so hard from the look on her face.

**Preparation**** Sign:**** Star Ritual to Call the Godly Winds****.**

"I know what you're doing; I'm not letting giving you any time to summon a god!" The next thing Reimu knew she was hit by the snake Sanae summoned earlier and got flung away by the strike of its tail, she quickly flew back, avoiding the snake but it was too late.

**Summon Sign:**** Summon ****Janna!** A beautiful woman in white was summoned in front of Sanae, she had a wand and already swung it as twisters started going after Reimu, she got caught in one and felt the fast winds give her bits of cuts.

"AaaaAAAH!" Janna came above Reimu and blasted a gust of wind towards her as it shot her down into the ground; Sanae unsummoned Janna and stood at the top of the steps where Reimu was.

"Are you alright?"

"Shut...up..."

"Well-" Sanae heard the phrase "Master Spark" as suddenly a laser shot up the stairs from the bottom and hit Sanae directly as she got blown in the air and fell on top of Kanako.

"Mari...sa..." Reimu just laid there to recover.

"Time for the battle to decide it all!" The two crows rushed into the forest top where Lake Suwa was.

"Nice shot!" Suwako complimented.

"I know, ze." The frog girl dived in the water, came up and spit gushes of water at Marisa, she kept repeating the attack. "Nice try, but I'm that fastest in Gensokyo!"

"I beg to differ." Aya reminded her who was truly the fastest.

**Divine**** Tool****Sign:**** Moriya's Iron Ring** Suwako got a ring and threw it as it just bounced from tree to tree waiting to hit someone.

**Spring Sign****:**** Jade of the Horrid River** Suwako hopped out of the river but it kept with her like she was stuck in an ice cube, she jumped up and came down in line with Marisa as she got trapped in the water.

"!"

"Hehe, I wonder how long you can hold your breath."

**Bomb Sign:**** Deep Ecological Bomb****!** Marisa took out and orb and shot it away from her as it exploded, separating the one lake into two which caused Marisa's side of the water to just fall to the ground and back into the lake.

**Heat Sign: Evaporate!** Marisa tossed some mushrooms in Suwako's block of water as they heated up greatly and made the water to steam that started to cover the forest. Suwako just dove into the ground but her hat gave away her position, she slide around and behind Marisa then jumped up on her back.

"Kero!" Suwako started calling frogs as they all jumped and stuck themselves onto Marisa like leeches, Suwako jumped off as more frogs filled her space, she pushed her into the water as the frogs jumped off.

"That was funny!"

"You're just messing with me!" Marisa was weaker since Komachi's "Old Rain" was still falling; she crawls out of the water.

"Look now, I didn't want this fight, but it's hard to argue with Kanako anyway and win. Why don't we just call it a day?"

"Yeah, I'm too wet to fight anyway." Marisa dumped the water out of her hat.

"Let's go then!" Suwako said hopping up the stairs as Marisa followed behind, the crows went in front of them.

"Who won?"

"Well, since my two are beaten up, and it seems the red shrine maiden has blacked out, I surrender."

"Just like that?"

"Ayayayaya?"

"My team is badly hurt, they are more important to me than some stupid battle for the shrines." Suwako dragged her crew inside to treat them immediately; Marisa looked over at Reimu and walked over to her.

"Heh, lost again?"

"Shut...up..."

"We all keep tellin' ya to train, but do you listen? No!"

"You don't know...what it's like to be a shrine maiden..."

"No excuse, get up." Marisa carried her friend in her arms and got on her broom, the Reimu Yukkuri came and teleported them back to the shrine, Marisa put Reimu in her futon and tucked her in for the evening, she decided to join the others outside for tea.

"Defeated again, huh..." Genjii predicted.

"Like always, you all need to do something with her."

"We're in no condition..." Shing said.

"It's hard to even move around still!" Yoku followed.

"She has to learn to fight and win alone." Yukari sipped her tea; Suika was drinking from her gourd.

"Reimu can win some battles...with lower youkai, she can defeat someone her level, not even me."

"Have you two ever fought before?"

"Not really a real fight, we have some quarrels though."

"I guess I have to push her then, if Reimu fails the next incident you can solve the next one, Marisa."

"Neato, I should get home now anyway." Marisa hopped on her broom and rode off into the setting sun, Reimu walked out after she left.

"I take it you heard me, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Good. ~"

"We did fight once, as enemies, she was still strong than me even back then, but Genjii held me back at the last moment..."

"Killing doesn't solve anything, Miss Reimu..." Genjii reminded her.

"You ever been jealous of Marisa?" Yukari asked.

"I wouldn't say that, I just worry for her too much, every time she fights I want to be by her and make sure she doesn't lose. I think I li-" Reimu stopped herself on the spot.

"Hm? ~" Yukari giggled...

"Shut up!" Reimu ran inside and went to bed.

_~Heaven, 2 Months Later~_

"I'm so bored!" A girl with long, blue hair said as she was strolling the street clouds of Heaven looking around for something to do.

"Please relax, Miss..." Another girl with lavender hair and wearing a long scarf replied to her boredness.

"There have been so many fun incidents below; I wanna have fun, too!"

"Miss..." The bored girl grabbed out her sword and peaked through the clouds to spot the Hakurei Shrine.

"It's time I make my own incident!" She slipped through the clouds.

"Wait!" The girl followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that battle was insane. I know Komachi was just a random girl to be part of the team, but hey, I didn't show her at all in the Flower View chapter until the end. Next chapter will have Tenshi event and Utusho's combined to make this faster... maybe the last chapter might have only Byakuren's crew and the Touhou 13 cast...**


	22. Tenshi vs?

**A/N: Really short chapter featuring a battle between Tenshi and a returning PC-98 Girl, who is it? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p>Now that the shrines are at peace, Gensokyo has been a more better place actually now that there are two shrines. Youkai usually go to the Moriya Shrine while humans are suppose to go to the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu still never got one follower or donation ever since the events of the Scarlet Mist, she had more donations before she changed her outfit and was more supportive to humans, she didn't care for human or youkai much anyway to begin with. It has been two months since an incident of Mountain of Faith...until the events of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody...begins...<p>

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

It was a normal day for Reimu, sweeping the shrine while everyone else was watching her drinking tea without a care in the world, and laughing every time the wind would blow more trash onto her porch. This was the 20th time, and eventually she just threw the broom down in frustration and laid on the porch looking at the sky, her intuition kicked in and felt something coming down right to the shrine, the miko sprang up.

"Get away from the shrine!" She warned in a loud voice as the 98 crew followed Reimu a few meters back, a crash came down and pounded the shrine into rubble and dust, some pieces of wood flew in the air and came clanging down onto the ground, everyone coughed until the smoke cleared, after seeing her shrine obliterated Reimu just stood there with the onlyest blank expression. Yukari appeared out of a gap, and even she had a slightly shocked face.

"Reimu? ~" She said in her cheery voice, but in a pity-ish tone, Reimu burst into tears seeing her home destroyed by whatever it was, she fell to her knees with her head wilted down like a dying flower and just kept crying, this was the first time anyone has seen Reimu cry, they didn't really know how to react since this was a once in a life time thing to see. All that Yukari knew is she instantly felt in low spirits seeing her daughter figure cry like she is now, she went from sad to angry and looked at the outline of girls who did this terrible thing.

"Show yourself!" Yukari's tone was very firm and serious, she just realized that Reimu was crying, which was a bad sign; Yukari just remembered why she never told Reimu to cry. "Reimu! Stop crying or-" A light from the sky engulfed Reimu as she stood up and brightly glowed a red light from the God of Revenge, she saw the two girls standing where the shrine used to be.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Reimu's voice echoed and caused some mountains in Gensokyo to collapse, the girl behind the girl with the sword was already scared out of her mind while the blue-haired girl was still acting cocky.

"I am Tenshi Hinanawi; the girl behind me is Iku Nagae. I was watching every incident you solved from above so I decided to cause my own, pretty awesome, huh?"

"SILEEEENCE!" Tenshi made the clouds red as Reimu's screams made lighting appear.

"Miss Tenshi, the atmosphere greatly changed, we should head back to Heaven!" Iku sensed rage in Reimu and she wanted to keep the eldest daughter safe.

"No way, this is getting good." Iku carefully went up to the Hakurei crew and went on her knee.

"Please, forgive the eldest daughter, she was really bored and wasn't thinking of what she was doing. I don't want a fight to occur and I want to avoid and possible way of fighting, just please-please forgive, it was my responsibility to watch her and I failed my task to do so, I will gladly take the blame and any punishment!" Of course, Reimu didn't care for what she had to say, she didn't care about apologies, taking blames, tasks, or avoid fighting, she just wanted her shrine back.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Reimu's voice pushed Iku back past Tenshi and into some trees.

"I'm so scared, look what I did to this pathetic little shrine. Please punish me for doing some bad!" To Yukari, it only appeared she just wanted to get beaten up, as if it was like her fetish.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reimu's energy pushed everyone back a good amount as Marisa rushed out in front of her.

"Yo, Reimu, calm down!"

"MOVE, MARISA!"

"Woah...loud voice."

"I WON'T LET ANYONE DESTORY MY SHRINE AND LAUGH ABOUT IT!"

"Reimu, stop over reacting!" Reimu had enough with her friend and made a force of wind push Marisa away to give her a warning.

"Wind won't stop me, Reimu!" She walked to her raged friend.

"I MEAN IT!"

"I had enough; I shall make the first move then!"

**Heaven Sign: Sword of Divine Justice**...Tenshi raised her sword and pointed it straight to the clouds, a giant gold-glowing sword appeared coming down with the blade first. Yukari opened a gap and made a train take the hit as the sword flipped over and disappeared due to being interrupted, she then used a forbidden seal to cause Reimu to return to normal, the miko had a short headache.

"Un... What..."

"Focus, Reimu, we must defeat her!"

"Who is she?"

"Fool, have you not heard? I am Tenshi Hinanawi and I destroyed your shrine! Punish me!" Reimu took a look at her shrine but didn't cry this time.

"Hm...I think I'll try out a god summon I just learned."

"Too slow, I'm attacking!"

**Earthquake Sign: Evacuation Along the Steep Path... **Tenshi stuck her sword in the ground and cause a massive tremor that made thousands of cracks in the ground, causing pieces of the ground to form islands.

"Alright, now for my summon!"

**Summon Sign: Goddess of Swordplay...** Nothing really happened as Tenshi laughed at her failure, the ground soon trembled as everyone saw a pale hand that came out of the ground, it seemed like it was cut with so many sharp weapons, the thing rised and crawled out from underground, she then stood straight up with a sword in her hand, the "goddess" actually seemed a bit familiar to Reimu, Shing, and Suika.

"It can't be..." Suika was shocked.

"Not her!" Shing shouted.

"It's you...!" Reimu stepped back, the "goddess" had a horn in her head that had blood trickling down from it making red lines down her face, and her kimono was torn with many cuts from swords, just like the rest of her body.

All three of them said. "Konn...gara..." Yes, it was one of Reimu's first enemies, and one of the Devas of the Mountain, Konngara, the enemy that nearly killed Reimu. She didn't even say a word; she just turned to face Tenshi and pulled out her sword, the Tetsuka. Konngara stuck her sword in the ground as a ring of fire went around them to cut off everyone else from the fight.

"Yay, some swordplay, magic spellcards make everything easy anyway." Tenshi ran to Konngara as they clashed swords many times, the celestial used her Sword Sign: Staggering Sword" spellcard and did a 3-hit combo on Konngara and made her stagger in place, she then sliced her up into the air and came down with the sword on her back with a boom into the ground. Konngara got up like nothing happened and started unleashing a fury of swings at the masochist a thousand fold. She felt the great power behind the fallen warrior's sword and tried to push back with her force, but Konngara just made a huge push and made Tenshi slide back on her feet.

"Who is this woman?" Konngara didn't give Tenshi even a second to catch her breath and did her own sword skill "Fury Cutter", she started out with one clank against Tenshi's sword and increased her attack speed with each clank, Tenshi was a power type sword fighter to only fight with brute strength, she knew from her attacks Konngara was a speed type assassin, she couldn't read her moves anymore from which way she was attacking. The fight literally lasted for all day long with neither of the swordmasters worn out; Tenshi had great stamina while Konngara was a lifeless zombie that didn't require stamina. They remained still for awhile now, Konngara finally was done charging up this whole time and was gone from Tenshi's view the second she blinked only to feel a sword in her stomach, the Oni kicked Tenshi off the sword and turned to Reimu.

"You...did not summon me..." With those words burned into Reimu's head Konngara sunk back underground as the fire dispersed while Iku ran over to the defeated masochist.

"We're going home now!" She grabbed the sword and picked up Tenshi and flew back up to the clouds as they went back to their normal color, youkai were already coming out to celebrate that another incident was solved, even the youkai from the mountain came down, everyone saw the ground broken and the shrine gone.

"Oh my!" Sanae put her hands in front of her mouth as she gasped.

"Don't sweat it, Reimu; we can all help rebuild it!" Marisa suggested, everyone nodded as they started gathering wood and materials.

"Marisa..." Reimu hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you...I couldn't live without you."

"Now now, we gotta build this thing before its dark out, ze." In the end, everyone did finish it in a couple minutes and had their celebration, they all were having a good time conversing with each other, Marisa saw Reimu alone on the step looking down at them, she went over.

"You alright?"

"Konngara...I didn't summon her..."

"Did you know that person?"

"She was my first enemy, I was sure I killed her..."

"Don't go thinking back to the past, ze."

"Maybe you're right..." Reimu kissed Marisa's cheek.

"What was that for?" Reimu just realized what she did and pushed Marisa away.

"Don't kiss me!"

"But you-"

"Shut up, drop it!" Reimu got up and ran inside the shrine, the party was slowly getting smaller and soon Marisa and Alice were the last ones there, Reimu was peeking from a cracked door.

"Well, I think I cleaned up everything, ze."

"Why do you bother?" Alice asked, accompanied by Shanghai only today.

"Eh, I have lots of free time."

"Maybe you should clean my house every day."

"You would have to start paying me for that!"

"Let's walk home together."

"We're going the same way..." Alice held Marisa's hand as they went down the stairs and into the forest, Reimu slammed of what distance was left between the door and slammed herself in the futon.

"Marisa...you dimwit!" She yelled out as Yukari appeared above her behind her usual fan. "Go away..."

"Reimu has fallen in love? ~"

"Shut up!" Reimu turned over in her covers.

"Come on now, Reimu. ~"

"Don't you have your own house!"

"May I suggest taking the witch out on a date? ~" Reimu sat up hearing the word "date."

"A date...yeah! I could give her some hints to show my feelings for her!" Reimu went straight to sleep to plan in her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it seemed Konngara somehow returned from the dead? Reimu has fallen in luuuuv and some competition with Alice. Next chapter we're gonna slow down and have a love story. 3 Speeding up the main scenarios though...**


	23. Marisa's Choice

**A/N: Well, here is the looo~ooove chapter, but let's not hear it from me this time, we are going to see how Reimu and Alice feel through their PoVs (Point of Views). Who will win this fight? See the surprising, shockingly ending to find out!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Next Morning~<em>

The shrine maiden woke up to a bright morning with an expecting Yukari in her futon, she didn't care today because she was going to take Marisa on a secret date, or she could just try to ask her. She got up and washed herself, dressed, and other morning stuff, this time it was Reimu's turn to visit Marisa.

**Reimu's PoV:**

_~Forest of Magic~_

I knocked on Marisa's door loud enough to wake her if she was sleeping, the door opened right away as I saw a topless Marisa standing before me, I instantly felt myself got hot and blush.

"What brings you here, Reimu?"

"I just wanted to walk you back to my shrine today..." _ What a lame excuse, there's no way she'll buy that one!_

"Uuuh, sure!" _The dimwit... _We walked back to the shrine together after she got herself dressed.

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

It was just like any other day, us having some hot tea I made as we sat on the porch, Marisa always loved to talk about anything, I always just listened to the random crap she had to say and just nod like I cared. She always had the smile on every time we're together, like she was looking forward to seeing me everyday, her expression constantly changing while that smile of hers always stood the same. However, Marisa Kirisame, is...

A dimwit...

She never caught any of my signs, so I could try directly this time, they always say the direct approach works every time, right?

"Marisa." I heard myself say.

"Huh?"

"You know, I worry a lot about our relationship, right?"

"What?" Time to try something else...

"I like you more than your hair."

"You're not making sense, Reimu.." _That dimwit!_

"I think we should go out for the whole day and spend time together, like a date."

"A date?"

"I don't know what else to call it."

"Maybe, chill, or hang out, ze."

"Sure, were shall we go?"

"We should flower view."

"Alright, lets head out."

_~Garden of the Sun~_

We left my shrine and went to that garden where Yuuka used to live, the place was abandoned ever since Marisa killed Yuuka, I didn't really care much for her, she was a psycho, I wonder how Marisa feels about her, she was there just looking at the flowers all sad, she ever took Yuuka's parasol with her.

"Marisa."

"Hm?"

"What did you think of Yuuka?"

"Oh, you see, I know you wouldn't really approve to me loving a youkai-"

"WHAT?" I outburst without thinking because some form of jealousy appeared inside me, which caused Marisa to block herself from my view with the parasol. "Hey, I didn't mean it. Come on out."

"No.."

"Marisa!" My voice rose high enough to let her know I was being serious, she shifted the parasol to block the Sun instead of me.

"Told you-you wouldn't approve..."

"Its not that, I mean, you can't be together with a dead person."

"I know.." It was already evening, I couldn't believe we spent here all day, I guess time flies when you are with someone you love, she didn't catch any of my signs though, I only got a blank expression like she didn't understand.

Fucking dimwit...

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

I went home alone since Marisa rushed off to see Alice, it seems Marisa invited Alice over to her house and forgot about her because of me, whatever, I'll just try another date tomorrow...

Marisa...is such a dimwit...

**Reimu's PoV Ends**

_~Forest of Magic~_

**Alice's PoV:**

"Jeez, she sure is late...but that's Marisa I guess." I noticed Marisa actually tidied up since I visited last time, I spotted my old book on the shelf that she "borrowed" the other day, walking over to it I pulled it out of the dust.

"Honestly, Marisa, that dummy only doesn't keep people waiting, she keeps other people's things, too..." I took a seat in a chair and just doodled Marisa on a piece of paper, it didn't matter though, I can't bring myself to hate Marisa not even a little bit, I eventually doze off into dreaming. 'Click.'

"Alice I'm ho- Ah... I did keep her waiting after all. Yo, Alice, wake up!" I felt two nudges on my shoulder from a hand, sitting up I found Marisa standing beside me with a book in her hand.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yeah..."

"I got this for ya, ze." She was handing a book over to me. "You told me you been looking everywhere for this, right?"

For some odd reason I just hugged Marisa's waist. "Marisa, ~ I love you! ~"

"E-Eh? I think you should really wake up, Alice."

"Marisa...smells so nice...Mari...- Wait, let go of me, Marisa!" I pushed her away in embarrassment.

"I see you're finally awake now." She went to make some tea and served it to us.

"You got me a book?" After realizing she gave it to me.

"Yep, it's a gift, you have been looking for it you said."

"Yes.."

"The half-asleep Alice sure was cute. ~"

"Please stop it.. I was surprised you found this book, thank you."

"It's the least I can do, ze." There it was...that smile again...the smile that took my heart. She doesn't pay attention to people's feelings...

"Anyway, where are we going today? It's nearly dark out because of your tardiness."

"Well, I was with Reimu all day to be honest and she invited me to a night party." _WHAT?_

"You told me we were suppose to spend the day together alone, Marisa!"

"Well, that's why I thought why not go to the party?" I jumped up from my chair and pounded the table with my right fist.

"That's not what I meant, Marisa! Only YOU and ME. ALONE. If you want to go to the party so badly go by yourself!" I turned away to the corner.

"Woah.. I get it. Well, I'll be gone awhile, Alice, see ya!"

"Huh!" I heard a door shut behind me and was left alone in silence.

"No...you weren't...suppose to leave for real...!" I slammed by head against the wall and busted into tears. Why, Marisa! Please oh please notice these feelings of mine! Why is it so hard for you to notice how I feel! I was crying too loudly to hear the door click open.

"Yo, Alice-" I turned around showing my drenched face. "Woah! What happened to you?"

"Weren't you going to party at Reimu's!" I wiped my face off clean.

"I just went to say sorry and refuse. The promise always comes first, Alice." We sat next to each other as she put her hat on me head. "Please don't be so mad at me, cheer up, Alice. Let's go anywhere you want today."

"Today...we're not going anywhere..." I wrapped my arms around her left arm.

"Heh, that works, too." We spend the whole night talking and looking through some spellbooks she had, it was so nice to be with her. Our fun came to an end when I suddenly fell asleep and ended up in my bed alone.

"She...must have carried me here...that dummy..." I was too tired to complain and just went out like a light.

**Alice's PoV Ends**

_~Next Evening at the Hakurei Shrine~_

**Reimu's PoV:**

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" I was so angry for some reason, pounding my pillow in anger because Marisa didn't come to the party, I planned everything out so well, how could she refuse a party? That's not the Marisa I fell in love with...unless! Yes, that's right, Alice wasn't there either, they probably... "Ahhh!" I shook my head to get out certain thoughts what they could of done together. That settles it, I'll take Marisa out on a date myself, a real date where we can eat out somewhere.

"Yo, Reimu!" I shot up from my bed and stayed silent to make sure I heard the voice I'm sure I heard. "Reimuuuu!" Yes, Marisa! I slid the door open as she walked in as if I already invited her, we sat down at the same table and had the same tea.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

"Oh, you mean the party?"

"Nooo, to your mother's house! YES THE PARTY!"

"Don't shout, Reimu..." I felt myself build up with anger so much, no...it was jealousy, and I hated the feelings I was having inside me.

"I mean, I just wanted to spend time with you...like a date."

"Ehh? Date? Did you sleep on the wrong side of the futon, Reimu?" Damn dimwit...insulting my feelings like that, no respect once o' ever.

"Is it wrong to spend time with a friend?"

"Well, I guess not, where shall we go?"

"You pick the place."

"How about that new place that suddenly appeared, it's a new hit and its hard to get into, but I'm sure my awesomeness can get us a spot."

"What's the place called?"

"Uhhh, its a weird name I never heard before, but I promise you it's really popular, there are so many people in there I never seen before!"

"Let us head out then." We went outside and flew to the Youkai Forest as I followed her in the swampy place, we seemed to be going pretty deep in this time. There was a small bar looking place in the clearing behind all the thick tree trucks, I looked up at the circular sign and was about to read it until Marisa dragged me in a hurry, we sat at the counter while I was looking around at some strange characters I have never seen before either, they all seem very strong and from different universes, could this be an incident I didn't sense? Then again, it looks like people just come here for fun, I should ask the owner of this place.

"Can I get you both anything?"

"Sure- uh..." I turned my head to see a small cat-like girl thingy shaking a bottle.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, Neko-Arc, it's her first time here."

"Oooh! In that case, welcome to Ahnenerbe, Nyaaa. ~"

"What is this place?"

"This is a bar/cafe that only appears at really rare times, we have multiple places, but they all lead here."

"Huh?"

"Example, we could have an establishment in another world and that person would end up here seeing the same people you see, get it?" A gray cat said that was two seats away, he was smoking and looked old like Genjii, and had a really deep voice, the deepest man voice I heard.

"So if I entered from the Outside World, I would still see Marisa if she entered here through Gensokyo?"

"Exactly!" Neko Arc stated.

"Woah.." I was actually amazed at this place, even some girls from Gensokyo were in here, I was overhearing some conversations, I turned and was surprised to see Remilia talking with a woman at one of the center tables.

"It's been awhile, Remilia-Chan!"

"How many years?"

"Ummmm, since you were 15!"

"Too long..."

"We should come visit you more often now that this is like a gateway, anyone can go to and from different worlds."

"I haven't though about that, outsiders can come and go as they please."

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, how is that boy you were always talking about?"

"Ooh, Shiki? He's great! I'm learning how to cook from him."

"Yes, I myself don't cook, Sakuya does all of that work."

"Your drink." The cat thing said and put some sake in front of me and Marisa, we clinked glasses but only she took a drink.

"Do you know any of these people, Marisa?"

"I talked to some of them and they're all cool, heroes from their own worlds just coming to have a break once and awhile."

"Who is Remilia talking, too?"

"Oh, that's Arcueid Brunestud, some True Ancestor vampire."

"Sounds evil."

"She's actually a heroine, Reimu."

"What about her?" I pointed to a girl that almost looked like Marisa's twin, she was in a blue witch outfit, like a recolor of Marisa's.

"Haha, that's like my sister, ze! Lux, over here!"

"Coming! ~" The girl apparently named Lux walked over here on command.

"Yo yo, I'd like ya to meet Reimu."

"So she's the lazy shrine maiden you told me about?"

"What?" I shouted.

"Heh...yeah."

"You should come the League sometime, Marisa, and meet the other champions."

"I'll make a free day, hahaha." Lux went back over to the table where some other men were in huge, buffy armor.

"I guess that's her family?"

"Nah, the dude with in the roundish armor her bro, Garen, the other guy in the spiky armor is Prince Jarven, they are all from Demacia."

"Alright then, now let's focus on our date now."

"You sure, there's lots of other cool people ya gotta see. Looking good, Peach!" Marisa shouted to a woman in a pink princess outfit who was holding a parasol, she giggled as the short Italian man next to her in a plumbers outfit and a red hat with an 'M' on it seemed a bit jealous as he turned her around.

"Maybe later, but a date is when only we talks about ourselves."

"Pick a topic then."

"Alright, well... How about you?"

"Why me?"

"Like what do you do for the whole day?"

"When I wake up I pick some mushrooms and work on my spells, around noon I visit Patchouli so I can mooch off of Remilia's sweet lunch and play with Flandre, I spend some time at Yuuka's garden in remembrance of her, I play around with Nitori and her machines, then I visit Alice, drink tea with you until the Sun sets, lastly I go back to visit Alice until she falls asleep."

"Sounds like quite a day." I said with a nice smile that Marisa found weird because I never really smile that often like she does, she's used to me making smart or cold remarks after she says something.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"You know...sweep and manage everyone in the shrine, wait for someone to come and donate."

"I never seen you get one person."

"Don't remind me.."

"So Reimu, do you like anyone in particular?"

"Huh!" My face filled up with redness.

"Like someone you have feelings for."

"What do you think a date means, Marisa?"

"Another word for 'chill' with someone."

"No! A date is when two people like each other and go out to do something together."

"Which is what we're doing, right? We like each other, we been friends forever, ze." That stupid dimwit...I give up, I just ended up leaving the bar without even touching my drink, which Marisa probably finished before she came outside with me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going home."

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

"Reimu..." I flew off as she came after me.

"So you enjoyed it then...?"

"What?" Stupid, clueless dimwit...

"Our date!" Clearly I didn't, I just wanted to know how she felt about it.

"O-Oh, sure..." Exactly the reaction I predicted... "I had lots of fun meeting my old peeps, why did you pick that place anyway?"

"It was your suggestion..."

"?" Forgetful...dimwit. I didn't know what else to do. Well, coming out of a place like that I suppose I don't blame her... I sat on her broom with my back against hers.

"The least you could do is escort me home..."

"S-Sure." If I don't tell her directly she'll never get it on her own. I noticed sometimes her expression shows distrust as if she doesn't believe in my feelings and words I say when I compliment her. She might as well be crushing my heart in her hands...

_**Flashbacks**_

_I gave her hints. "You know I worry about out relationship a lot."_

_I kissed her on the lips randomly._

_I even came right out and said it. "I think I like you more than just friends."_

_**Flashbacks End**_

I now taken her on a date...

"We're here, ze!"

"Oh...thank you." And still...what more can I do to let her know how I feel about her...? Screw it, I give up, Alice can have her, I'm going to bed...

"Reimu seems like she is troubled. ~" Yukari popped out of her usual gap above me, always behind her fan hiding that smirk that always irritated me.

"What..."

"Trying to have your way with the witch? ~"

"I gave up, she's too much of a dimwit..."

"Smart choice, because you need to focus on your job and not a lover."

"I have a right to love someone, Yukari."

"Not until you are an adult and need a child to carry on the Hakurei bloodline, my child. ~" Yukari disappeared in her gap leaving her laughing echoing in my head. Why are youkai so annoying...?

**Reimu's PoV Ends**

_~Forest of Magic~_

**Alice's PoV:**

It's dark out, I wonder if Marisa will be over tonight. Maybe she's out with Reimu again... I guess it would make sense for her to be with Reimu, but she's not a lover type, she couldn't have feelings for Marisa, it's not her nature.

"Alice! ~" Its her!

"Marisa!" I opened the door quickly and invited her in for some special tea I just made for her, we sat across from each other at the table.

"Sorry, I'm late, ze."

"What took you?" She was playing with the Marisa doll I made. "Are you listening?"

"Woah!"

"It seems like something is on your mind, talk to me, Marisa."

"Well...u-uh..." Why is she stuttering? I wonder...if...! Marisa sat next to me as we turned straight to face each other in the eyes.

"Is it weird for another girl...to think about another girl?" My world just went 'poof.'

"Wha-wha-wha!"

"Alice..? Heh...I guess it is a stupid thing to think about, huh..."

"No, not at all! It's perfectly fine to think about anyone you want!"

"You think so?" Her mood brightened.

"Were you talking about yourself?"

"Well...yeah." Is she...going to admit her feelings to me? "To be in honest, I don't know much about this kind of stuff so I was wondering if you had some knowledge."

"Of course, anything, Marisa!" My heart is soaring up high!

"Alright...well you see, Reimu-" After hearing another name coming out of Marisa's mouth I just blocked out everything else, her face was really happy talking about her, my tears just started pouring out, but keeping a smile on my face. I should have known...why would it be me Marisa would be talking about, if it was, she would have been talking to someone else about me. She would never discuss it with me if I was the one she fell in love with! Honestly...I am...such an idiot...

"Hey, Alice! What's with the tears?" I instantly got up and dragged her out of my house with all the anger I had in me.

"I have work to do, don't visit me anymore!" I threw her out on my porch.

"Wait, Alice!" Door slam... I slumped to the floor and just cried.

"That dummy!" Marisa, you dummy!" I managed to get up and stagger to my room and onto the bed. Stupid Marisa... How can she not pay attention to me... I clutched the Marisa doll in my hands and cried with it, Shanghai was patting my head, in the end...I cried myself to sleep like most nights...but much...more...louder...

_~A Month Later, Forest of Magic~_

**Marisa's PoV:**

Man...I can't believe it's been a whole month with no Alice, in fact I never really bothered to visit Reimu anymore either, the only person I can talk to is Patchy now, I even told her the whole story of what happened with Alice and Reimu and them acting weird around me.. I can't think of anything I did that might have offended them. I'm mostly treated like an annoyance to most girls in Gensokyo anyway, I think I'll try Alice one last time. I got all the usual things I carry on me and left my shop, why did she just throw me out that day...like some dog! I finally arrived and landed right in front of her door and knocked firmly.

"Alice!"

"Stop coming here, I told you to never come back!" It seemed like she was waiting on the other side of the door, like she knew I was coming.

"Fine, I'm going to Reimu's!" I shouted and flew off to the shrine.

**Marisa's PoV Ends.**

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

Marisa arrived at the shrine and landed at the stairs, she could see Reimu drink tea with the rest of the usual group like always. Shing always noticed Reimu was in deep thought, she looked at Genjii and Yoku but they didn't know what was wrong either, its like Reimu is going back to her old self and shutting everyone out.

"Reimu, dear."

"What, Shing?"

"Well, it seems like you been thinking a lot recently about something and I was wondering if any of us could help you."

"I haven't seen Marisa around either, does she hate you?" Yoku asked.

"I hope not..."

"Might you...have done anything...?"

"I didn't do anything, Gramps."

"Do you think she has moved on or something?" Shing rubbed Reimu's back.

"Moved on from what? Me?"

"It is possible to leave people behind in their memories."

"She wouldn't!" Marisa showed herself in the light and just stood there.

"Marisa?" Everyone said surprised.

"Hey...Reimu, it's been awhile."

"Get over here, Marisa!" Reimu shooed the old characters inside the shrine to give them alone time, Marisa came over and sat down as she was handed a cup of tea.

"How ya been?"

"Who wants to know?" Marisa stood silent with her head down. "You know I missed you, Marisa, and that smile of yours."

"I see.."

"I guess you want talk?"

"Yeah...its been a month now and I think Alice might finally hate me..."

"Is that even possible with Alice?"

"I just wanted to let her know how I felt about you before.."

"Me?" Reimu blushed and spilled her tea.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just keep talking." She started to wipe the spill.

"I mean, she would always get mad when I spent time with you so I wanted to let her know why I did...and she kicked me out of her house."

"What do you mean how you felt about me?"

"Well, I do like you a lot, Reimu..."

"Why?"

"Well, we always go together to solve incidents, always risking our lives, I can't do any of that with Alice because she's mostly a frail girl. With you, no one can really beat us!"

"Nothing more than admiration." A voice called out from the shade of the trees, the two looked over in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Patchy!" A little kappa came out from behind her. "Nitori!"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Enough, Marisa.."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Being stubborn and an idiot isn't a way to deal with things."

"But.."

"Not going to make any excuses this time..?"

"You don't understand, I-.."

"She is right, Marisa, you only feel envy for me. Who's smile do you want to see?" Who is right by your side? Look in your heart right now and see you is right there waiting for you!" Marisa closed her eyes as she put her finished tea down, she concentrated and looked deep within herself to find the one she truly loved. Who could it possibly be she wanted to be with? Reimu? Alice? Patchouli? Nitori? She found the answer and opened her eyes widely, her three friends smiled as she flew off.

"Thank you all!"

"So what, are you trying to master the art of shadows now?"

"This is enough for me, that girl looks best with a smile on her face."

"Ignoring me again..."

"What about you? Do you regret this decision?"

"I guess, it's her choice, not mine, whoever she picks I'll still be her friend unless something happens."

"It's just not normal to see her in a foul mood.."

"Her face was sure cute when she is flustered."

"I must agree on that matter.."

_~Forest of Magic~_

Marisa raced to Alice's place like there was no tomorrow and landed in front of her doorstep, Alice got up from her chair and heard the locked knob jiggling.

"Alice, I'm coming in one way or another!" She went up to the door.

"I do not wish to see you anymore!"

"I know you don't mean that."

"..."

"I'll end this, step back, Alice!" Alice heard a laser charge on the other side of the door.

"Marisa, don't!" The door exploded after Alice stepped back just in time, she coughed until the smoke cleared and saw Marisa with her smile.

"Heya, Alice." Alice suddenly felt happy, she forgot what it was like to see Marisa, her smile, her hat, her face... She glomped Marisa to the floor and cried on her.

"Marisa...I'm so sorry! I'll never shut you out again!"

"I know you won't, Alice... I'll be back tomorrow, I'm kinda tired from the mixed feelings I been having lately."

"Alright, it's dark out anyway.." They both got up as Alice told her dolls to fix the door after Marisa left. She went back home and grabbed an item before heading out again...

_~Garden of the Sun~_

Marisa arrived at the dark garden where she had her last moment with her true rival, she walked up to the exact spot where that youkai died and stuck the parasol in the ground.

"It was you..." A green spiral of energy appeared around the parasol and made a form in front of it, Marisa stepped back and covered her eyes as a bright flash of green light covered the garden, she opened her eyes and was couldn't believe what they saw.

"Are you sure, my dear Marisa?"

"Yuuka...Kazami...!" Marisa gave her a hug as Yuuka did the same with one arm.

"Even after all this time...you still thought of me."

"I said I would never forget you, I love you!"

"You know you can't spend the rest of your life being with someone that is gone."

"You sound just like Reimu.."

"Because she is right for once."

"I wish you were still here..it's my fault."

"Do not worry, now get home before it starts to rain." As if on command it started to pour, Marisa laid beside the parasol.

"That's fine...I'm starting to like rain anyway, I just wanna sleep with you tonight..." Yuuka smiled and sat by Marisa's side rubbing her back even thought she didn't feel it.

"Only for tonight then... ~" Marisa smiled and fell asleep.

_I will be back soon...Marisa...~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy, it seems that Yuuka will be back soon, in the end she got chosen instead of her two closest friends. **

**Guest Stars:**

**Lux, Garen, and Jarven (League of Legends)**

****Arcueid Brunestud** Neko-Arc, Neko-Chaos (Carnival Phantasm and Melty Blood)**

**Mario and Peach (Mario Series...)**


	24. Hollow, Devil, and Shadow

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I missed you all so much =D. Do not worry, I will never be one of those incomplete writers that never finished a good story. I just didn't really know what to write about since I don't want to do the Touhou 11 chapter just yet, I might put some fillers in. But first, here is the backstory you all been waiting for with the things inside Marisa. Nothing too fancy, just a short story.**

* * *

><p>Marisa was asleep dreaming about Gensokyo, roaming in the Forest of Magic picking mushrooms. She knew she wasn't alone to begin with, somebody was watching her, not realizing she was asleep she continued with her picking and thought she would just blast the youkai if it tried to get a pre-emptive strike on her. The witch was tired of waiting for them to jump out so she decided to make the first move.<p>

"You better come out or I'll Master Spark ya!"

_**"Will you...?"**_

_"She wouldn't dare! Ahahahahahaha!"_ Marisa dropped her things, mushrooms tumbled out of the basket and scattered in different directions. She turned around to the familiar voices and saw two figures standing before her, it was her.

"Who are you?"

"_Well that's a stupid question! I am who I am!"_

"W-What?"

_"It's a no brainer!"_

"You both...look like me!" The left Marisa was all white, clothes, shoes, and skin, her eyes were red. The right Marisa was just a black ghostly figure, it had no legs and was just floating there with burning black flames as eyes, the tip of the hat waved around like a ghost tail.

_"Of course we do stupid! What other form do you expect us to take!" The white Marisa's voice sounded all screechy and howling-like._

"Don't tell me you both are-!"

_"Quick thinking, but let's not forget the original one that was here first."_

"The original?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Show her!" _The black Marisa nodded as the scene changed again and Marisa found herself in a space vessel. She saw herself, Reimu, Yumemi, and Chiyuri having a battle.

_"Surrender, Reimu Hakurei!" Yumemi ordered._

_"Over...my..dead body!" Marisa felt an anger inside of her, not burning fire, but an evil darkness which caused her to break free of Chiyuri's Frozen Time spell, she crashed down onto her feet on the ground._

_"Let Reimu go..." Marisa said in a dark voice that even surprised Reimu._

_"Handle her Chiyuri." The sailor followed her order and ran towards Marisa about to punch her, but she was stopped by Marisa's hand as she grabbed Chiyuri's wrist, twisting it._

_"L-Let go, that hurts! She's going to break my wrist, Yumemi-Sama!" Marisa twisted Chiyuri's arm and kicked her to to the floor. Yumemi dropped Reimu and ran to Marisa only to get a rod to the stomach._

_**"DEATH LASER!" **__The scene changed again and Marisa saw her and Reimu fighting against Elly. She had just be killed by Reimu spellcard as Yuuka came about a couple seconds afterwards, she saw the battle with her and they lost only to be saved by Mima._

_The final scence was Marisa fighting Yuki and Mai, she just saw the part where her wings ripped Mai in half and defeated Yuki later on, they were now back in Marisa's house. She was in the middle of the room with the two figures standing before her._

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"That was...all me?"

_**"All you..."**_

"Was that you both back then? Which voice did I hear when I went into that mode?"

_"It wasn't us, as I said, there is the original." _The door opened as Marisa turned around.

"No.." The Marisa figure grinned with sharp teeth, the eyes had no sockets, devil wings with gems on her back, a rod in hand.

_"I'm sure you remember Devil Marisa."_

"Then who are you two?"

_"I am Hollow Marisa!"_

_**"I am Shadow Marisa, I had recently taken over you during the fake moon incident..."**_

**"It feels great to be around again." **Devil Marisa stretched out her arms and wings.

"What are you all doing inside me?"

_"We all been talking and we decided we wanted to help you."_

"Help? Can you all go outside me?"

**"Right now, we are in your inner self, which is your house isolated from everything else. Only I or Shadow Marisa can take over your body. Hollow Marisa can only help you from the inside. That is why she is going to train you to even surpass Reimu." **

"I accept, anything to surpass Reimu!" Marisa was really eager, she would do anything to get stronger and stronger.

**"On one condition.."**

"Huh..?"

**"Any time you are on the edge of death one of us will take over your body to defeat the enemy before you."**

"What if it's just a battle for fun?"

**"Would a playful battle put you on the brink of death?"**

"I get it! Just help me!" Devil and Shadow Marisa changed the field to one of Marisa's favorite places. "Here, huh.." The sunflowers taller than anyone in Gensokyo, the clearing where the mansion used to be. It was just her and Hollow Marisa, who kept flipping the Hakkero in her hands.

_"Yeah, the Garden of the Sun. We all noticed the most difficult battles you had is when you fought Yuuka. I am going to teach you some secrets about this item of destruction!"_

"Secrets? How can you know about something I don't?"

_"Because I have time to examine this thing while you are handling incident." _Hollow Marisa pushed out the inner part of the Hakkero and aimed at Marisa.

**"Loving Heart: Double Spark!" **Two huge laser fired at Marisa, she quickly dashed in the air on her broom.

"Woah!"

_"Ya might wanna move." _Marisa turned around to see the same lasers coming at her again, she evaded to the side.

"How did you do that?"

_"Takes pratice."_

"Let me try now." Marisa got the Hakkero from her hat and pushed out the middle part, she took each part in each hand and recited the spellcard name, two lasrer shot off from the parts but not as big, Hollow knocked them away with her hand.

_"Good start, since the Hakkero is in two parts put more power into them to make the laser larger. As for making it home in on your opponent, just keep it focused, you usually just throw off beams randomly."_

"That's it?"

_"For now."_

"Hey.. Can I talk to all of you, I wanna know somethin'." They were all back in Marisa's inner house.

**"What is it?"**

"Where did you all come from?"

**"I was the one that started in you, back when you fought Yumemi and Chiyuri."**

"But how did you get inside me?"

**"You don't remember?"**

"Remember what?"

**"Maybe this will help you remember." **Shadow Marisa made a hologram of the event.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Marisa came out of her room to see Mima and a strange woman she never saw before. The woman seemed to be talking about making her own world and having a family to raise. They both noticed her and stopped talking._

_"Mima, who is that?"_

_"Ah, Shinki, I'd like you to meet Marisa Kirisame."_

_"Oh my! She is just the cutest little thing!" Shinki knelt down to her and pinched the little girl's cheeks. _

_"I suppose so.." _

_"Anyway, I decided to make my own world and children, please come with me, Mima!"_

_"I don't really want to leave Marisa alone-"_

_"Go on, I'm just gonna go to bed anyway, Mima-Sama."_

_"Alright then." The two powerful friends left the house, Marisa wasn't tired at all, she went straight to her master's room and grabbed a black book under the bed, she has been waiting to do this since she saw this special book._

_"How To Summon Your Own Demon. I can't wait!" She flipped open the book to a random page. "Summon A Devil, sounds good enough." Marisa drew a summoning circle with her finger and chanted out the magical words after she stood in the middle, in a puff of smoke she felt a shock and fell on her back, the book closing by itself and the circle vanished. She cleaned up everything and went back to bed for the night._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"So what? Nothing happened though."

**"Fool, the moment you finished the chant you mistakenly summoned me inside of you, later on as you grew more stronger, so did I, creating Shadow Marisa, then later on during the Fake Moon Incident, Hollow Marisa was born.**

"Hm, I guess that makes sense, so it was my fault all along, ze."

_"I'll keep training ya about hints for your spellcards."_

"What can you other two do?"

**"Since you learn things on your own quickly, I will teach you something things that require demonic power, while Shadow will teach you more about stealth."**

"Well, that's enough, I'm tired now."

**"As you wish.." **Marisa was back in her bed in the real Gensokyo, she thought about everything her alternate selves said to her, that they could help her learn some real dark magic, destruction is all Marisa loved in her magic, so it was fine with her. The witch closed her eyes and began to dream about her complete self...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, 3 things inside Marisa, do you think they actually want to help the sparking witch? Or do they have other hidden intentions? Wait until Reimu finds out about this...**

******Dialogue of the Marisa's. **

Ze. (Real Marisa)

**Ze. (Devil Marisa)**

**_Ze. (Shadow Marisa)_**

_Ze. (Hollow Marisa)  
><em>


	25. Subterranean Animism

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the loooong wait! Here you are for the new chapter of my story. I'll get back onto this story, don't worry I didn't forget about my loyal readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ever since Tenshi's silly and foolish incident in destroying our lazy maiden's shrine and the love story break with Marisa choosing her final love, Gensokyo has been quiet for the past few months...above ground that is. While everything was going on up there, the dark youkai underground didn't like the noise one bit. Let us see who the villain is this time in Subterranean Animism...<p>

_~Underworld, Ancient City~_

Four youkai were sitting at the counter in the pub complaining about the too many incidents going on above the surface. The group consisted of an earth spider, an Oni, a green-eyed jealous youkai, and a girl in a small bucket. These strange types of youkai were, in some way, rejected and been banished to the underground, so you could say this is where the rejected youkai reside.

"Man I'll tell ya... Those damn surface dwellers have been rough housing up there lately, I say we go up there and put 'em in their place!" The spider youkai, Yamame Kurodani, said proudly raising her glass in the air.

"Ughh...cut it with the shouting, Yamame..." Yuugi groaned in agony with her head down on the counter, Parsee rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Another hangover, huh.." Kisume was on the counter in front of Yamame in her bucket that she never got out of in public for some reason. The oni fell back off the chair and onto the floor flat on her back. "Who the hell ..-hiccup- pushed me off..!" She yelled and didn't even bother to get back up.

"This place has been getting worse with that new family moving underground and all, who were they called again?" The spider girl asked, drinking her sake.

"The rich and snotty Komeiji family, just because they have all this money they think they own the place! And that stupid raven pet and little sister of hers always cause trouble!" The jealous youkai said, acting all snotty herself.

"It doesn't matter, we underground youkai must stick together, as rejects of Gensokyo!"

"Yeah!" The three youkai that didn't pass out shouted while Parsee and Yamame clinked glasses together.

_~Palace of the Earth Spirits~_

The Komeiji family was having a meeting in the Living Room, the mistress of the family, Satori Komeiji stood beside her pet cat, Rin. The other pet, Utsuho, and Satori's little sister, Koishi, were sitting on their shins and heads down.

"This is the tenth problem you caused this week, people are already thinking negative of us and it's both of your faults..."

"Sorry, Master Satori..." Utsuho was a bit slow in the head, but she still knew what was right from wrong.

"I'm so sorryyyyy big sister, please forgive me!" Koishi shouted like a little child.

"I always do, don't I..?" Satori patted her troublesome sister's head and sent her off, as for the raven, Utsuho was punished for staying in the Hell of Blazing Fires for a week, doing her job with no breaks. She groaned like a little kid that was grounded from T.V. Satori left to her bedroom.

"Aw cheer up, Okuu! A week will pass in no time!" The kasha spoke up to lighten the spirits of the depressed raven.

"Orin-Chan, Master Satori is always so mean to me.. Why is she always nice to you?"

"I don't really get into trouble.." Utsuho and Rin were friends before Satori took them in under her care, they weren't always the humanoid girls they appear today, the pair were even best friends back when they were just regular animals. Overtime they gave nicknames to each other 'Orin' and 'Okuu'.

"No fair! I wish I was stronger than Master Satori so she couldn't boss me around anymore! I wish I could take over the world!"

"B-Be careful what you wish for, Okuu!" Rin was a bit shocked her best friend had such dark thought in her empty head. Utsuho flew off to manipulate the flames, which was her job. After a few hours their shifts were over and it was time for bed, the friends were in the cave and about to head up the stairs. Utsuho has been quiet for the rest of the day for the first time in her life, she was the type to never keep her mouth shut, this made Rin worry a bit. The raven girl suddenly stopped, the cat noticed a few feet later and stopped, looking back. "Okuu?"

"_You wanted power earlier if I recall correctly? Well I can give you that power." _A voice echoed inside the birdbrain's air-filled head.

"Really!? You can totally give me that, please gimme it now!" A figure of a tall woman was floating in front of a holy light, making her appearance only a silhouette. She was holding a glowing ball of nuclear fusion. _"And so you have wished it, and so it shall be!"_ The goddess threw the ball right into the raven and disappeared; Utsuho fell on her back and started screaming with the change happening to her body.

"Okuu!" Rin ditched her cart and kneeled over her friend, grabbing her one hand tightly with both of her own. "What did she do to you!? Oh hang in there, Okuu!" The screaming bird kept twitching as her body started to physically change, a huge arm cannon appeared on Utsuho's right arm, some armor on her left leg with two atoms rotating around it, a white cape also appeared on her neck that was hung over her wings, and a huge red eye just between her large breasts. "Please speak to me, Okuu!" The bird answered her call by shooting her eyes open. Rin smiled while hugging her close friend to have her well again, she looked over Utsuho's new body as they both stood up.

"Do you feel alright!? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

"I feel...I feel... So freaking powerful!" Utsuho rose in the air and put out her arms and wings, a powerful light glowing around her, her arm cannon radiating with intense heat. "I feel unstoppable! With this power Mas- no.. Satori won't be able to touch me..."

"N-Now, Okuu, come to your whatever senses you had before! Don't let some stupid power take over your mind!" She grabbed ahold of her dear friend's normal leg, trying to gain the old Utsuho back. "Do you even remember who I am, Okuu..? Your best friend?!"

"Hrm.. Get off me, weakling!" Utsuho flinged her leg and sent Rin into the rocky wall, the cat girl stood up staggering a bit, shocked that her best friend hurt her, Rin held her right arm in pain, tearing up a little in her eyes of pity for her friend.

"You aren't...the Okuu I know anymore; I hope you're happy with yourself..." The injured Rin got her wheelbarrow and left as the souls followed her.

"I will take over the world..!" Were Utsuho's last words Rin heard before she left the area.

_~Hakurei Shrine~_

Reimu was sitting at the table along with the regular freeloaders, Suika and Yukari. Everything was in terms of normal with the youkai having a good old time, not with care in the world as Reimu was cleaning up after every mess they made. Yukari has been staying over recently to give Ran some time off from her shenanigans. Normally, Reimu wouldn't take this but the youkai did help rebuild her shrine better than the last one. A sudden loud noise was heard somewhere far off and the earth shook beneath them. Reimu looked out the window and saw something shooting straight towards her shrine; she only blinked for a split second as it was none other than the sneaky Gensokyo reporter Aya.

"Great, let me guess, I have to solve another incident?"

"Indeed, one hasn't happened in a while and you're out of shape and lazy as it is."

"Shut up, I'm not a pantie-shot taking photographer at least."

"It's all part of business, now go fix the incident!"

"Tell what the incident is?"

"Well the geysers suddenly went off which also caused the youkai from underground to come up above ground!" This report made Yukari serious and signal everyone had a table to have a meeting.

"Are you positive that the youkai from underneath are coming up here?" Yukari asked with a serious tone.

"Of course, I took pictures of it myself."

"Well, it looks like you're going out, Reimu. It's all up to you now.~" Yukari popped back to her usual self.

"Ugh, just when I thought I could laze around, can't you guys go with me-."

"No." The youkai quickly replied before Reimu could even finish her sentence.

"Geez, youkai are so lazy." The human flew off to the geyser site, unknowingly that three purple orbs were following her.

_~Voile Library~_

"Patchy, are you alright?" Marisa shouted as she came barging in with Alice and Nitori right behind her, all of them going up to Patchouli's desk.

"Intruding the mansion again, Marisa...?" Patchouli said in her monotone voice like always.

"I was worried about ya, what if ya got her and fell or somethin'?"

"I'm sure Sakuya would be here before I'd even hit the floor..." She flipped through a page in her book.

"Ah, the coldness of a librarian.. Anyway, dont'cha know the incident that just happened?

"Meiling has already spread the word around to everyone in the mansion; she was attacked by some rather strange youkai she's never seen before..."

"They are coming from underground due to the geysers suddenly bursting without warning." Nitori caught Patchouli up to speed and unpacked her bag, putting a huge machine on the floor; it had a radar rotating around giving off a beep sound.

"Hm.. Youkai from underground you say, I wish I could write some things about them in a book."

"I could help ya while I go underground, Patchy!"

"I'm going with you then!" Alice blurted out, then turning away to hide her face. Marisa walked behind her and put her right hand on Alice's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Alice; I was planning on going alone."

"Well we can go with you in another form with this invention!" The magicians turned to the kappa, Patchouli looked up from her book. "I just need a strand of hair from the other two magicians. Alice and Patchouli gave Nitori a strand of their own hair, the kappa took a strand of her own hair and put it in the tube, she turned on the power as three hair star-shaped clips came out of the pod, Nitori handed them over to Marisa. "Here, you must wear these in your hair."

"I'll put them in!" Alice rushed over and swiped the clips from Marisa's hand and put them in her braid.

"So what do they do?"

"Well Marisa, they will create hologram projections of us, you usually need special lighting but these are custom made by yours truly! We will be able to see and hear through them, and since they are only projections we cannot touch you or help you in any fights."

"Got it, I'll be on my way then, ze!" She ran outside and sat on her broom while still running, blasting off to where she saw the towers of water bursting in the air.

_~Geyser Site~_

Marisa was coming down to ground level seeing Reimu looking down a hole; she landed and looked down with her friend.

"So what's down there?"

"I was just about to-woah!" Reimu jumped back and saw her troublesome friend, Marisa. "Don't pop out like that!"

"Shaddap baby, so we goin' down there?"

"We don't have a choice." The humans flew down the dark hole along with the orbs; they gave off a purple glow as they reached the bottom of the hole.

"Are these orbs yours?"

"Not really, these are purple." The three orbs took a form of Aya, Suika, and Yukari, actually looking like the real thing. The three star clips in Marisa's hair showed projections of Alice, Patchouli, and Nitori.

"Seems like the gangs all here, ze!"

"You didn't even know my group was coming here!"

"Of course I knew, Yukari wouldn't let you ignore an incident."

"Point taken.."

"Shall we all advance now?" Yukari smirked behind her fan, the four youkai and two humans went on to look into this new incident, some eager people scouted ahead like Aya, Marisa only to be followed close behind by Alice, and Nitori. The tengu was taking some pictures of the new explored area, suddenly a web was shot right through Aya which made the group on the alert and keep their eyes open.

"Huh, it's a fake!?" Yamame was hanging upside down on a string of web; Kisume was also hanging by a web string.

"It's people from above, Yamame! They are intruding our territory!"

"It seems we must teach them a lesson!"

"Hang on; we're just here to solve an incident!" Marisa shouted as Reimu tried to explain why they were here.

"I'm trying to see why the youkai from under here went on our territory!"

"No one has left the underground, they would have to get past Parsee on the bridge first, she's in charge of who goes in and out!"

"We didn't come across any bridge; there are tons of geyser holes that could lead to any part of the Underworld." Yukari waved her fan, knowing that because she and Suika are the only ones that have been down here.

"Anywho, check them Kisume!" The bucket youkai shot some fireballs at all of them, with only the humans dodging the easy attack. "So only two of them are real, let's get 'em, Kisume!"

"Yaay!"

"Hm...be very careful of your opponents you both, we have no idea what powers these strange youkai have..."

"Don't worry, Patchy, I been through worse." Marisa started shooting off star danmaku as Reimu did the same with red bullets, Yamame was swinging from string to string easily avoiding every bullet, she would even sometimes make a spider web to catch some bullets and turn them into small spiders to counter attack the heroines by spitting poisonous venom at them or by poofing into green clouds of disease. It was quickly covering the area as Marisa started to cough and hack.

"Marisa?!" The illusions could only just watch the battles the humans would be going up against underneath them, Reimu quickly shielded the witch and shot some homing orbs, Yamame grabbed Kisume's string and swung her around, sending the orbs back and hitting the shrine maiden causing some puffs of smoke.

"I have the ability to give humans deadly diseases, a hundred percent incurable. This is why I was banished to the Underworld!" Yamame shouted and called spiders from around the area to attack Reimu.

"**Random Directional Lasers!**" Marisa suddenly shouted as colorful lasers came out and shot in random places killing of the many spiders, The spider youkai took some minor damage since it was impossible to figure out a random pattern of which way the lasers would shoot at. A lucky laser shot the string Yamame was hanging on causing her to fall and take more laser damage along the way down; she got back up and suddenly took a huge orb to the gut that caused her to kneel.

"Heh, I did enough.. The disease should kill you soon.." Yamame just disappeared along with Kisume; the witch kept hacking and clenching her chest.

"It'll be okay, Marisa, I won't let this disease kill you!"

_**"We won't let her die indeed..."**_ The three inner Marisa's laugher echoed inside her head and started slowly release their powers throughout her body. Reimu held her friend up as the group kept on until they finally saw the bridge Yamame was talking about. A girl was waiting at the center of the bridge with her arms crossed.

"Hello, are you the Parsee that guards the bridge?"

"Any what if I am, got a problem with it?" Was the girl's snotty response to the female heroes, standing still.

"Ew, it's the elf weirdo!" Suika pointed and laughed at the green-eyed youkai.

"Now I'm mad, prepare to die!" Parsee's green eyes glared the Oni as Reimu stepped forward with Marisa following behind, still in an exhausted state. The miko turned to look at her illed ally. "No way, you stay back and hide." She ordered to the witch, who of course didn't approve and would do no such thing as in backing down from a fight. "You must be insane, I never run away!" Reimu began to shout at Marisa. "I said stay back! Don't be an idiot!"

"Why you-"

"Marisa..!" The magician was interrupted by her fellow neighbor; she had a worried look on her face.

"Alice.."

"Please just take it easy!"

"I could have a Yukkuri to come and retrieve you.~" Yukari suggested with a smirk.

"Hell no! I'm gonna stayin' fight! I ain't no coward!"

"There is a difference between being a coward and being reckless…" Patchouli's words of wisdom decided to slip out.

"Grr…fine, I'll take five!" Marisa went behind some jagged rock formations to watch the battle for now. The two opponents faced each other and began to throw danmaku bullets at one another, cards and orbs clashing against green spikes. Everyone could only watch as the two kept on with this battle, Marisa couldn't just sit behind a rock like a coward; she hated having limits to what she could do so she would always try to break them no matter what condition she was in.

_(I have five minutes before Marisa intervenes, stubborn dimwit!) _Reimu thought which was making her losing concentration on the fight; Parsee was starting to put more force behind her attacks since they now were physically fighting which wasn't Reimu's specialty, in fact very few Gensokyo fighters' preferred hand-to-hand combat. Parsee finally delivered a hard kick to Reimu's gut making her back off a bit.

"I suppose I can tease you around a bit with this spellcard." Parsee said with glee as she activated it. **"Green-Eyed Invisible Monster!"** Within two seconds Parsee vanished from sight that left everyone with a dramatic gasp. Reimu kept her cool but was quickly searching around for veiled opponent. She didn't know what she could do against an unseen enemy, it was like childsplay.

The maiden suddenly felt a blow from behind that sent her into the wall. "Guhh!" Parsee became visible again but soon disappeared shortly.

_(Ow...that cheap trick, how can I win this one..?)_ She was soon picked up as she could see Parsee again and was soon thrown into another wall, again disappearing. The routine kept repeating for a couple minutes as the youkai covered Reimu with bloody-dirt bruises and cuts from the sharp rocks.

"Reimu, I think I figured out her pattern!" Aya shouted.

"And what would..-cough-..that be?"

"Each time she attacks she becomes visible for two seconds before going invisible, so if you could catch her before that happens you can win."

"If only she could actually recover in that amount of time... This youkai isn't stupid, that is the reason she throws Reimu a far distance from herself..." Patchouli stated.

"Instead of telling me the obvious why not get your lazy asses down here and do this work for me!"

"No thanks!~" Aya cheerfully smiled.

"Do your job..." Patchouli said in her monotone voice.

"Jeez, all of you are so useless!" Reimu growled and felt another blow to her back that sent her into another rock wall. "Damn...this youkai!" Reimu was now on the ground with some heavy bruises on her body, some streams of blood running down her sides.

"Time to defeat this human for good!" Parsee became visible for her attack, her fist turning a bright green.

"Reimu!" The crowd shouted about to witness the defeat of the Hakurei maiden. Parsee's fist was swinging downward when suddenly a huge rainbow laser covered her from the side and blew her away a great distance into the wall, enough to defeat her as she just sat against the wall.

"Huh?!" The illusions turned to where the beam came from to see a heavily exhausted Marisa panting on her knees, but she managed to crawl over to her miko friend.

"Mari...sa? I told you not to-" Reimu weakly sat up to face her trusted blonde friend.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you!?" Marisa tightened her hands with an "Ow", then opened them; Reimu saw that her hands were left with red marks.

"What happened to your hands?"

"This whole time I was charging my Master Spark for the right moment, the Hakkero became too hot but I kept holding onto it. I guess I pushed it over its limit.."

"Tch, I didn't need your help, I told you to not barge in and endanger yourself further, you never listen."

"Can it, Reimu, your ass was in trouble and you know it!" There was a long silence between them, Reimu sighed and stood up ready to move on across the bridge with Marisa right behind her, crossing the bridge into a tunnel. The group finally reached a huge city with lantern lights along every street, many pub establishments and party circles in the roads and alleys.

"Wow, things back home seem to have never changed!" Suika smiled and looked around.

"What is this place, it doesn't seem dangerous.." Alice asked.

"This is Ancient City, an underground village for oni and subterranean youkai, like the ones Reimu just fought."

"I get the feeling outsiders aren't welcome here, so try to blend in.." Patchouli hinted them.

"So this is where all the rejects go when they have no one else.." Reimu stated as they walked through many crowds and group circles. Suika heard a particular voice that she recognized, it was really louder than the music and other conversations going on, booming across the village, it felt like she was talking right next to you.

"Hey, that voice! It couldn't be!"

"What is it, Suika?" Reimu turned to the horned girl.

"Go that way, Reimu!" Suika pointed in the left direction.

"We don't have time to get sidetracked!"

"We're lost anyway, Reimu, why not just give her a shot?" Marisa said.

"But..that voice is pretty damn louder than most of the things here."

"Let's go already!" Marisa grabbed onto Reimu's wrist and pulled her along. They bumped their way through the huge crowd that was bigger than the others until they could see a rather tall and busty woman being the center of attention. Her most noticeable feature was a long red horn growing from her head.

"She seems like one of them 'life-of-the-party' people." Reimu stated.

"That's Yuugi! She's also one of the four Devas of the Mountain!"

"I wouldn't want to fight her then.."

"Maybe we can ask for her directions!" Marisa suggested.

"Great idea! Hey, Yuugi!" Suika shouted at her friend that caught her attention.

"Huh? Woa-ho, no way! Is that really you, Suika?" The tall oni rushed over to the smaller oni, Yuugi looked at the rest accompanying Suika.

"Hiya, Yuugi, it's been awhile!"

"Damn straight! So are these new friends of yours?"

"Yep yep! And we came down to solve an incident that is coming from down here because it's affecting the surface world."

"Really? None of us caused it, if anything it might be the Komeiji Family."

"The Komeiji Family..?" Reimu repeated.

"Yeah, it's some snotty rich family hat recently moved underground, ever since then they always been causing trouble, someone needs to teach them a lesson."

"We would be glad to do so if you could tell us where they live!" Marisa smiled and pounded a fist into her palm."

"Just follow the palace." Yuugi pointed far off into the distance as a great palace was in view. "Just head in that direction and you'll be fine."

"Thanks!" The group set off to continue their adventure but Yuugi held Suika back.

"Hey, Suika!"

"Yeah?"

"It was good seeing you, when you get some free time come down and tell me what the above world is like."

"Will do, Yuugi, goodbye!"

"Later!" Suika went to catch up with the group.

_~Palace of the Earth Spirits, Satori's Room~_

Satori was lying in her bed as Rin appeared in the doorway.

"Satori-Sama, there are strangers heading towards your home."

"You called for them, invite them in..." Rin jumped back in shock realizing that Satori must have read her mind. She bowed in defeat.

"I'm really sorry, but I was hoping someone could help us get the old Okuu back, I was-"

Satori interrupted. "I know...I worry for her as well, you did the right thing for the careness of your friend, I shall greet them and see how strong they are to find out if they will be able to match Utsuho's strength.." The pink-haired girl yawned and sluggishly walked past her pet cat to head down to the lobby. "Go see how Utsuho is doing.." Rin nodded and went.

_~Palace of the Earth Spirits, Front Yard.~_

"So here we are..." Reported Aya as everyone stood in front of the mansion, the place seemed pretty abandoned and beat up, but lights were on in some shattered and stained windows. The gang was about four levels underground.

"This place is creepier looking than Remilia's mansion.."

"At least she has a sleepy gatekeeper and maid they would greet us at the front gate, it was already open. This front yard looks like a cemetery!" Marisa complained. The girls walked up to the large double doors as they slowly creaked open by themselves. Satori was in the lobby standing on the dull red carpet that started from the door and stopped at the end of the room.

"Welcome..." Greeted Satori in a soft voice.

"Seems like she knew we were comin', ze."

"A little cat told me, but you've come to stop the source of your problem, yes..?"

"Yeah, are you the source?" Reimu asked.

"I am not...however, one of my pets are.. I would like you to deal with her."

"That's what we came here for, now show us where this pet of yours is!" Marisa shouted with enthusiasm ready to take on anything that came her way.

"Hold it.. Are you all fighting her..?"

"That would be impossible since six of us are only just illusions." Nitori explained.

"I shall rid of the fakes then.." Satori's 3rd eye shone a bright red as the room started to fade away along with Yukari, Aya, Suika, Alice, Nitori, and Patchouli. "**Recollection: Terrifying Hypnotism...**"

"W-What is this?!" Alice began to panic.

"Ayayayayaya! Not good at all, I won't be able to shoot some more pics!"

"What a terrible way to die like this..~" Yukari smirked behind her fan.

"You're freeloading at my shrine!" Reimu shouted.

"Ah, good-luck, rat..." Patchouli teased not showing emotion that she was leaving Marisa's side.

"Come back alive or else we can't party anymore!" Suika's attempt to lift their spirits. The room was now gone and so were their friends, now trapped in some closed space. Reimu began to fly as Marisa called her broom from a summon, yet Satori was still walking like there was a floor but the two humans were certain they couldn't feel a surface under their feet at the moment the room changed.

"This is my world..."

"So we just gotta defeat ya to pass, right?" Marisa expecting the obvious answer.

"Careful, Marisa, we don't know who we're up against," Reimu reminded her.

"I am Satori Komeiji, the owner of this place. This will not be a battle of who falls, think of this as a special training.." Eight-teen spellcards that appeared to be blank to the heroines summoned around Satori and sorted themselves into six groups of three. Three groups went towards Reimu, likewise with Marisa. "Choose one card from each group.." Satori giving her direction. The two played along and tapped one card from each squad making the non-chosen cards disappear as the lucky cards flew back to Satori.

"The rules are you must survive the six spellcards I will send at you for five minutes, if you fall...well let's just say I hope you like fire. However, if you decide to give up during the exercise I will stop everything and let you return home.."

"Yeah yeah, just start the thing!" Demanded the impatient witch.

"Very well..." Satori released her own danmaku as her Third Eye began to shine red. "**Recollection: Flying Insect's Nest..**" A giant green insect broke from the spellcard. Its wingspan larger than Reimu since she was the tallest girl present, it roared hungrily with fierce teeth showing that had saliva dripping from its mouth. It seemed like a demonic locus. Its eyes seemed to identify the two humans as enemies so it began charging after them. The two began to fly for it getting away from the savage bug. While keep their distance Marisa kept choosing lasers to try shooting it down but its evasive skills were too good. The creature was closing in on Marisa since she was attacking, making it seem she was the bigger threat.

"Seems like it wants you, later Marisa!" Reimu got out of its path.

"Reimu, you coward!"

"**Recollection: Deep Mist Labyrinth..**" Soon a thick fog rolled in to cover the closed space, severely cutting vision from everyone that even the insect lost Marisa.

"Marisa?!" Reimu called out trying to find her friend.

"Over here, Reimu," Marisa responded back.

"**Recollection: Great Whirlwind..**" A giant tornado appeared and ripped through the fog as it began to clear up the area a bit. The giant locus saw the witch in its sights again after the wind took the fog away and began chase. Marisa flew away again to avoid the beast.

_Hm...that was Aya's spellcard, and that mist one was Suika's, how can she use them? _Reimu wondered as Satori's voice broke her concentration.

"**Recollection: Extending Arm..**" Satori held out the spellcard as a mechanical arm shot from it and aimed towards Reimu. She quickly put up a barrier just barely for the arm to grab her as it retracted back into the card. It tried its luck once again and aimed for Marisa.

"Marisa, look out!"

"Huh?" She looked towards the voice and saw an arm coming at her. "That's..but Nitori isn't here." Marisa flew down to avoid the arm but she kept on going to get away from the giant locus. The arm came back to Satori and shot for Marisa yet again, this time the witch was timing it. She slowed her speed for the bug to catch up but still kept doing curvy moves. "Wait... Wait... Alright!" The moment the arm was in range to grab her she blasted off using all the magic power in the broom, making the arm grab the bug and pulling it back to Satori, causing them to crash into each.

"Ugh...bug guts..." Satori complains as slop was drooping from her clothes. "I hate this game now..." She called off her spellcard as the space went back to the normal room, Satori pointed to the door behind her. "This rooms leads a level deeper underground, you will find my pet down there..." She said as she went upstairs to clean herself up. Marisa sat up sighed.

"Thank for the help, Reimu!"

"You were fine, let's go!"

"Hmph.." The magician stood up and followed Reimu to the door, opening it to reveal another tunnel into the deeper level, they both ventured into the darker depths of the underground world.

"Marisa, how is that disease that youkai spread in you?"

"Huh? Oh, I totally forgot about it, I feel much better now. Still, I wouldn't say the same about you that bridge youkai did ya good."

"Quiet, let's get this stupid incident over with so we can enjoy some hot springs."

"Right on, ze!" The pair finally saw an orange light at the bottom of the tunnel, as soon as they reached the light they were on a small platform with several other small rock formations just suspended there spread apart across the room. Reimu looked down to see the bottomless pit of endless fire, Marisa notice an injured girl before them and walked over.

"Yo, what happened here?" The cat girl opened her eyes to see two people before her; even if her vision was blurred she could tell they were both human.

"Humans..? No matter... Please save her..."

"Who are you?" Asked Reimu.

"I'm Rin..." The girls helped Rin against a wall inside the tunnel they came out of to give her some rest.

"Tell us what happened," Marisa asked again.

"Okuu...save Okuu...help her regain her senses..." Rin weakly pointed to the ceiling of the huge orange room and passed out. The humans went back out and looked up to see someone taking orange light into their chest, they both flew up to get a closer look and see it was a raven-winged girl with a red eye on her chest, a huge arm-cannon, her armored right foot and some electrons around her left ankle. Her white cape with stars underneath barely her huge wings, she was laughed madly with power. She was...Utsuho Reiuji...

_Until Next Phantasm...~_


End file.
